


The master and his slaves request collection

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sex, Sexual Content, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 104,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for The master and his slaves series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FAQ's

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the description.

Hello everyone :) I have decided to do a small series on this page for any requests for my Master and slave series. I will be doing only 15 requests from anyone and will put it in this chapter. It can be anything about Liam and the slaves. Just put it in the comments bellow and I will tell you when I have posted them. If you have already asked me for a request, I will post it separately. The only things I will not write about is a sexual relationship between the slaves (only a relationship between Liam and a slave) or about Liam becoming abusive to the slaves. Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you will enjoy these stories. X


	2. Just a little coffee date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia go on a coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from a work colleague who is also a directioner. I have 13 requests left open x

Liam checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked smart. Today himself and his slave Sophia were having a coffee date in town. The other night, his only female slave asked Liam if the two could have a coffee date in a cute little cafe. Although Liam was confused at first as to why she wanted something like that, he thought maybe it would be fun for the two of them to have a little date and spend some time together. 

When Liam knew he was ready and made sure he had everything, he left his room and went to Sophia's to make sure the girl was ready. He opened the door to see her looking at the large mirror, making sure she looked presentable. "Hey Soph," Liam said, making the girl look at him, she was wearing some skinny jeans, a burgundy top, a leather jacket and pearl earrings. "Are you ready to go?" Liam asked. "Yeah, I'm ready, is this ok?" Sophia replied. 

"Of course, but I think you might want to wear a scarf." Liam said.  
"Why?" Sophia asked. "Well, most cafes don't allow slaves in, so if you hide your collar then you will be ok." This was true, a lot of coffee shops in the UK didn't like slaves to come into their stores, even if they were with their owner. There had been many petitions and debates to get slaves into certain cafe but unfortunately, none have been successful. "Ok master." Sophia said as she went to her drawers and pulled out a blue scarf. She put it on, making sure her collar was't showing. "Is this ok?" She asked. "Perfect, now lets get going." Liam said as the two left the room.

Liam and Sophia said goodbye to Louis, Niall and Harry, Liam's other slaves. "Although Sophia liked being 'one of the boys', Liam knew it was sometimes hard for her being the only girl in the house. But she enjoyed being the loving and caring girl who always looked out for her boys. "Now we will see you all in a bit, we won't be long." Liam said to the three boys. "I want you all to be on your best behaviour for Miss Edith." "Master, we will all be fine, you two have fun." Louis said as Liam just nodded, knowing he could trust the three boys. 

After they said goodbye, Sophia and Liam went into his car and drove away from the Payne mansion. Liam was going to take Sophia to the small town that was just 20 minutes from his home. He could see her looking out of the window, gazing at the beautiful countryside she was lucky to call home. The two made small chat as they drove towards the small town. It was a nice town that Liam had liked, it had a few local businesses, a few chain stores and a supermarket on the outskirts. 

Liam parked the car in the small car park as himself and Sophia got out of the car, he told her to stay by him and to call her Liam. She obeyed and the two held hands as they looked for a cafe. To anyone else looking, Liam and Sophia were just another young couple, out for the day and being romantic, not a master and his slave. The two eventually saw a little cafe just next to the post office. It was dark brown, local and called Cavolini's. "This looks nice." Sophia said, looking inside. "Would you like to go in hear?" Liam asked as Sophia just nodded as they entered the cafe.

Inside, the little cafe was small, intimate and had a family friendly feel to the place. It wasn't too busy since the lunch hour had just finished, but there was a few people inside. Liam and Sophia went to the counter were a young man was standing, smiling at the couple. "Good afternoon." He said cheerfully. "What can I get you two today?" "Can I get a large americano please?" Liam said. "What do you want Sophia?" "Can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked. "And one large hot chocolate?" The barista started to make their drinks, taking his time as Liam got a £10 note out of his wallet. "Why don't you get us a table Soph? I won't be long." Sophia just nodded as she decided to get a table by the window so she could people watch.

Liam went to the table, holding both drinks in his hands. He gave Sophia her hot chocolate and smiled at her. "This is nice." He said softly. "It's a nice little place." Sophia replied looking around the cafe. She could see a couple on one table, two mothers were on another table, each with their baby in their arms and a couple of uni students were typing on their laptops, trying to get work done. 

Sophia suddenly noticed that the couple were arguing. "All I'm saying is that it would be nice to spend some time together, instead of spending our nights in silence." The man said, sounding a little angry at his wife. "Well if your didn't fuck that little skank at work everyday, then maybe we could spend some time together you fucking cunt!" The woman screamed, as she left the cafe as he husband ran to her outside.

"I don't understand why couples argue like that in public." Liam said, referring to the couple. "If you have problems, then you don't just scream at each other in front of everyone, you do it privately." Sophia just agreed with her master. "I know what you mean. I mean there's no point in embarrassing yourself in front of people, it's not worth it." Sophia said as the two changed the subject. 

Master and slave talked for a while as they enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the cafe. They talked about variety of things, including the other slaves. "What were the boys going to do today?" Sophia asked her master. "I don't know, as long as they behave then I don't mind." Liam replied as Sophia just nodded. "Can I ask Sophia, do you not mind being the only girl in the house?" Liam asked. 

"Of course not Liam." Sophia replied, feeling a little weird calling her master Liam. "I love it. Being with you made me realise that I'm one of them type of girls who likes being one of the boys." "But do you not mind not having female company?" "Well I have Caroline, Miss Edith, your mum, you also let me see Eleanor as well. But I know I never want to be with a bunch of female slaves again, too much drama." Liam just smiled at her and held her hand. "Don't worry Soph, that will never happen." 

Liam and Sophia talked a little more until Liam remembered something his mother said to him a few weeks ago. They were discussing Liam becoming a father when Karen suggested Sophia could give him the child. He was shocked at first but as the weeks went by, Liam thought about it more and more. He started having dreams about a pregnant Sophia, cradling her bump, Louis, Niall and Harry all holding the baby and all them just loving the child. Liam knew it wasn't the right time to ask for a child off Sophia, but maybe he could ask what she thought about it.

"Sophia, can I ask you something?" Liam asked as Sophia just nodded. "What's your opinion on kids?" Sophia looked at him, a little confused. "What do you mean my opinion on kids?" She asked. "I mean, do you like kids, do you not? I just like to know." "Well, I think they're alright, I've never really had an opinion on them." She replied, being honest.

Liam just nodded as he tried to say the next line as carefully as he could. "Would you ever want a child?" Luckily, Sophia just replied normally. "Yeah, maybe. It would have to be with the right person though. Maybe in a few years, I've not really had much thought to it if I'm honest." Liam didn't say anything after that. He knew the discussion about a child will not only be hard, but it would also be Sophia's choice. Liam just needed to find the right time to ask her.

After finishing their drinks, Liam and Sophia left the small cafe and went back to the car. The held each other's hands as they both got in the car. "I really enjoyed today master." Sophia said as Liam drove away from the car park. "Yeah I did as well, we should do these things more often, just you and me." Liam replied as they left the town. Liam was still thinking about his conversation with Sophia. He was starting to imagine Sophia holding a little baby in her arms, smiling at the little bundle with so much love, Liam knew he wanted that in his life. He wanted a family and he didn't know anyone else to have it with bit Sophia. He just needed to find the right time to ask her.

When the two got home, both master and slave went into the house to see Miss Edith in the hallway. "Good afternoon Mr Payne." Miss Edith said in her usual calm voice. "Hello Miss Edith, how have things been?" Liam asked. "Well they've been ok, the boys all decided they wanted to try out rugby and they're all now a little roughed up." Liam just furrowed his brow. "Where are they now?" Liam asked. "Upstairs in Niall's room. I told they had to tidy up." Sophia just sighed. "I'll go see them master." She said as she went upstairs.

Sophia saw the three boys sitting on the bed, all looking a little scuffed up. "What the hell happened?" She said to the boys as she went over to them. "We all decided to play rugby." Niall said as Sophia looked over the boys, all of their clothes were stained with mud and grass. "We don't even have a rugby ball." She said confused. "We used the football." Harry said softly. 

Sophia noticed Niall was wearing a white shirt. "Niall, why did you wear a white shirt? Of all colours to wear." Sophia sighed as Liam came to the. door. "All three of you, get some new clothes on, have a shower and put all your clothes in the wash, if you guys want to play rugby then at least make sure you do it properly." All the boys agreed as Sophia left the room. Liam just smiled at the boys as they all looked shocked. Liam knew straight away that Sophia would be the most amazing mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	3. You got me tied down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry breaks a vase, Liam has a strange way of punishing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jess hope you all enjoy :) I have 12 requests left open x

Harry didn't mean to break the vase, he never realised it was a priceless one of a kind piece that came from Italy. The slave was just playing with Belle the cat when he accidentally hit the vase, smashing it in the ground. Liam had heard the smash straight away and went to the room Harry was in. There he saw a scared looking Harry staring down at the broken vase. "Harry Edward Styles." Liam said, sounding annoyed. "What on earth have you done?" Harry whimpered a little at his master's angry voice. "Daddy, I didn't mean to," "Harry I am very disappointed in you. I want you to go upstairs and wait for me in your bedroom." Liam commanded Harry as boy just obeyed his angry master, going to his room.

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for his master. He had been waiting for half an hour now and there was still no sign of him. Harry was getting more nervous by the second waiting, he was so scared at what Liam would do to him. Liam eventually came into Harry's room, looking at the boy. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to break the vase." Harry whimpered, starting to cry. 

"Harry, there's no reason to cry." Liam said going to his youngest boy and sitting next to him. "I know it was an accident." "I was just playing with Belle daddy." Harry whispered. "That's fine, but I told you never to play in that room." Harry just nodded, dreading to ask the next question. "Am I going to get spanked?"Harry asked, the boy had only ever been spanked twice by Liam. Once when he swore and the other time for eating some of Belle's tuna. "No you're not Harry, I'm going to punish you in a different way." Harry looked at his master confused as the older man went out of the room. He came back a minute later with a piece of rope in his hand.

"I did this when I first got Louis, he broke a valuable painting and he got the same punishment." Liam sat down again, Harry didn't understand what Liam was doing. "For the next four hours, your hands will be tied up either behind your back or in the front. You need to learn your lesson Harry. After the fours hours have finished, I will untie and your punishment will be over. Do you understand?" Liam asked as Harry nodded. He thought it was a little strange to be tied up, but he would rather do that then be spanked.

"Now do you want to be tied at the back or the front?" Liam asked. "Front please daddy." Harry replied as Liam started to tie Harry's hands together. He wrapped the rope around Harry's small wrists, attaching them together. Liam made sure the rope was tied tight but not tight enough to hurt Harry. Harry looked down at his tied hands when Liam finished. "Is that ok?" Liam asked. "Yes daddy." Harry simply replied. "Good now, you will have this in for fours hours, when you're done, I will untie you and all is forgiven." Liam said as Harry just nodded, accepting his fate.

It was a long four hours for Harry. He had never realised how much he needed his hands for everyday life. He decided to go to the library to read for a bit, maybe pass the time away. At first he struggled to get a particular book off the shelf with his tied hands, but he eventually got the book. He sat down on the large couch as he started to read the book. He was going a little slower then usual as he had to be careful with turning the page.

Half way though the book, Harry needed to pee. He realised his master had not told him what to do if he needed the bathroom. He thought his master would still be angry with him about the vase, so he thought it would be best not to ask what to do. Maybe he wasn't allowed to go, he didn't know how long he had left to be tied up. Harry decided not to ask Liam and maybe wait until he was freed from the rope. He tried to ignore the urge to pee as he kept on reading. 

When the four hours had finally finished, Liam went to find hisHarry to get him out of the rope. Liam looked around his mansion to see where his youngest slave was. Liam eventually found him in the large library, the young boy was moving about on the large couch as he attempted to read. "Harry are you ok?" Liam asked with concern. "Erm nothing daddy." Harry lied. "Harry, you're lying, tell me what's wrong." "I need a pee." Harry whimpered. "Harry you should've told me." Liam said as he untied the rope from his boys hands. "Go to the toilet and come back right here." Harry just nodded as he left the room quickly.

When Harry came back, he saw li still sitting on the couch. "Come here baby." Liam said softly as Harry went to him. "I'm sorry for breaking your vase daddy, I didn't mean to do it and I will never do it again. Please don't hate me." Harry whispered looking down a little at the thought of Liam hating him. "Harry I don't hate you. I could never hate you. i forgive for breaking the vase." Lam gave his Harry a hug, feeling the boy wrap his arms around him.

"Daddy, can I make it up to you in another way?" Harry asked. "What do you mean another way?" Liam replied. Harry smirked a little. "Maybe I can suck your dick and show you how much of a good boy I am." Liam smiled at his slave. "Go ahead baby. Show daddy how good you are at sucking his dick." Harry knelt down on the floor as he started to unbutton Liam's jeans. Harry got out Liam's full erection and stared at it for a while, eventually starting to suck.

"Oh god Harry." Liam moaned out loud, as he grabbed a hand full of Harry's hair, making the boy go faster. He went as fast as he could, moaning at the feeling. "Harry, you're the most perfect boy, my perfect boy." Liam moaned, making Harry go faster. Soon enough, Liam came in Harry's mouth, moaning his slave's name and feeling good.

Harry sat up at climbed on Liam's lap, giving him a kiss. "Thank you baby, that was wonderful." Liam whispered, making Harry blush. "Am I still your good boy?" Harry asked. "You're always my good boy baby, even when you are naughty and I want you to remember that no matter what happens I will always love you." Liam kissed Harry again as the two sat there for a while, feeling quite content and happy just to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lirry are slowly becoming my OTP x


	4. Some things shouldn't be said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam has a bad day, he complains about Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sunnycadams, hope you all enjoy x

"Liam are you ok? You seem stressed." Andy asked Liam as the two were talking on the phone and he noticed his friend sounded tired and stressed. "I'm fine Andy, just tired." Liam replied. Liam had never felt more stressed out before in his life, with his large company, his home and his slaves to look after, everything was getting a bit too much for him at the moment. All he wanted was some peace and it felt like he wasn't getting any of that.

"Have the slaves been ok?" Andy asked. "Yeah, they're all safe and well. Just Louis has been a pain now and again." "What's he been doing?" "He's just been a pain is all. He can be so fucking stubborn at times and I just wish he could stop it." "Well Liam you knew what you were getting yourself into when you bought the slaves." "I know, and I love them, I just wish Louis would be calm sometimes. He can be such a pain in the arse."

Now Liam knew he didn't meant what he was saying, he was so tired he didn't understand his words. But what he didn't realise that Louis was just outside of his office door. The oldest slave wanted to see his master and maybe have a little snog. But when he heard his master talk to Andy over the phone about Louis, the boy couldn't help but be upset. Was Louis such a bad slave that maybe Liam didn't want him anymore? Louis just left and went back into his room, crying straight away in his pillow. Louis had never felt so bad in his life. 

Louis had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom, refusing to come out and not wanting to see his master. At dinner, Louis didn't come down with his master the other slaves. Liam was surprised Louis didn't come down, he assumed the boy was ill or not hungry. Later at night, Liam had said goodnight to each slave as he usually did. He had decided to spend the night by himself, just wanting to go to sleep. He decided to check on Louis to see if he was ok, when he went into his oldest slave's room, he saw Louis lying under his covers, not wanting to see anyone. 

"Lou?" Liam asked going to the boy. "Are you ok?" Louis didn't want to say anything, not wanting to looking at the man who didn't like him anymore. "Fine master, just feeling a little ill." Louis said simply. Liam was a little shock at the ways acting. Usually if the boy was ill, Louis would want to be by his master and cuddle. "Well do you want to sleep with me tonight Louis?" Liam asked. Now Louis really wanted to be with Liam now, he wanted to feel his master and have him close by him. But Louis knew Liam didn't want him, he would just be a pain. 

"No thank you master, it's best if I was by myself." Louis replied, making Liam confuse, but the older man was too tired to think so he just accepted it. "Ok well goodnight love, see you in the morning." Liam said, giving Louis a kiss on the check. Louis didn't feel anything from the kiss, he didn't want to feel anything. When Liam left the room, Louis started crying again, knowing his master didn't love him anymore. Louis knew Liam will sell him. Louis just wanted to forget everything as he fell asleep, not wanting to think of his master.

The next morning, Liam had his usual breakfast with the slaves in the dining room. He was surprised to see Louis was the first to be at the table, usually Liam would have to wake Louis up with a few kisses. Liam also noticed Louis had his head down, not looking at his master. Liam didn't understand why Louis was like this, his oldest slave was usually full of life and happy to see Liam. But Liam just assumed Louis may have been tired, so he just said good morning to Louis and sat down.

Soon enough, Sophia, Niall and Harry came in, all saying good morning to Liam and Louis. They all noticed Louis was extremely quiet, who was still looking down. None of them questioned it though, assuming Louis was either tired or in a mood. They all sat down and had their food, Louis barely ate anything, having no appetite for the usually delicious food. Liam had told the slaves he would be going to work today straight after breakfast, knowing there had been so much problems he couldn't ignore. After breakfast, Liam said goodbye to each slave, giving them a kiss on the lips. When he kissed Louis, Liam knew something was up, the oldest didn't feel any passion for his master. Liam had decided to give Louis some time to himself, maybe Louis would be better after a day or two.

 

It had been a week since Louis overheard Liam's conversation and things had gotten worse in the house. Louis had spent the entire week being distant and unsociable with Liam and the other slaves. Liam had realised during the day, Louis would spend hours doing chores around the house, such as scrubbing the floors or doing laundry. This confused Liam as he rarely gave his slaves chores and Louis never liked doing them. Sophia, Niall and Harry had all gone to their master, showing concern for Louis. They told him how he barely spoke to anyone and he just spent his days doing chores. Liam knew he had to speak to Louis before something went bad.

Liam had called Louis into his office to talk to him. The older man noticed how Louis looked more tired and a little skinny. "Louis, what's been going on? You've been acting strange all week." Liam said as himself and Louis were stood beside the desk. "I've been fine master." Louis replied, lying through his teeth. "Louis, please don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes. Sophia, Niall and Harry have also seen it, they're all worried about you. Please can you tell me? I'm worried." Louis couldn't believe that his master said that, after what he said about Louis, he didn't believe him. The slave decided to be honest, knowing it might get him sold off.

"I heard what you said about me." Louis whispered looking down. "What do you mean?" Liam asked confused. "I mean I heard your conversation with Andy. I know you called me a pain the arse and i was stubborn and you wished I was calm. Well I'm sorry master but that's me and I can't change who I am. If you wanna sell me because I'm not perfect then do that because I'd rather have a master who beats me then talks shit about me."

Liam nearly gasped as what Louis said, thinking about the conversation he had with Andy. He had never meant any of them things, he was so tired and stressed. He couldn't believe what he said. "Oh louis," Liam whispered at the sudden sadness. "Louis, I didn't mean any of that. I was just upset and tired. I needed to take my frustration out." Louis just looked down, not wanting to look at the man. Suddenly Louis heard whimpering, he looked up to see something the thought he would never see in his whole life, his master was crying.

Liam started to cry at the thought of Louis hating him. Louis had never seen Liam cry, he thought a powerful man would never cry. "Louis, my god, please never say that." Liam said through sobs not able to control his tears. "Never say I don't care about you." Louis felt guilty and held onto his master. "Louis, just know that nothing else is as important as you four. Everything I own and do is nothing compared to you all. You are all the reason I wake up in the morning. I can't say sorry enough for what I have must put you through." 

Louis couldn't help but start crying as well and hugged his master. "You are the most perfect master. I 'm sorry." Louis said as Liam held onto as the two just cried for a bit. "I love you all." Liam whispered as he kissed Louis's head, smelling Louis's scent. Both master and slave could feel the tension wearing of in the room. Louis could feel a little better as he held onto his master, wanting to feel like this forever.

Hours had gone by and Liam and Louis were lying on the couch, holding each other. Liam just watch Louis fondly as he noticed the boy was looking at the desk. "I can't believe you have that photo in here." Louis said, referring to a picture of the slaves. It was of the four of them in Liam's parent's garden on a sunny day. They all wore white as they were talking to one another and smiling.

"I love that photo." Liam said softly, looking at Louis. "Makes me want to work hard, knowing I have you four." Louis just nodded. "Has it been that bad at work master?" Louis asked, referring to what Liam said earlier. "Yeah, just loads of things have happened at once, I was tired and stressed out. I won't be surprised if I have a heart attack in ten years." "Don't say that master, we don't want you to leave." Louis said, sounding really nervous. 

"I promise you Louis, I won't leave any of you. You are all more important then work." Liam just stared at Louis for a second. "I'm sorry about what I said Louis, I know I said some horrible things, I hope you can forgive me." Louis smiled at Liam and gave him a kiss. "you are forgiven." Louis replied, cuddling closer to Liam. The two spent a couple more hours together, just holding one another as Louis could hear Liam's heartbeat, knowing he had the best master in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending but hope you enjoyed x


	5. These things come to test us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam is involed in a accident, the slaves will have to help him and cope with one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Jenny I hope you all enjoy this one x

It all started when Liam was going home from a day at work. He was feeling a little tired from working all day and all he wanted was to go home and to see his four beloved slaves. He watched the long countryside road, wanting to be already, he was sick of today and wanted nothing more to be with his precious slaves. But he didn't notice the other car that was coming from the other side of the road, he didn't realise that the car has crashed into him until he hit his head on the steering wheel. And that's when everything went black and the last thing he thought of was his slaves and when he passed out.

Louis stared at the clock which was on the mantel piece of the library. He was waiting for his master to come home from work and now it was getting late. All the four slaves were in the library, all waiting patiently for their master. "Where do you think master will be?" Sophia asked the boys as none of them knew what to say. "I don't know, he's never usually this late, maybe he got held up at the office." Niall suggested. "He would've rung if he was gonna be late." Louis said to Niall. Meanwhile, Harry was just reading a book, scared at what was happening he just wanted to see his master. 

There was suddenly movement from outside. The four of them looked up, hoping it would be their master. But it wasn't Liam, it was Miss Edith, Liam's loyal housekeeper. She looked shocked and it looked like she had a few tears. None of the slaves had ever seen her like this before. "I need to tell you all something." Miss Edith said quietly. She sat down as all of the slaves looked at her, starting a to get nervous. 

"Liam has been in an accident. A drunk driver crashed into him on the road. He's in emergency care now, but he's not woken up yet. They're running some tests on him." She said quietly, looking down for a second. When she looked back up, she could see all of the slaves just staring at her, all in shock and not knowing what to say. They couldn't believe that their master had been in an accident, they just couldn't see it happen. 

"I will stay at the house tonight, I won't leave, your master will want you all to behave. But I promise you all, it will be ok. Everything will be fine." Miss Edith left the room, looking like she was about to cry. All the slaves still didn't say anything for a bit, they just looked at each other, still shock over the fact that their precious master has been in a crash. The first person to say anything was Louis, who simply said, "Oh my God." not knowing what else to say.

For the next few hours, the slaves were coping with the accident in their own way. Sophia, being the caring and protective person, was trying to look after her boys. She was trying to distract them by thinking of something else but it wasn't working, no one couldn't stop thinking of their master. Louis was being stubborn and didn't say a word. He knew being the oldest, it will now be his responsibility to look after the other, he just didn't know if he could. Niall was the calm one out of the group. Being Irish, he was usually the calm one in a bad situation and he took it all in his stride. But Harry was the worst of them all. Not knowing how to handle his emotions and being attached to Liam, he just cried all day, not knowing how else to handle his emotions. 

Harry was currently hugging Niall, crying his eyes out. It wasn't just small cries, it was full on sobs that he couldn't control. Niall was trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. The poor boy just kept on crying. "Harry, it's going to be ok, everything will be ok." Niall said, trying to calm the boy down. "But what if, what if master dies, what if I never see him again?" Harry said between sobs. Niall didn't know how to answer, he really didn't know what would happen if Liam died. Harry just kept crying, making himself feel sick.

Louis and Sophia were outside of Harry's room, both talking about what had happened. "I can't believe this happening to us." Louis said quietly as Sophia just silently agreed. "All these years of waiting for the perfect master, we find him and now he's hurt." "Louis, it's going to be ok, they just said that master hasn't woken up. We all have to support each other, we have to stick together, the last thing our master would want is for all of us to break down. We all need to be strong." Louis just sighed and gave Sophia a hug. "Come Lou, I think we need to see Niall and Harry." Sophia said as the two went into the room.

That night, the slaves decided that any of them didn't want to be alone. They all decided to sleep in Liam's bed as they all needed the comfort of their master. The four slaves were all currently sitting in a circle, all of them were both tired and concerned for their master's health, they hadn't heard anything from the hospital and it wasn't helping them. "What happened if he dies?" Harry asked, had just stopped crying and he was tired. 

"He's not going to die Harry, he's just injured. He'll come home, he has to." Niall said, trying to reassure the boy. "But we need to think about this." Louis said, looking deep in thought. "What happens to us if he dies?" All the slaves were quiet for a moment, they knew they would either be sold off or given to someone else, depending on Liam's will. "Look, this is not important now, all we need to do is make sure our master gets better." Sophia said, trying to reassure the boys. "Why don't we all just get some sleep and tomorrow, we will think about what will happen." The boys all just nodded, knowing Sophia was serious.

They all laid down on the large bed, all saying goodnight to one another, but none of them could sleep that night. Louis realised that being the oldest he will have to look after the other three. Sophia was thinking about how she would now have to be the mother figure for the boys. Niall was the most calm out of the three, he knew worrying and over thinking things will not help. He just prayed that master will be ok. Harry tried not to cry again, but he was just so upset. He just wanted to be in his master's arms and wants to see him. Eventually, the slaves all feel asleep, dreaming of their master and just wanting him back. 

Liam didn't realise how long he had been asleep for, his mind felt blurry, as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like so much work to do, he had never felt pain like before. He eventually opened his eyes to a unfamiliar room, a strange smell and the sight of his mother crying. Karen Payne had stayed by her only son's side since he was sent to hospital. 

Karen breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Liam open his eyes. It felt like hell not knowing when her child will wake up. "Where, where am I?" Liam groaned, his voice feeling sore. "Oh my baby." Karen said, crying again, giving her son a hug, being careful not touch the multiple wires that Liam was attached to. "Mum, what happened?" Liam asked, still completely confused. "You're in hospital dear. You were hit by a drunk driver. You passed out in the car when the ambulance came. The doctor should be soon to tell you what's happened. Your dad's just gone to get some coffee." 

Liam suddenly thought of the slaves, starting to panic. "Where are the slaves, are they ok?" He asked in a panic, trying to sit up. "Liam calm down, they're ok, Miss Edith is looking after them at the house. They're all a little worried by that's normal." Liam calmed down a little, knowing it wouldn't help if he panicked. The doctor suddenly came into the room, seeing that Liam had woken up. 

"Hello Liam," the doctor said. "Glad to have you back." "Hello." Liam replied, still thinking of his slaves. "Well Liam, I'm glad you're awake, I've got your tests back." The doctor said as Liam asked if he was what happened. "Well you're a very lucky man Liam, you must have a guardian angel watching over you. With the crash, you could've ended up dead or paralysis." The doctor looked through his notes. "Your leg is badly damaged but not broken, you're going to have to rest up for a few weeks for it to heal. You also have some bruised ribs and you had a concussion on your head but apart from that, you're fine." "Thank you doctor, how long do you think I will be here for?" Liam asked. "Maybe a week or two. Depending on how well your leg heels up." The doctor then left the room.

"I don't want the slaves to see me like this." Liam said to his mother. "Liam, you need to get yourself well before you go home, you don't want to make yourself bad." Karen said, holding her son's hand. "Mum, I want you to be with the slaves while I'm here, you and dad can stay in the house if you like." Liam said to his mother. "Liam I can't leave you in the hospital by yourself. You need me and your dad these next few weeks." Karen replied as Liam thought for a moment. "Well why don't you see me for a few hours and then spend the rest of the day with the slaves, they're going to need you now." Karen just nodded, knowing Liam wouldn't say no. "Ok Liam. But for now, I want you to rest baby. Everything will be ok." Karen gave her son a cuddle, just glad her son was well.

Sophia was the first to wake up the morning after Liam's accident. She could see the three boys fast asleep, all looking peaceful. She smiled at her boys as she decided to make them all breakfast. She went down to the kitchens, which was completely dead. She decided to make them an omelette, remembering what type each boy liked. She got all the ingredients she needed and started making four separate omelettes. When she had finished the omelettes, she set up the dining room table, making sure it was all smart and tidy.

Sophia went upstairs to wake up the boys for breakfast. She opened the door to see Louis, Niall and Harry still fast asleep, all looking peaceful. "Boys," Sophia said, going to the bed. "It's time to get up, breakfast is ready." All the boys slowly woke up, not wanting to wake up. "Come on, get a move on, you're cant stay in bed all day. I want you all to be down in 5 minutes." Sophia then left the room, going back to the dining room.

When the boys finally got down to the dining room, they saw Sophia setting the plates on the table, four different types of omelettes were on a separate plates. "Ok boys, take a seat, I've made you all your favourites. Louis, you have bacon, Niall, yours is pepper with cheese, Harry yours has a little bit of cheese in. Now come on, eat up." Sophia said as she sat down and started to eat her own mushroom omelette.

The boys all sat down and enjoyed their lovely breakfasts. "Thank you Sophia." Niall said, nearly half way done with his omelette. "These are lovely." "Thanks Ni, I think we all have to keep ourselves busy these next few days. We can't be doing nothing, maybe we can do some housework or something creative." All the boys agreed with her as they suddenly heard a noise from the door. They all looked to see it was Karen Payne, she smiled at her son's four slaves, but it was obvious that under the smile, she was tired and stressed out.

"Good morning." She said softly. "How are we all doing today?" Karen sat down at the table, smiling at each slave. "Would you like some breakfast Mrs Payne?" Sophia asked. "No no darling, I've had my breakfast. I've just come around to let you know Liam has woken up." The slaves all breathed a sigh of relief knowing their master was ok. "He should be in the hospital for a week, then he has to rest his leg for a few weeks, but he's ok." Karen paused for a moment. "He's asked me to look after you all while he's in hospital. I'll spend a few hours here and then see Liam." All the slaves just nodded, all happy that Liam is at least well.

After breakfast, Karen had suggested that herself and the slaves went outside in the garden. She wanted to take all of their minds off Liam. While Louis, Niall and Harry played football, Karen was sitting at the garden table, watching over them. Sophia then came out with a tray of tea and placed it on the table. "Oh Sophia you shouldn't have. I could've gotten my own tea." Karen said as the younger girl sat down. "It's ok Mrs Payne, I don't mind." Sophia replied as she took a sip of her own tea. 

"Sophia, you're looking a little tired."Karen said, noticing the dark circles under Sophia's eyes. "I'm fine Mrs Payne, just need to make sure the boys ok." Sophia replied. "Make sure you look after yourself as well sweetheart. How have the boys been?" "Well, Louis is being his usual stubborn self, I know he's worried about our master but I wish he showed it more. Niall's been ok, he's just trying to be positive. And Harry,"

Sophia paused for a moment, looking over to Harry who had finished playing and was now sitting on the ground, looking upset and deep in thought. "He's been bad all night. He didn't stop crying until we went to bed, I didn't know what else to do last night." Sophia said. "Poor thing, I know he gets upset about the smallest things, I bet this has hurt him so bad." Sophia could only agree with Karen. "I don't know what to do Mrs Payne, he doesn't want to do anything." Karen just smiled at the girl, someday she knew Sophia would make the most wonderful mother. Karen then had an idea. "You just leave it to me Sophia, I will help Harry out." 

When Karen had finished her tea, she went over the youngest slave, Harry was still sitting on the grass as he stared to the ground. "Hey Harry." She said softly as she knelt down in front of them. "Hi Mrs Payne." Harry replied softly, not wanting to look up. "You know when Liam was a young boy, whenever he got upset, me and him would make cookies. Would you like to make cookies?" Karen asked, making Harry look up. "Really?" He asked hopefully, he loved making cookies. "Of course my love, come on, we can make them in the kitchen." Both Karen and Harry stood up as they left the garden to go to the kitchen. 

"So we just out the dough in the oven for 20 minutes and then they should be done." Karen said softly to Harry, they had just finished making the dough and had just placed them in the oven. Karen had tried her best to distract the poor boy. "How was my master?" Harry asked quietly. "He's fine sweetheart, he might be in the hospital for a week or two and when he gets out, he'll be off his feet for a few weeks."

Harry just nodded, feeling like he was about to cry. Karen had noticed Harry's small tears. "Oh sweetbe, it's ok." She said giving the boy a hug as the boy started crying. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard." Harry mumbled, not able to control himself. "I know darling." Karen whispered. "But listen, Liam will be ok. These things in life will test us. But if we work it and show that we are strong, things will get better." Harry just smiled at Karen. "Thank you Mrs Payne." Harry whispered. "Come on sweetheart, lets check them cookies." Karen said as Harry just nodded in reply.

Karen had spent the rest of the day with the slaves as per Liam's request. She had spent time with each one, making sure they were coping well. By the evening, she had made the slaves a large lasagne ( which was Liam's favourite) making sure all were well fed. By night, the slaves had decided to sleep in their master's bed again. Karen had said goodnight to the slaves as she went to one of the spare rooms to sleep.

"Guys, I want to do something that might help us." Niall said to the small group. "I think we should pray." "Pray?" Louis asked confused. "Oh yes Lou. Praying can do wonders. For many years I would pray that I would find a master who would love me and take care of me. And God must've been listening because I got that master." The other slaves just nodded, maybe one pray might help. They all got in a circle and held each others hands, bowing their heads as Niall said a few things.

"God, please look after our master these next few days, may he get better so he can come home and live the rest of his life with us. He is a good man who takes care of all of us. All we want is for him to be better and come back to us. May you also look out for Mr and Mrs Payne at this time. May you bring their son home fit and healthy. We ask this through Christ our lord amen."

"Amen." Louis, Sophia and Harry said softly, all feeling a little better. "Why don't we pray every night until master gets back?" Niall asked as the other just agreed. Soon enough, the slaves all feel asleep, each wishing their master was their. It had felt like a lifetime since they had seen the man they each loved and all they wanted was for Liam to be safe again and back with them. 

Liam had been in the hospital for 8 days until he was well enough to be discharged. He was so excited to be out of the hospital and to be able to go home to his slaves. He didn't want the slaves to come to the hospital, the last thing he wanted was to get any of them upset or confused. Liam had made sure his mother and father took turns to look after the slaves. 

The day Liam was getting discharged, Geoff Payne was helping his son pack his things to go home. Liam had felt a little better, but he still had to stay on bed rest for a few weeks. "I bet you're excited to go home." Geoff said to his son. "I am dad, sick of this bloody hospital." Liam replied. "How have the slaves been?" "They've been good son, all worried but better. I wish you had let them seen you this past week."

Liam had decided not to let the slaves visit him in hospital. He knew the four of them would be worried to death but he couldn't bear the thought of them seeing him suffer. He thought maybe it was best for them not to see him, knowing his parents would look after them. Liam had only realised that it was the longest time he had been apart from his slaves, he had missed them so much and all he wanted was to see them again.

Just then, two nurses came into the room. "Good morning Liam, how are you feeling?" One of the nurses asked. "I'm fine, just ready to go home." Liam replied honestly. "Well we will get your wheelchair in a bit and we just need you to sign some forms before you go. Now remember, you need as much rest as you can, don't try to do too much or it will make your leg worse. Just be careful." Liam just nodded in reply as one of the nurses left to get the wheel chair.

Liam was wheeled out of the hospital with his father by his side, finally glad to feel fresh air on his skin. Geoff helped his son into the car, trying to be as careful as he could. When father and son was finally in the car, Geoff drove away and set off to go to Liam's home. "How's everything been at home?" Liam asked. "Good, your mothers has made sure everything is ok this past week." Geoff replied. 

"Has she been ok, she's not been crying all day has she?" "No she's ok, she cried now and again, but she knew you were in the best place. To be honest, I think she's been worried more about the slaves." Liam looked at his father, missing them so much. All he wanted was to give each slave a cuddle just to know they're ok. Father and son drove the rest of the drive home in silent as Liam looked out of the window, just glad he was going home.

Karen had spent most of the day at Liam's mansion, making sure everything was tidy for when her son would come home. Every day for 8 days, she would spend half the day with her son in the hospital, just happy to know he was safe. And the other half of the day she spent looking after the slaves, making sure they were ok and trying to take their minds off the accident. It had been hard for the slaves not being able to see their master. They had tried to distract one another and be productive, but some days it was easy, but other days it was hard. 

Karen had found the slaves all getting dressed up nicely, making sure they looked smart for their master. They were all in Liam's room, talking. "Master should be here soon." Sophia said trying to sound enthusiastic, but inside she was tired. All week she had been the mother hen of the house, trying to look after her boys while trying to make sure the house looked perfect. But she knew everyone was tired. The slaves had slept in Liam's bed every night since the accident, but they could barley sleep too worried for their master. 

"Liam should be here in ten minutes." Karen said to the slaves as she had received a text from her husband. All the slaves had nodded in replied. "Thank you for looking after us Mrs Payne." Niall said politely, he had no idea what they would've down without Karen. "It's no problem Niall. Now I'll get everything ready downstairs, I want you all to wait here until Liam is back." Karen then left the room.

"I know it's been a hard week, but we got through it." Louis said to the other slaves. "Now all that matters is that master will get better, he's going to need our help these next few weeks." The others just nodded, knowing it will be hard the next few weeks." All the other slaves agreed as they all had a group hug, all wanting to be close. "We can do this guys. We all have each other." Niall said as all the slaves left the room, all wanting to see their master.

When Liam and Geoff got back to the mansion, a few of Liam's bodyguards were outside waiting to take Liam in. Geoff stopped the car and helped his son out of the car as the bodyguards all helped picking Liam up. Liam's leg was still in a large pot so it was hard for the man to walk a long distance. "So how long will this pot be on?" Geoff asked his son. "About four weeks, six at the most if everything goes ok." Liam replied as the guards took Liam upstairs to his room. 

The room had been set up with several medical equipment so Liam would be looked after well. A district nurse was also hired to look after Liam every day to get him better. But Liam didn't care for all that, all he cared about was to see his precious slaves. When the group was going upstairs, Liam was sure he could see Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry peering through a door, watching their master whom they hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Liam just wanted to hold each one of them and tell them that everything will be ok. But he had to be put down, so he decided to see them in a bit.

The guards got Liam in the room and onto the bed, making sure he was comfortable. "Thanks lads." Liam said to the guards as they all left the room. "Do you want me to get the slaves?" Geoff asked his son. "Yeah could you?" Liam replied as Geoff left the room to get the slaves. For some reason, Liam started to feel more nervous then before. He didn't know how his slaves would react to seeing their master after so long. It had been the longest time he had not seen them and it scared Liam more then anything.

The door suddenly opened and on walked the four slaves. Liam big cord they all looked a little tired and a bit pale. They all looked at Liam, never seeing their master look so hurt before. Liam could feel himself get emotional seeing the most important people in his life, the only people he would want to live for. 

"Hello master." Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry said together, making Liam smile and telling them to come to him. They all went by the bed making sure not to go too near Liam, they all knew he was still in a lot of pain. "God, I've missed you all so much." Liam said tearfully, thinking he would never see the slaves again. "I'm sorry for leaving you all like that." He said honestly. "Master, you were in an accident, we were all fine." Niall said. "And we'll all look after you now." Liam just smiled at Niall. "Well thank you Niall, I know it's going to be hard these next few weeks but we'll get though it." All the slaves nodded as they all gave their master a hug, just happy for him to be back.

The next few weeks, Liam concentrated on getting better. All the slaves helped him during his recovery time in their own ways. He knew they all worked hard to help him, especially Sophia, who had become a mother hen in the house. But Liam was worried about her, she had barley slept since Liam came home and she worked herself to death most days. Everyone was concerned for her and Liam decided to ask her if she was ok. 

He asked when Sophia came into give her master some soup. Liam was laying on the bed as he watched something on the iPad. "Here you go master, I've made you some nice chicken soup." Sophia said softly, placing the tray of soup on Liam's lap. "Sophia, could I speak to you for a moment?" Liam asked as the girl nodded and sat beside the bed. Liam could see the dark circles under Sophia's eyes and how skinny she had gotten.

"Sophia, I just want to see if you have been ok." Liam said honestly. "What do you mean master? I'm fine." Sophia replied, even though Liam knew she was lying. "Have you been ok?" Liam asked. He noticed Sophia started to fidget a little with his fingers. "Yeah, I've been good. It's been a little hard you know, making sure all of the boys were ok, cooking, cleaning," Liam suddenly noticed Sophia's voice was getting a little high, as if she was going to start to cry.

"And just spending all my time thinking if you'd ever come back to us and praying that I would see you again." Sophia suddenly started to cry, the first time she had cried since her master had the accident. Liam just hugged her close, confronting his girl as she cried her eyes out. "It's ok Sophia. It's ok to cry." Liam reassured her, knowing it would've been hard for her to cope with everything by herself.

"You don't understand master, all the boy were so upset and they didn't know how to cope. Louis hasn't said anything to me, he's just been so distant and I know he's the most stubborn person on the planet but I just wished he would talk to us about his feelings. Niall's been good but I know he's hiding a lot of pain. And Harry," Sophia paused for a moment, trying to calm herself down. "Poor Harry, he's just been crying all the time, we've tried everything to help him but he hasn't stopped. He made himself sick three times from all his crying. We just didn't know how to help him.

Liam heard every single word Sophia told him and felt a pang of guilt for what he must've put his slaves through. "Sophia, you can't do everything at once, you have to make sure you're ok as well. But thank you for everything you've done, I will always be grateful of what you've did." Liam said softly as Sophia gave him a smile. "Thank you master." Sophia replied as she gave him a kiss. The two spent the rest of the day together as Sophia finally had a good night's sleep, Liam holding her softly in his arms.

"So you need to take your paracetamol now, then your codeine in two hours and the trainer is coming at 3 to do your first round of Physio." Niall said to Liam as he looked at the sheet of paper. Since coming home, Niall had become Liam's unofficial nurse. He made sure Liam took his medicines and pills, made sure his master was comfortable and helped him with exercises. 

"Ok nurse Horan." Liam replied jokingly making Niall smile. The two were currently laying on the bed, just glad to be with one another. "It's been so weird not having you around master." Niall said as he looked through Liam's prescription tablets. "What do you mean? There have been many times I've not been here." "Yeah but that was for work, it just felt like forever when you were gone." Niall paused for a moment. 

"I really missed you." He said quietly, feeling a tear come down his eye. "Hey, it's ok, I'm back now." Liam said hugging Niall a little. "I missed you all so much." Niall just smiled at his master, just feeling relived to see him again. "Well don't worry, because I will help you through these next few weeks." Niall said, going Liam a kiss. "Actually, do you know what would really help me? One of your incredible stories from Ireland." Liam said, knowing Niall had many stories of his home country. "Sure master, how about I tell you the one of the women who had 20 babies in 20 years?" Liam just laughed as his irish slave as the two spend the rest of the day together, telling stories and just being happy.

Louis had spent some time with his master, talking and looking after him. He tried his best to hold in his emotions, he was the oldest of the slaves and he knew he had to be the bravest. So Louis kept his emotions to himself, not crying, not showing hurt or pain. But the other slave were worried about him. They knew he could be stubborn but it felt like he didn't care. So Liam decided to speak to Louis one night when the two were watching a movie.

"Louis I need to talk to you." Liam said as Louis looked at his master. "The others have been worried about you. I just want to see if you're ok." Louis just sighed. "Master I'm fine, I have to be ok, I'm the oldest and the oldest always has to look after everyone." Liam wasn't convinced with Louis's story, he knew the boy would be lying because he was too stubborn to say anything. 

"Louis please talk to me. I know it's hard but it's ok to talk about these things." Liam attempted to say. He suddenly noticed Louis had a tear come from his eye as he stared at his master. "What would've happened to us if you died?" Louis asked, shocking Liam a little. "Louis, you don't have to think about that now, I'm here." "No master, in that week we had no idea what would be happened to us. We all thought you died. Where would we go? Would we be sold off? We just didn't know what would happen and we were all just so scared."

Louis suddenly started to cry as Liam gave him a hug. Liam understood why Louis was being like this, he knew he had to be brave for the others. "Baby, it's ok." Liam whispered to his oldest. "Look here." Liam got his iPad and brought up a document. He showed it to Louis who started to read it.

'In the event of the death of Liam James Payne, his slaves Louis William Tomlinson, Sophia Jane Smith, Niall James Horan and Harry Edward Styles will be put into the custody of Karen and Geoff Payne. A trust will be put in place for the Slaves's well being.'

Louis was shocked at what he saw, not knowing what to say for a moment. "We're in your will?" Louis asked Liam. "You've all been in my will since I bought Niall and Harry. I should've told you all earlier." Liam replied, making Louis smile a little. "Thank you master. I'm sorry for earlier." "It's ok Louis, there's nothing wrong with crying." Liam gave Louis a kiss. The two spend the rest of the night watching movies, Louis being happy knowing they would be safe if something ever happened to Liam.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. Ever since his master came back from the hospital, he didn't knew how to help Liam. The poor boy spent many nights crying because he felt useless and didn't know how to make his master feel better. It wasn't until Niall suggested to get their master some flowers from the garden when Harry finally felt he was doing something good. 

The young boy went into the large garden with Belle the cat and started to pick out some beautiful flowers. He went to all the bushes that were planted all over. The boy picked out roses, hydrangeas, peonies and many more flowers until he had a large bunch. "We have to give these to daddy." Harry said to Belle, who was laying on the ground. "This might make them better, even though I don't know how flowers makes someone better." Harry got Belle and went back inside to see master.

Harry went into Liam's room to see his master lying on the bed while using his iPad. He looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. "Hi Harry." Liam said softly. "Hey daddy, erm I got you something." Harry whispered quietly as he showed the bouquet of flowers. "Oh Harry, they're beautiful." Liam said as Harry gave the bunch to his master. "Are these all from the garden?" Liam asked. "Yeah I picked them out all by myself." Harry went closer to Liam as he placed the flowers on the table.

"Did you want anything else daddy?" Harry asked. "No thank you baby everything's been done. "Oh ok." Harry said sounding a little sad. Liam didn't realise that answer would upset his boy until he heard crying. He saw Harry crying his eyes out. "Harry what's wrong." Liam asked as he got his baby boy in a hug. "I'm useless!" Harry said between sobs. "Harry you're not useless, why do you think like that?" Liam asked. "Because I can't do anything to help you." Harry said honestly, making Liam's heart break a little. "Oh Harry, don't say that, you do so many things to help me." Liam reassured the boy. "You give me the best cuddles and kisses and you gave me them beautiful flowers. You do so much and I couldn't be more grateful." 

Harry had calmed down when his master said that as he smiled at his master. "Now how about you and me cuddle for a bit?" Liam suggested as Harry just nodded and snuggled to Liam, feeling the warmth. "I was scared all week daddy." Harry said honestly about Liam being in hospital. "Why baby?" Liam asked. "Because I thought you died. I don't know what I would do if you died." 

Liam just looked at Harry, he knew it was hard for the boy to understand the complicated cycle of life and death. Liam had tried to explain it many times to the young boy but it was hard for him to understand. "Harry I want you to listen to me." Liam said seriously. "Sometimes people we love has to go, that's the way the world works. But remember one thing. I love the four of you so much. You are my entire world and the only reason I went on is to see you all again." Harry just smiled at his master at his kind words. "Never leave us again daddy." He whispered as Liam just kissed the boy. Harry had spent the rest of the day with his master, giving him cuddles and kisses to make him all better and just happy to have him back.

As the weeks went by, Liam recovered from his accident. He did his exercises, taking it slow and making sure he didn't over do himself. After four weeks, Liam was finally walking again. He had fully recovered and was going back to work in a week. Liam had never felt better with his body as he felt a new lease of life. The slaves had been incredible with Liam, helping him out with his recovery and looking after him. 

It was then Liam decided to treat the slaves and his parents for helping him out these past few weeks. He was currently having breakfast with the slaves when he announced the treat. "Guys, I have a little surprise for you." Liam said to the slaves as they all looked at him. "Since you guys have helped me out so much in these last few weeks, I thought you all deserve a treat. Sophia, you and my mother are going to have a spa day. And boys, me, my dad and you all are going to see the Donny Rovers play." 

"Oh my god, you're kidding?" Louis said out loud. "Yes we are." Liam replied as Louis went to cuddle his master. All the slaves gave Liam a hug at their surprise and thanked him. Liam was just happy as he knew his slaves had worked hard these last few weeks. They all worked so hard to help Liam through one of the worst times in his life and he knew he would always be grateful that he helped him through this hard time. Because he knew they were the reason he wanted to live and that was the most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 10 requests left so if you would like a story let me know x


	6. The perfect birthday for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam celebrates Louis's first birthday with him in a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a very ealey Christmas request by Samanthammy set before Niall and Harry. Hope you all enjoy. X

Louis had never liked Christmas. Being a slave, Christmas was a non-existent holiday. He also didn't like it because his birthday was the day before Christmas. So Louis had never bothered about Christmas or what it stood for. That was until he was bought by Liam. A nice man who treated Louis like a human then an item. So Louis had a little faith on his first birthday with Liam that it might be special. 

But on the day of his birthday, Liam didn't say anything. Him, Louis and Sophia all had breakfast as usual as Liam told his two slaves he had to go out for an hour or two. The two just nodded as Louis could feel himself get into a much worse mood. How could this kind master forget his birthday? When Liam was away, Louis just spent the day sulking, not speaking to anyone and hating everything. 

When Liam came back home, he went straight in his room, not speaking to either Louis or Sophia. After half an hour, Liam went to find Louis, who was in the library, reading a book with a face like a smacked arse. "Louis, can you go to my room, I need to talk to you." Liam said as Louis just grumbled in reply. Liam left as Louis kept in reading for a few more minutes before going to his master's room. Louis just mumbled to himself about how his master was an arssehole. He got to Liam's room and opened the door, and gasped when he saw what was inside.

Louis saw the bedroom was lit in a warm glow of candles, he could smell the scent of lavender as he could hear soft relaxing music playing in the distance. He suddenly saw Liam, all smiles as he was stood by the bed. Louis couldn't believe what he saw as he looked around the large bedroom. "Happy birthday Louis." Liam said quietly as he walked over to his slave. 

"You didn't forget?" Was all Louis could say. "I would never forget my love. I was organising all of this for you, sorry if I upset you." Louis wasn't angry at Liam anymore, he remembered his birthday and it made Louis so happy. "Master, thank you so much." Louis said, nearly crying. He hugged Liam tightly, wanting to show his appreciation as Liam let the boy hug him, just happy Louis was happy.

For the next few hours, Liam and Louis spent these hours with one another, neither of them left the room as the two spent their time watching old films that Louis liked. They were currently watching Grease which Louis had falling in love with recently. The younger boy couldn't bee anymore happier at the moment and he only thought there would be one more way to make this better.

He got closer to Liam, starting to touch his master's body, as Liam just smirked a little. "Has anyone ever told you how fit you are?" Louis asked in a teasing way. "Yes Lou, you may have told me one or two times." Liam replied giving Louis a kiss. "And you know it's my birthday and all. And I've heard that people get all lot of sex on their birthday."

Liam just smiled at Louis, knowing what the boy wanted. Liam lifted Louis up and kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion. "Don't worry Tommo, I'll give the birthday boy what he wants." Liam whispered as he took both his and Louis's top off. Soon enough they were both completely naked and kissing like two horny teenagers.

"Lou, that body of yours, it's like heaven." Liam groaned as he could feel his erection trailing Louis's body. He just wanted to feel the boy inside of him. "Master, please fuck me." Louis begged. "Of course baby, the birthday boy always gets what he wants." Liam replied as he lined himself into Louis, making the boy moan as he could feel his master inside of him.

Master and slave made love slowly. While Liam laid back on the bed, Louis was riding Liam's dick slowly, enjoying every thrust as the younger boy moaned. "Oh god master, it feels so good." Louis said as Liam just chuckled. "Well since it's your birthday Louis, you can cum any time you want." Liam replied usually the boy had to ask permission to cum. Soon enough, Louis could feel himself getting close to the edge and he let himself cum all over Liam's chest as Liam came inside of Louis.

The younger boy laid on Liam's body as the older man held him close. "Happy birthday Louis." He whispered softly. "I hope you've enjoyed your evening." Louis smiled at his master. "This has been the best birthday ever." Louis replied, getting as close as he could to Liam. "Well we have the rest of the night, we can do whatever you want to do." Liam said as Louis just smirked at his master.

For the rest of the night, Liam and Louis spent their time together watching movies and having passionate sex. Louis loved the time together and it made him feel that little more important. Before it had turned midnight, the two had been cuddling when Liam was watching the clock as the side of the bed. When it stroked midnight, Liam smiled at Louis and gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas my love." He whispered to the boy. "I know this will be the best Christmas ever." Louis replied. "What makes you think that?" Liam asked. 

"Because I have you and Sophia, I don't think I've ever been more happy in my life then now. And I wouldn't want to change it for the world." Liam just smiled at his slabs and kissed him again. And Louis was right, it was the best Christmas Louis and Sophia has had and Liam know he made both his birthday and Christmas special for Louis. And Liam knew if he was happy with his slaves, but maybe one or two more may make his life a little more complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Liam got Niall and Harry :) x


	7. It was just an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry gets a black eye from Niall, the Irish slave goes through a mind changing experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request from Sunnycadams. I've got quite a few requests lately so sorry to anyone who is waiting. Also I've been gettin dark requests which is strange

"Haz, be still." Niall jokingly commanded as himself and Harry moved along the couches. The two slaves were play fighting as they were watching TV, not really knowing how they started play fighting but they didn't mind. "You'll never get me Ni!" Harry called as Niall tried to pin the younger boy down. But suddenly Niall accidentally kneed Harry in the eye. Harry called out in pain as he landed on the floor, Niall didn't realise he hurt Harry until the boy stood up and looked like his eye was about to go black.

Harry suddenly started to cry at the pain as he covered his eye. "Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry." Niall tried to say as the boy just cried even more. Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam who heard the crying from his office. "What's going on?" He asked in concern as he saw Harry covering his eyes and Niall watching him. "We were just play fighting and I kneed him in the eye. It was an accident." Niall said, realising he lmight be in big trouble for what he did. 

"It's ok Harry." Liam said as Harry just kept on crying as Liam noticed his eye was getting blacker. "Niall do you wanna go in the other room for a bit while I'll sort Harry out?" Liam said, not looking at Niall. Niall just obeyed his master and left the room, still feeling guilty as he heard Harry still crying.

Niall was still in his room an hour after his accident with Harry, he could still hear the boy's cries in his head and the fear in his eyes. Niall couldn't help but feel guilty for giving Harry this pain, Niall had to look after the boy, not hurt him. Suddenly Liam came into the room, giving a very small smile to his Irish slave.

"Harry's fine, he's just sleeping." Liam said softly as he sat next to Niall. "Have I hurt him?" Niall asked a little scared. "No love, he just has a black eye, it should be gone in a few days." Niall just nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt him." Niall whispered softly. "I know Ni, but I just want you to be more careful next time you're play fighting." Niall just nodded to his master.

"Now, I will give you 10 spanks and everything will be done." Liam said making Niall gasp a little. "Niall it'll be a quick spank for hurting Harry then all will be forgiven." Liam said in a calm voice as Niall just accepted his fate. He got over Liam's lap as Liam gave him 10 quick spanks, not too hard but making sure Niall had learned his lesson.

After he had finished spanking, Liam gave Niall a long hug, making sure he was ok. "Punishment is over baby, everything is forgiven." Liam said as he gave Niall a kiss. Niall didn't say anything, he didn't cry or scream in pain, his face was blank. "Ok master." Niall said softly, not looking at Liam. Liam kept them like this for a bit, making sure he was ok. But what Liam wouldn't realise was how much this would effect Niall and the torment he wild go through.

For the rest of the day, Niall was quiet, he didn't speak to anyone in the house and spent his day in the library, just sitting and not really knowing what to do. At dinner, Niall still didn't speak to his master or the other slaves, not wanting to look at Harry's growing black eye. When the slaves went to bed, Liam had said goodnight to Niall with a kiss and a cuddle. Niall just mumbled goodnight as he went into bed and closed his eyes, instantly going into a nightmare.

 

' "You pathetic piece of shit!" Liam screamed at Niall as the older man slapped the boy on the ground. "I'm sorry." Niall whimpered. "Shut it!" Liam screamed. "You're going to the punishment centre for your behaviour." Liam said bitterly, making Niall gasp. Niall suddenly saw himself in the punishment centre, a place where naughty slaves are took to be punish. The punishment centre bought so much fear to all slaves and some don't even make it out alive. 

Niall saw himself locked in a cage, naked and gagged up as he saw other slaves in cages as well, all begging for mercy. "Get the pale one!" A man screamed as someone opened Niall's cage and dragged him out. "Get the stick and brand him." The man said to someone else, showing a firing stick with the letter N that was lit by the fire. The N stood for naughty. The man marked Niall with the N on his face as Niall screamed in pain behind the gag, not knowing pain like this before.'

 

Niall screamed as he woke up from his nightmare, now knowing what else to do. Liam suddenly came into the room, he heard the screaming from his own room as he saw his Niall screaming out loud. "Niall, baby." Liam said in a panic as he went to Niall. "Niall I'm here, it's just me." Liam said softly as he got Niall in a cuddle. He held onto the boy like it was the last thing he will do. Liam could see the fear in Niall's usually beautiful blue eyes as he tried to calm the Irish boy down. 

"Niall, it's ok. It was just a dream." Liam said, mainly assuming his boy had a nightmare. Eventually, Niall had calmed down as he could feel his master's body. Liam was about to talk to Niall about the dream but he realised Niall went back to sleep. Liam decide he would spend the night with Niall because he wanted to make sure Niall was ok. He laid himself and the Irish boy down on the bed and gave him a kiss. "I'm here Niall, I'll stay with you." He whispered giving the boy a kiss.

Liam barely slept that night. He had spent most of the night looking after Niall, as the boy was tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep. By morning, Liam felt exhausted as Niall was still in his nightmare. When Niall woke up, he looked restless and a little scared. "Niall, are you ok, you've been bad all night." Liam said softly. Niall just stared at Liam, his eyes looking tired and dead. Nothing came from Niall as Liam thought it maybe best for Niall to have some alone time. 

At breakfast, Niall saw Harry with his large black eye, he could feel the guilt get worse as the poor boy was very quiet this morning. Louis and Sophia knew something was wrong with the two. Breakfast was painfully awkward as no one knew what to say. After breakfast Niall just asked if he could go back to bed, Liam agreed, only hoping Niall would get better.

Niall didn't get better. He actually was getting worse. For the next three days Niall spent his nights screaming at his nightmares of the Punishment centre and during the days, he was quiet and somewhere else, like he didn't understand where he was. Niall avoided Harry, who's black eye got darker by the days. But the poor boy didn't understand why Niall was so sad, he wanted to make Niall better but he didn't know what to do.

Sophia had decided to help Niall a few days after the accident. The only female slave walked to Niall's room where she knew he would be there. She thought maybe some gardening would help him, even though the boy hated gardening. She finally got to his room and opened the door and sreamed.

There she saw Niall lying on the floor, vomit coming out of his mouth and shaking quite a lot. "Master!" Sophia screamed out of the hall as she ran to Niall, kneeling down. "Niall, Niall please, it's Sophia. Wake up." She begged, nearly crying. Liam suddenly came into the room, gasping at the sight of Niall. "What happened?" He asked Sophia as he went to the slaves. "I don't know, I just opened the door and there he was." She replied sounding like she was about to cry. Liam started to get Niall to wake up but the boys eyes closed more and the only thing he could hear was his master's pleads.

Liam got Niall into his bed and called his doctor to see him. Niall was now fast sleep in the bed, breathing slowly but still looking pale. The doctor was checking on the Irish slave as Liam and Sophia stood by Niall, both hoping he is at least ok. "Well I think I can see the problem." The doctor said. "It looks like young Niall has gone though something called sub space." Liam furrowed his brow. "What is sub space?" Sophia asked. 

"Sub space is when a slave or a submissive is mentally unstable and goes into a state of shock or repression. The poor boy has gone through a traumatic time but he will be ok. Just give him a few days and I may recommend some therapy after he is recovered. Just to check Liam, has any thing major happened at all before Niall went in his sub space? Maybe during the past week or two?" 

Liam just thought for a moment. "No. I gave him a spanking a few days ago but that was it." "What was he spanked for?" The doctor asked. "He kneed Harry, my other slave in the eye, giving him a black eye. It was an accident but I still spanked him." This made Liam realise that maybe that was the reason Niall went though this, that he was so guilty he made himself practically ill. Liam felt so bad that he put Niall though this pain.

"Well just let Niall rest for a few days, give him plenty of water and make sure he doesn't do much activity. Any more problems just let me know." The doctor said as Liam just nodded. But what they didn't know was that Harry was standing outside, listening to every word they said. The boy couldn't believe what he had done to Niall and blamed himself for Niall's pain. Harry ran to his room, not really understanding what was happening.

Louis had decided to see Harry after checking on Niall. Liam had explained everything to Louis and the oldest slave suggested he would look after Harry for a bit. When Louis got to Harry's room, he saw the younger boy under his sheets crying his eyes out. "Harry what's wrong?" Louis asks going to him. "It's my fault, it's always my fault!" Harry screamed going to hug Louis. "What do you mean it's your fault?" Louis asked.

"Niall's ill because of me. I made him bad and now he's going to hate me forever." Harry said between sobs. "Harry, Niall doesn't hate you, and you're not the reason he's ill." Louis tried to help Harry but it wasn't working. "But master punished him and he got bad and I shouldn't have said Niall hurt me." Harry said referring to his black eye. Louis didn't know what else to say, he knew Niall and Harry needed to chat when Niall gets better. But for now, Louis just held onto Harry, trying to help him though this hard time. 

Niall was in his sub space for two days. He was kept in his room while Liam kept an eye out on him. Louis had told Liam about what Harry said and Liam understood whyHarry was upset. He knew the boy didn't understand the full situation and he felt it was his fault. But he knew it wasn't Harry fault and he would never blame Harry for what had happened.

When Niall finally woke up, Liam was beside him, watching his Irish slave wake up and feeling more relived. "Master," Niall croaked out loud. "What happened?" He asked not remembering what had happened to him. "You went into sub space Niall, you've been out for nearly two days now." Liam replied giving his boy a hug. "I missed you so much." Liam whispered feeling like he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through baby, I would never want you to go through such pain." Liam said as Niall just looked down.

"Where you feeling like this because of Harry?" Liam asked as Niall was quiet. "I hurt him master, I hurt Harry. When I first met him, I promised myself that I would look after him. That I would make sure no harm would come to him again. But after the accident, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him after what I had done to him. And I just felt like I can't look after him anymore."

Liam took in every word Niall said, watching the boy and knowing he needs to make sure Niall and Harry talk. "Niall look at me." Liam said as Niall looked up. "You have not failed Harry, you never will fail him. What happened with his eye was an accident and I know in your heart you will look after that boy no matter what. What happened is in the past. We will all look in the future and it will make us all stronger."

Niall suddenly felt a little better with Liam's words, knowing his master meant every word. "Thank you master." Niall replied hugging him again. "Everything will be fine Niall, I promise you with all of my heart." Liam whispered as the two laid down, just happy to be with one another again.

Liam let Niall rest for the rest of the day as Louis and Sophia saw him to check if he was alright and to spend some time with him. As night came, Niall was reading a book in bed when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Harry, who was looking down at the floor. Niall noticed Harry's black eye was fading, becoming less black.

"Erm hi Ni." Harry said quietly. "Can I talk to you?" "Of course you can Harry." Niall replied as Harry went closer to the boy. "I just wanted to see you and say that I'm sorry for making you ill. I understand if you hate me." Harry said quietly. "Harry I don't hate you, I never will." Niall said trying to reassure the boy. "Look what happened to me had nothing to do with you. But what happened with the black eye I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." 

Niall looked in Harry's green eyes. "You're one of the most important people in my life Harry, I will always protect you. And I promise that." Harry smiled at his friend and gave him a hug. "Love you Ni, you're my best friend." Harry whispered. "Love you too Haz." Niall replied as the two sat back on the bed, just both happy to be ok again.

A few hours later, Liam went to check on Niall, making sure he was ok. When he went into Niall's room, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Niall and Harry were fast asleep next to one another, like there had no problems in the world. Niall had a protective arm over his Harry, both looking at peace. Liam just watched them for a while, taking a few photos of this special moment that he wanted to cherish. He decided to let his boys stay together for the night, knowing they needed this time together. So he left the room feeling better, happy knowing his slaves are all at peace again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	8. Life's little challenges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal day until Louis becomes very ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for asdfghjkl.  
> I've only got 3 requests left and I'm working hard on getting them all done x

It all happened one morning when Louis woke up feeling ill. He could feel the pain in his stomach as he woke up, like he had been stabbed a million times. He went for a shower and tried to ignore the pain, not wanting to worry anyone. Louis pretended he was ok when he went to the dining room to have breakfast with his master Liam and the slaves. Louis just said good morning to everyone and tried to eat his breakfast. But Liam know something was wrong, he could see it in Louis's eyes he wasn't well.

After breakfast, Liam took Louis to one side to ask if he was ok. "I'm fine master." Louis said, not wanting to worry Liam. "I'm just tired, can I go to bed for a bit?" "Ok Louis, you can. I'll check on you in a bit. You can sleep in my room if you like." Liam said, maybe thinking Louis was just tired. Louis kissed his master and went to Liam's large room, snuggling under the sheets of the bed and just hoping the pain would go away from sleep.

After two hours, screams suddenly dominated the house. Liam was reading with Niall in the library when the screams happened. Liam knew it was Louis and he went straight to his bedroom. What he saw nearly made Liam sick. It was Louis, who was as pale as a ghost and throwing up on the bed, screaming in pain. Liam could see the small traces of blood in the sick. 

"Master!" Louis screamed as Liam went to him, picking the boy up bridal style. "Master, please, it hurts!" Louis begged as Liam held the boy close. He knew he had to get Louis to the hospital and fast. Liam went out of the room and ran down the stairs, Louis still screaming in pain. "Miss Edith!" Liam shouted for his house keeper as the older woman came down the stairs. "What's happened?" Miss Edith asked in concern. "I need to take Louis to the hospital, look after the others and ring my parents to come round." Liam said quickly, getting some shoes on and leaving the house straight away.

Liam drove as fast as he could to the hospital, breaking nearly every road law known to man. Louis was next to him, mumbling words and being a little sick. Liam tried to reassure the boy he would be ok but Louis was in a world of his own, feeling pain and tiredness. Soon enough, Liam got to the hospital. Liam got Louis out of the car and ran straight to the a&e doors. 

Liam ran to the receptionist who looked up at the man and a cradled person. "Please I need a doctor, my slave's really ill." Liam asked desperately. The receptionist nodded and in a matter of seconds, Louis was on a bed and took away by several doctors, leaving Liam in the hallway, looking at Louis.

It had been two hours since Louis was taken to hospital and Liam was still waiting in any word. The older man was in the waiting room as one would let him in with Louis. He hated waiting as he thought of every horrible situation that would happen, he couldn't bear the thought of Louis dying and it made him feel physically ill at the thought. 

Suddenly a door opened, Liam looked up expecting the doctor but it was Karen, his mum. She looked shocked and a little worked up. "Oh Liam, I came as soon as I could." She said going to her only son and hugged him. "What happened?" "I don't know, Louis had been ill this morning and he went to sleep for a bit. Then I went to see him and he was throwing up and screaming in pain."

Liam finished his story and he felt like crying. Karen noticed it and she gave him a hug. "It's ok baby, you can cry." She said as Liam shed a few tears. "Oh mum, it was horrible, I've never seen Louis like that before. What if, what if he dies?" Liam sobbed to his mum. "Now you listen here Liam, Louis will be fine, he is in the best place he could be and all we have to do is wait. You have to be positive with these things." Karen said staring at her son.

The door opened again, it was the doctor, he gave a small smile to the mother and son. "Your slave is ok Mr Payne." The doctor said as Liam breathed in a sigh of relief. "What happened to him?" Liam asked. "His appendix had burst. Although the appendix is not needed in the adult human body, if it bursts, it is highly dangerous and could cause a lot of damage to the body. We went though surgery for the slave and we have removed any damage. He's asleep now and we're going to keep him in for a few days." 

Liam just sighed, knowing Louis had been saved. "Thank you so much. Can I see him?" Liam asked. "Of course but try not to wake him, his body has gone though some traumatic damage." The doctor replied as he showed Liam and Karen the way to Louis's room. When they opened the door, Liam nearly passed out at what he saw.

He saw Louis, his poor sweet Louis lying on the bed with several tubes in his arms and an oxygen mask on his mouth to help him breath properly. The boy looked so skinny and pale and Liam didn't know how to react. "I will leave you alone with him, if you need anything please let me know." The doctor said softly as he left the room.

"Oh Lou." Liam sobbed as went to the slave and held his hand. It felt a little better knowing he could hold his precious Louis's hand, it felt like a lifeline. "We'll give him time to wake up Liam, we can't rush anything now until we know his fine." Karen said softly. She just held onto her son as the two had a few moments quiet, just happy that Louis was ok.

But Louis didn't wake up for quite a few days. The doctors had tried to wake him up several times but it seemed his body was refusing to wake up. Liam was getting more worried by the day, he wanted to stay by Louis's side all day and night but he knew he had the other slaves to look after. So for half the day he would be at home with Sophia, Niall and Harry, spending time with them and the other half of the day, he would be in the hospital by Louis's sleeping body, just wanting the boy to wake up. 

At home, Sophia went into mother hen mode, looking after Niall and Harry while the boys tried to help out. Liam's parents stayed over at the mansion to look after the slaves while Liam was gone, trying to distract them or to get their mind of things. Karen and Geoff decided one day to take the other slaves to the hospital, maybe seeing Louis would be good for all of them. 

They drove the three slaves to the hospital that day, knowing that Liam will be there by Louis's side. Karen and Geoff took the slaves to Louis's private room, there they saw Liam sitting by the bed, looking tired and worn out. He looked up to see his parents and his slaves at the door, all looking at him and then to Louis. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a tired voice. "We thought we bring the others." Geoff said as Sophia went by Louis's side, taking ahold of his hand with a little tear in her eye. "Hey lou, it's us. We all miss you." She said to the sleeping body. Niall and Harry walked along side of her and also said their hello's to Louis. Liam looked over to his parents, his dad has his usual calm face on while Karen looked close to tears. "Mum, can I talk to you for a second outside?" Liam asked as Karen just nodded and went outside.

Liam and Karen went to another room, making sure no one was their. Liam sat down on one of the chairs, his whole body just felt heavy and tired from the past few days. "Mum, I don't know what to do, Louis should've been up by now." Liam said, not knowing what else to do. He had the best people looking after his boy but he still didn't wake up. "Liam, you have to let Louis wake up in his own time, his body has been through a traumatic experience and you can't rush him." Karen said to her son.

Liam could feel a few tears coming from his eyes. "I know but," Liam said, not wanting to say the next few words. "But what if he dies, what if he never wakes up. Oh god mum, I could never forgive myself, he's only 22." This was when Liam started to cry for the first time since Louis's accident. Karen just hugged her son close, knowing her only child needed it. Liam just cried at the thought of losing his Louis, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door opened, it was Geoff. "Liam, Louis's woken up." He said to Liam as the man gasped and got up straight away, running down the hall to see his Louis.

When Liam got to Louis's room, there he saw Louis wide awake and looking a little confused. Harry was giving him a big hug as he missed the older boy. "Master." Louis said as he saw Liam at the door. "What happened?" Liam couldn't help but smile at his Louis as he gave him a hug. "Oh Louis, I thought I'd lost you." Liam said, feeling like he was about to cry. The other slaves all came in for a group hug with Louis and Liam, just happy their little family was back together. 

Liam had explained to Louis what had happened to him, his appendix had exploded but he was recovering ok. Louis was just glad to be up again and feeling a little better then before. Louis had needed to spend a few more days in hospital, making sure he was ok. Liam kept his routine of spending half the day at the hospital and other other half at home.

After four days, Louis was well and discharged from the hospital. After signing all the forms, Liam took Louis to his car and drove him back home. "I'm so glad to be going home, I hated that hospital." Louis said as they drove through the countryside. "I know, but you needed to be there Lou, it was the best place for you." Liam replied.

"I've really missed you all. I've missed home." Louis said a little sad. "Well don't you worry. Everyone is happy for you to be home as well." Liam replied as he watched the road, seeing his mansion in the distance. When they finally arrived home, Liam had helped Louis into the house, making sure he was ok. When the two went though the hall, there was a large sign on the stairs saying, "Welcome home Louis!"

"Did the others do that?" Louis asked as his master helped him up the stairs. "Yeah, well Harry had been suggesting it and Sophia and Niall just went along with it." Liam said as he took Louis to his bedroom, laying the boy on his bed. "Now Louis, the doctor said you need plenty of rest, so I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Understand?" Louis just nodded feeling a little better now he's at home. 

Suddenly the door opened to show Sophia Niall and Harry. They all smiled at the oldest slave whom they were glad was home. "Welcome home." Sophia said softly, giving Louis a hug. Niall and Harry have Louis a hug as well, just happy to have him back. Liam watched his four slaves together, taking a picture to remember this moment. 

Liam had never really appreciated the importance of life until Louis's accident, he was so close to losing one of the most important people in his life it made him think how precious life was. He wanted to spend each day with his slaves and give the best he could to them. Because without them, he would be nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	9. Fear drives me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry disobeys Liam, he runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Anon, I only have two more requests open so if you want anything let me know ASAP. X

"Harry, can you do me a little favour please?" Liam asked Harry as the two sat in the large office. Liam had been working while Harry was sitting next to him, cuddling his master. "What do you want daddy?" Harry asked. "Can you go to the basement and get me some paper, it's just by the door." Liam replied making Harry look up in fear, he hated the basement, it was dark and cold and scary and Harry didn't want to go.

"No." The boy said, making Liam look up. "Harry, it's just a little job it won't take you long." Liam said calmly. "No I'm not doing it." Harry replied sounding like a teenager. "Harry Edward, I'm asking you to do one thing and it is not a hard thing." Liam said more angry. "No!" Harry practically screamed. "That's it Harry, get to your room right now!" Liam said with anger. "I hate you!" Harry screamed back by accident as he left the room, slamming the door shut.

Hours had gone by and Harry was in his room crying his eyes out. He knew he shouldn't have said those things but he didn't want to go down the basement, he couldn't. And he knew his master would hate him now. This was when Harry knew he couldn't stay in Liam's home anymore, he had to leave. Harry looked out of the window and saw it dark clouds looming over the sky, looking like it was about to pour down. But he had to leave. 

Harry sneaked downstairs to the large kitchens, intending to sneak out of the back door. He didn't know where to go or what to do, but he knew Liam hated him now so he wouldn't be welcomed here anymore. Harry checked there was no one in the kitchen, it was empty so he could leave. He opened the door, took one last look at the place he called his home for so long and left.

When Harry had left the office, Liam tried to concentrate on work, he didn't understand why Harry couldn't do one simple task. Liam worked until he could hear thunder outside knowing it was going to rain. He left his office to see his slaves and also talk to Harry. He went into the library to see Sophia and Niall sitting on the couch, both reading books. 

"Hey you two." He said as both slaves looked up. "Have you seen Louis or Harry?" "Louis's been taking a nap but we've not seen Harry." Niall said. This confused Liam a little. "Hey master." Someone said behind Liam, if was Louis. "Have you seen Harry? I've been looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere." Liam could feel a surge of panic as he went into Harry's room, no one was there. Liam started to panic more as he ran throughout the house to find his youngest slave.

"Harry? Harry!" Liam screamed, checking every room. The other slaves started to panic as they also started searching for him. "I can't find him anywhere." Louis said as he went to look in the kitchen. He suddenly saw that the back door was opened, Harry forgot to close it. "Master!" Louis called. "Harry's gone through here." Liam went straight to the kitchen and looked out side, he could see small foot prints leading out to the distant hills, Liam's home was in the middle of nowhere, with nothing for miles. "Wait here!" Liam said to Louis as he ran outside, starting his search for his Harry. 

"Harry, Harry!" Liam screamed in the darkness. The older man had been searching for nearly an hour now and still couldn't see his Harry. He used the torch on his phone to look around the darkness. But there was nothing, just the rain and thunder. "Harry!" Liam screamed one more time, becoming more desperate. He could feel himself get emotional now, he just wanted his baby boy back with him, he didn't understand why Harry would runaway. Liam was about go give up when he hear something in the distance.

"Daddy?" The voice called. Liam looked over to where the voice called. "Harry?" Liam called. "Daddy!" The voice replied. Liam sprinted to the voice, his heart beating fast and his breathing uneven. "Harry, it's me." Liam called, he suddenly saw a small figure in the distance, crouching to the ground and shaking. Liam ran as fast as he could and when he was close, he saw Harry.

Poor Harry was lying down in the mud, his whole body looked small and fragile, he was shivering and his clothes were muddy and torn from the wild night. "Oh Harry." Liam said as he picked the boy up and held him close. "Daddy." Harry said starting to cry. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." The young boy begged, knowing what happens to runaway slaves. "It's ok, daddy's here." Liam said, he couldn't be angry with Harry, he was just happy that he had his boy back. Liam started to walk back home with Harry in his arms, just feeling relived.

Sophia looked of the window, waiting for Liam to come home. Louis and Niall were with her as well, all waiting and worrying. "He's been out for ages." Niall said trying to cut the tension. "I don't understand why Harry would run away. He knows what happens when a slave runs away." Louis said, they all knew about run away slaves, if a slave ran away and got caught, they would be branded a run away and either sold or killed.

"Master won't sell him, he loves us all too much to do that." Niall said even though he was nervous as what would happen to Harry. Suddenly Sophia gasped. "He's found Harry." She said as she saw Liam walking back to the house carrying a sleeping Harry. Liam went into the house and went straight into his bedroom, laying Harry on the bed.

The boy was wet and muddy, his hair was a mess and he looked extremely pale. Liam started to take his dirty clothes off and started to clean the boy. He then put Harry into warm clothes and tucked him into bed. Liam had calmed himself down as he watched the sleeping boy. He couldn't believe that Harry did this to actually run away in the middle of a stormy night. Liam couldn't think straight and was so tired he decided to fall asleep next to his Harry. He closed his eyes and decided to think about this in the morning.

When Harry had woken up in the morning, he thought he was in heaven. The last thing he remembered was running in the dark, feeling like she was about to die. But all he could feel now was warm sheets and a protective body over him. He looked up and saw Liam, fully awake and looking at Harry.

Harry suddenly felt a bang of fear when he realised what he had done. He knew what happens to runaway slaves and he now feared to be either sold or killed. "D-daddy," Harry said suddenly in a panic. "I, I, I." Liam sat up and tried to calm the boy. "Harry, breath and be calm." Liam said. "But I want you to tell me what had happened last night and why you ran away?" Harry calmed his body down and started to talk.

"I was scared, I know you hate me now because I disobeyed your orders and I understand if you want to sell me. Just please don't kill me, I don't want to die." Harry could feel a few tears coming from his eyes. "Harry there's no way in hell I would sell you. You're to precious to me." Liam said to reassure the boy. "I just thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again. So I thought I would leave." Harry said as Liam listened to every word.

"Ok Harry, but I want to ask why didn't you want to go to the basement? All I asked was to get some paper." Harry looked down, knowing he had to tell him the reason. "When I was with my other masters, they would take me to the basement to punish me, they would beat me and rape me in the basement. I know I disobeyed you daddy, but I can't bear to go down the basement, it's too scary."

Harry suddenly cried at the memory as Liam finally understood why Harry didn't want to go down the basement. He hugged the boy close as he just cried a little more. "Harry, you should've told me. I would never have let you down there. From now on, if there is anything you want to talk about, tell me." Liam said as Harry just nodded. 

"Now, I'm afraid I will have to punish you. 20 spanks and all will be forgiven." Liam said as Harry just nodded, accepting his fate. After Harry's punishment, Liam held the boy close and looked after him, making sure he was ok. For the rest of the day, Liam spent the day with Harry, keeping him close and just happy to have him back. He promised himself from now on, he will learn maybe a little more about Harry's and try to help the boy cope with his past, and try to make his future more bright then his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy x


	10. Floating into sub space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through the strange experience of sub space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two requests in two hours. (That is a record.) this is a request for kitty529

Liam had known Harry was going though sub space. After seeing Niall go through it, Liam saw the signs when Harry went through sub space, although it wasn't as traumatic as Niall's, Liam knew Harry had to be looked after as well. It happened after Harry and Liam had a kinky night and Harry was just so satisfied, he went into the sub space. 

When the sub space happened, Liam was fully prepared to help Harry through this time. He made sure Harry was comfortable and calm, he had everything planned and made sure Harry had a calm sub space. Liam was currently in Harry's room, tucking the boy in, whom was very out of it and looked around as if he was high. 

"Harry, are you ok?" Liam asked his slave, which the boy only responded with a giggle. "Well someone is happy. Why don't you sleep for a bit, I will get you some food and then we can watch a movie. "Daddy? Can we watch the Aristocats? I like the kittens." Harry asked making Liam smile. "Of course baby, we will when I come back." Liam said as the older man left the room. 

Harry couldn't understand what was happening to his body, he felt so happy but confused as he looked around his bedroom, feeling like he could see different colours on the walls. He looked over to see a glass of water by his bedside table and it looked so amazing he grabbed the glass, and looked at it for a minute, admiring the shiny glass that seemed to be more appealing then usual. He held on to the glass for a little longer wondering how the shards of glass would feel in his fingers. He held on harder until the glad broke in his fingers as he screamed in pain. 

Liam heard the screaming from the hall as he was walking back to the room. He ran back to Harry's room to see the boy was lying on the bed, his hands were bleeding from smashed glass. "Harry!" Liam said as he rushed beside his slave. "What on earth happened? Liam started to remove the shards of glad from his boy. "I don't know daddy." Harry said. 

Liam realised Harry wouldn't have understood what have happened, he was so into his sub space, he wouldn't have understood. So Liam just removed the shards of glass from his hands and bandaged the hands up, stopping the bleeding. "Harry this was a very silly thing to do. You should be more careful." Liam said as Harry was still our of it. He decided he would speak to Harry when he was out of the sub space. 

Harry's hands were ok, they just needed bandaged up and looked after. When Liam had finished with Harry's hands, he got into bed with Harry and held him close. "I've got you some food to eat. The we can watch the Aristocats." Liam said as Harry just smiled at him. Liam gave Harry the sandwich as the boy ate it slowly. When they finished, Liam put the movie on as master and slave watched the movie.

"Daddy, the kittens are so cute." Harry said in a giggle. "Yeah they are cute. But are they as cute as Belle?" Liam asked, referring to Harry's kitten. "No no daddy. Belle is the cutest kitten in the world." Liam just chuckled and held his boy close, Making sure Harry knew he was loved and looked after.

After two days, Harry came out of the sub space. He was back to his usual happy self. Liam was glad that Harry's sub space went without a hitch. Liam checked on Harry one morning to see the boy was getting ready and he looked completely fine. He also noticed that Harry's hands were fine as well. "Hello baby, how are you feeling today?" Liam asked. "Great daddy?" Harry replied as the boy went over and hugged his master. 

"Thank you for looking after me daddy." Harry whispered as Liam just hugged him back. "My pleasure baby. I will always look after you." Liam replied. "Also sorry about my hands." Harry said, surprising Liam a little as he didn't realise Harry would remember what happened. "Don't worry about it baby." Liam replied as the two left the room, happy to be with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	11. We argue like a married couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam and Louis's arguing gets too much, Louis has to resort to some help for him and his master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Stylinson_syndrome. I've decided to add 5 more requests into this chapter so I have 6 more requests open if any one is intrested. Also I do apologise for anyone waiting for their request. As my late grandmother use to say, seien sie geduldig miene Liebe. Or in English, be paitent my love

When Liam argued with his slave Louis, they argued like an old married couple. It could be anything from bickering to loud screaming in any room. It was normal for the master and slave to argue because Louis was the most suborn person known on earth. But recently, the arguing got really bad. The two were practically screaming at one another every day. It was over the smallest things and it was just getting worse as the days went by. 

This made Liam neglect Louis a little. He knew every time he saw Louis, it would turn into an argument so he spent his time with his other slaves, finding a little comfort in their peace. Louis had noticed this was happening and he started to feel neglected and unloved by his amazing master, he wanted to apologise to Liam but he was too stubborn to say anything.

After one particular bad argument, (where Liam made a comment about Louis's mother who left him as a child) Louis knew something had to be done. He was currently in his room, looking at a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Louis tried to calm his nerves as he knew this had to happen, him and Liam couldn't stop arguing and now he knew he had to get help so he got the house phone and dial the number.

"Hello?" The voice said when the phone answered, it was Karen, Liam's mother who loved the slaves and was one of the most amazing people Louis had ever met. "Hey Mrs Payne, it's Louis." Louis said. "Oh Louis, what was surprise, how are you?" Karen asked her son's slave. "I'm fine but I need your help." Louis replied. "What's wrong?" "Well me and my master have been arguing a lot lately and it's been really bad and I don't know what to do about it." 

Louis could hear a gasp from the other side of the phone. "Oh my lord Louis, are you ok though? Has Liam hurt you?" Karen asked the slave. "No no he hasn't Mrs Payne, it's just getting harder now and I don't know what to do." Louis replied. Karen was quiet for a moment. "Right Louis, I'll come round now and I can talk to you both when I'm there." She said. "Oh thank you Mrs Payne. I appreciate it." Louis said. "Don't worry about it Louis, it will be ok."

"Liam James Payne! Get your arse down here now!" A voice screamed when Liam was in the office. It sounded like his mum and she sounded pretty upset. He left his office downstairs and went to the hall way to see Karen standing at the door, with an angry face. "Mum, are you ok?" Liam asked as Karen suddenly gave Liam a smack on the head.

"Ouch mam, what the hell?" Liam said in shock. "What the hell do you think you've been doing?" Karen asked angry. "Nothing I haven't done anything." Liam replied in defence. "Oh really? Then care to explain why I had Louis ringing me earlier telling me you both have been arguing." Liam was shocked at what his mother said. "Mum, we've just been arguing, it's nothing serious." Liam suddenly noticed there was a suitcase by the door. "What's with the suitcase?" Liam asked. "Well since you two have been arguing, in going to stay here for a few days until I've know you two are better." Karen said with a voice that said, I'm not messing around. Liam knew there would be no way to change his mother's mind so he just sighed and nodded.

Louis was in his room reading when Liam came in, the older man looked a bit upset as he just spoken to his mother. "You called my mother?" LiamI asked feeling upset. "I didn't know what else to do master, we've been arguing so much I had no other choice." Louis said trying to defend himself. "Louis, the first rule of relationships is if you are having troubles, don't bring parents into the mess. It just makes things worse." Liam said as Louis just rolled his eyes. "I didn't know what else to do. You've barley spoken to me and when we speak we just argue, I don't know what else to do. So excuse me if I need some help." Liam just sighed and left the room, not knowing what else to say. 

Karen was in the kitchen with Sophia, Niall and Harry, making a casserole for dinner. She had just explained how she was staying over for a few nights, intending to help Liam and Louis. "I just want to ask, how's it been with Liam and Louis? Has it been really bad?" Karen asked the slaves. "Well if I'm honest, it's been a little awkward." Sophia said honestly. "I mean they've always bickered and things, but they would always make up afterwards. But recently, they've just argued and haven't forgiven each other. It's hard watch."

Karen just nodded. "I know Louis can be quite a stubborn person, but Liam is just as stubborn as well. He's been like this since he was a child." She said. "Is that why you're here Mrs Payne? To help them?" Harry asked quietly, he hated all the arguing, hated Liam and Louis falling out all the time. It made him sad. "Yes Harry, I'm going to try to help them out. I'll bang their heads together if I have to." She replied as the slaves just nodded, hoping their master's mother would help.

After dinner, Karen got Louis and Liam in a room, sitting on one couch next to one another to talk. Master and slave looked like an upset couple going through marriage counselling. "Now I want you two to talk this out because this is not healthy." Karen said to the two of them, she was upset that it had to come to this, she knew her son was a good master who looked after the slaves but she hated the idea of Liam neglecting Louis.

"Ok I will start." Louis said looking at Liam. "Master, you never let me finish talking, every time we argue, you interrupt me, you never get my side of the story, it's so annoying." Liam just sighed. "Louis, I ask you to do the simplest things and you roll your eyes or make a snide comment. Do you know how annoying it can get the way you act? It's frustrating and tiring and I'm sick of it."

Karen was about to interrupt when Louis continued. "Yeah well you and me never spend time together anymore. All we do us argue." "Yeah because every time I see you, you're being in a mood." "Well who's fault is that?" Louis asked bitterly. Karen jumped in knowing this wont end well. "Right that's it you two, this isn't working, I want you both to go to your room and not see each other." She said in anger as master and slave just obeyed, knowing Karen was now pissed off.

Liam was in his room, reading a book when his mum came in. "I really cannot believe this is happening Liam. You're a grown man and you're acting like a child." Karen said to her son. "Mum, it's Louis, he just gets me so angry sometimes and it frustrates me." Liam tried to defend himself. "It's both your fault, it's not effecting you two, it's effecting the others." Karen was hesitant about what she was going to say. "If you don't work it out with Louis, I will take him away from you."

Liam looked up suddenly at his mum, his worst nightmare in the world was losing his precious slaves. "Mum don't you dare say that, you know I don't hurt him." Liam said feeling close to tears. "I know, but this is effecting everyone, you both need to talk, for both of your sakes." Karen replied. Liam just stared at his mum, she was right, Liam and Louis needed to sort their differences out before something bad happens.

Later that night, when the rest of the house was asleep, Liam went to see Louis in his room. Louis was wide awake on his bed, looking at the ceiling and looking like he had a million thoughts on his mind. "Hey Lou." Liam said quietly. Louis looked at his master as he walked over to the bed, sitting by his slave. "You ok?" Liam tried to ask. "I don't know." Louis replied honestly. Liam just sighed and decided to be honest.

"Louis, I'm so sorry for the last few weeks. It's been so hard and I don't want to put you through any more pain." Louis looked at Liam. "So what can we do?" He asked. "Well I think you and me need to spend some time together, just the two of us." Liam thought for a moment. "How about you and me go to a lovely restaurant, just you and me. We can get dressed up and it can be romantic. Would you like that?" Liam could see the little glimpse of happiness in Louis's eye when he was talking. "That does sound romantic master yes." Louis replied.

Liam got closer to Louis and cuddled him close, feeling the warmth of his oldest slave. "I will arrange that tommorow but for now I just want to cuddle you." Liam whispered as himself and Louis got under the covers and the two held not another close. "I love you Louis, no matter how much we argue, I will always love you." Liam said. "I love you too master." Louis replied, as the two both fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling a little better.

Liam had booked a little Italian restaurant for him and Louis to have their date. He wanted everything to be perfect for the night, it had to be perfect. On the night of the date, he got dressed smartly in a light grey suit with a black tie. He checked himself in the mirror before getting Louis from his room. Liam opened up the door to see Louis was ready, he was wearing a black suit with no tie and his hair was all tousled and he looked perfect.

"Louis, you look beautiful." Liam said going to his boy and giving him a kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself." Louis replied with a little sass. Liam just smiled and gave the boy a kiss. "Come on love, our car will be here soon." Liam said as he held his hand out for Louis and the two left the room. Master and slave said goodbye to the other slaves and Karen who was looking after them tonight. She smiled at the two, happy their were working things out. Soon, Liam and Louis left in a limo, going to their romantic meal.

The restaurant was a small Italian in the local village near Liam's mansion. It was small and private, but very popular, like being in Italy itself. Liam opened the door for Louis when they came in and they were greeted by a waiter, showing the two to their private table, in the restaurant. "This is so beautiful." Louis said looking around as Liam just smiled at him. "Not as beautiful as you." Liam replied. "Are you always this soppy when it comes to dates?" Louis asked. "No only when the date is a beautiful boy with a nice arse and a Yorkshire accent." Louis just laughed.

Liam ordered some red wine for the two and they ordered their meals, both having different types of pasta. When they ordered and got their wine, Liam and Louis talked about everything and anything. Liam couldn't stop holding Louis's hand and staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's been hard these last few weeks, I'm glad we can do this tonight." Louis said honestly. "I know I'm so sorry for all the arguing, it has been hard. I think you and me deserved this." Liam replied.

"But can I ask Louis, why do you act like that? Why are you so defensive and stubborn all the time? You know you don't have to be with me." Liam asked as Louis just sighed. "I've Ben like this all me life master, I have to be defensive. Where I'm from and what I've been though, it's been the only way I could survive I'm this world." Liam just looked at his slave with sympathy. He knew of the horrible things all his slaves when though with other masters, that's why he wanted to give them all good lives so they could live in peace and happiness.

"Louis, I have always promised you that I will give you a better life, you never have to be defensive around me. I know it's going to be hard to stop all this arguing but we will get though it." Louis just smiled at his master as their food came. The two ate their food in a peaceful silence, enjoying the beautiful food. When they finished, master and slave left the restaurant and went home. The two went to bed and feel asleep in each other's arms.

As the days went by, Liam and Louis improved. Karen had left, knowing her son and his slave were happy again and that her work was done. Although Liam and Louis argued on occasion, they would make up and never go to bed angry. Liam only realised how important Louis was in his life. He was a kind and loving boy whom cared for everyone and loved his master dearly, and Liam loved him just the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	12. Everyone likes different things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam helps Harry fulfil a strange little fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for anonymous. It's a little kinky so I hope all you kinks enjoy ;)

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Liam had asked his youngest slave. Harry was laying on his bed, legs spread wide and completely naked. A few days ago, the boy had asked his master if they could try lightly spanking Harry's genitals with a stick. Liam was shocked at the request at first but decided to try it out if Harry wanted to. He did all the research for this kink and made sure everything was ready for the night.

"Yes daddy, I want to." Harry replied, he was fully erect and squirming a little, he had fantasies about this for so long and now he can finally do it with a master he loves. "Now you remember your safe word in case it starts to hurt?" Liam asked, making Harry nod. Liam got the stick in his hand and gently placed it on Harry's genitals. Harry gasped a little as Liam started to lightly hit the boy's private parts. 

Harry let out a moan that sounded like he was both in pain and pleasure. "Are you ok Harry?" Liam asked. "Daddy, feels so good, again." Harry begged. Liam continued, lightly hitting them with the stick, trying not to be too hard on the boy. But Liam noticed, Harry was getting harder by the second as the boy moaned Liam's name over and over again. Liam was really surprised at how much pleasure Harry was getting from his genitals getting hurt, he had never seen the boy so kinky before and Liam just continued giving Harry this weird pain. 

After 20 hits, Liam decided that was enough for the boy, knowing he didn't want to hurt him any more. "Right Harry, I think that'll be enough hits for tonight." Liam said as Harry just groaned in pain. "More daddy please." The younger boy begged. "Harry Ive said no more and I mean no more." Liam said in a stern voice as Harry just obeyed. "Now would my baby boy like to cum?" Liam asked. "Yes please daddy, need to cum." Harry replied. Liam started to pump Harry's dick as the boy just moaned again, feeling the pain and pleasure had felt so good now Liam is just making it better. "Cum baby." Liam commanded as Harry came out loud, moaning daddy as he came from his high. 

When Harry had calmed down Liam made sure he was comfortable and in a good place. "Are you ok?" Liam asked. "Yeah daddy, thank you so much for letting me do this." Harry replied as Liam just smiled. The older man cleaned Harry up and made sure his genitals were ok, there were only a few marks but apart from that he was fine. 

"Can we do this again?" Harry asked as the two finally snuggled under the bed sheets together. "Maybe, if you're a good boy. But we can't be doing this all the time. Don't want to hurt anything." Liam said knowing doing this too much would hurt poor Harry. "Do you think I'm weird daddy?" Harry asked as he snuggled closer to Liam. "Of course not love, like I told you before, everyone likes different things. And there is nothing wrong with liking something that makes your body feel good." 

Harry smiled at Liam and gave him a kiss. "Love you to the moon and back." The young boy said, making Liam's heart melt a little. "Love you too baby boy." Liam.replied. Master and slave soon feel asleep together next to one another, both quite happy at the night and feeling quite satisfied. And Harry was a little more satisfied knowing his master was happy to explore his kinks with him. And that's all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live by the believe that everyone has the right to enjoy their own pleasures in their own homes. As long as it's consensual then just enjoy whatever makes you feel good. X


	13. The worst thing you could do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, Liam does something he will regret to Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for ....... This includes some abuse and bulimia so please be warned.

Liam didn't mean to do it. He didn't want to cause of this pain and hurt that would end up nearly destroying his amazing life. He was just so tired and stressed from work and his slaves had been a little bit of a pain today, particularly Niall. The usually well behaved slave was in a mood and Liam wasn't happy about it. The Irish slave was also rude and a little disrespectful that day.

"For god sake Niall why are you such a pain today?" Liam asked Niall, feeling the stress of life getting to him. "I don't know, maybe because you're a pain." Niall replied bitterly, giving Liam a stare. The older man nearly screamed in frustration at his slave. "Just leave me alone Niall, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Liam commanded, getting more angry by the minute. "Oh what now you're just going to ignore me. Yeah that's going to fucking help." This made Liam push over. The edge and do something he would regret. "Niall just SHUT UP!" He screamed slapping the boy across the cheek which made Niall fall to the ground.

Liam didn't realise what he had done until he saw scared blue eyes looking back at him. Niall had fallen on the floor and was in total shock at what had happened, he couldn't even say a word at what his master had just done. Niall didn't dare say anything as his whole body was in shut down. 

"Niall, I'm so sorry I didn't mean," Liam said going to Niall but the boy pushed away, not wanting to be near the man. Niall just stood up and didn't say anything, just leaving the room and not turning back. Liam just stood in the room, feeling physically ill at what he had done. He was so angry, he kicked the table and screamed, just not knowing what else to do.

Niall sat on his bed in his room, just staring at the wall and trying to understand what had happened. He could still feel the string at Liam's hand on his cheek and he could see Liam's angry eyes staring down at him. Niall couldn't believe this had happened, he has had past masters hit him before but Liam was different, Liam looked after Niall and the other slaves and loves them all. 

Niall suddenly felt sick in his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. He ran to the toilet and knelt down, forcing himself to be sick several times. For some strange reason, Niall felt a happy surge when he threw up. It felt like everything was going to be ok. The boy tried to make himself sick again but nothing came out, and soon enough he gave up and went back to his bed. But Niall couldn't stop thinking about what he had just done, it felt so nice and it made him forget about the slap. Niall fell asleep that night feeling so confused and upset.

The next few days were intense in the house. Louis, Sophia and Harry found out about the slap and they felt awkward around Liam. How could their kind master do such a horrible thing to Niall? It made them all feel scared to be in this home. Niall didn't even leave his room, he didn't eat and barely slept, all he did was cry and make himself sick. It was the only comfort he had at the moment.

Liam was the same, he couldn't do anything but rethink about the slap. He couldn't work, he couldn't read he couldn't even watch TV. He would just sit and cry at what he had done. He wanted to give his slaves a better life, a happier life were they wouldn't be abused by a cruel master, now he had no idea if Niall could forgive him for what he had done.

After two days of tension and pain, Liam finally saw Niall in his room, he knew the boy needed some space from him. Liam opened the door to see no one was in the bedroom. Liam panicked thinking Niall has runaway, he suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom, it sounded like someone was sick. Liam went into the bathroom to see Niall hunching over the toilet, being sick but it looked like Niall was forcing himself to be sick.

"What the hell?" Liam said as he dragged Niall from the toilet. "Leave me alone." Niall screamed. "No stop it now." Liam commanded as tried to hold on to Niall. "Why would you care you hate me!" Niall screamed. "I do care Niall, don't you ever think that way." "You slapped me though, you're just like the rest of them!" Niall said suddenly starting to cry out loud. 

Liam tried to calm Niall down as he held him close, not wanting to let him go. "Niall I'm so sorry for what happened, you know I would never hurt you. I'm so stupid to have done that. I know you won't forgive me straight away, but please know that I love you so much." Liam said starting to cry himself. 

Niall had never seen Liam cry like this before, he was surprised to see this happened. Niall couldn't take it anymore and just hugged Liam, feeling himself cry as well at the pain. Master and slave just held onto one another for a few minutes, just trying to calm both their bodies down at the trauma. After awhile of sitting of sitting on the bathroom floor, Liam picked Niall up and took him to their bedroom. "It's alright Niall, I'm here, I will help you through this pain." Liam said trying to reassure his boy. 

"Do you still love me?" Niall asked. "Niall, I love you more then life itself, you four are the only reason I get up in the morning. Without you all, I'm nothing." Liam said, knowing it was the honest truth. This seemed to help Niall as the boy hugged his master. "It will be ok, it will be." Liam whispered both falling into a peaceful sleep after a few hard days.

The next morning, Liam and Niall woke up still hugging one another. At first it was a little arkward , but they both talked it out, as Niall asked why he was hit. "I was so stressed out Niall, I wasn't thinking straight. I know it isn't an excuse but I don't know why I did it." Liam said. "To be honest, I was kind of like a spoiled brat that day." Niall said honesty. 

Liam was hesitant to say the next words. "Is that why you've been making yourself sick?" He asked. "It was the only comfort I've had in days. It hurt and felt good at the same time." Niall said. Liam just hugged Niall. "Do you want to see someone about it?" Liam asked, knowing a few good therapists around the country. "No master, I think these next few days we just need to be together, just you and me." Niall replied. 

"I'll do anything for your, we will get though this." Liam said as he held onto his Niall. For the next few days, the two spend as much time together, Liam some time off work to focus on Niall. The other slaves were just happy that the two had made up. Master and slave just talked and were honest with one another, trying to be civilised and calm. After a week, Niall had stopped being sick, Liam was more calm and the two were back to normal. Niall couldn't be more grateful that he had his amazing master back who loved and cared for him. And Liam was happy to have his Niall back and Liam promised himself he would never hurt any of his slaves ever again. And he kept that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	14. Good things come to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Niall gets abused a voice comes to him and makes him a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little request from Sarah lee. I've had loads of requests ATM so apologises to anyone waiting x

'Niall felt the sting of the whip as he crouched down on the floor. His evil master was whipping him without any mercy, enjoying the boy's pain. "Fucking slut." The older man said. "He loves the pain." Niall was hating the pain, but he knew he couldn't say anything, he was only a slave. He had no rights, no freedom and no dignity. Niall's master suddenly grabbed the boy and took him down to the basement where he was tied up to the wall by chains. "No food for two days for being such a bad slave." His master told him as he left the room, not bothering if the boy lived or died.

Niall just felt ill as he hung from the chains. He stared at the ground as the hours went by, not able to do anything but think of his pathetic life. He had nothing to live for, no family no home, he was just a slave who wasn't loved. And Niall knew he would never feel love or know what it is like and all he could do was accept what he was and get on with life.

"Niall." A soft voice suddenly said to him. The Irish boy looked up and saw no one was there, it was just him. "Niall, it's me." The voice said. "Who are you?" Niall called. "It's your future. I will come for you soon, I will be there soon. I will give you the best life you can have. I will look after you and give you the love you deserve." Niall couldn't believe what he could hear, he didn't know if it was his imagination or he was going crazy.

"When will you come?" Niall asked. "I can't tell you when but I will be here for you soon, I promise." The voice was then gone, not coming back. Niall just stared at nothing as he remembered the voice's words, he will be loved and cared for, but he doesn't know when. Niall just sighed and just hoped and prayed this voice is telling the truth or it is real.'

Niall woke up with a jolt in bed as he looked around the dark room. It was the middle of the night and realised he was dreaming of a past master. Niall looked beside him to see his master Liam fast asleep beside him. Niall smiled as he realised voice in the dream was Liam. He was the voice that was giving him the hope the boy needed.

Niall realised how Liam kept his promise, he cared and loved the Irish boy so much and gave him such a better life then any other master has given him. Niall couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful for what he was giving by this kind man and he kissed Liam on the lips. Niall then snuggled back next to him and feel asleep. He whispered a thank you to Liam and went into a peaceful dream, happy that he Liam kept his promise to Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posted this on the bus on the way home from work. I'm really tired and today has kind of been shit. Sorry for the little rant but writng these stories really help me through the crappy days.


	15. Update

Hello everyone. Just thought of send this message to everyone to say sorry for the slow updates. I've gotten quite a few requests at the moment which I'm happy about. (If I'm honest I'm going through writers block and these requests are helping me) I am open to doing more requests so if you would like one writing let me know in the comments. Also apolgies to anyone still waiting for their request, I'm getting though them. Thank you again for anyone who gives me requests, it really makes me happy that people are taking an intrest in my master and slave series


	16. The first time that I saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Liam and Niall's first day and night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Hailey xoxo. I'm sorry for the delay but work has been a little pain in the arse but I'm getting through all your requests also this is set when Niall and Harry are first bought x

Niall couldn't believe what was happening to him. He sat at the back of a beautiful car with his new master next to him. Being a slave most of his life, he had been abused, starved raped and had so many cruel masters, but he may have been bought by the best master he ever had. Earlier, Liam had walked though the slave house to look for a third slave. This was when he met Niall, a beautiful boy who watched the older man with amusement. Liam took a liking to the boy and wanted to buy him. But Niall knew he couldn't leave young Harry, the two had become so close that Harry wouldn't survive longer in the slave house. So Niall had begged Liam to take Harry with him as well and Liam, being the kind person he was, took both Niall and Harry and took them home. 

"You're very quiet Niall." Liam said, taking the Irish boy out of his thoughts. Niall looked at his new master, Liam was an attractive man, he wore an extremely nice suit and his hair was styled nicely. He had a warm smile that Niall had never seen from a master before, it was very new. "Just taking it all in." Niall replied to his master. Niall looked down at his own clothes, they were old, dirty rags that had been worn and ripped open, Harry wore the same as well. 

"When we get home, I will give you some new clothes to wear, there is no need for you both to wear those rags." Liam said, he couldn't bare his two boys in those horrible clothes. Both boys were shocked as neither of them ever had new clothes before. They couldn't believe that a master like this excited, when they were only used to cruel evil men owning them.

Soon enough, they were at Liam's home. Niall gasped at the size of his new home, it was nearly a palace. "Come on, I'll introduce you both to Louis and Sophia, they are my other slaves." Liam said as the car stopped. Liam opened the car door for the boys and they both jumped out, seeing the beautiful house in full. Niall couldn't believe this would be his home.

Liam had lead Niall and Harry to the front door where they were introduced to the hall way. "Louis. Sophia. Come down here." Liam called to the top of the stairs as two people came down the stairs. One was a boy older then Niall and Harry, he had tanned skin, bright blue eyes and light brown hair. The other was a tall girl who was skinny with long dark brown hair and a big smile. Niall noticed the navy blue collars on their necks, this must've been Liam's other slaves. 

"Louis, Sophia, this is Niall and Harry." Liam said softly, knowing Louis and Sophia will be surprised to see two slaves instead of one. "Very nice to met you both." Louis said politely as Sophia said. Liam was proud that his two oldest slaves were being polite the younger slaves. "Niall, Harry, I'm going to take you both upstairs and get you cleaned and changed." Liam said, as Louis and Sophia left and the younger boys were took upstairs. 

Since Liam wasn't expecting to get two slaves that day, he had only one spare room made up. He had text Miss Edith his housekeeper to get another room ready. Luckily both rooms were made up and ready for Niall and Harry. Liam had took Harry to his room and told him to wait while he took Niall to wash up.

Niall looked around the large bathroom as he entered the room. Liam went to the shower and switched it on, making sure it was warm enough. "Would you like some help taking your clothes off Niall?" Liam asked. "Erm no thank you." Niall whispered as he took off his old top, surprising Liam as what was under there.

Niall's whole back was covered in whip lashings. They were long painful looking lashes that dominated over Niall's back. Liam also noticed how skinny the boy was, he could practically see Niall's ribs he was that skinny. He looked like he hasn't eaten for months. Liam thought he could be used to the awful state his slaves were in when he bought them but it still shocked him and disgusted him.

Niall cleaned his entire body in the warm shower, he could feel the first come off him as he lost himself in the warm water. "This feels amazing." The Irish slave said to his master, never having a real shower in years. "I'm glad you like it baby." Liam said as he admired Niall's extremely skinny pale skin. He knew Niall and Harry would need a few good meals. After Niall had finished with his shower, stood still, feeling so clean and new, like he had a new layer if skin. 

"Come here Niall." Liam said holding a soft white towel." Niall walked to his new master as Liam wrapped the boy in the softness, kissing his head softly and surprising Niall. "I'll get you some clean clothes Niall. Dinner won't be long. I'll help Harry clean up first then we will all have dinner together." Liam said as he took Niall to his new room, this man surely can't be real.

A couple of hours later, Niall was in Liam's room, ready to spend the night with him. After being took into his room and giving new clothes, Liam took Harry and Niall into the dining room to have a large meal with Louis and Sophia. It was a Sunday dinner and Niall was in awe at the amount of food that was on his plate. He ate everything single piece of food on his plate, admiring the new tastes and textures in his mouth and never feeling so full in his life. 

Later in the evening, Liam informed Niall that they will spend the night together, and Harry would spend the night with Liam tomorrow. Liam told the slave to wait in his room while he said goodnight to the other slaves. So Niall sat on the bed, waiting for his master to come and wondering what will happen. Liam has been such a kind man all day, will he be the same in the bedroom.

The door opened showing Liam and Niall stood up straight away. Liam just smiled at his new slave. "You can sit down Niall." Liam said as he walked to the boy, sitting down besides him. "How are you doing Niall? Are you settling in?" Liam asked. "Yes I am. But I need to ask," Niall hesitated for a second. "Are you really real or are you a part of my imagination? Like am I going to wake up in a bit and realise you're only a dream?"

Liam couldn't help but chuckle at his slave's words. "Niall why do you think this is a dream?" Liam asked. "Well, you're not like any master I've ever had before, you treat us very well, you let me have my own room, you let me shower, you let me sit at the table and eat delicious food. I've never had a master who's done that before, I'm only a slave." 

Niall looked down as Liam took in what the boy said. "Listen Niall, I know what you mean. But I'm not like any other master. I want to treat you all with the love and respect you all deserve. I want to give the four of you a good healthy life. I don't care what other people think, you're all my slaves and I want to treat you the best way I can." Niall smiled at Liam, finally feeling confident that he has an amazing master.

Liam suddenly kissed his slave, it was slow and filled with passion. Niall had never been kissed like that before, it felt so amazing and he wished it could last forever. "Now Niall, I would like to make love to you is that ok?" Liam asked, surprising Niall. "I have a choice?" The slave asked. "Of course." Liam said, knowing Niall properly never had a choice to have sex with any masters before.

"I won't hurt you and we can go slow if you like." Liam said as Niall thought for a second. "Yes master, I want you have sex with you." Niall said with confidence. Liam smiled as kissed Niall again, this time holding him close. The kiss lasted a little longer then the first. It became more heated and passionate as Liam could hear Niall moan between kisses. "Master please I want you." Niall begged as Liam just nodded. 

Liam stopped kissing as he took of his top, showing his buff chest as Niall watched him. "Master has anyone ever told you how fit you are?" Niall said admiring his fit master. "Why thank you Niall, I appreciate that." Liam replied as he took Niall's top off as well, showing his pale body. "Now will you need opening up?" Liam asked. "Maybe. Do you want to check?" Niall replied. Eventually master and slave were completely naked and making out.

Liam laid Niall down on the bed, still kissing his slave as he held him close. "Let me check you." Liam whispered, going to Niall's hole. "I'll open you a little bit." Liam said as he placed one finger inside of Niall, making the boy moan. He added two more opening the boy up as much as he could. Niall moaned out loud, never feeling pleasure like this before. He tossed and turned as he wanted to feel like this forever. "Master, so good, please." The boy begged and Liam just smiled.

When Liam was confident that Niall was opened enough, he lined himself up in Niall before going straight in him, moaning at the pleasure oh his new slave. "God Niall, you feel so good." Liam groaned as he went a little faster as Niall looked like he was in heaven. The Irish slave had never known sex would feel so good, he just wanted it to last forever. He suddenly realised that Liam had wrapped his arms around Niall's skinny body, keeping him close and wanting him to feel every move. "Oh master." Niall moaned as he felt close to cumming, but he knew cumming without permission was forbidden. "You can come if you like I don't mind." Liam said, surprising Niall, but the boy was so close and he soon came all over his chest moaning at the intense feeling as Liam came with him as well.

As Niall came down from his high, Liam got him in a big hug and held him close. Niall was shocked at the affection from his new master. "I really don't think you are real master." Niall said honestly, making Liam laugh. "Niall, that was amazing and yes I am real. I'm as real as the day and night." Master and slave laid there for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room.

"Thank you for buying Harry today." Niall said after a minute or so. "I don't know what would've happened to him if he was left by himself." Liam smiled at Niall. "It's not a problem Niall. You're quite attached to Hun though." "Yeah, well he's so vulnerable, I kind of protected him a lot." Niall paused for a second. "He's had a really bad life. He's had some horrible masters. He even told me one about how one nearly killed him." 

Liam was shocked at what Niall said, these poor boys had been through so much in their young lives and it disturbed him how such people could harm slaves. "What about you Niall? Tell me a bit about yourself. Where you're from and your life." Liam said as Niall sighed, feeling the painful memories coming back to him.

"I'm from a small village called Mullingar in Ireland. I was an only child, my parents were called Bobby and Maura. We weren't rich, we lived in a tiny house in a poor part of the area. When I was 5, my parents both got ill but couldn't afford the medicine to get well. They both died." Niall paused for a moment at the memory of his parents. "I'm very sorry to hear that." Liam said.

"So after my parents died, I lived on the streets, begging and all that. I was quite ok by myself, I must've had the survival instinct. When I was 8, a man came to me on the street, offering me food and a place to rest. I said yes, wanting to have a good nights rest. But," Niall paused. "He was a slave dealer, took me to a ship and shipped me and loads of other kids off to England, I was sold into slavery. I've spent years going around this strange country, different masters, different houses. And I've never been home to Ireland ever since." 

Liam took in every word that Niall said, this poor boy. His parents had died and he was taken from his country. "Oh Niall, in so sorry for what you've been through." Liam said holding the boy close. "It's ok, I've survived, and now I have you as a master, so at least there was a silver lining." Niall replied. "I promise you Niall, I will give you the best life you deserve. Things will get better." Liam promised as he kissed the slave. Soon enough, master and slave fell asleep next to one another, and Niall felt at peace for the first time in years.

When Liam woke up the next morning, he noticed his pillows were gone and his sheet had been removed from his body. This confused him as he looked around and suddenly noticed what was next to him. Niall had took the big sheet and the pillows and had made some sort of fort. Liam couldn't help but smile at what his slave had done, he was nesting. 

Liam just smiled fondly as he watched his sweet slave. Soon, Niall had woken up and saw his master. He smiled fondly at his new master, feeling like he had the best sleep in years. "Morning Niall." Liam said fondly. "You enjoying your little nest?" Niall looked around realising that he had made the little nest in his sleep. "Master, I'm so sorry." He said. "It's ok, you look cute in it." Liam said as he gave the boy a kiss. "Now how about you and me go get some breakfast? Liam suggested as Niall nodded, feeling hungry. As master and slave were about to leave the room, Niall whispered to Liam, "I think in going to enjoy it here." Liam just smiled and silently agreeing, promising himself to give his two new slaves a much better life that they both deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	17. The past can be a horrible place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When staying back at night at work, Liam finds out something horrible about one of his employees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is from Matty. This contains some past abuse and rape so be warned

Liam had never had a problem with Jeremy Stone before. The man had been late several times to work but apart from that, Jeremy was a good employer in his late 40's who worked very hard at Liam's company. Liam would occasionally talk to the man and have a little banter with him but Liam just knew him as another one of his hard working employes. But little did Liam know that the man had some dark secrets that would effect Liam's life in a bad way.

The day Liam found out was when he was at work, typing away at his computer as he tried to get some work done. He had to stay back for a bit as he knew an important client was coming tomorrow so he had asked his parents of they could look after the slaves for a bit until he got home. Karen and Geoff agreed as they loved seeing Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry. 

So Liam was all alone in the top floor of his building. All his employees had gone home a while ago so he was left in peace to do his work. He really wanted to be home with his slaves but he knew he had to finish this work soon. Suddenly he heard a buzzing from the outside of his office, he looked up to see one of the computers was buzzing loud.

Liam sighed knowing just to restart the computer to stop the buzzing. He left his own office and went to the computer, it was Jeremy Stone's. he also realised that he hasn't switched it off. Liam sat at the desk and restarted the computer, the buzzing stopping. When the computer came back on, Liam saw a file on the home page that looked strange. It was called, 'Slave 2013'. Curious, Liam clicked on the file to see what it was and what he saw nearly made Liam sick.

It was Harry, his beloved Harry. There were tons of pictures and videos of the innocent boy on this file, all of them when he was 14. Liam was in total shock at what he saw, realising that Jeremy Stone must've been a previous master to Harry. Liam's shaking hand clicked on a video, wanting to see what happened to his boy.

"Fucking hell." A voice that sounded like Jeremy said in the background of the video. The video was of Harry, only 14 being abused on the ground. "Look at this little slut, all gagging and desperate for a fuck." Jeremy continued as another man came behind Harry and starting raping the boy. Harry pleaded to stop but nothing was working. Another man started whipping the boy's back, making him scream more.

Liam couldn't take it anymore and stopped the video. The older man had to calm down to try to understand what was happening. Liam then looked through the many pictures and it nearly made him throw up. It was all of Harry all beaten up and abused. He had scars, bruises and a black eye and Liam could see the boy was nearly skin and bones. It reminded him of when he first got the boy. Liam just felt sick at all these disgusting photos that were on the computer of his beautiful Harry.

He didn't realise how long he had been on the computer, he looked at the time to see it was nearly 9. Liam just stood up, got his things and left. He went to his car and drove straight home, trying to understand what had happened. His Harry had been through so much with this evil man and Liam fucking employed him. Liam had imagined many times about his slaves's pasts, all the pain and suffering they all went through for many years, but this was the first he saw any pain, he saw Harry in the worst pain he could imagine and it made Liam feel so bad.

When he finally got home, Liam went straight in to the living room to see his parents there, sitting on the couch and watching tv. "Liam." Karen said when she saw her son. "We were getting worried about you." Liam just ignored his mother. "Is Harry here?" He asked, just wanting to see his youngest. "Yes, but he's gone to bed, they all have. They wanted to wait for you but it got late so they all went to bed." 

Liam went straight upstairs to see Harry, going to the boy's bedroom. He opened the door to see the slave fast asleep in his bed, looking peaceful. Liam could feel himself start to cry as he went to Harry. He couldn't help himself and got a hold of the boy, pulling him in for a hug and holding him close. "My poor boy." Liam whispered as he cried a little more. 

"Liam what's happened?" Karen asked as she stood at the door, seeing her only son crying. "Oh mum, I don't even know how to tell you." Liam said still holding onto the sleeping Harry. "What happened?" Karen asked again. "One of my employees was Harry's former master." Liam started. "I found pictures and videos of Harry." Liam had to pause for a moment at the memory of those awful photos. 

"Oh god, they were horrible. He just abused him and did so many horrible things." Liam was crying again as he just held onto Harry. Karen was shocked at what Liam had said as she watched her only son sob. "Oh Liam, I'm so sorry." She whispered as Liam just held onto Harry. "Mum, can you and dad stay here tonight? I don't want to leave Harry alone." Liam asked. "Of course sweetheart, you just stay here with Harry, we will be here for you." Karen replied. Liam spent the rest of the night in Harry's bedroom, keeping the boy close as of it would be the last time he would hold him.

Liam barley slept that night, he spent most of night watching Harry sleep peacefully next to him. The boy looked so beautiful in his sleep and Liam couldn't get the thought of his precious Harry being used so cruelly. He despised Jeremy Stone for what he had done to his boy and he knew something had to be done. So at 5am Liam got his phone and decided to text Jeremy, knowing he needed to speak to this man.

"Jeremy, can you come to work at 7am? I need to speak to you." Liam texted, he got a reply a few minutes later saying ok. Liam tried to calm his body down, knowing he needed to take care of Jeremy and to fire him. He got out of bed and left the sleeping Harry there. He kissed the boy and whispered. "I will be back soon kitten don't you worry." And Liam left the house.

Liam waited patiently in his office for Jeremy. He felt a mix of emotions, anger, pain, disgust and sadness. He didn't know if he ever hated someone so much as Jeremy, what he had done to Harry when he was only 14 was unforgivable and Liam wouldn't take it. Just then he heard the door open, it was Jeremy who was dressed in a suit, he smiled at Liam. "Good morning Mr Payne, how can I help you today?" The man asked and Liam couldn't take it anymore. 

Liam punched the man straight in the face, feeling all the anger coming out of his body. He punched the man several times, letting all of his frustration out. "What the fuck!" Jeremy screamed at his boss. "I know what you did." Liam said through gritted teeth. "You ducking disgusting pig." Liam punched him one more time. "What did I do?" Jeremy asked. "I saw the photos, the videos of that poor boy on your computer. How dare you hurt someone so innocent that way?" Liam said, he didn't know if he felt so much anger before in his life.

"Who cares, that was years ago, anyways why should it bother you? It's just a slave." Jeremy said bitterly. Liam just punched Jeremy again at what he said. "Get out Stone! You're fired." Liam said as he pushed his employee out of the door. "You're a crazy man Payne, I'll go to the police about this." Jeremy said. Liam just laughed. "Just you try Stone." Liam said bitterly, knowing with his power, he could do anything. "Fuck you Payne, you'll regret this." Jeremy said trying to sound convincing but a little scared and the man left.

Liam decided to leave work afterwards, he didn't care if he had meetings, all he wanted was his Harry. So he drove home and drove fast so he could see his youngest slave. He saw that it was nearly 8 so his parents and the slaves would be having breakfast. When he finally got home, he felt his whole body relax knowing that Jeremy was gone and out of his life. He got out of the car and went into his home.

He found Karen in the dining room, clearing up breakfast. "Liam!" She said as she saw her son. "Where have you been? We were all worried about you." "I've took care of Jeremy Stone." He replied as Karen just stared at him. "You haven't done anything stupid?" She asked. "No, I've just fired him." Liam said. "Where's Harry?" "He's in the library." Karen said as Liam just left to see the boy.

Liam opened the door to the library to find his Harry sitting in the couch reading a book, the boy was humming a happy song as he was lost in the story. Liam just watched him for a moment, his poor boy had to cope with such a horrible man, he just wanted to hold onto Harry and never let him go again.

"Harry." Liam said as the boy looked up and smiled. "Daddy." Harry said happily. "Hey baby are you ok?" Liam asked as he walked over to him. "Yeah, I missed you at breakfast though." The boy replied. "Sorry about that, I had to sort something out. Anyway that's not important now." Liam suddenly thought of something. "Hey Harry, how about you and me have a cuddle day?" "What's a cuddle day?" Harry asked confused. "Well a cuddle day is when you and me can stay in bed all day and just cuddle, do you like the sound of that?" Liam asked. "Yes I would love that." Harry said, not understanding what Liam was going through. So Liam took Harry to his room, not wanting to let the boy go ever again.

Liam and Harry had spent the day in bed together. Liam just held onto Harry like lifeline as they both watched movies on the big telly. Harry was confused though, his master had never hold onto him like this before, it was usually Harry who was attached to Liam. But the boy didn't mind as long as he was with Liam.

Harry suddenly noticed something was wrong with Liam when the older man suddenly started squeezing Harry. He didn't realise it but Harry did. "Daddy," Harry said softly. "You're hurting me." Liam just looked down at Harry, his eyes looked tired and he tried to hold his tears in. "I'm not Harry I'm just cuddling." Liam said as he held onto the boy a little more. "No it hurts." Harry said in pain, he tried to get away but Liam just held on. Soon enough, Harry got scared and screamed, "let go of me!" At the top of his voice. Harry got of the bed and ran outside of the room, crying at out loud as he didn't understand what was happening.

Liam just stared at the door for a moment, not understanding why Harry had run off like that. The boy loved cuddling and his master was giving him all the attention he wanted. Five minutes later, Karen came in, she looked angry at her only son. "What do you think you're doing Liam?" She asked. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything." Liam said trying to defend himself. "Well why is Harry crying with Sophia?"Karen looked really annoyed. 

"Liam I understand if you're upset, but hurting Harry and not letting him go won't do any good. Also you've got three other slaves to look after as well, you cannot neglect them." Liam suddenly realised that his mum was right, he was becoming to attached to Harry but he couldn't help it, he just kept seeing them horrible pictures of what the poor boy went though in and it was disgusting.

"Listen Liam, I understand that you want to protect him, but it's all in the past, Harry now has a new master who treats him well. You've got to move forward with life and just make all the slaves's future better then their past." Karen said as Liam realised she was right. He was nearly hurting Harry and he realised that Jeremy Stone was no longer Harry's master, Liam owned him and had given the younger boy a much more happier and better life. "Where is Harry?" Liam asked knowing he will have to speak to Harry. "He's in Sophia's room." Karen replied as Liam just nodded. "I'll speak to him." Liam said as he left the room.

Liam found Harry crying with Sophia beside him, the female slave trying to confront the boy. "Harry." Liam said quietly as the boy just looked at him with sadness. "Sophia, can me and Harry talk in private?" Liam asked his slave. "Yes master." Sophia said as she left the room. Liam sat down next to his youngest boy. "Harry I'm so sorry for earlier, I didn't realise what I was doing." Liam said. "It's ok daddy, I understand but you just really hurt me. Why were you like that?" Liam hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should tell Harry about Jeremy but he decided the boy had a right to know.

"Ok Harry, I will tell you." Liam started. "Last night, I found out that one my employees was a precious master of yours. His name is Jeremy Stone. Do you remember him?" Harry looked at Liam in shock, he was owned by Jeremy when he was 14 and was treated very badly by the man. "Yes I do." Harry said. "I just want to say that I have fired him and you never see him ever again." Liam said honestly. Harry was quiet for a moment. 

"Thank you daddy for doing that but I want you to know that you should never worry about me, what happened in my past will never effect my present. You've given me so a great life and I will always be grateful for what you have done." Harry said as Liam just smiled at the boy. He was so proud of his Harry for being brave about his past. He hugged the boy close as he knew Harry's future will be much better then his past. And he decided that day to leave the past in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I would be quite content staying in Liam's arms forever


	18. Liam will look after us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Harry spends his first night with his master liam, Sophia gives him so good advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second request from Haily xoxo I didn't mention harry and Liam's night together because I have already wrote about their night together. It's called Im not like the other masters x

Harry was nervous. The boy was sat outside his new home as he knew in a few hours, he would spend his first night with his master. Yesterday, he was bought by an incredible man called Liam. Along with Niall, they were taking to a new home and met Liam's other two slaves, Louis and Sophia. The two were very kind and looked extremely happy and well looked after.

After being washed and giving a meal, Liam was going to spend the night with Niall and then he would spend the night with Harry the day after. Liam had took Harry to his own room, explaining to the boy that he would spend the night with him tommorow. Liam kissed the boy good night as Harry went into bed, having the best night sleep in his life.

But in the morning, he was nervous. He had breakfast with Liam and the other slaves. The boy noticed how happy Niall looked this morning, like he had a happy night with Liam. But Harry was still nervous. He was worried in case everything was a test, to prove if Harry was a worthy slave or if he will be sold back to the slave house. He has had masters so this to him before and he was just so scared as he didn't want to leave this beautiful home.

After breakfast, Liam needed to do some work in his office, so he asked his two older slaves Louis and Sophia if they could give Niall and Harry a tour of the house. The two obeyed as they took the two youngest outside first, showing them the large beautiful garden. The four slaves walked the beautiful garden as Louis told the two younger slaves about the garden. "So this is garden is beautiful at summer time, it's perfect to play football and just to relax. We all take it in turns to look after in it." Loud I said as the little group moved along. 

Sophia had noticed Harry looked a little down, like he was thinking of a million things. She decided to speak to Harry privately. "Lou, why don't you show Niall were you keep the football stuff?" Sophia suggested as Louis just nodded, taking Niall to the garden shed. This left Sophia with Harry by themselves so this was the best time to talk.

"Are you ok harry?" The girl asked as they both sat down at a bench. "How are you settling in?" She asked. "Ok, I don't think I've eaten so much food before in my life and my bed was so comfortable." Harry paused for a moment. "But, is this all a test? I mean, will I have to do something to prove I will be worthy to master?" 

Sophia just smiled at the boy. She understood how Harry would fell, when she was first bought by Liam, she had never imagined such a kind man would treat her so well and give her a good life. But she understood were Harry came from, with many cruel masters in the world, a nice master is an extremely rare occurrence. 

"Harry let me tell you one thing, our master is the most nicest most sweet man you will ever have. He looks after all of us and won't ever hurt us. I promise you, you will be ok." Sophia reassured the boy. Harry felt a little better now as Sophia talked. "tonight, I'm spending the night with master, will he want sex?" Harry asked. "Well if you want to have sex with him you can. But master will never force you to have sex." 

Harry was surprised about this, he was always told that if a master wanted sex with a slave, they will have sex wether the slave wanted it or not. "We have a choice?" Harry asked in shock. "Oh yes with master, he would never pressure anyone to have sex with him. Believe me this is not a test." Harry felt better at Sophia's words and felt a little calmer now.

"Can I ask you one thing Sophia?" Harry asked as Sophia nodded. "Can I call my master something else?" "What do you want to call him?" Sophia asked as Harry just paused, hesitant about his words. "Daddy." Harry said quietly. Sophia was quiet for a second and then smiled. "I think he would like that." She said softly as Harry smiled as well. He gave Sophia a hug. "Thank you so much Sophia, I really appreciate your help." He said. "It's no problem Harry, I promise you, your life is going to get much better." Sophia replied, knowing Liam and Harry will have a good night.

And they did. Liam and Harry had an incredible night together. Master and slave had a wonderful night of passion and fun and Harry had asked Liam if he could call him daddy instead of master. Liam smiled and accepted Harry's offer and the two feel asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, master and slaves all had breakfast together as Liam suggested they all spend their day in the garden. 

So as Liam was on the bench reading a book, Louis was showing Niall some football moves and Sophia and Harry were reading on the grass. "So how did you first night to?" Sophia asked. "It was great, master is so nice, he made me feel so good. I've never someone would make me feel so amazing." Harry said honestly. "I told you. He's the kindest man I've ever met." Sophia said honestly. "And did you mention about calling him daddy?" Sophia asked, making Harry blush. "I'm guessing that's a yes." She said smiling.

"Thank you for helping me Sophia, you're such a sweet person." Harry said. "Well thank you Harry, you know I always wanted a little brother." She said. "Well I can be your little brother, I've always wanted a big sister." Sophia laughed a little. "So I have one big brother in Louis and two little brothers in you and Niall." She said, finally realising she likes to be in a house full of boys. "And I promise you Haz, we will all look after one another here. We have an amazing master who will look after us." Harry smiled at Sophia and gave her a hug, finally feeling that things are looking up.

Liam watch Sophia and Harry as they talked, smiling a little. He finally felt content with his four slaves. He had an amazing night with Harry and he was happy that he made Harry fell good for the first time about sex. He just hoped that he could give his four slaves a better way of life. He knew all of them had horrible pasts by the hands of cruel men and all he wanted was to make each of their lives just a little better. And for the first time in a long time, Liam felt the happiest he could be and it was because of his four slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	19. Another update

Hello everyone. I just want to start by saying thank you to anyone who is following this series or have given me a request. I really appriciate it all. I've been getting loads of requests and I am finding it difficult to keep up with all of them. So I've decided to temporally stop taking any new requests until I finish the load I am currently working on. (This is only temporally.) I'm sorry I have to do this, but I've been having troubles at work and I am considering leaving after Christmas so I have a big decision to make. Thank you all again for being apart of this little story that I am truly passionate about. I will let you all know when Im taking requests again.


	20. I want you daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry is grumpy and horny, Liam helps his youngest slave fulfil his needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Sub Little. I'm currently writing 9 requests so apologies to anyone waiting.

Harry was in a mood. Usually the happy boy was full of smiles and happiness but today, he was like a stubborn child who didn't want to talk to anyone. His master Liam found it cute, his youngest slave was pouting like a cute puppy. Liam just chuckled at his boy and just let him be in his mood.

"And what seems to be troubling my baby boy?" Liam asked Harry, they were both in the library as Harry still had a face like a smacked arse. "I'm not a baby." Harry said. "Well you're acting like one and I want you to tell me why you're so grumpy." Liam said as Harry just sighed. "I'm horny." The younger boy whispered. "What do you mean?" Liam asked. "I'm really horny daddy, we've not had sex in ages and all I want is you."

Liam suddenly noticed how hard Harry was, the younger boy was practically grinding on Liam as he begged his master for sex. "Well baby, why didn't you ask?" Liam whispered as he kissed his youngest slave. "What would you like to do?" Harry thought for a moment. "Can we use the dentist chair?" He whispered making Liam smile more. "Of course, lets go." Liam said in a dark voice as he carried Harry with him.

The dentist chair was a little something in the corner of the garage. Liam bought it a while ago and although it isn't used all of the time, it's great for the occasional kinky session with any slave. So Liam and Harry went down the garage and Harry kissed Liam straight away. "Please daddy I need you." Harry begged. Liam just smiled as he lifted the boy onto the chair and stripping him off his clothes and leaving him naked. "Good Harry, you look stunning." Liam commented as Harry just smiled. The older man then strapped the boy onto the chair. Harry couldn't stop moaning and groaning as Liam undressed himself. 

When Liam was naked, he stared at Harry with lust lining himself up inside Harry's hole. "Daddy, please." Harry begged. "I love it when you beg. Tell me how much you want it." Liam said, his voice deep. "Please daddy, fuck me I want you so much, I need your dick." Harry begged as Liam finally went into Harry making the boy scream. 

"Oh god daddy. It fells so good." Harry groaned as Liam went further and further into the boy, feeling close already, just the way Harry was tied up and begging was so amazing that Liam couldn't take it anymore, he came straight in the boy and ordered Harry to come as well, moaning Liam's name out loud.

Liam just laid on the boy as he catch his breath, feeling the mixture a pleasure running though his veins. He suddenly realised that Harry was still hard even though he just came. "Please daddy I need more." Harry begged. "Babe, we've just finished." Liam said. "Don't care I need more." Harry replied. Liam just got Harry out of the chair and picked him up. "Just wait for an hour and then we can start again." Liam said as Harry just whined as they left the garage.

Now when Harry said he needed more, the wanted so MUCH more. Harry begged Liam nearly every opportunity he got. Master and slave had sex several times throughout the day but poor Harry was not satisfied enough, wanting his master to be in him again and again. When night time came round, Harry was still horny and wanting Liam. 

"Harry, we be had sex five times today." Liam said as the two were in bed, Harry nearly grinding on Liam's leg. "No daddy, just one more time please." The young boy begged, even though master and slave has had sex in the garage, the kitchen and his office. But Harry wanted more.

"Ok baby." Liam said softly. "Can you cum one more time for me?" "Yes daddy I need to cum." Harry replied as Liam lifted the boy one more time, seeing Harry's red and opened hole. Liam slowly went into Harry as the boy screamed as all he wanted just to be full and needy. Liam went slow as he kissed his slave. "My sweet baby, you're so funny. You've been wanting daddy all day and you still want more." Liam whispered softly he went in and out a little quicker. "That's it daddy more." Harry said as Liam went as quick as he could. "I need to cum, please." Harry said as Liam smirked. "Naughty boy, you've cum so many times today and yet you want more. Very greedy." Harry just whined as he tried to hold himself. "Please." Harry whined. "Ok baby boy cum." Liam commanded and Harry screamed as he came all over Liam's chest.

Harry laid his head on Liam's shoulder as he came down from his high. Liam held his boy close as he noticed Harry had fallen asleep. Liam just chuckled as he admired the young boy for a moment, he was a funny one, some days all Harry would want was cuddles and kisses from Liam but other days he would want a little more then that. But Liam didn't mind, as long as his Harry was happy, that was all that was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	21. We'll always be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes through a painful headspace, but Liam and the other slaves are their to help him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Youhadme@good'aymate. I've put a little special moment with the slaves because I love them as a group

Liam knew their was something wrong with Louis. His oldest slave had been through a bad stage of crying and having nightmares. Louis was usually the strongest and happiest slave, to stubborn to show his real emotions when he was upset but the last few days, the slave was upset and down and it worried Liam.

One particular day when Louis just cried during breakfast and ran to his room. Liam followed him to see Louis under his bed, crying his eyes out. "Louis what's wrong?" Liam asked as he went to his oldest slave. "No please don't hurt me." Louis begged as he went away from Liam. "Lou, I won't hurt you. I never will hurt you." Liam tried to reassure the boy. "Please don't hurt me master Jones." Louis said as Liam suddenly realised Louis was in a headspace.

He had heard of slaves going in and out of head spaces, particularly ones who have been through years of abuse. He knew his four slaves had been through abuse by previous masters before but none of them have had a head space before. "Louis, listen to me." Liam said as he tried to get Louis to look at him. "Lou, it me, it's Liam. I won't hurt you I promise." Louis looked at his master, his blue eyes were filled with fear. "I promise you Louis." Liam said once more. 

But this didn't help Louis. He still had his nightmares and his fears. Liam tried everything to help the boy but nothing was working. It had a real effect in the house and all the other slaves were worried for Louis. Sophia, Niall and Harry decided they needed to do something to help Louis before it was too late.

The three slaves went into Louis's room to see the oldest slave in bed again, crying out loud. "Louis, we're here to help." Sophia said as she sat by Louis. "You can't! Master jones is going to hurt us, there's no escape." Louis said between sobs. "Louis please you are not owned by master Jones." Niall said. "We are owned by Liam." Louis looked at Niall. "Master Liam?" Louis asked confused. "Yes Lou." Harry said quietly, trying to help out. "He's our master, he loved us all. He'll never hurts us. He gives us food, education and a reason to live. And we are the reason he is alive." 

Sophia and Niall were shocked at what Harry said, usually the boy was so quiet but today, he wanted to help his friend. They noticed Louis was staring at Harry. "Are you sure?" Louis asked softly. "Of course Louis, I've never been more sure in my life." Harry said, staring right into Louis's eyes. Louis just let out a sob and hugged Harry close, like the younger boy was a helpline. Sophia and Niall hugged Louis as well as the four slaves held onto their little group hug. 

"Thank you so much." Louis whispered as the four just kept on hugging. What they didn't realise was that Liam was outside of the door, listening to every single word his slaves said. He couldn't help but cry at what had happened. He couldn't have asked for better slaves and he knew they were the most important people in his life. No amount of money or material objects could replace his four slaves.

Louis eventually got out of his head space after the talk with the other slaves. Liam decided to spend some time with Louis to help him recover from his horrible experience. He also decided that he needed to talk about this master Jones Louis was talking about. So when master and slave were in bed with Liam holding onto Louis, the boy told his master about his previous master.

"He once had me tied up and blindfolded in front of all his friends. I was naked and they could touch me and use however I wanted." Louis said as he talked about one of the many horror stories about his master. "I'm so sorry to hear that Louis." Liam said, listening to every word. "I wish I could find that bastard and kill him." "Master, don't do that, it's in the past. I have you now." Louis said.

"I'm sorry for the last few days." Louis said quietly. "Louis, there is no reason to be sorry. You have every right to go through the head space." Liam said. "Thank you for helping me." Louis said. "I'm so lucky to have you and the others." "It's fine Louis. You know we'll always be here for you. "We're one big happy family." Liam said, kissing the boy. As master and slave fell asleep, Liam thought about how lucky he had with four slaves who loved one another, who would help each other in what ever was happening in their lives. And he couldn't be more happier that his Louis was ok and that's all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy x


	22. The alpha and omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam reads Harry's favourite book, he decides to fulfil the boy's fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Harrylovessmex. I've never done an alpha/omega story before and can I just say, I enjoyed it. May do a bit more in the future x

Liam knew his youngest slave Harry had his favourite book. The older man always made sure his four slaves always read and he made sure to encourage reading. Harry loved a book called The Alpha and Omega, he had read it about 20 times since he was bought for Liam. The older man never found anything wrong with the book, it was just a small book and Harry seemed to be happy whenever he read it.

But one night, his slaves were in bed and he was a little bored, Liam decided to read the book, see what it is really about. He got the book from the library and went to bed to read it. He saw the cover and it was a large man hugging a smaller man, they looked like they were deeply in love. Liam saw the title under the picture and delving into the story.

It took nearly an hour to finish the book and if Liam was honest he was, shocked. He had never realised how dirty and inappropriate this little book was. Liam just assumed it was just a little love story between an alpha and omega. But really it was about a big strong alpha who finds a beautiful omega who's in heat for the first time, has hot kinky sex and impregnates the omega full of pups. (And live happily ever after of course.)

Liam was just shocked at what he read, it was so raunchy he couldn't imagine Harry reading something like this. Then he suddenly remembered when he ever saw Harry read the book. The boy got all worked up and looked a little turned with the book and that's when Liam realised that Harry has a kink for alphas and omegas.

Liam suddenly imagined the idea, Harry the sweet innocent omega who is in heat for the first time and wants to be filled with pups while Liam is the big strong alpha who will claim Harry as his own. The more Liam thought of the idea, the more he liked it. Even when he fell asleep that night, he dreamt of a sweet Harry being the horny omega. And that's when Liam knew he wanted to enjoy this fantasy with Harry, maybe the two can enjoy it together.

The next morning, he had breakfast as usual with the slaves. He spoke to each one but he couldn't stop staring at Harry and imagining him as the sexy omega. He knew he wanted the boy tonight and he had the perfect plan to help him. Liam spent the rest of the day in his home office, doing a little work even though he was too distracted thinking about tonight, he was really going to enjoy himself.

That night, Harry walked back to his room, feeling tired and ready for bed. He had helped out with Caroline in the kitchens today and helped her cook dinner and all he wanted now was his bed. He was going to have a shower and then say goodnight to Liam. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Liam on the bed. The room was lit with candles as romantic music was playing. He was topless while wearing skinny jeans. He gave a smile to his youngest slave. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked confused as Liam sat up and walked up to Harry. "It's not daddy baby." Liam said in a low voice. "Tonight, it's alpha." Harry suddenly moaned at the words. "You read my book?" Harry asked surprised. "Yes my pretty boy. And I was pretty shocked to see how naughty it was. But I like it and tonight, I'll be the alpha and you'll be my omega." Liam whispered as Harry just groaned more. 

Liam picked Harry up and laid him gently on the bed. "Now I've heard a certain little pretty omega has gone into his first heat and he needs a big strong alpha to breed him full of pups." Liam said as he trailed his fingers over Harry's body. "Yes please alpha, breed me." The younger boy begged. Liam just smiled as he removed all of Harry's clothes leaving the boy naked and then taking his own jeans off. 

Liam just watched in awe of his beautiful boy, he felt like he was in heaven with him. He started to kiss the boy slowly, his large body dominating over Harry's small body. "Now I know this is your first time in mating season but you'll like it, it's what omegas are made for." Liam whispered, knowing it was a line in the book. Harry just groaned as he got harder by the second. "Please alpha, I need you." Harry said between groans.

Liam ordered Harry to turn around so he could open him up. The boy obeyed and lifted his bum up. Liam just smirked as he slowly opened the boy up, loving the little sounds coming from Harry. At one point, Harry tried to wiggle away as a joke, but Liam got him. "Ah, ah, ah baby, not until I breed you." Liam whispered. Harry just nodded as Liam turned the boy around, pinning him down to the bed. "Please alpha, please I need your dick, fill me up." Harry begged. "I'm going to breed you full of pups." Liam said as he went into Harry making the boy scream.

Liam couldn't help himself and started going at a fast pace, too turned on from his sweet omega. Harry just screamed at the pace as he tossed and turned. "Alpha! More!" Harry begged as Liam played with the boy's nipple. "Please may I cum alpha?" Harry asked. "Yes omega, cum for your alpha and let me fill you with my pups." Liam said as Harry came all over his chest as Liam came as well. 

Liam laid next to Harry, catching his breath as he watched Harry come down from his high. Liam just smiled at the boy as he got him into a hug. "That was perfect." Liam said as Harry just smiled. "Did you like my book?" Harry asked. "Yes I did, it was very interesting, no wonder you like it so much." Liam said as Harry just blushed. "Did you like the ending though? The alpha and omega has lots of pups and they all love happily ever after." Harry said as Liam just laughed. "Well we already have our happily ever after." Liam said, knowing all four slaves completed his life. He and Harry kissed a bit more until they both fell asleep, As Liam thought of doing the alpha and omega thing again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, Liam shirtless and skinny jeans, I think I know what I want for Christmas ;)


	23. Never hurt yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry thinks he will be in trouble, he punishes himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by Lirry whore. It's a little small but I've been at work all day x

Punishment was common when you are a slave. It shows you were you stand in this cruel world where you are nothing but an object. And Harry knew that most masters would prefer for their slaves to punish themselves. Harry had done it many times, he spanked himself, shocked himself and burned himself. It was so painful and gave him so much pain but he always belied it would make him a better slave, that it would teach him a lesson. 

A few weeks after he was bought by Liam, a kind and loving man who treated Harry very well. The man gave him food and warmth and comfort, things Harry never had before. Harry loved being with Liam and he just wished he could stay with Liam for a very long time. But one day, he spilt a glass of water in the kitchen.

The boy panicked, he was a little clumsy but every time he broke something he got punished. He didn't want to show Liam how bad he was, so he decided to punish himself. He looked around to see there was anyway he could punish himself. He suddenly saw the stove and remembered one time a master made him burn myself with a stove once by placing his hand on a hot stove. So Harry switched on the stove waited for it to heat, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the stove, screaming at the pain.

Liam could hear the scream from his office. It sounded like Harry, his instincts told him to go to him. The older man rushed to the scream to see what was happening. He went to the kitchen to see Harry screaming with his hand on the stove. "Harry what the hell are you doing?" Liam asked as he took Harry's hand off the stove. 

Liam took Harry to the sink to cool of his hand. He ran the cold water and placed the hand under the cool water. Harry was still screaming as his hand cooled down and then Liam got some alcohol and dapped the hand with a cloth. "Harry, what on earth were you doing? You know the stove is dangerous." Liam said, sounding annoyed. "I'm sorry daddy, I was just punishing myself." Harry replied.

Liam looked at his youngest slave. "What do you mean punish yourself?" Liam asked. "I spilt a glass of water. I know I was naughty, I just knew I needed to punish myself." Harry said. "Harry, I wouldn't punish you for a broken glass of water. It was just an accident." Liam suddenly realised something. "Did you have to pundit yourself with any other masters?" He asked slowly, as Harry just nodded, crying again.

Liam just hugged his boy as he cried, holding onto the boy. The older man suddenly realised that Harry was properly forced to punish himself in the most degrading things know to man. "Harry, I want you to listen." Liam said as the boy looked at Liam with his big innocent eyes. "I promise you, I would never degrade you like that. I would never make you harm yourself in such a way. If you ever need to be punish, we will discuss it, the punishment will happen and all will be forgiven. Is that understood?" Liam asked as Harry just smile at his master.

The younger boy just hugged him again as the two just sat for a while. "Thank you daddy, you've made me so happy." Harry whispered as Liam just smiled. "Now how about you and me have a cookie to help that poor hand?" Liam suggested as Harry nodded happily. Liam picked the boy up bridal style and smiled at Harry, knowing he will make this boy's life just a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	24. Naughty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophia does something naughty, Liam has to punish his only female slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from GeeGee. This was originally a Harry request but I decided to change it Sophia. I do loads of Harry requests ATM

Liam watched fondly as Sophia was masterbating on the bed. It was a script rule in the house for any slave not to touch themselves without permission. But on occasion, Liam would like to watch one of them playing with themselves. Tonight it was Sophia, whom he couldn't stop thinking about all day. The only female slave played with herself on the bed, completely naked as Liam watched her from the couch. She moaned and groaned at the pleasure as she said something she would regret. 

"Oh George." She moaned, suddenly stopping at what she said. She sat up and saw Liam's shocked face as well. The two were silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Erm." Was all Sophia could say as Liam just stared at her. "I think I should go to bed." She finally said as Liam just nodded, Sophia leaving the room.

Both master and slave barley slept that night, Sophia spend most of the night rethinking what happened, she felt incredibly stupid and worried her master would sell her. Liam was the same, trying to understand why his Sophia would say another man's name in pleasure. The two eventually fell asleep, both still thinking about the accident.

The next morning, Liam got changed and went into Sophia's room, the girl was just waking up as he came in. Master and slave were just quiet not really knowing what to say. "Good morning master." Sophia said quietly as Liam just said a quiet good morning as well. He sat next to Sophia, looking down at the floor. "Master, I'm so sorry about last night, it was a mistake, you know I," Liam interrupted her. "It's ok Sophia, I understand it was a mistake and I forgive you. I just want to know who is this George?"

Sophia just blushed. "It was George Clooney." She whispered as Liam couldn't help but laugh. "George Clooney? No offence but he's old enough to be your dad." Liam said as Sophia laughed. "I know, but he's still fit. But you know I wouldn't want any man but you." She replied as Liam just gave her a hug.

"Well Sophia, since we now know who your secret crush is, I think it's time for you to serve your punishment." Liam said as he bought something out. It was a vibrator, a very small pink vibrator and it came with a remote. "For the rest of the day, I want you wear this. I will control the remote and I whenever the turn up the volume, I want you to cum. I expect you to cum 3 times today. Is that understood?" Liam said in a formal way. Sophia just nodded, accepting her punishment. 

"Now take of them panties off and open your legs wide." Liam commanded as Sophia did what she was told and went into said position. Liam inserted the vibrator inside of the girl, making sure it was comfortable. "Now I expect you to keep that in all day." Liam said. "Yes master." Sophia replied, hoping it will be an ok day.

Sophia's first orgasm was at breakfast. She was sitting with Liam and the other slaves as they all ate breakfast. Liam told the slaves that he had to do some work in his office for a few hours. Liam then started the vibrator, he had made sure it was the quietest one he had so no one else knew what else was happening. He could see Sophia glitch a bit when he switched it on. It was obvious that she was pretending nothing was wrong but he could see she was trying not to moan. After a few minutes of moving and shuffling, she came quietly, not daring in front of the boys. Liam just smiled at her, one down, three to go,

Sophia's second orgasm was when she was garden, planting hydrangea plants. Liam watched her from his office as he was on the phone to a client. He watched her closely with the control in his hand, getting extremely tempted to make her cum. He switched on the vibrator and saw his girl moan at the sudden pleasure. She sat down, wanting to enjoy it. She looked at the house to see Liam watching her. She just smirked as she came for the second time that day. She calmed her body down and say back up, giving Liam a wink and getting back to the gardening as Liam went back to work.

Sophia's third and final orgasm was in Liam's bedroom, the girl was sat in his lap, she was feeling tired and a little frustrated. "I'm so proud of you babe, you've kept it in all day." Liam whispered as he got the remote. "One more time, and then your punishment will be over." He whispered as he put on the vibrator, making the girl groan. Sophia didn't want to cum again, she was tired and cumming twice already felt like a lot of hard work. But she had Liam's reassuring words in her ear as she could slowly feel her orgasm come. One part of her wanted to stop and sleep but another part of her wanted to cum so badly. She suddenly felt her whole body cum for the third time that day as she moaned Liam's name.

When she had come down from her high, she laid her head on Liam's shoulder, feeling completely tired and feeling like she was about to pass out. Liam just held her close, stroking her hair as he whispered words in her ear. "Good girl, my perfect girl, you've been so good all day. I love you so much." He whispered as he lifted her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom. The older man had run a nice bath for the girl, wanting her to relax after her day. 

"I'm going to put you in the bath baby, then we can go to bed." Liam whispered as he undressed the girl and removed the vibrator from her. "Sorry about last night master." Sophia said as Liam put her in the bath. "It's ok, was just surprised that you have a thing for George Clooney." Liam said, laughing a little. "Well you're more fit then him master. And also you're younger then him." Sophia said as Liam just kissed the girl, cleaning her with the flannel. Soon, Liam and Sophia went to bed, falling asleep in one another's arms, just happy that they ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dare I ask, Liam Payne or George Clooney?


	25. Meeting Karen and Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the slaves spend the day with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from lily. I have two more requests to write and then I will reopen the requests again

When Liam made the decision to buy his slaves, he wasnt sure how his parents would react. Growing up, his mum and dad didn't own slaves, they weren't against it but they just never bothered. But when Liam dropped out of university to start his own business and then became one of the UK's well known business men, he wanted to own a slave. He had felt so lonely in his large home, he wanted someone to be with him. He had never realised he would end up with four amazing slaves whom he loved more then anything else in the world, and he can always remember the times his mum and dad met them.

When he first got Louis, he was nervous that his parents would judge him. But when they met Louis, they adored him straight away. Louis was kind and got along very well woth Geoff and Karen. He then got Sophia and his parents loved Sophia as well. And finally got Niall and Harry which his parents were concerned that he had too many slaves to look after. But when they saw how well the four slaves were looked after, they knew their only son would look after the four slaves.

A few months after Niall and Harry were bought, Karen had asked Liam if himself and the slaves would like to come around for Sunday dinner. Liam knew it would only be the second time his parents would met Niall and Harry but he knew his parents loved the slaves. Karen in particular adored the slaves and doted on all four of them. So Liam thought it would be nice for the slaves to get out of the house and to see his parents.

"Come on you lot, we're gonna be late!" Liam called to the top if the stairs. It was Sunday morning and he was waiting for his slaves to come down and to leave for Karen and Geoff's house. Sophia was already downstairs and waiting, she was always on time. Liam saw Harry come downstairs first, he looked a little tired and shy today. Then he saw Louis come after Harry. "Sorry, was brushing me teeth." Louis said. 

"Niall come on, we're all waiting!" Liam called, getting impatient. "Here I am!" Niall called coming down the stairs. Liam noticed his Irish slave was wearing a pair of old glasses, it was a phase the boy was going through. "Niall for the last time, you don't need glasses, you like a bloody grandad." Liam said as he took the glasses off the boy. "Now lets get going." He said as Liam and the slaves all went outside and into the car. 

It was a beautiful warm Sunday as Liam drove to the little village were his parents lived. When he finally became successful, he decided to get his parents a home in the countryside so they could both retire early and enjoy their retirement after many years of hard work and graft. He noticed the slaves were watching the beautiful countryside as they drove into the small village. It was traditional English village, full of retired couples and middle class families with only a few local stores, a post office and a church. Liam loved the place and he was happy his parents loved it as well.

Liam drove to the street where his parents live. It was a small cottage with a few rooms and a large garden. He parked in the drive way and got out of the car, telling the slaves to leave the car. They all left the car as they suddenly noticed Karen at the door. She smiled at her only son and the slaves. She went straight to her son and gave him a hug. "Hey baby, how you doing?" Karen asked as Liam replied he was fine. She then saw the slaves all standing at the car, waiting to say hello.

"Hello you lot, you're all looking very well." She said, going to hug each one of the slaves. She noticed how the boys were all wearing a smart white shirt and jeans while Sophia wore a long white dress. They all looked so happy and healthy and Karen was just happy that her son was looking after them. "Why don't we all go in the garden, it's a beautiful day and dinner should be ready in half an hour." Karen said as she showed everyone into the house.

Liam sat outside in the table, enjoying a coffee as his boys were playing football in the garden, his mother was in the kitchen with Sophia who was helping out while Liam and Geoff were catching up. "So Li, how's the company doing?" Geoff asked as he sipped his own coffee. "It's good, just been working hard is all." Liam said. "You really need to slow down son, you don't want to make yourself bad." Geoff said as he sipped his own coffee. 

Liam just watched the slaves as he heard his mother shout from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." She called as all the men went inside. As they all enjoyed their lovely roast dinner, Karen asked all the slaves questions. She was the type of woman who loved to ask 20 Questions to anyone she knew. She adored all of them and loved talking to them. For some reason, Liam thought that Karen treat the slaves like grandchildren, he knew his mother was desperate to have grandchildren but he wasn't ready for kids yet, so she just had to wait. 

After dinner, Karen and Liam did the washing up in the kitchen. Liam knew his mum wanted an update on Niall and Harry's health. "So have Niall and Harry been ok?" Karen asked. "Yeah they're fine, they've both out on weight and are eating regularly." Liam replied. "Has the whip lashes faded on Niall's back?" Karen asked quietly. She knew poor Niall had some horrible lashes on his back from previous masters. "Kind of. We've tried different creams and ointments. They've worn down but are still there." "Poor thing." Karen whispered, she knew about each slave's horrible pasts and she was just happy her son was a kind master who treated the slaves well. 

Later on, Liam and his parents were back in the garden, enjoying the last of the sun as the slaves were sat on the grass, all talking and laughing. Liam felt an urge of happiness as he watched his slaves, they all looked so healthy and all seemed to have a new surge of life in them. He could remember how all of them looked when Liam bought them, they were all skinny, beaten and abused. Liam helped them all back to full health. He gave them the life that they all deserved and in return, Liam got four amazing slaves that became his whole world.

"Why don't we have a photo?" Karen said suddenly as she got her phone from her pocket. "Oh how do you use this bloody phone?" She said as Liam helped his mother, knowing she wasn't the best with technology. "Here, I'll take it mum." Liam said as he went to the slaves. They were all talking with one another and looked extremely happy. "Guys, come on, mum wants a photo." Liam said as the slaves just nodded. Liam took the photo as he noticed Louis was saying something to Harry which made the boy smile wide. Only Niall and Sophia were smile to the photo.

"Here you go mum." Liam said, going back to his parents. Karen saw the photo and smiled. "Ah, they are so lovely." She said as Liam looked at the photo. The slaves all looked perfect in the photo, Liam decided to send the photo to his phone and then change it to his background, wanting to cherish this photo forever.

After a few hours, Liam and the slaves left. They all said their goodbyes to Karen and Geoff as they left the home to go back to Liam's home. All the slaves were tired after their day so they all had a quick tea and an early night to bed. Liam had an early night as well, after he said goodnight to the slaves. As he laid in bed that night, he looked at the photo on his phone, he just smiled at his four slaves, they looked so amazing and happy. He knew since buying them it would be hard after their pasts, but he has helped them and now Liam and the slaves can live a happy life together, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	26. You've gone too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam punishes Harry too hard, which ends in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Slaveslove. This has a lot of angst and a dad ending so be warned x

'Liam didn't mean to take it so far. He didn't want to ruin the incredible relationship he had with his youngest slave Harry. It's just the younger boy had been such a brat all day and Liam was just so stressed and angry as well. When Harry told Liam to piss of Liam had enough. The older man got Harry by the hair and dragged him upstairs. Usually when Liam gave a punishment, he was calm would explain what would happen with his slaves. But today he was just angry.

"You have been such a pain all day!" Liam screamed at Harry as he took the boy to his room. "Master, I'm," Harry started to say but Liam stopped him. Liam sat down on the bed and lifted Harry over his lap. He took the boy's trousers off and started spanking straight away. The boy screamed in pain as Liam suddenly grabbed the slave's hair, pulling it hard.

The boy started crying, but Liam didn't care, he was just so angry. Liam just spanked the boy as hard as he could, he wanted the boy to suffer, to feel pain and he wanted the pain to last forever. He could suddenly feel balls of hair coming out of the boy, Liam didn't care. Harry plead to his master to stop but it kept going, as Harry suddenly went quiet. Soon when Liam had calmed down, he stopped the spanking. He looked down at his slave to see the boy was limp and not moving at all. Suddenly Harry fell to the floor, his whole body was white as snow. Liam just stared at him for a moment, realising that Harry was dead.

He had killed Harry, his precious Harry. He must've suffocated the boy during the spanking. Liam could see Harry's dead green eyes staring at his master, like he knew what had happened. Liam knelt down beside the boy, trying to wake up but nothing was working, he was dead, gone forever and Liam had killed him. Liam just screamed at the top of his voice, his whole life just gone in an instant.'

 

Liam woke up with a jolt, looking around the room. He must've fallen asleep in the library in front of the fire. Why did he dream about a dead Harry he had wondered. "Daddy, are you ok?" A voice suddenly said, it was Harry, lying on top of him, alive and well and concerned for his master. "Oh Harry, i'm ok." Liam said touching the boy. "I'm ok, just had a bad dream." Liam replied. "What was it about?" Harry asked innocently. "It was about, a scary monster." Liam said lying. "Oh I don't like them daddy." Harry said.

Liam just smiled as he held the boy close, just glad it was a bad dream. "It's ok baby, remember, it's only a dream and it was so nice to have you hear when I woke up." Liam said as Harry smiled back and cuddled closer to his master. Liam and Harry had gone back to sleep after a while, Liam felt a little better knowing the dream wasn't real but he only hoped he would never have it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding :) I wouldn't have Liam that cruel x


	27. You are so much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry worries too much, Liam always reassures him to make him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Sad Harry. I've been writing non stop all day so y'all have three new stories today :) x

Harry was a worrier. He worried about every little thing in life that it became normal for the boy to be worried. It affected his life in many ways and recently, it affected Harry because he thought about his master, and all he was to him was a slave. Liam was such a good person though, he was kind and funny and he was so good to Harry. But one morning, Harry realised that all he was to Liam was a slave, Liam's property. 

When he had awoken that morning next to a sleeping Liam, he suddenly felt sad, knowing he was nothing more then a slave to Liam. Just an object, just a number who never had love. And who would blame him? His mother left him when he was only three days old, every master he ever had just sold him off and soon enough, Liam would just sell him as well. 

Harry started to cry as he realised his fate, waking Liam up. Liam didn't notice the crying until he opened his eyes and saw his youngest slave. Poor Harry looked distraught, like someone had died. "Harry baby, what's wrong?" Liam asked. Harry just cried more as Liam hugged the boy close. "Did you have a nightmare?" Liam asked. "No." Harry said still crying. "Then what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Liam asked as Harry just stared at him, Liam's brown eyes looked so loving and welcoming but the boy knew they didn't mean anything.

"I'm nothing to you." Harry said, making Liam confused. "What do you mean by that?" Liam asked. "I'm nothing to you daddy, I'm just a slave. No one will ever want me. No one had ever loved me. My own mother didn't even want me. Why would anyone ever want to love me?" Harry said through sobs and tears. Liam just stared at his youngest slave for a moment, a little confused at his words. 

"Harry, you know I love you, I love you all." Liam said. "But why? You shouldn't love me. I'm just a slave. I have now right to be loved. I'm better of dead." The boy said. Liam couldn't believe his boy was saying these things, he loved his slaves more then anything else in the world. "Harry, I want you to look at me and listen." Liam said as Harry looked at his master with his sad green eyes. "I promise you, you are loved. I love you all so much you wouldn't understand. You all are my whole world. Without the four of you, I have would have nothing to live for. You are so important Harry, you are loved and will always be loved forever."

Harry took every word Liam said to him, repeating it again and again in his head. He is loved, he is important, he means something. Harry just looked at Liam again and just smiled. "Thank you daddy." He whispered as he held Liam close, never wanting to let go. Liam just hugged him back as they just stayed like this for a while. Soon, Liam noticed that Harry was fast asleep in his arms, looking peaceful as he dreamt. Liam just laid the boy down on the bed and watched the boy for a bit. He knew every word he told the boy was true, he loved and cared for each slave so much, he couldn't live without them. Liam soon fell asleep as well, knowing he his life couldn't get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	28. Just some random thoughts I want to share

Hey everyone. I just want to ask you all a little something that I would like some opinions about. As some of you know, I've been writing the Master and slaves series for over a year and I am so happy that people on this site invest and read my stories. If I'm honest, writing these stories is one of the most positive parts of my life at the moment. But recently I've been thinking about expanding these little stories into something more, I want to make it into a book. I've loved writing since I was a kid but I was always told that being a writer is only for the lucky few. I also know I'm not the best writer but with time I can improve. I feel like this is properly the best time to write this book, I'm in my early 20s, I have no children, no house, mortgage or major commitments. (As my work college says to me, the world is my oyster now) the reason why I'm writing this is because I want your honest opinions about this. What do you think about me writing a book? Please let me know as I love having your feedback. People in my own life just roll their eyes and think I'm stupid, so all your own opinions are more important then theirs. Thank you all so much for your support in this series and one day, I hope I can write this book and my little stories of Liam and the slaves can become something I can be proud off.

Lucy


	29. Just what the doctor ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam notices something wrong with his doctor Skylar and he tries to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Chemo. Just like to say requests are back open so any suggestions let me know. (Also can I get some happy requests? Like cute fluffy ones)

Doctor Skylar Thomson had been Liam's private doctor for over 6 years. Skylar was a couple of years older and loved his job as a doctor and Liam and his four slaves were his favourite patients. Liam trusted doctor Skylar with his and the slaves's life. If anything happened or if any of the slaves got ill, Liam would ring Skylar straight away. 

But there was something wrong with Skylar over the past year. Liam noticed the man seemed to be getting quieter and less chatty. Skylar was usually was always happy and chatty but lately, he was distant. It concerned Liam but every time he asked Skylar if he was ok, the doctor would just say everything is ok and he was just tired.

Liam got more suspicious when Skylar came round one day when Niall got the flu. The slave was in bed as the doctor looked over him. "Everything will be ok Liam." Skylar said as he checked over the sick Niall. "Just give him a few days rest, drink plenty of water and stay warm." Skylar said, but when he was talking, Liam noticed something. There was a bruise on Skylar's cheek. It wasn't big but it looked hurtful. 

When Skylar was about to leave the house, Liam asked if he was ok. "Yeah I'm fine Liam, just been a little tired is all." Skylar said as Liam didn't believe him. "What's with that bruise on your cheek?" Liam asked. "Oh this? It's err, err, I just tripped over the other day. You know, one of them things. I need to go see you soon." Skylar said as he left the house. Liam wasn't convinced at Skylar's story. Liam knew that Skylar and his husband Don had marriage troubles. They always argued and had money troubles, but Liam had never suspected Don would hurt Skylar. "I'm fine Liam, honest." Skylar said as he left the room, but Liam could see in Skylar's eyes that he was lying.

The next time Doctor Skylar came around was a few weeks after Niall was ill. The doctor was here to give Sophia her annual contraception treatment. Although Liam wanted to have a child with Sophia, he knew now was not the right time, so he made sure his only female slave was on the best contraception a woman could ever have.

"Does that feel ok Sophia?" Skylar asked as he gave the injection in her arm. "Yes it's fine." Sophia replied as Liam watched on. "Just give it 24 hours and everything will be alright." Skylar said as Liam suddenly noticed something on the doctor's arm. There was a large bruise at the top of his arm, it looked painful and dark. Liam could also tell that Skylar was in a lot of pain. Now Liam could see there was something wrong with Skylar, and he had to do something about it.

When Skylar had finished with Sophia, he was packing his bag when Liam came to him. "Skylar, I want you to be honest with me. Tell one what is wrong I can see it in your eyes." Liam said. "Nothing is wrong Liam, I'm fine." Skylar said. "Skylar, please I want to help you." Liam begged. "I'm fine, I was bad, I deserved it. I'm a grown man. I can look after myself." Skylar said as he left the house.

Liam decided he needed to help Sklyar out. This man was getting abused and he won't let a good person be beating about by a cruel man. So that night, Liam drove to Skylar's and Don's home, wanting to talk to them. He parked out side of the small house and went to the door. He was about to knock when he suddenly heard screaming, it sounded like Don.

"Why the fuck did you take so long today?" Don screamed. "I'm I'm sorry. It's just my last patient just took a little longer." Liam heard Skylar say. Suddenly Don hit Skylar. "Bullshit! You were screwing around! You fucking cheater!" Don screamed as he hit Skylar again and again. Liam decided he had enough and walked straight into the house. 

Liam walked into the living room to see Skylar on the floor bleeding as Don hit him. "Who the fuck are you?" Don said as he noticed the person at the door. "Get the fuck away from him now." Liam commanded as he went to Sklyar to pick him up. "Get of him!" Don screamed as he was about to hit Liam but Liam suddenly hit him, he was stronger then Don. "You fucking stay away from him. If you ever touch Skylar one more time, you will regret it." Liam said bitterly as he left the house with a beaten up Skylar. 

The car ride home was quiet. Liam drove back to his own home as Skylar had his head down. Liam really didn't know what to say, he had never seen abuse like that before. All he wanted now was to make sure Sklar was safe. "I'm sorry I barged into your home, but I know there has been something wrong for months now." Liam said. Skylar just looked at Liam. "I thought it would stop, every time he would hit me, he would promise he wouldn't do it again." Skylar looked like he was about to cry. "What kind of doctor am I Liam? I can't even look after myself, how am I supposed to look after my patients?" 

"Skylar, you listen to me, you are an amazing doctor. You look after me and the slaves so much, we couldn't be more grateful for what you for us. And I promise you, I will help you through this." Liam said as the two spent the rest of the drive in quiet. When Liam and Skylar got back to the mansion, Liam took the doctor in. Liam got a spare bedroom set up for Skylar and made sure he had a shower. Skylar went to sleep that night, feeling at peace for the first time in years.

Liam had spent the night awake, still thinking at what happened at Skylar's home. How could such a horrible person hurt a person like Skylar? Liam could feel the same protective urge he felt when he bought his slaves. The urge was to protect and love and make sure nothing bad ever happened to them again in their lives. Liam wanted to make Skylar's life so much better now he was away from his abusive husband and Liam knew what he could do.

He spent most of the night on the phone with an estate agent, his head of security and a removal firm. By 7 in the morning, Liam felt tired but determined to help Skylar. He went to wake up his four slaves to start the day and explains Doctor Skylar was here. Louis, Sophia and Niall knew about Skylar's problems but Harry was too young to understand. 

Liam went into Skylar's room to see the doctor wide awake and deep in thought. He looked extremely sad. "Morning Skylar, are you ok?" Liam asked. "I don't know if I'm honest." The doctor replied. "Why don't we get some breakfast and then we can talk in my offices afterwards?" Liam offered as Skylar just nodded, getting up and starting the day.

Skylar had breakfast with Liam and the slaves, they all knew why the doctor was here but they all decided it would be best not to mention about last night. After breakfast, Liam and Skylar went into Liam's office to talk. "Now Skylar, I don't want you to go back to that house or Don." Liam said. "Liam, I have no where else to go, I don't have a lot of family, I only have Don." Skylar replied. "I know, so that's why I decided to help you." Skylar looked at Liam confused.

"Last night, I spoke to an estate agent about a home for you. I will pay for everything for you. There will also be a security system set up for you so you will be safe 24/7. And with your permission, we can proceed with divorce as well. I'll promise you, you will be looked after now." Skylar was shocked at what Liam said. He couldn't believe that he was finally free from his husband, that he would never have to live in fear or sadness ever again.

"Oh Liam, thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you for this." Skylar said close to tears. "It's fine Skylar, you help me and the slaves so much. You deserve it." Liam said as Skylar gave the man a hug. The next few days, Skylar moved into his new home. It was a small cottage in the local village, full of the best security system Liam could get. Two of Liam's best security guards took Skylar to get his belongings from Don's house. He left the house that day feeling much better, like he was finally free.

As the weeks went on after Skylar left Don, Liam noticed the doctor looked so much better. He had put a little weight on, there were no more bruises on his body and Skylar was just more happier as a person. Liam was happy that he could help such a good person out who looked after himself and the slaves. He was such a good person he didn't deserve any of the pain Don gave him. And Liam only hoped that Skylar's future is more brighter and more happier then his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the Fairytale of New York at work, best Christmas song in the world x


	30. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before Liam got his slaves and the reason why he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Jimmie xd This is set before Liam bought any of the slaves so I hope you all enjoy x

Liam was lonely. He didn't understand why he was lonely though. He had an amazing business that he dedicated his life to, a beautiful home in the country side and amazing parents who supported him trough everything. But he was still lonely. When he first started his business, he dedicated his whole life to make it big. He sacrificed so much and spent hours upon hours trying to make it. But by the time before he had turned 30, his business had become a success. It made millions a month, he helped many people out and now Liam could finally relax as he knew he made it in life.

But with success came a few drawbacks. Since he had spent most of his 20s working, he never had a chance to date properly. But now since he had millions in the bank, anyone who wanted Liam just wanted his money. They didn't care for himself or what he cared for, all that the women and men Liam had dated wanted was half his money or even a sugar daddy out of him. This made Liam trust very few people and he ended up being unmarried and childless at 31 with only himself and his beloved dog Watson in his big house.

"Liam, you need to get laid." Andy said one day as him and Liam were having a meeting at the office. Liam was deep in thought as he and his best friend were talking. "Andy, I don't need to get laid, I need to find my soulmate, I need someone." Liam said. Andy just smiled. "Why don't you get a slave then?" Andy suggested, surprising Liam. "Get a slave?" Liam asked confused. "Oh yeah, they're great for company. And of course they can't take your money."

Liam was shocked at his best friend's suggestion. He had never thought about owning a slave before. Growing up, he knew about people owning slaves but he never had one growing up, his parents couldn't afford one but it never affected him in any way. But this was the first time in his life he ever thought about a slave.

"Andy, I don't think a slave would be the best thing for me now." Liam said as Andy just shrugged. "Ok well if you're interested, they always have leaflets in stores." Andy said as Liam just rolled his eyes. But for some reason, he couldn't get the thought out of his head, what would life be really like with a slave?

At lunch, Liam went out to get a sandwich. Now being the owner of his big business, he could get some young PA to get his food. But today, he needed some fresh air and time to think. He went to a small coffee shop where they sold nice coffee and delicious sandwiches. So he ordered a large Latte and a chicken and bacon sandwich and sat by the window to people watch. Liam watched the different people walk past, the conversation between Andy this morning still in his head. What would life be like with a slave? He knew it would be a big responsibility but he knew he could afford one. 

Liam kept questioning himself about a slave when he suddenly heard something from outside. He looked outside to see an older man with a younger boy on a leash, it looked like his slave. The younger boy looked abused and beaten up and he cowered over his master. "You pathetic piece of shit!" The man screamed, hitting the boy as other people just walked by, knowing a master could do whatever they want with their slave. Liam just watched the man drag the boy away with the collar, the slave walking behind him.

Liam then knew why he didn't want a slave, because all masters and mistresses were abusive to them, treating them so poorly. He had meet many men who had slaves and treated them like scum. Liam just shook his head and decided to leave the idea alone, he won't get a slave, he'll just find a woman who will love him for who he is.

Later that night, Liam was back at his home, in the living room reading while his dog Watson was laying on the carpet sleeping. Liam just looked around the room, feeling more lonely then ever. How the hell did he get this way in his bloody 30s? He just felt a mixture of sadness. He just wanted someone to love, to take care off, maybe to give them a better life. Why was it so hard to find?

He then suddenly thought of something. A slave. He could give a slave a good life. He could be a good master who would look after his slave and care for them and give them a better life. He smiled at his idea, he will be such a good master, he wouldn't be like the other masters, he'll be different. 

He got his laptop and started researching slaves, he noticed there were several slave houses around his area to look for them. He spent the rest of the night reading different websites, finding the best information for what he needed to know. After several hours of online research, he had made his mind up, he was going to buy a slave. 

What he didn't expect was to buy for slaves. He first bought Louis, a stubborn, sassy boy with an arse to die for. Then he bought Sophia as he missed a woman's body. She was a beautiful caring girl who loved everyone. Then finally he bought two boys. Niall, a loud, happy energetic Irish boy and Harry, a sweet innocent boy who just adored Liam.

Liam had never expected to have four slaves but he was so happy that he did. They gave him so much happiness and love in his life, he never felt alone. In return, he gave each slave the good life, they were all looked after and he gave them all a good life. And finally, Liam felt like his life was complete and he never felt lonely ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with requests, I've got the mojo back


	31. Alpha and omega part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry enjoy more time as an alpha and omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for omega lover. This is the second part so please read part 1 if you are confused

Liam stared at his beautiful boy as he stood in the dark room. Ever since Liam found out about Harry's alpha and omega kink, master and slave loved the role play together, it was always passionate, fun and satisfying. All day Liam had been thinking about the boy, the way he turned into an omega during their alone time, they way he turned into a submissive and just begged Liam for everything, he knew he wanted the boy tonight.

"Omega, you look so ravishing." Liam whispered as he got closer to Harry, both were completely naked and hard. "But I heard you have been naughty." Liam whispered knowing the role play had started. "Please alpha." Harry begged as Liam suddenly pinned the younger boy by the wall. "I heard you've been flirting with other alphas, smiling at them, showing them your cute arse. It's like you want them to breed you." Liam said, even though it wasn't true.

"No alpha, you're the only one for me. I'm all yours." Harry said making Liam smile. "Good, because I need to teach you a lesson and then breed you full of pups." Liam groaned as he lifted Harry up and placed him on the bed. Harry looked so beautiful, Liam could've came just by looking at him. But he waited, wanting to enjoy the night and get Harry all hot and bothered.

Liam went on the bed and stood above the boy, looking dominant and turned on. "Now, is my little omega gonna be a good boy while I breed him." Liam asked as Harry just nodded. Liam kissed the boy harshly, wanting the boy to whimper. "Good omega, my omega. No alpha can have you, only me." Liam groaned as he slowly started to open Harry, making sure he was opened enough. Usually with Harry, he would be slow and calm but whenever they played alpha and omega, all the two wanted was quick hard and amazing

When he was fully open, Liam pinned the boy down on the bed, growling a little. He wanted the boy so much he could cum at that moment. He lined himself up and went straight into Harry, making the boy scream. "Oh alpha." Harry moaned as Liam went as quickly as he could, feeling the pleasure run through his body. "Oh my beautiful omega, look at you, a slutty boy who likes a big cock in him, ready to breed you up. I bet you would want any alpha in you, any Pervy old alpha and you would show your arse to." Liam whispered. "No alpha I'm yours, I'm all yours to breed and to fuck." Harry replied making Liam smile. "Good because now you can cum." Liam commanded as Harry came screaming Liam's name.

Liam came just straight after as he laid down on Harry, calming his body after his high. He stared down at the young boy who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Baby, that was perfect." Liam whispered as Harry gave a tired smile. Liam got a hold of the boy and held him close, whispering reassuring words into his ear. "Love you daddy." Harry mumbled before finally falling into a deep sleep. Liam kissed the tired boy before tucking him into the sheets, sliding next to him and holding him close, falling straight asleep and felling as happy as he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	32. A day with Sophia and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Harry spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Penop. I've really enjoyed writing this request because I love the relationship between Sophia and Harry

When it came to Sophia and Harry, Liam had noticed the two had a special bond. All of his slaves's got on together, but with Sophia and Harry, the two were extremely close. Sophia treated Harry like a little brother whom she protected and cared for and Harry loved having Sophia as a big sister. Liam couldn't remember how many times Sophia had helped Harry through a difficult time and Liam was just happy his two slaves had a special bond with one another.

"Morning Soph!" Harry said happily as he saw the girl walk down the hall, going to breakfast. "Hey Haz, you're in a good mood today." Sophia said as the two walked together down the hall. "What are we doing today?" Harry asked. "Well I think master said he had to do some work today so how about we can tidy up in the garden if you like." Sophia suggested as Harry smiled. "Yes please." The younger boy said in excitement as the two went for breakfast.

Liam and the slaves all had breakfast one another as the master told his slaves he will be doing work today. When they had finished, while Louis and Niall went to their tutor, Sophia and Harry went to the gardens, getting all the tools they would need. "Right Harry, we need to pick the dead roses out of the bushes and we have to make sure all of them are tidy as well." Sophia said as Harry just nodded, both starting not their job.

The two worked on the roses for an hour, both talking about disney princesses and who was the best. "Well I think Cinderella is the best princess." Sophia said as Harry disagreed. "No Belle is the best. She's smart and beautiful and she loves the beast for who he is. You look like Belle though." Sophia smiled at the younger. "Really?" She asked as Harry nodded. "Oh that's sweet, actually what disney character would we all be?" She asked as Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, Louis would be Peter Pan, Niall would be simba," Harry paused for a moment, wondering who Liam would be. "I know! Master is all the princes combined together!" He said in excitement as Sophia smiled at him. "Well Harry, I think you would be baby Tarzan." She said as the boy just pouted. "I don't look like baby Tarzan. He mumbled. Sophia just laughed as the two went to the tulips. 

"Now master would like some white tulips for the dining room." Sophia said as herself and Harry went to the tulips. The two started cutting the many tulips and placed them in a basket. Harry watched Sophia as she hummed a song while she picked the tulips. He always enjoyed their time together, she was like the big sister he never had. 

When lunch came, Liam and the slaves had sandwiches and salad, they all talked with one another as Harry asked if himself and sophia could make cookies after lunch. Liam agreed as long as the two behaved. After lunch, the two went to the kitchen and started making their cookies and pink lemonade. Sophia did most of the prep as Harry tried to help out the most he can. 

"Soph?" Harry asked as the two were cutting their chocolate chip cookies into pieces. "Do you know when we watch the Real Housewives?" He asked, knowing himself and Sophia could watch the show from time to time. "Yes, what about it?" She asked, turning on the oven. "Well do you know in the Beverly Hills one were they all give each other kisses on the cheek. Why do they do that?" 

Sophia thought for a moment, never really understanding why people did that. "Well for most people, it's being polite, especially people in higher classes." She replied as Harry nodded. "Can we try that?" He asked innocently. "Of course we can, lets try it when the cookies are baking." She said as they put in the cookies to cook in the oven. "Ok so we have to be all posh." Harry said as the two pretended to have just seen each other. "Hello darling." He said as the two gave on another a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect! We're just like the real housewives." Sophia said as the two practiced air kisses a couple more times until the cookies were done. 

While the cookies cooled, Sophia and Harry made the pink lemonade. They blended all the ingredients and placed in the large jug as Sophia chopped some lemons and limes to use as decoration. She then placed the cookies on a large plate and placed everything on a tray. Everything looked so perfect and presentable that Sophia suggested to take them to Liam, Louis and Niall whom were all outside. Harry agreed as the two left the kitchen with the tray and made their way to the gardens.

Sophia and Harry found Liam who was sitting on the bench reading a book as Louis and Niall played football. The two walked over to their master with their tray. "Hey master, we've made a little treat you and the boys." Sophia said as Liam looked up and saw the tray of cookies as he smiled at the delicious looking cookies. The master called Louis and Niall over as Sophia poured some glasses of lemonade for the five of them. Louis and Niall came to have some cookies. The five enjoyed their snack as Liam complimented Sophia and Harry on their cookies. The two smiled at one another as they enjoyed their time together with their master and the other slaves.

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry had a small nap as he was tired as Sophia did some flower arranging with the white tulips she picked earlier. After dinner of pasta, Sophia and Harry had asked Liam if the two could watch a movie in the TV room. Liam agreed, saying he would see to them later as he needed to make a phone call. Sophia and Harry went into the TV room and put on Notting Hill. The two watched as Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts fell in love during the film. 

"Julia Roberts is so beautiful." Sophia said as Harry smiled. "Yeah, but Hugh Grant is so handsome." Harry replied as the two main characters fell in love. "I've really had a good day today." Harry said as the movie nearly ended. "Me too, I like days like these. I never thought I could have these kinds of days." Sophia said as she remembered her cruel past. "Well hopefully we can have more and more days like this." mHarry said so happily. Sophia just smiled at the boy as they started watching Love Actually. 

She felt so blessed to be apart of this life and she was even more happy that she could share it with three amazing boys whom she loved like brothers. And as Sophia and Harry said goodnight later on, (Both practicing their air kisses again) they felt so happy and blessed to know one another and they both knew that today had been such a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	33. Let me help you all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident with Harry, Liam finds out what is all of his slaves's triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Yohanis. I've noticed I've got quite a few requests but Im getting through them. Also this is set a few weeks after Harry and Niall were bought

It all started when Liam was running Harry a bath. His slave had been busy all day and Liam decided to treat the boy to a nice warm bath. He had only bought the boy a few weeks ago but he was so good and obedient. He was also adorable and loving and Liam felt so happy to have him. When he had finished the bath, he called Harry so the two could spend some time together.

Harry walked into the bathroom, wondering why his master wanted him. He was about to ask when he suddenly saw the bath, it was full of water. The boy paused for a moment staring at the tub. He suddenly screamed and ran to the corner, wanting to get away. "No!" Harry screamed trying to get away Liam went to the boy to try to calm him down. "Baby, what's wrong?" Liam asked softly as the boy just kept on screaming. 

"Harry please calm down." Liam said as Harry just stared at his master, his green eyes filled with fear. "Harry, please tell me what is wrong, why did you scream like that? I was only asking if you wanted a bath." Liam said. "Please don't make me go in there, I didn't do anything wrong." Harry begged. "I know you haven't done anything wrong Harry. It's just a bath."

Liam suddenly realised something, maybe it was the bath that made him scared. Maybe it was a painful memory from one of his many abusive masters. "Harry, did something happen in a bath with any of your masters?" Liam asked carefully. Harry just stared at Liam and then nodded. "One of my masters use to fill a bath with boiling hot water and then he use to threw me in the bath. He did it so much, it hurt so much." Harry said as he suddenly started to cry. 

Liam listened to Harry's story and held the boy close. This poor boy, who could hurt such an innocent boy who had never done anything wrong. It made Liam hate his slaves's former master even more. "Harry listen to me. I promise you I would never do that to you. You know I would always look after you." Harry stared at his master, calming himself down a little. "Thank you daddy." The boy whispered as he got closer to his master.

For the rest of the night, Liam had asked Harry some questions. He wanted to know what triggered the boy so Liam could know in the future. Harry told him several things that nearly made Liam sick and the older man promised he would never do those things to his boy. He also gave a safe word so if he was ever uncomfortable or scared, he could use it.

After Harry's conversation, Liam decided to talk to each slave and ask about their triggers and pain. After spending the night with Harry, he went to wake Sophia up in the morning, asking her first about her triggers. He found her fast asleep in her bed, looking peaceful. He shook her a bit as she woke up a little. "Morning master." He said as they kissed. "Sophia, I need to ask you a few things." Liam said as Sophia just nodded.

Liam and Sophia's conversation lasted over an hour. He asked about her triggers and anything that made her uncomfortable. He made a little list along with Harry's triggers. He next asked Niall as Liam helped the Irish slave with his homework from his tutor. It was about the Great Gatsby and Liam helped out as he loved the book.

"So if you notice, Jay Gatsby is the definition of the American Dream. We don't really know a lot about him but that's kind of like the American Dream." Liam said as Niall listened to every word. "Thanks master." Niall said as he wrote his own version of Liam's answer on his paper. "Niall I want to ask you a few things about your past." Liam suddenly said. "What do you want to talk about?" Niall asked. "About triggers or things you don't enjoy. Just so I know." Liam said as Niall tried to think of his past.

Turns out, the conversation was shorter then Liam expected. Niall didn't have a lot of triggers as his abuse was more emotional. But Liam remembered them. He finally asked Louis as the two laid in bed, spooning with one another as they laid in a peaceful silence. Liam was the big spoon as his body dominated over Louis's, as if he was protecting the boy. 

"Louis, can I ask you something?" Liam whispered as Louis just nodded. "Can I ask about your triggers or anything that may upset you?" Louis looked at his master. "Of course master, have you asked the others?" The younger boy asked. "Yes, I just want to know." Liam said as Louis started talking about his past.

The conversation between Liam and Louis lasted until they fell asleep. The next morning, Liam got up early, got a coffee and wrote down every slaves's trigger. It wasn't an extremely long list, but he thought he would have it for future purposes. When he finished writing, he read over his words and made sure everything was right.

 

Louis  
Safe word: cowboy  
Forced masterbation, flesh burning, being used by other masters, vibrators, multiple orgasms.

Sophia  
Safe word: necklace  
Being used by other masters, paraded around naked in front of people, cruel jaunts, sleeping with other slaves.

Niall  
Safe word: purple  
Cock and ball tourture, being used by other masters, being left out in the cold for long periods of time. 

Harry  
Safe word: banana  
Boiling water thrown over him, electro shocks, being used by other masters, being tied up in uncomfortable positions.

Liam looked at the list, feeling a little sick inside. His poor slaves, what they all had to go through in their young lives. He knew there were more things that happened to them but he didn't want to ask more questions, he can leave that for another day. He put the list away, remembering every single word he had written as he started his day. When he saw each slave, he gave each of them a kiss and a cuddle, just to know that they are loved and safe in this house and Liam only hoped their lives would become so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	34. A challenging time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam puts Niall in solitary confinement, the Irish slave goes through a rough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for ^_^0090. I had the amazing Aki's doddles do a commission for the master and slave series. She's very talented :) 
> 
> http://akisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/153923916085/commission-for-thethirstisreal-s

"For god sake, you are such a pain!" Louis screamed as himself and Niall were arguing. Usually the slaves would argue now and again. But it was more bickering then anything else. But today, the Niall and Louis were really angry with one another. They didn't even know why they started to argue, it just happened. "Oh I'm the pain? I'm the fucking pain! No arsehole you're the pain!" Niall screamed as he suddenly hit Louis in the face.

The two boys started to fight, screaming and punching as they each let their anger out at one another. "Fucking dick head!" Niall screamed as he punched Louis's nose, causing it to bleed. Suddenly the door had opened and it was Liam, whom had heard the shouting from the office. "What the hell?" Liam screamed as he separated the two. Louis just looked at Niall in shock as he bleed. "What on earth is going on here?" Liam asked in an angry voice. "He started it." Louis said bitterly. "He punched me first." "Is that true?" Liam asked Niall as the Irish slave nodded. 

"Right that is it, Louis was yourself up and go to your room." Liam commanded as Louis obeyed. "Niall James, I am so disappointed in you." Liam said, staring down at Niall. "You know full well not to hit one another and you even hurt Louis." Niall had never seen Liam so angry before and if he was honest, he was scared. "I want you to stay in your room and to not come out until I tell you to. Is that understood?" Liam asked sounding more angry. "Yes master." Niall said as he left the room, not daring to look at Liam.

Niall was kept in his room for over a day. Liam would come in to to give him his regular meals but apart from that, Niall wasn't allowed out of the room, he had his own bathroom so he would be ok. But the other slaves were worried about Niall. They all knew what happened to slaves who were put in solitary confinement, most would go insane or kill themselves. But Liam was so angry with Niall, he didn't know what could happen to the boy.

On the next day, Harry wanted to save Niall wanting to help his best friend and to wanting him to escape. he sneaked up to Niall's room, making sure no one saw him. He knew the door was locked but he would try to find a way for him to escape. He was about to find a way when suddenly someone said something. "Kitten, what are doing?"

It was Liam, holding a tray of food. He saw Harry suddenly cower as the younger boy thought he would be in trouble. "Sorry daddy, but I needed to save Niall, he won't be ok." Harry said whimpering. "What do you mean help him? He's being punished, he was bad." Liam said a little confused. "Yeah, but you don't know what happens when slaves are put in solitary confinement." "What happens?" Liam asked.

"They go crazy, they don't know what is happening and some slaves kill themselves because it gets too much." Harry said nearly crying at what state his friend would be in. Liam decided to check Niall to see if he was ok. When he walked into the room, he was surprised what he saw.

Niall was under his bed, cowering and crying. Liam noticed the boy looked incredibly pale and there was some sick just by him. Out of instinct, Liam ran to the boy, he turned him over to see Niall screaming as he saw Liam, trying to get away. Liam just held onto him close as he ran out of the room, seeing a worried Harry still outside. "Harry call Doctor Skylar, tell him to come around now, it's urgent." Liam said as Harry obeyed, going to the nearest phone.

Liam took Niall to his own bedroom and laid him on the bed trying to calm the boy's shaking body. "M-m-master." Niall mumbled as Liam just shushed him. "It's ok baby, it's just me. I'm here." Liam said softly, kneeling Niall will need all the comfort now more then ever. "Don't leave." Niall begged. "Niall, I will never leave you. I promise." Liam whispered, kissing he boy's hand.

An hour later, Doctor Skylar was at the house and checking on Niall. The Irish slave had fallen asleep as the doctor checked the boy. Liam never let go of Niall for a second, not wanting to let him go. He noticed Louis, Sophia and Harry were watching at the door, worried for their fellow slave. "He'll be ok Liam." Skylar said when he finished. "Just give him some rest and just stay with him, he'll need to be cared for." Liam just nodded and thanked his loyal doctor, just glad that Niall is ok.

A few days later, Niall was better. He went into a comatose for a few hours which panicked Liam but he helped the boy through everything. The day Niall was back to full health, he was eating soup in bed as Liam came in. "Ni, I just want to say, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I didn't mean to hurt you." Liam said as Niall just smiled. "It's ok, I'm sorry about hitting Louis, I shouldn't have done it." Niall paused for a moment. "Can I see them?" He asked as Liam just nodded.

A few minutes later, Louis, Sophia and Harry were by Niall's side, all happy that the boy was back to his full health. "I'm sorry about the fight Nialler." Louis said. "I'm sorry too Louis, it won't ever happen again." Niall replied. "You'll be back to play some footie then." Sophia said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Niall said as Harry hugged Niall close, just glad his best friend was back. Louis and Sophia hugged him as well as Liam decided to be apart of it as well. He smiled as he hugged his four slaves, he couldn't fell more happier then he did now to have them in his life, he felt like the most luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love group hugs x


	35. Just trying out new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Louis about a strange sexual activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Itiswhatitis9194 if I'm honest I'm not the best at describing 69s so do be warned

When it came to Harry, the boy didn't understand a lot about sex. He knew the basics and how it worked, but there were certain activities he didn't understand about. One in particular was a 69. When he was owned by a previous master, Harry had heard the evil man mention it once but not going into detail about it. Since then, Harry had been curious about the act but he didn't want to ask his master Liam, so he decided to ask Louis.

Louis was in the library reading 1984 when Harry found him. The younger boy was nervous to ask Louis but he was determined to say something. "Erm, hi Louis." Harry said quietly as Louis looked up. "You're alright Harry?" Louis asked as the younger boy sat next to him. "Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. "Yeah of course you can." Louis replied putting the book down. 

"Erm, could you describe something to me?" Harry asked. "Yes." Louis replied. Harry looked down. "Do you know what a 69 is?" Harry asked quietly. Louis looked as the boy confused. "You want to know what a 69 is?" Louis asked confused. "Yeah, is that ok?" "Of course." Louis paused, wondering how to explain a 69 to Harry. 

"Well basically, a 69 is when two people give each other oral sex at the same time." Louis said. "How do they do that?" Harry asked. "What the couple do is one lies down and the other is on top. They then give each other oral sex and it is supposed to be pleasurable." Harry was shocked at the act, it seemed unreal and strange to him, but for some reason, he wanted to try it with his master. 

"Do you think master would like it?" Harry asked quietly, not looking at Louis. Louis just smiled, knowing how shy the boy can be about sex. "Of course just ask him when you spend the night with him." Louis replied as Harry smiled. "Thank you Lou, I appreciate it." The younger boy whispered. "No problem, but if you have any problem, just let me know. I'll help you." Louis said, feeling glad that he helped Harry out.

That night, Liam choose Harry to spend the night with. Master and slave were on the bed after a nice relaxing bath. Harry thought this would be the perfect time to ask Liam about the 69. He felt nervous but determined to do it. "Erm, daddy. Could we try something tonight?" Harry asked sounding a little shy. "Of course, what is it?" Liam asked. Harry got all of the courage in his body and asked, "Can we try to do a 69?"

Liam looked at Harry for a moment. "A 69?" Liam asked to confirm. "Yes is that ok?" The younger boy asked as Liam smiled. "Of course it is baby. You know we can try anything. I'll lie down and you get on top of me." Liam said lying flat on the bed. Harry tried to remember what Louis had told him, trying to get it right. He went on top of Liam facing his boxers. He could see his master's erection as he took his boxers off, it looked so nice and Harry just started sucking, moaning at the sensation. 

He suddenly felt a surprise when Liam started sucking on him from behind as they were both now doing the 69. Harry could feel this new sensation that he had never felt before with sex. This move was so new and interesting that he felt excited and intrigued and all he wanted was for it to last forever. Liam enjoyed it as well, never trying a 69 before but liking the fact that both him and Harry can enjoy this act together, as one. Soon enough, Liam came inside of Harry's mouth, as Liam gave Harry permission to come as well.

Both master and slave laid down in bed, both tired but satisfied from their orgasms. Liam smiled at his Harry. "That was amazing." Liam whispered as the boy just blushed. "Why did you want to do that?" "I don't know, I just wanted to try it out, you know. Do something different." Harry said as Liam just hold him close. "Well if you ever want to try something different, just let me know baby." Liam said as the two laid there for a while. Harry fell asleep feeling quite happy and wanting to try a 69 again.

"So how did it go last night?" Louis asked Harry as the two were doing homework for their tutor in the library. "It was good, master was ok with me asking and it felt so good." Harry replied as Louis smiled. "Thank you for explaining a 69 to me." Harry whispered. "It's ok Haz, if you ever need help with anything like that, just let me know, I'll always be here for you." Louis said as Harry just smiled, happy that he knew someone like Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	36. When a man and a woman love each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam and Sophia get frisky in the kitchen, they get a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for girlylove. I'm on a roll with requests so if you would like one, let me know x

Sophia hummed a soft song as she started making her chicken soup. The slave was in a particularly good mood today even though she didn't know why. She was just so happy and all she wanted was for her good mood to last. She stirred her ingredients in the large pan as she knew the soup will be perfect for her master and the other slaves.

She suddenly saw Liam come into the kitchen as she stirred the soup. He smiled at his only female slave. "Hey sweetheart, what you making?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. "Just some chicken soup for my boys, you all need to keep warm and healthy." She replied as Liam smiled at her. "Oh Sophia, what would we do with out you?" He asked as he kissed her. "I think you would be ok for for a few weeks." She said as he laughed and kissed her again. 

The kiss got more intense as the two passionately made out. They both felt one another's bodies, wanting more. "Good Soph, I want you right here and now." Liam said as he lifted the girl on the counter. She smiled as he kissed her again, removing her top and then removing his. "God master, we're about to shag in the kitchen." She as the two laughed and then kissed. She moaned as she suddenly could feel herself getting more turned on at the thought of sex. Liam trailed his hand down her leggings to her wet pussy, starting to play with it. She moaned again as Liam unzipped his jeans, ready to go into her when he heard a scream. 

Master and slave looked up as they saw Harry standing at the door, wide eye and shocked at seeing Liam and Sophia on the counter about to have sex. He didn't know what to say, he was just so shocked at what he has seen. He tried to mutter a word but nothing came out. So he just did the first thing that came to him and left the kitchens, too shocked to say anything.

Liam and Sophia just looked at the door for a moment, shocked t what happened. Harry had never seen any of the slaves having sex with master before, he knew it happened but he hasn't seen it. "Erm, wow. This is awkward." Sophia finally said, the sexual tension gone. "Now I know what parents fell like when their child walks in on them having sex." Liam said honestly. 

Liam and Sophia were quiet for a moment, both standing in the cold kitchen, wondering what to do. "Do you think we should talk to him?" Sophia asked. "Yeah I think we should, we'll just explain to him what happened." Liam said, about to leave when Sophia suddenly went to the fridge for the milk and poured some in a glass. "What are you doing?" Liam asked. "It'll help Harry fell better." Sophia said as Liam realised she was right. "God Sophia, don't know what I would do without you." Liam said as master and slave left to see Harry.

Harry was sat in his bedroom, feeling completely shocked at what he saw in the kitchen. It was just so confusing to him and if he was honest, he didn't know what to say or how to talk to Sophia and Liam about it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Liam and Sophia coming in. He looked up and saw the two standing before him. Sophia gave the boy a warm smile as he noticed she had a glass of milk in her hand.

"Hey Haz, I think we need to talk." Sophia said as she sat down next to him. Liam knew the girl would be a calming influence on him, to make him better. "Harry, I know what you saw was bad and I know it may be confusing and a little upsetting to you but I just want to assure you that it is completely normal." Sophia said softly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I know you do it, but it was just so weird seeing it." Harry said honestly. Liam sat next to Harry as well, taking a hold of his hand. "Look Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that, but just remember we will always love you no matter what and what we were doing was a normal nature." Liam said as Harry smiled at his master. "It's ok, you and Sophia can do whatever you want." He replied as Liam promised to keep everything private from now on.

After another apology from Liam, Harry drunk his milk that Sophia gave to him. Liam and Sophia smiled at one another, knowing Harry would be ok now. After his milk, the boy was tired and asked if he could have a nap. Liam said yes, tucking the boy into bed as he told him he would have some nice chicken soup for when he woke up. Liam kissed the boy as Sophia hugged him, both saying goodnight as Harry fell asleep straight away. Liam and Sophia watched him for a few minutes, he looked so beautiful in his sleep, they felt like proud parents. "He's the best." Sophia said as Liam just agreed with her. "He sure is. Liam replied, wishing he could one day have this with a real child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	37. No talking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry talks back to Liam, the boy has to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Tarry Kitten. I just like to day I love it when you all notice little things in my stories, it just makes me happy x

Harry was being a brat today. Liam was stressed and all Harry did was talk back to him several times today and if Liam was honest, he was getting sick of the boy's attitude. "For goodness sake Harry, we will you stop being so annoying?" Liam said in anger as the younger boy was in his office, wanting to annoy his master. "No I won't, you stupid head." Harry said bitterly, as Liam had enough.

"Right that's it. Over my lap now. 10 spanks." Liam commanded as Harry realised what he had done. He was nervous now but he knew not to disobey his master. So Harry went into said position as Liam took of the boy's trousers and boxers. Liam trailed his hand over Harry's round bum and then suddenly smacked it. "One." Harry said, knowing he would have to count. Liam smacked again, as Harry said two, knowing to accept his punishment.

But by the 10th spank, it was going bad. Harry was hurting and he couldn't take anymore. So when Liam spanked him for the 10th time, instead of saying 10, Harry said banana, his safe word. "Harry say the numbers or else we will start again." Liam said, forgetting Harry's safe word. "No no please banana." Harry whimpered as Liam spanked him one more time, making Harry scream. "BANANA!" The boy screamed, begging for mercy.

Liam stopped as he realised he had forgotten Harry's safe word. He looked down at the crying boy who looked distraught. Liam pulled Harry close as he continued to cry. "Harry I am so sorry I didn't mean to take it too far." Liam whispered as the boy tried to calm down, feeling so many different emotions. After a while Harry had calmed down as he looked at Liam with innocent eyes.

"Sorry for today." Harry whispered, knowing he was naughty today. "I'm sorry as well Harry, I should've stopped when you said your safe word." Liam said as he hugged the boy again. Master and slave stayed like this for a while as Liam tried to calm the boy down. They talked for a while as Liam apologised for his actions, he had so much guilt in him , he never wanted to be a bad master. But Harry forgave him, knowing it was an accident and Liam promised it wouldn't happen again. For the rest of the day, Liam spent with Harry, holding him close like he never wanted to let him go. And when the two fell asleep next to one another that night, Liam promised himself he would never put Harry through that pain again, and he kept that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	38. My little kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry spend one night as master and kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Kitten Love. I had a lot of fun writing this, it's very naughty.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror, nearly ready to start. He felt the mixture of nerves and excitement as he got ready. Tonight, him and his master were doing something completely different. Tonight, his master and slave were going to be master and kitten. Ever since he was bought by Liam, the older man gave Harry the nickname kitten. Because he was just so sweet and innocent like a kitten. But the past few months, the nickname was used during sex, when Liam was aroused. This both confused and aroused the boy and he found the courage to ask Liam, which the older man was happy to try out. 

So now Harry stood in the mirror, looking at all the pieces Liam has given him to wear. He first put on a black pair of panties, elegant and beautiful. He then placed the black cat ears on top of his curly hair. The young boy could feel the mixture of nerves and excitement run through his body as he attached the cat tail around his body. Finally, with Sophia's eye liner pencil, Harry drew cat whiskers on his face. 

The boy looked at himself, seeing his work, he looked adorable, cute but also ready to be ravished. He touched his blue collar which he always wore wishing there was a name tag on it. He tried to calm his body down as he knew Liam would be waiting for him, so he took a few deep breaths, looked one more time and left the room, ready for tonight.

When Harry got to Liam's room, he knocked on the door, waiting in anticipation. He suddenly heard his master say enter. So Harry opened the door and nearly whimpered at the sight of his master. The older man sat on the couch next to the bed, still wearing his suit from the day but looked disheveled. He smiled at the innocent boy as he could see him get worked up. But Harry couldn't help it, Liam just looked so daddy he could've cum at that moment. 

"Come here kitten." Liam said as Harry started walking to his master. "Ah ah kitten, you don't walk, kittens crawl, slowly." Liam said as Harry knelt down and crawled to Liam, not taking his eyes off him for a second. Harry kneeled by Liam's side, waiting for his command. Liam just admired his boy for a moment, he looked so pure, he wanted everything from this boy.

"Good kitten." Liam whispered as he brushed his fingers through Harry's curl, making the boy whimper. "Now kitten, I've heard a certain little kitten is in heat. And he needs a big strong daddy to help him. Is that true?" Liam asked as Harry nodded in reply. "Well I can be that daddy for you. But first, I need to make a call, lay your head on my lap." The older man commanded as Harry obeyed, laying his head on Liam's lap as Liam took his phone out.

The conversation lasted ten minutes. While Liam spoke to a client on the phone, he trailed his fingers over Harry's body, making the boy purr like a cat. When the phone call had ended, Liam looked down at Harry as smiled. "Good kitten, being so well behaved for daddy. There's not a lot like you around." Liam said, suddenly lifting Harry up and taking him to bed.

The boy was laid on the large bed as Liam got some handcuffs at the side. He handcuffed the boy to the bed frame, making sure he didn't escape. Liam then tied some silk around the boy's eyes. Harry whimpered at the sudden darkness but Liam was there reassure him. "I'm here." Liam whispered as he started taking Harry panties off chucking them to the other side of the bed.

Harry felt so turned on now, he wanted his master so much it hurt. He could feel all of his senses tingling with anticipation as he felt Liam touch his whole body. He suddenly felt Liam open him up, making the boy squeak. "It's ok it's just daddy making sure you're open up." Liam said as he finally felt confident enough Harry was opened enough. He lined himself up slowly, making sure not to hurt the boy. He suddenly went in, feeling the pleasure run through his body.

Harry moaned out loud at his master inside of him. He could feel the older man going as fast as he could, feeling like heaven as Liam moaned his name. "Kitten you are perfect, so perfect." Liam groaned as he pushed in and out of the boy. "My perfect kitten." This made Harry whimper, needing to come so bad it hurt. "Aww, does my kitten want to cum?" Liam asked softly as Harry nodded. "You're gonna have to wait until daddy comes first." Liam said as he came inside of the boy as the older man told Harry to come as well.

When both master and slave came down from their high, Liam unlocked Harry from the handcuffs. The boy fell into Liam's arms as the two catches their breaths for a moment, enjoying the quietness of the room. "That was amazing daddy." Harry said softly making Liam smile. "Did you enjoy being my kitten for the night?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded. "Well then I think a certain someone has to be my kitten more often and we can try different things as well." Liam whispered as Harry kissed his master. Soon enough, master and slave fell asleep next to one another, quite content as Harry purred most of the night next to his loving and amazing master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	39. Anything for my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall try out a 1920's house husband kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for William. I'm working a lot this next week so I apologise in advance if I'm late with requests x

Liam had a strange fascinating about housewives and househusbands. Although he was all about equal rights to all people, he couldn't help to fantasise about a beautiful submissive house wife or husband who would do anything for him, who would go by any command. Liam wanted to try it out with one of the slaves, he asked asked each one if they wanted to try it but the only person who was shown interest was Niall, his Irish slave.

Niall was fascinated by the idea, he wanted to be the best husband he could to his master and he wanted to show the older man it. So Liam and Niall planned everything for their role play. Louis Sophia and Harry were going to stay with Liam's parents for a few hours as Liam and Niall had their fun. Everything was planned to perfection and Liam couldn't wait to have fun with his househusband.

 

Liam walked in from work, dressed in his smart suit and with a briefcase in his hand. He looked like the handsome husband any man or woman would want and he had a sense of pride to it. "Honey, I'm home." Liam called to the empty house as he dropped his briefcase on the floor and undid his top button. Suddenly, Niall came from the kitchen smiling at his 'husband'. 

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Niall asked as he went up to the man and took his coat off. "Oh it was terrible. No one can do anything in my office. They're all bastards." Liam said even though that wasn't true. "Well why don't you fire them all? You could do the job so much better." Niall asked as he kissed Liam. "I know but who will get me my coffee in the morning?" Liam said as Niall laughed. Niall took his 'husband's' hand and took him to the dining room, where his dinner was served.

The dinner table had been set up on the table. Niall had cooked a large meatloaf and vegetables for his perfect husband. "Oh baby, this looks perfect." Liam said as he kissed Niall softly. Liam sat down at the top of the table as Niall plated food up for Liam and poured a large of wine as well. Niall got a small plate for himself as master and slave enjoyed their dinner together.

When they finished, Liam smiled at Niall, extremely satisfied. The older man stared at Niall, wanting to ravish the boy now. "Now, since we have had an amazing dinner, how about we go upstairs and have dessert?" Liam asked in a low voice as Niall simply nodded when Liam suddenly picked the boy up and took him upstairs, ready to have some fun.

Liam and Niall went to the bedroom, both eager and ready. Liam gently laid Niall down on the large bed, his large body dominating over Niall's small one. He kissed the boy passionately, controlling the kiss as he pinned Niall down on the bed. "You're perfect, my perfect little husband." Liam whispered as Niall whimpered, wanting his master.

Liam undressed himself and his slave, both completely naked. He stared at the younger boy, wanting nothing more then to fuck him. "Are you gonna be a good husband and suck my dick?" Liam asked more of a command then a suggestion. Niall nodded as he sat up and started to suck on Liam, making the older man moan. "Fuck baby, you're so good. Mine, all mine." Liam whispered as the younger boy kept on sucking his master.

Soon, Liam stopped the boy as he wanted to be inside of him. He laid Niall down and started to open him up. The younger boy tossed and turned as Liam made sure he was ready for him. "Stop moving, you better do what your husband tells you." Liam said in a commanding voice. Suddenly Liam went straight into Niall, making the boy scream. 

"Oh husband, you're so good." Niall moaned as Liam went at the a fast pace. Liam stared at Niall, his brown eyes filled with lust as he pinned Niall down to the bed. "This is what you're made for." Liam said to Niall. "You can never look at another man, you belong to me." Niall just moaned. "Yes I belong to you, only you." He replied as Liam went faster. "Can I come?" Niall asked his 'husband'. "Yes baby, come for your husband." Liam replied as Niall screamed his orgasm. Liam came just after, whispering mine to the boy.

When they came down from their highs, Liam laid next to Niall, tired but satisfied. He gave his Irish slave a kiss as he caught his breath. "That was bloody amazing." Liam said. "Yeah well I think I can play a good husband." Niall replied. "You know we should do this more often, you and me, alone." Liam suggested. "Yeah it's nice the two of us sometimes." Niall replied as he went closer to Liam. For a while, master and slaves's laid together for a while, just enjoying these private moments together before they would go and pick up Louis, Sophia and Harry from Liam's parent's home. Today was a good day with Niall and he only hoped he could have more days with his Irish slave like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	40. A cruel past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Niall has nightmares, he needs to save his Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Terri Tahani. How you are all enjoying the requests I've been writing x

Niall was going through a rough time. He had been having nightmares and flashbacks of past masters he was owned by. They terrified him as his master Liam tried to help him but nothing was working, the poor boy just kept on having these nightmares. One particular nightmare was about Niall and Harry when they were in the slave house and one occasions, Harry would be took of Niall for each boy to be punished. Niall was in this lovely home but he still dreaded the thought of his Harry being took away.

It was at the worse after one particular nightmare, Niall ran to Harry's room and found the boy at his desk, reading a book and humming. "Harry thank god." Niall said as he grabbed onto the boy. "Ni, what's wrong?" Harry asked confused. "They're going to take us away, they're going to do it again. But I won't leave you, I promise I will look after you." Niall whimpered as he started to scare Harry even more.

"Niall, master won't hurt you, he never will." Harry tried to say. "No! They all do, they want to tear us apart, but he won't do it." Niall said. Harry knew something was wrong and he tried to call for master but Niall covered his mouth. "No no. He can't hear us." Niall said. "We'll hide." Niall picked up the now scared Harry and took him under the bed. "We'll be safe here Haz, I promise you.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam who was looking for Niall. "Niall, Harry? Are you in?" Liam called as he didn't noticed his two slaves were under the bed. Harry suddenly mumbled behind Niall's hand as Liam heard and looked under the bed, seeing his two slaves. "Niall what are you doing?" Liam asked confused. He tried to get Harry but Niall backed away. "NO! You're not getting him." Niall said in anger. "Niall calm down." Liam commanded as he noticed Harry was crying but Niall backed off. "No one is going to take Harry away. No one!" Niall screamed.

Liam knew this had something to do with his nightmares. He had to do something before Niall hurt himself or Harry. He called doctor Skylar and asked if he could come around as soon as he could. The doctor was around in 10 minutes and saw the scared Niall holding onto a terrified Harry. Liam had explained to the doctor about Niall's nightmares and Skylar knew keeping Harry safe was one of the reactions to nightmares and flashbacks. So Skylar knew he needed to do something a little different. 

"Niall, it's me. Doctor Skylar. You remember me." The doctor said as Niall looked at him with big scared eyes. "Niall let Harry go, he'll be safe." "No he won't be. He never is, we never are. We'll be hurt as usual." "But you won't be Niall. Liam is your master, he looks after you and loves you." "No! He won't, he'll change." Niall said feeling the tears get to him. "No Niall. Liam won't change, he will always be a good master. He loves all four of you. He will protect you and Harry, you don't need to hold onto him forever. He will show you be cares. Just let Harry go."

Niall was quiet for a few moments before releasing Harry's body. The younger boy ran to Liam and hugged him, crying at the ordeal. Niall was quiet for a few minutes, trying to understand what had happened. Skylar just went to him and smiled. "It will be ok Niall, I promise you." The doctor said as Liam went to Niall and hugged the boy, keeping him as close as possible. "I love you Niall. I love you so much and I would never hurt you." Liam promised to the Irish slave as Niall just held onto Liam for a bit, finding comfort in his master.

Later that night, Liam had put a tired Harry into bed. The younger boy was tired and Liam gave him a kiss goodnight and a whispered 'I love you'. Liam took Niall to bed, intending to look after him over the night. Liam hold Niall close, wanting to make sure that Niall knows he is loved and looked after. "I'm so sorry master." Niall whispered, looking exhausted. "It's ok baby, you were in a bad place. It happens. You know I'll always be there for you and I will help you what ever you're going through." Liam said as Niall smiled, thanking Liam for giving him this incredible life. Soon, master and slave fell asleep next to another and for the first time in days, Niall slept peacefully, dreaming of his new family he had with Liam and the other slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	41. The truth can be horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a check up, doctor Skylar finds something out about Harry's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tarry Kitten. It's Christmas week so I'm going to be really busy at work all week.

Every six months, Liam's slaves had a check up from Doctor Skylar. He always wanted to make sure his precious slaves were fit and well. Doctor Skylar would check each slave individually, taking some tests, weighing them and just making sure they are fit an healthy. Liam always made sure they were all looked after. After their abusive pasts, Liam just wanted them all to be well. 

The last to get checked was Harry. The young boy never liked these check ups, he was always nervous. But he knew he had his master to look after him. He was currently getting weighed as Skylar checked if the boy had put some weight on. "Looks like you've put four pound on since your last check up." The doctor said and Liam was happy. He knew each slave were skin and bones when they were bought by Liam. So the older man made sure each slave gained weight so they were for and healthy.

"Ok, let me just write a few notes and then we will be done." Skylar said as he went to Harry's personal file that was given to Liam when he was bought at the slave house. He opened it and wrote a little note on Harry's updates. But the doctor suddenly noticed something. He knew with a slave's file, by law it must be written down at what age the slave lost their virginity. With Harry, Skylar was always told that Harry lost his virginity at 9 years old. But in the file, it says 5 years old.

Skylar was shocked as he read this, 5 years old was extremely young to loose virginity, even by slaves's standards. He looked over to the master and slave, as Liam told Harry that he could play with Belle the cat for a while. The boy left the room, giving Skylar the chance to talk to Liam alone. 

"Liam could I talk to you for a moment?" Skylar asked as Liam just nodded. "I've just been reading Harry's file and I noticed something." Skylar said as he showed Liam the file. Liam read were Skylar was pointing at and gasped at what he saw. "I've never noticed this." Liam said honestly, he remember Harry always telling him he was 9 when he lost his virginity, which was too young for a slave. But 5 is much worse.

"I think you should speak to Harry about this, he might've lied or forgotten what happened." Skylar said honestly. "Yeah you're right." Liam replied. He left Skylar to finish off his notes as Liam went to find Harry. He found the younger boy in his bedroom, playing with Belle the cat on the floor, giggling and just looking so happy. Liam watched him for a moment, his poor boy, what he had to go through at such a young age was disgusting. How could anyone do something like this?

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Liam asked making Harry look up. "Yes daddy." Harry replied as Liam sat down as Harry sat on his lap. "Harry, I've had a look at your file, and it says something." Liam said as Harry suddenly looked nervous. "It says you lost your virginity at 5. Is that true?" Liam asked slowly, knowing it would be a hard subject for the boy.

Harry suddenly started to cry, too emotional remembering the memory. Liam hugged him, knowing it was best for him to cry. "It's ok baby, I'm not angry, I was just worried." Liam said as Harry stared at him with his big green eyes. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Liam offered. "No, it's ok, I need to let it out." Harry said taking a deep breath.

"I was still in the orphanage when it happened. One of the owners took me into a room by myself and told me to be quiet. He did it twice. I cried but he would slap me if I cried. He said if I anyone, no one would want to adopt me and I would never have a family ever again. But I never told anyone, I was so ashamed of what happened." 

Harry cried again as he finished, Liam holding him as close as he could. "Hey, it's ok baby. It's over now." Liam whispered as the boy just kept on crying. Liam kissed him, knowing this was hard for Harry. "Harry I want you to look at me." Liam said. "I'm sorry for what happened baby, if I could find the man who did that to you, I would kill him."

"Daddy, you don't have to do that. It was a long time ago and now I have you." Harry said as he just cuddled to Liam, feeling a little now he talked about his past. "You're so brave baby." Liam whispered kissing Harry softly, wanting him to know that he is safe and loved in this house. That he would never have to fear a man again and that Liam will always love him.

Skylar had gone to see if Liam and Harry were ok, knowing it may have been hard for Harry to talk about his past. He went to Harry's room to see master and slave on the bed, Harry was fast asleep as Liam held him close, watching him fondly. "How did it go?" Skylar asked Liam quietly. "It went good, he cried a bit but he was honest. I think it did him some good to talk about his past." Liam replied, looking down at the sleeping Harry. 

"He's been through so much at a young age, they all have. It's not fair they they all got hurt as children. They didn't deserve it." Skylar said as Liam just nodded in reply. "I was thinking Liam, maybe the slaves might benefit from some therapy. I know someone who helps young adults cope with traumas and past abuse. Maybe it could help the four of them." 

Liam thought of what Skylar said, he knew all of the slaves had suffered at least once with their past, and maybe therapy might help all of them. He had to have a long think about it though, this would be a big decision. "Let me think about it Skylar and the. I will let you know." Liam said as Skylar just nodded. "Well I will be going Liam, I'll see you soon." The doctor said as Liam said goodbye as well. He looked back down to the sleeping Harry, thinking of what had happened today. He wished he could go back in time and save all of his slaves from their cruel lives they had to endure. But he knew the best thing he could do was to give the slaves such a better life then they had and hopefully there future could be better then their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	42. Sometimes it's hard being the oldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis feels left out, Liam gives him the attention he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Stylinson_syndrome. I'm currently in bed starting to get a cold so feeling a little ill.

With being the oldest slave, there were advantages and disadvantages for Louis. Being the oldest, he was strong, mature, he had been with Liam the longest and he took pride in being the oldest slave. But at times it was hard. Sometimes, Liam left Louis out. Not on purpose but just because Liam knew Louis could look after himself more. It hurt Liam that he would leave his Louis out of things and at times, he tried his best to give his oldest slave the quality time he needed.

One day Louis had a cold, nothing major, just a little cold that would go in a few days. But it out Louis in a foul mood, he hated being ill and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Liam noticed Louis's cold but was do caught up in work to ask the boy anything. By lunch he didn't care for work and decided to look after his Louis. He found the younger boy in the library, shivering as he tried to read a book.

"Hey Tommo." Liam said as Louis looked up at him. "Hey." Louis replied, his throat was sore and his head hurt and his nose couldn't stop running. "Come with me." Liam said as he went closer to Louis. "Where are we going?" Louis asked when suddenly his master picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the library. "My baby is sick and I need to look after you. We're going to spend the rest of the day in my room making you feel better." Liam said as Louis smiled at him, defiantly not refusing the offer.

Louis laid his head at the side of the tub as Liam cleaned his whole body. When they got to the bedroom, Liam went to run a bath for Louis, wanting the boy to be relaxed and calm. Louis watched as Liam ran the bath, he looked so handsome that if he wasn't ill, Louis would want the older man then and now. When the bath was run, Liam helped Louis remove his clothes and place him in the tub, Louis's whole body relaxed as it happened. 

Liam hummed a soft song as he cleaned the body, using a flannel gently on the boy. Louis watched his master, his brown eyes were full of love as he took care of Louis, treating him like a precious china doll who needed all the care in the world. "You are so beautiful Louis." Liam whispered as held the boy's hand. "God must've been so happy when he made you." Louis couldn't help but laugh at his master's comment. "Is that your best pick up line?" Louis joked. "No, just telling the truth." Liam replied kissing him passionately.

When Louis had finished his bath, Liam took him out and dried him. He noticed traces of Louis's cold still about. So he wrapped the boy up in the warm dressing gown and told him to go on the bed. Louis obeyed and laid down, feeling quite comfortable as he waited for Liam to come back in. He soon saw Liam walk back in, a smile on his face as he went to Louis. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Liam asked as Louis just nodded. 

Liam decided to put on Grease, Louis's favourite movie. Master and slave watched as they cuddled together on the bed. Louis seemed to forget his cold as he had his master with him, helping him every step of the way. "I'm sorry for not being with you this morning." Liam said half way through the film. "Why are you sorry?" Louis asked. "It's just you're ill and I should've spend some time with you. I know sometimes I leave you out and I hate doing that."

Louis looked at Liam, knowing they needed to have this conversation. "Well it can be hard sometimes but I just get on with it. I know you don't do it on purpose but it's still hard." "Oh baby, you know if you ever feel like that just tell me, I will listen to you." Liam replied as Louis smiled at the older man. "Thank you." he whispered as he laid his head on Liam's chest, knowing he had the best master in the whole world and he would never want to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	43. My little nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall enjoy a very different role play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Maxxie love. I'm currently in bed having to get up for a 7 hour shift at work. (Busy time of year for jewellers)

Out of all of the slaves, Niall was the most vanilla when it came to sex. He liked classic sex with his master Liam. He loved to be passionate, slow and just enjoy the moment he could be with his master. But at times, Niall had some fantasies he liked to fulfil with the older man. One particular fantasy was being held down while having sex with Liam. He had told his master about his fantasy one night in bed, explaining why he liked it and how much he wanted to do it with Liam. Liam smiled and agreed to do it with Niall, but they had decided to do something just a little different.

Niall looked around the room, sweet and innocent as he was now in character. He was a nymph tonight, although he wasn't dressed up like one, his pale body and blonde hair gave the impression of a beautiful nymph, naive and confused of the world, not aware that a beautiful man was lurking at him, wanting the beautiful boy.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Niall, making the boy squeak. He turned around and saw Liam, the hunter, staring at Niall with his large brown eyes. "I finally got you." Liam said softly as he stared at his beautiful boy. "I've been wanting you so much. And now you're mine. My perfect little nymph." Liam whispered, making Niall moan.

"Oh please let me go." Niall begged. "No, you're all mine, and I know sweet little nymphs like you want to be fucked by a big strong man." Liam said as Niall just moaned at the man's words, knowing they were right. Liam pinned Niall down on the bed as the boy wiggled to get away but Liam was too strong. He kissed the nymph passionately as he felt the boy's body, wanting him, needing him.

Liam forced Niall's clothes off and took his own as he took in the beauty of the boy, feeling like he had found the sun itself. He opened the boy's legs, seeing his gaping hole. Niall whined, trying to 'get away' as Liam opened Niall up slowly, wanting the boy to feel ever move. Niall moaned as he felt his master's fingers inside of him. Liam slowly went in and out, wanting the boy to feel good. When Liam was confident Niall was opened enough, he went straight into the boy, moaning at how tight he was.

Niall screamed as he felt his master, moaning at the sensation. Liam went quick, wanting to make them feel good. "That's it, so good. My precious nymph. All mine to do what I want with." Liam groaned, trying to remember the role play. He still had Niall's arms pinned down as the boy moaned, looking so turned and and happy. "Oh master, can I come?" Niall asked feeling so close. "Yes nymph, come for your owner." Liam commanded as Niall came moaning Liam's name. Liam came just after a few more thrusts.

Niall tried to catch his breath as he laid down on bed. He saw Liam lay beside him, looking at Niall with so much love and compassion. "That was amazing baby." Liam whispered kissing the boy. "Are your wrists ok?" Liam asked. "They're fine master, thank you for doing this with me." Niall said. "It's ok, I had a lot of fun today, we should do this more often." Liam said as he kissed Niall one more time. Soon, master and slave fell asleep next to one another, spooning closely as they both feel into a peaceful sleep, when Niall suddenly heard Liam whisper, 'my little nymph.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of advise for any men: never propose on Christmas Day. Cos if she says no or you two break up, Christmas is ruined forever. (Believe me I've seen this happen for nearly four years now)


	44. It was only a punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a punishment, something happens to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for If you love me let me go. I don't know a lot about the doll effect so apolgies if I get anything wrong x

It was supposed to be a normal punishment. Harry was being naughty all day and he needed to be punished. All that Liam was going to give the slave was a spanking, 20 spanks and the boy would be forgiven, it was the way Liam did things, he didn't hurt the slaves or abuse them, just teach them their lesson and life goes on.

So now Liam had Harry over his lap, 20 spanks starting slowly as the boy yelped and whined but Liam continued, knowing Harry needed to be punished. He spanked the boy, watching his small bottom go red by his hand. He suddenly noticed Harry going quiet but he thought the boy was just accepting his punishment quietly.

When Liam had finally finished the punishment, he noticed Harry wasn't crying, he just laid there, not doing anything. "Come on Harry, punishment is over." Liam said as he turned the boy around, suddenly realising that the boy was completely passed out, like he was asleep. Liam panicked, trying to wake Harry up but nothing was working. "Harry? Harry wake up." Liam said as he could see the boy still breathing but wasn't waking. Liam's whole body went into panic mode as he called for Harry to wake up. He called doctor Skylar, not knowing what else to do.

Doctor Skylar came to Liam's house straight away. He saw Liam holding onto the still passed out Harry. "Oh Skylar thank god you're here." Liam said as the doctor went to Harry. "What happened?" Skylar asked. "I don't know, I just punished him and he won't wake up. He's breathing but just not waking. I don't know what to do." Liam said as Skylar just nodded, starting to look over Harry's body.

After 10 minutes of looking, Skylar knew what was happening. "Harry is fine. But it looks like he is going through the doll effect." Skylar said to Liam. "What the doll effect?" Liam asked confused. "Well the doll effect is when an abused individual goes through a doll stage were there whole body goes into shock and they act like a doll and go lifeless to stop the abuse." 

Liam looked at Skylar with shock, trying to understand what was happening. "Skylar, you know I would never abuse Harry. Never." Liam said in fear. "I know you don't but maybe the spanking reminded him of a past memory and his body just went into shock." Skylar replied. "Just look after him for a few days. Keep him close, cuddle him, I'd give it 3 days." Liam just nodded in reply as he looked at the sleeping Harry, hoping he would come back to him.

When Skylar left, Liam just got Harry and cuddled him, wanting to keep him close for when he woke up. "I'm here baby. It's daddy. I would never hurt you, I will never abuse you. I will protect you from all of the evil in the world. Just come back to me." Liam whispered as he held onto Harry just hoping everything will be ok.

The next day, Liam didn't leave Harry's side for one minute. He laid by the sleeping boy, waiting for a sign of life. Liam had out candles on, put relaxing music on, did anything to being the boy back to life. He just watched him, praying that something will happen. Soon, Liam started to hum songs to the boy, thinking maybe this would work. He sung a few songs to his boy, when he suddenly noticed Harry moving in his sleep. The younger groaned as he finally opened them beautiful green eyes. 

"Oh Harry, thank god." Liam said as he hugged the boy close. "What happened?" Harry asked confused. "Baby, you were in the doll effect. You've been passed out since yesterday. I was so worried about." Liam said as he held onto the boy, feeling so relived that he had his youngest boy back. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered, thinking maybe he has done wrong and he would be punished again. 

"No no baby, you don't need to apologise, I should apologise for what I put you through. I promise it would never happen again." Liam said as Harry smiled and hugged Liam again. "I love you daddy." Harry whispered and Liam couldn't be happier as he finally heard Harry say those words. "Love you too baby boy." Liam replied as he hugged Harry again, just happy that his Harry was back and he would never let go of him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone! Hope you are having a merry Christmas and a great day. (Im catholic so i love the holiday) I'm currently at my aunt's eating too much food and just happy knowing what I have. I just want to send this message to say thank you for everything this year. It's been a strange year, parts have been good parts have been bad. But next year will come with it's challenges, I will be leaving my current job and trying to find one that will give me more ambition and drive in life and maybe try to start my novel. Thank you to everyone who reads these stories and really get into the plot and the life of master and slaves. I am working on all of the requests and hopefully I will be posting new stories and I'm just hoping for a happy new year. Thank you again and god bless all of you.

Lucy


	46. What I could've had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophia isn't doing well in her classes, Liam wants to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for FoxxyMoxxie. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and are enjoying Boxing Day x

Once a week, a tutor came to see the slaves. Liam wanted to make sure the slaves had a good education so they could learn and grow more. When he bought his slaves, none of them could read or write so Liam had taught the four of them slowly at first, teaching them basic things but then hired the tutor, too teach them advanced subjects and to help them open their minds a bit more. 

But one time, something was wrong. Mr Stone, the slaves tutor, wanted a private word with Liam after a class. The two men talked in Liam's office as Liam was curious as what was wrong. "Look Liam, I want to be honest, your slaves are all very well behaved and are improving but there's something wrong with Sophia." Mr Stone said as Liam furrowed his brow. "What's happened?" Liam asked.

"Well she seems to be refusing to do work, she hasn't done the homework I set her, and she has just been ignoring me during class. I thought I would tell you, just in case something has happened but I am just worried about her. Also the boys are worried for her as well but she seems to be ignoring them." Mr Stone said as Liam was a little shocked. Sophia was usually so well behaved and always wanted to learn but this was different, Liam had to talk to her. "Thank you for letting me know Mr Stone. I appreciate it." Liam said. "It's no problem Liam, she just maybe unwell or hurt, just talk to her."

When Mr Stone left, Liam went to find Sophia, wanting to talk about her behaviour. He found her in the large garden, sitting by the rose bush looking deep in thought. Liam noticed when he was walking to her that she looked a little sad, like she was remembering a horrible memory. "Sophia?" Liam said as the girl looked up. "Good afternoon master." She said as she looked down again. 

"Soph, I need to talk to you." Liam said as he sat down beside her. "Mr Stone has told me you've not been doing your work." Sophia just shrugged. "He's not been good." She replied but Liam knew she was lying. "Now Soph, you know he's the best, he said you're not doing your homework, you're not listening to him, he and the boys are worried, please tell me what's wrong baby." Liam plead, wanting his girl to be ok.

Sophia just sighed and looked at Liam. "You know I went to one of the best primary schools in England for a year? I was told it cost my parents almost £20,000 a year to go to. They were also going to send me to Oakham school when I was 11. Then they would've wanted me to go to Oxford or Cambridge and to have a useless degree. But that wouldn't matter because I came from money and I would never have to worry about it. But no, my father killed my mother and himself and just left me in an orphanage where I would never have that life and just be a slave."

Sophia started to cry as Liam suddenly realised this was to do with her past. He knew she was born into a wealthy family but was sent to an orphanage when her parents died. Liam just hugged his girl, trying to comfort her. Soon, he laid himself and his slave down on the floor, into the warm grass as she calmed herself down.

"So the classes reminded you of your past?" Liam asked as Sophia nodded. "I'm sorry master, it's just so hard what would've happened. Why did my dad kill himself and my mother?" She said feeling the pain in her body. "I don't know but It'll be ok Sophia, but we were just worried about you. You know you can always talk to me. I'm always here." Liam said as Sophia smiled. "Thank you master." She whispered as she laid her head down on Liam's chest.

Master and slave stayed like this for a while, talking as Sophia promised she will do better in her classes. When Mr Stone came back to the house, she apologised for her behaviour and promised she will make up for all the work she had missed or refused to do. As the weeks went by, Liam saw an improvement in Sophia's work, the girl worked hard to make sure she did well during her classes. Liam was so proud of her work as he knew that although sophia couldn't change her past and what she could've had, she could change her future and make things better in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this story for George Michael. My mum has been so upset today over his death. But I told her he lived a good life and found his dream x


	47. Blame it on the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries wine for the first time and it doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Lilly. Just thought I'd let you know that the legal drinking age is 18 in the uk so Harry would only have to wait another year to legally drink

Harry had never drunk alcohol before. He has had a sip of wine once but that was it. He was still too young to drink anyway so he was never interested in the drink. But one night for some reason, he wanted to try it. So he sneaked down to the kitchen, knowing his master had a large wine collection. He looked at the different bottles on the shelf, wondering what to choose until he saw a red wine with a picture of an old house on. Curious, Harry picked the wine and went back in his room, intending to try the strange drink.

The first sip was terrible, the second sip was ok, and finally the third sip became much better. After that, Harry liked the taste even more, he drank as quick as he could, starting to feel his mind go wild at the taste, feeling tipsy. Harry giggled a bit as he feel deeper into the wine, becoming more drunk by the second. By the time he had finished the entire bottle, the boy was completely wasted, lying down on his bed and feeling like the whole world didn't exist, only his blurry mind. Harry wanted to feel like this forever, but he suddenly heard a voice from the door way, it was his master Liam.

Liam had gone to say goodnight to his youngest slave but saw the boy lying on bed, giggling and looking a little out. "Harry." Liam said surprised. "What is going on?" Harry just smiled at his master. "Hi daddy." Harry slurred as he tried to sit up. Liam suddenly noticed the bottle on the floor. "Harry, have you been drinking?" Liam asked shocked at that his well behaved slave would do such a thing. 

"I don't know, I wanted to taste wine and it feels amazing." Harry said put loud, laughing. Liam sighed. "Harry you are too young to drink, and you have drunk too much as well, it's really bad for you." Liam said, knowing a drunk Harry won't understand his consequences. "You're so for daddy. You're too for to realise. You can make beautiful babies one day." Harry slurred as Liam decided to let Harry have his moment and to wait until the morning to talk to him.

For the rest of the night. Liam stayed with Harry as the boy said random things and was just drunk. Soon, the boy fell asleep next to Liam, snoring as the wine finally got to him. Liam just kissed the boy goodnight and sighed, he knew the boy was curious and it was the first time being drunk, but what he did was bad and Harry needed to be punished when he was sober in the morning. Liam just feel asleep, tired and a little frustrated.

Liam woke up to the sound of gagging in the morning. He woke up to see the bed empty and the bathroom door opened. Liam knew it would be Harry, throwing up last night's wine. The master got up and walked to the bathroom to see his Harry hunched over the toilet, throwing up. "How's your hangover?" Liam asked as Harry looked up. The boy looked pale and tired, like he had been up all night. "I'm never going to drink again." Harry said making Liam smile a little. "Well this is what happens when you drink babe. You get a hangover in the morning." Liam replied as he went over to Harry and rubbed his back as the boy threw up again. Even though he was upset with Harry, he would never neglect him when he was ill.

When Harry had finished throwing up, Liam took him back to bed and decided he should talk to him. "Now Harry, I want to ask why you went and stole a bottle of wine and drunk it all at once?" Liam asked calmly as Harry looked down. "I just wanted to try it daddy." Harry replied knowing he will be in trouble. "Well Harry if you wanted to try it you should've asked. Alcohol can be really bad for you, you drank too much last night and you're still underage to drink." 

Harry just nodded. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to drink the whole bottle, I won't do it again." Harry said, knowing he meant it. "Good boy, now I will still have to punish you, 20 spanks and no dessert tonight." Liam said as Harry accepted his punishment. Liam got Harry over his knees and spanked him 20 times, holding him close when he was done and everything was forgiven. Harry then decided that day that alcohol wasn't for him and he would never try it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	48. The happy doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Skylar starts dating again, Liam wants to meet his new boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Jackson Haybox. This will be my last request for 2016 and I all hope you have a happy new year. I also want to ask if I could get some happy requests for the new year (fluffy ones)

Doctor Skylar had been very happy. The last few times the doctor had been to see Liam and his slaves, the man was happy, feeling like the world was such a good place. Liam had noticed this happy mood, he didn't know why the doctor was so happy, but he was glad he was. Liam always worried about Skylar, ever since leaving his abusive husband, it took a long time for Skylar to gain confidence after years of being hurt.

Liam decided to ask Skylar one day. The doctor was at the house, giving the slave their flu jab for the winter. After he had finished, Liam decided to talk to him. "Has everything been ok?" He asked the doctor as Skylar smiled. "Yeah everything has been great. I've kept busy, the job is going great and," Skylar paused for a second. "I've met someone."

Liam couldn't help but smile at his doctor. Ever since the divorce from Don, Liam knew Skylar wasn't confident in meeting new people and for him to finally start dating after years of abuse. "Really that's great. Who is he?" Liam asked happily. "His name is Anthony. He's so handsome. I met him him at a party, he's a dentist. He's such a great guy."

Skylar paused for a moment, suddenly shy. "Erm I was actually wondering if you would like to met him. Just for a drink at the pub." Skylar asked and for some reason, Liam wanted to met him. He wanted to see this Anthony and make sure this man is good enough for the doctor. "Sure I would love to meet him." Liam said as Skylar smiled. "Great. How about Wednesday night? At 7 at the Red Lion?" Skylar asked. "Yeah that's great see you then." Liam replied, excited to see Skylar's boyfriend.

Wednesday night came along and Liam was in the Red Lion, having a pint as he waited for Skylar and Anthony. He had just left the slaves at home with his parents, even though the four of them wanted to meet the doctor's new boyfriend but Liam just said no. He looked around the traditional pub, it was quite busy for the middle of the week, many different type of people were in, drinking and chatting with one another.

Liam suddenly saw Skylar coming in at the door with someone. The other man looked very attractive, the same as Skylar and had a large smile in his face, like he had found someone really special and was so happy. Skylar saw Liam sitting at the table and waved, taking the other man to the table. "Hey Liam, hope you're ok. I want you to met Anthony."

Anthony smiled at Liam as he shook Liam's hand. "Nice to meet Liam, Skylar's told me loads about you." Anthony said as Liam smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you two Anthony." Liam replied as Skylar got two drinks from the bar. The couple sat down by Liam as they started to talk for a while, Liam noticed the love in their eyes, they both looked so happy and in love.

"So how did you guys met?" Liam asked. "Well, we were at a doctor's convention and there was a little party, we just started talking and the rest is history." Antony replied as he gave a warm smile to his boyfriend. "That's great and how long have you guys been together?" Liam asked. "It'll be nearly 7 months now." Skylar said.

"So Liam, how long has Skylar been your doctor?" Anthony asked. Over 6 years now. He's always great with me and my slaves." "How many slaves do you have?" "I have four. Three boys and one girl." Liam got out his phone and showed the two his home screen, it was a picture of Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry sitting in his parents's garden on a sunny day, All looking happy. "They look so nice." Anthony said. "Yeah they're amazing, I don't think I've ever seen such well behaved slaves before." Sklyar said as Liam smiled at him.

The three chatted for a while, talking about Skylar and Anthony's relationship, there trip to Amsterdam and there future trip to Venice. Skylar had offered to buy the next round of drinks, going to the bar and leaving Liam and Anthony alone. "You two seem very happy." Liam said as Anthony nodded. "Yeah I love him so much. I don't think I've met anyone quite like him." Anthony replied as Liam thought this was the perfect time to tell Anthony something.

"Now I know you are a nice guy, but I just want to tell you something. Skylar is such a good man who loves his job and is passionate about life. And I just want to make sure you treat him right. Because I've seen him go through too many years of abuse by his ex." Anthony nodded at what Liam had said. "I know what happened with Don. He is such an evil man, I would kill him if I could. But I promise you Liam, I will look after Skylar and treat him the way he deserves to be treated. I love him so much."

Liam smiled at Anthony, knowing every word he said was true. "Thank you. I care about Skylar and in just glad he has found someone to love." Liam said as Skylar came back with their drinks. "Here you are. What have you been talking about?" Skylar asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend. "Nothing much." Liam said as himself and Anthony gave one another a knowing nod. 

After an hour, the group left the pub. Skylar and Anthony said goodbye to Liam as he got a car home back to his slaves. He was so happy to have met Anthony tonight, he seemed like such a good man who cared for Skylar, he was just happy his doctor had found love after all he had been through. Liam was driven back to his home, feeling a little tired as he noticed his four slaves looking out of the living room window, waiting for their master.

Liam walked into the house to see the four all waiting for him, he gave them a small smile. "What are you all doing up, it's nearly 11." He asked. "We wanted to see how your night went and what doctor Skylar's new boyfriend was like." Louis said as the other slaves agreed. Liam sat down next to Harry who straight away cuddled his master. "Well he is a really nice guy. Seems to really care for Skylar." Liam said knowing it was true. "Will he treat him right?" Sophia asked. "Of course, I made sure he was a good guy and I told him to look after Skylar as well. They both are very happy together." Liam said as all the slaves were happy that their doctor was finally happy. 

"Right you lot now that you know what has happened, time for bed." Liam said as the slaves obeyed, all feeling tired. They all kissed their master goodnight as they all went to their rooms. Liam smiled as he thought of tonight, Anthony was such a good man who loved Skylar very much and wanted to make him happy. He went to bed by himself glad that he had met Anthony tonight and just happy that Skylar can finally live his life safe and well with a man who loves him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


	49. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam has a few drinks, himself and Louis have a little experience together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! This request is for Stylinson_syndrome. This was set when Louis was first bought so it will only be the two of them.

Liam couldn't help himself, he didn't want to do it but he had to. He was so stressed out at work he needed time to unwind and so he decided to go for a drink. It was only supposed to be the one but it ended up as five at the local bar. He knew he had Louis at home waiting for him but he didn't care, he just needed the stress to go away and not to think.

When he had finished at the bar, a drunk Liam drove back home, wanting to go to bed. He didn't even think of his slave as he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He opened the door to see Louis sitting at the stairs, waiting for his master to come home. "Master, where have you been?" Louis asked concerned. "Oh just fucking shut up." Liam slurred and Louis knew his master was drunk. "Master calm down, you have too much to drink." Louis said as he knew he needed to take Liam to bed.

He got to the older man and took a hold of him, intending to take him upstairs and put him to bed. "Why do I do these things to myself?" Liam asked randomly. "Why do I bother with my company, what is the point of it all?" Louis just rolled his eyes. "Because you're a passionate man master. You love your job and I'm guessing its been one of them days when you've hated everything." Louis said honestly.

Master and slave got the bedroom where Louis laid a drunk Liam on the bed as his master just slurred random words. Louis tucked Liam into bed and took his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. "Come here babe." Liam said between slurs. "Master you're too drunk, get some sleep." Louis replied as he was sure he could hear the faint saying of 'arse' from Liam. 

Louis tidied the room and place Liam's clothes in the hamper as he noticed his master had fallen asleep straight away, snoring. Louis just sighed, knowing he will have to look after him for the night. He got into bed next to the older man, staring at him for a moment. He knew sometimes master and slave would bicker and he could be stubborn. They had their hard times and their rough moments but it worked for them most of the time, they shared both good and bad times together and Louis tried to remember the good times as he laid in bed next to Liam, trying to get a good night sleep.

The next morning, Louis woke up to groaning. It was Liam sitting up, feeling his hangover come into motion. Louis smirked a little at his master, knowing he deserved it. "Morning." Louis said as Liam just sighed. "Erm hi." Liam replied feeling like his head was about to explode. "Hope you have a hangover." Louis said. "Don't worry babe, I do. And I can't remember what I said but sorry for last night." Liam said, knowing he said something bad to Louis. "Well you called me an arse but it's ok, I've been called worse."

Liam got closer to Louis pulling him into a cuddle as Louis tried to get out of it, but he couldn't resist his master's large warm cuddle. "Sorry baby." Liam whispered. "It's ok, you were drunk, everyone says stupid things when they are drunk." Louis replied. "Well I will make it up to you. Today you and me can stay in bed all day and we can do whatever we want." Liam suggested. "That's does sound like fun." Louis replied. Master and slave laid down on the large bed, cuddling each other close as they enjoyed there day together. There day was spent watching movies, kissing, eating and just enjoying being with one another and Louis decided then that Liam was the best master he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	50. The smell of whiskey on your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, Harry remembers a horrible memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Harryluv. I've spent my first day of 2017 looking for jobs and writing fanfiction, so quite a productive day

Liam laughed as he took another drink of whiskey. He was currently in a local bar with Andy and several other friends. It was a last minute idea from Andy for them all to go out for a drink after work. Liam said yes, knowing he would spend mosdt nights with his slaves, so he rung the slaves, telling them he will be going out for an hour or two. 

After Liam had finished, he got a car home, he had a little buzz in his body but he wasn't drunk. He felt a little tired and all he wanted was his bed now. When he got home, he got out of the car and went into the house, seeing darkness and knowing all the slaves will be in bed. He decided to have a sit down in the living room before going to bed.

Harry was in the living room, he had gone downstairs as he wanted to watch the Aristocats. He was sitting on the large couch as he hummed the songs to himself, feeling so happy to watch his favourite film. He suddenly heard noise from the front door, it must've been his master. He knew he would've been home late and Harry was missing him. 

Liam suddenly came in and saw his Harry sitting down on the couch. "Harry baby boy, what are you doing up?" Liam asked as he walked over to the boy. "Hey daddy, I wanted to watch the Aristocats. They're do cute, I was I could have a hundred cats," Harry suddenly stopped when he noticed he could smell something. It smelt like whiskey and the memories came back to him.

Harry nearly screamed at the smell, trying to get away from Liam. The older man was shocked as he tried to hold the boy. "Hey Harry, it's me. It's daddy." Liam tried to say. "No please don't hurt me." Harry begged. "I'm not going to hurt you baby." Liam tried to reassure the boy. Harry calmed down but he was still scared. Liam was about to ask what was wrong when he remembered something Harry told him. A past master used to beat Harry when he drunk whiskey. Liam realised the smell of whiskey on his breath reminded Harry of his horrible past. 

Liam ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, trying to get the smell of whiskey out of his mouth. When he was confident he didn't smell of the booze any more, he went back to the living room to see Harry watching the movie again, looking sad. Liam walked slowly to his boy and sat next to him. Harry smelled Liam and realised the smell of whiskey was gone. He smiled and cuddled his master close.

"I'm sorry baby, I should've remembered." Liam said as Harry just looked at him. "It's ok daddy, I know you will never hurt me." Harry said as Liam kissed his slave and held him close. "You're the most perfect boy in the whole world." Liam whispered. "Well you're the most strongest daddy in the world." Harry said as Liam noticed the boy's eyes were diverted back to the TV screen.

"Can we watch the Jungle Book?" Harry asked as Liam nodded, knowing it was the best disney film ever made. He put the movie on as Harry got a large bed duvet, wanting to be a close as he could with his master. Harry and Liam snuggled under the duvet as they watched the movie, Harry already invested in the plot. Soon, master and slave were fast asleep on the couch, Liam holding his Harry close as he could, as if protecting him from the world, wanting to help his precious slaves forget about their past and give them a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	51. The tables have turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam asks Sophia to fulfil a strange little fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Ozzbodoo. I'm hoping everyone is enjoying these requests as much as I am.

Liam had always classed himself as a dominant man. For his whole life, he controlled everything, from his life in school, to his decision to drop out of uni, to building his business on his own and creating this legacy, controlling everything. But sometimes, Liam didn't want to control, he had fantasied many times about becoming the submissive and to be told what to do. Sometimes it can be exhausting running a large business and having four slaves and he just wanted to be told what to do.

He had remembered Sophia, his only female slave, telling him about how she had been a Dom to past masters, ones who wanted to lose control like Liam. He had wanted to suggest this to her for a while now but he couldn't find the courage to do so. It was one night when master and slave were lying in bed, when Liam finally asked Sophia about his fantasy. He asked with hesitance, now sure how Sophia would react. But to his surprise, Sophia smiled and agreed to become Dom for the night. Liam smiled at his girl and thanked her, feeling rather excited for what was going to happen.

Everything was planned to perfection, Sophia knew that although she will be the Dom, Liam still has the control no matter what. She was shocked at first at what Liam suggested but as she thought about it more and more, it turned her on. She had fantasised about it and there was no other man she would want to control then Liam. So master and slave planned every aspect, just now waiting for the night.

 

Liam stood in his room, completely naked and waiting. He could feel the nerves running through his body, it made him excited about the night ahead as he waited impatiently for Sophia. He suddenly heard the door opened and there he saw her, his beautiful Sophia, dressed in all black and staring at her master. She smiled softly as she slowly walked to the man, staring into his brown eyes. Liam stared back at Sophia and slowly kneeled to the ground, bowing his head down in total submission.

"Good boy." Sophia whispered as she trailed her fingers through his hair. She stared down at her master, feeling so strange to see the times have changed between them, she is in control, she has the power, everything she says, goes and if she was honest, it felt good. "On the bed now." She commanded as Liam got up and laid on the bed, waiting for her next command. 

She walked to the bed and got a silk tie, tying it around Liam's eyes so he couldn't see. She then got two others ties and tied his hands to the bed board. "So you can't escape boy." She whispered. "Yes ma'am." Liam replied. Sophia just stared at her master for a moment, noticing how much things have changed. "Look at you." She whispered as she trailed her fingers over Liam's chest. "Sitting there waiting to be used by me. But I know you love it, I know you would want to be tied up all the time to be used."

Liam just whimpered at his slave's words as he noticed she started playing with his dick, making him go harder by the second. Liam felt close to cumming but Sophia stopped him. "Ah ah. No cumming until I tell you so." She commanded as he just nodded, knowing not to disobey her. "God I'm so wet now boy. I bet you would want to touch me and feel how wet I am." Sophia teased making Liam moan. "But you're not allowed to. You can't touch me. All you can do is just sit there and take it like a good boy."

She then lined herself into her master, teasing him for a second, watching him whimper and move around. She slid down onto Liam, the older man moaning as he could feel her tightness. She started going up and Down being as slow as she could to tease Liam. "Bet you're wanting to come. Bet you want to see me and just use me. Well you're not allowed to and you'll have to wait until I come first and then maybe I will let you come." 

Liam just whimpered as he felt his whole body cry out in pleasure, Sophia felt so good as she took control, it felt like he was in heaven as they made love and when Sophia finally came while she was on top of Liam, Liam just felt perfect. "You can come now boy." Sophia commanded as Liam moaned Sophia's name and came inside of her.

Sophia laid on Liam's body for a moment, felling like she was on top of the world. She calmed her body down as she saw Liam still tied up and blindfolded to the bed. She watched him for a moment, her master looked so submissive now, it was so strange to her to see Liam like this. She eventually took the blindfold of and undid his ties they both smiled at one another. 

"That was amazing baby." Liam said as he kissed his girl softly and holding her close. "Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sophia replied as master and slave laid there for a bit, just enjoying being together. "Would you want to do that again?" Sophia asked curiously. "Of course, i'm guessing you liked the control." Liam said smirking a little. "I couldn't comment." Sophia replied as the two just laughed. Soon, master and slave both fell into a deep sleep, both feeling quite happy as they both knew that tonight, Liam was Sophia's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	52. We are yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a older man admires his slaves, Liam get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Nini is bay. If you like to know anything about this world, please let me know in the comments.

Liam knew his slaves were beautiful. He had known that since he bought them, he had always called them god's most amazing creations and on occasions, Liam could be a jealous master. He knew many men and women would sell their souls to have slaves like his and it made him feel jealously like he had never known before. And he would do everything in his power to protect his precious slaves from all the cruel people in the world.

Mr John Earl had been an important client to Liam for several years. After his loan company nearly went bankrupt, Liam helped him save his company and get him back on track. Mr Earl was coming round to see Liam at his home one day to discuss business. He went through the door and he was first introduced to a young boy walking down the stairs, it was Louis. John couldn't help but stare at the boy, he looked do stunning and beautiful, he wanted to fuck him then and there.

"Morning John." A voice suddenly said. It was Liam, looking smart as he went to the older man and shook his hand. "Liam nice to see you. Just curious who was that boy that's just come down the stairs?" John asked as Liam noticed Louis walking past him a moment ago. "Oh that was Louis, my slave." Liam said as John cursed the man for owning that beautiful boy. "You're a lucky man Liam, he's a nice looking boy." John said as Liam could suddenly fell a pang of jealousy. "Come on let's go to the office." Liam suggested, changing the subject straight away.

Liam and John had been talking business for an hour in the office when the door knocked. Liam called the person to come in and it was Sophia whom was bringing her master and his guest's tea. "Hello master, your tea from Caroline."Sophia said as she placed the tray on the desk. "Thank you Sophia." Liam said as he noticed John was staring at her as the slave left the room. 

"Another one of yours?" John asked as Liam could feel the anger come back to him. "Yes." He simply replied. "Well I think you need to keep them slaves of yours locked up, any person could come and snatch them." John said as Liam nearly growled under his breath. He stared at the bastard for a second, wanting to kill him for even saying something about his slaves. "Lets get back to business." Liam said, wanting to finish with this man as soon as he could.

"Belle is so cute." Harry said as himself and Niall laid on the grass of the large garden. Belle the cat was in the middle of them, rolling around in the warm grass as the two young boys watched her. "Yeah she is." Niall replied as the little cat meowed a bit. "Do you think she is the cutest kitty in the world?" Harry asked innocently. "Of course, without a doubt." Niall replied smiling at Harry. 

"Well well well." A voice suddenly said, making the slaves look up. It was John whom had snuck outside when he saw Niall and Harry in the garden. "Hello sir." Niall said not knowing who this man was. "Well you two are quite pretty boys. Your master must've paid quite a bit for you." Niall and Harry got nervous as the older man got closer, he wanted both of then right now.

"I'm sorry but we must get back to our master." Niall said as they stood up and Harry picked up Belle. John suddenly snatched the cat out of Harry's hands. "Belle!" Harry called out, near to tears. "Shut it boy! You aren't getting your cat back until you do as I tell you. And the first thing is to take of your clothes, so I can fuck you both." 

"What the hell?" A voice screamed behind John. It was Liam who had seen the commotion and was walking to John. "Ah Liam," John was about to say when he suddenly punched the man in the face, forcing him on the floor. John had dropped Belle and Harry picked her up holding her close. "You fucking pervert! You stay away from my slaves. Now get out, we're done!" Liam screamed at the man as John knew he was serious. So he stood up and left, knowing Liam will never do business with him again.

Liam calmed his body down for a moment before seeing his two slaves, looking upset and scared. He went to them and gave them both a hug. "It's ok, he's gone." Liam whispered to both boys as he noticed Harry still holding onto Belle close. "He just came and he wanted us to do things." Niall tried to say but Liam shushed him, knowing they were both too upset and he had heard everything the cruel man said. "Come on, lets go in." Liam whispered as he took then both back inside, holding them both close.

The slaves were all upset at what had happened today. This awful man had come into their home and hurt them and made their master angry. They were in the library, all sitting on the large couch as they waited for their master to come back. He had to make a phone call to someone and they were all worried about him. "How bad was he?" Sophia asked Niall about earlier. "Really bad. He hit that guy and told him to get out. I've never seen him so angry before." Niall said remembering the look on his master's face. It scared him to see the older man so angry.

The door opened, showing Liam coming in, still angry but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He looked at his slaves who all looked worried, wondering where there master has been. "What's happened?" Sophia asked her master. "Nothing I had to make a call." Liam replied, not telling his slaves that he will secretly leak a story to the press about John Earl and a rent boy.

"Master, please don't do anything stupid to that guy, we're fine." Louis said but Liam just sighed. "I know but you are all so important to me. I don't want to some random arssehole to come and hurt you all." Liam said feeling like a bad master. "Master, you will never have to worry about us, we are yours and no one else can take or compare to what we have." Sophia said as Liam smiled at the girl. 

The slaves each gave their master a cuddle, holding him close and telling him how much they mean to him. Liam was just so happy to have slaves like these, who meant the world to him. He didn't care what John Earl said or what he did, as long he was gone and out of his life it didn't bother him. The only people that were important were his slaves and that's all that really mattered in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	53. Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Skylar evaluates the slaves, some things aren't right with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Suck my nuts. I hope you enjoy this x

Liam watched doctor Skylar as he was about to start the tests. He was nervous as he knew these tests may have a bad effect on the slaves. Ever since Niall's nightmares and Harry doll effect accident, Skylar had suggested to Liam for the slaves to have tests, just so they can be helped and looked after. After some thought, Liam agreed and arranged it. 

Louis would go first, being the oldest, then Sophia, Niall and Harry. Most were ok, just a few problems from their past that would need discussing but so far, things were ok, that was until Harry was seen to. The youngest boy didn't understand why he needed tests and if Liam was honest, the boy didn't understand much about adult life. So Skylar had made the decision to do Harry's test just a little different.

"Ok Harry." Skylar said as him and the slave were sat in a spare room, Harry looking a little confused. "I want you to draw a picture of your life as a slave. Can you do that?" Harry just nodded as the doctor gave him some paper and some pencils. The slave started drawing slowly, not the best drawer in the world but he tried. Skylar noticed Harry was drawing a frame of a body, it must've been himself as he drew curly hair. Suddenly, Harry drew genitals on the drawing and he started to laugh.

"Look at that, it looks stupid, we should just cut it off it looks stupid." Harry said with anger coming from his voice as he scribbled the genitals out, suddenly ripping the paper up and throwing it on the floor. "Harry calm down now." Skylar said as the boy screamed in pain and cried. Skylar tried to help him but the boy just ran out of the room, now looking back.

What Harry didn't know was that Liam was watching outside and listened to every word and if he was honest, it broke his heart what he had heard. He saw Harry run out of the room crying his eyes out. Liam was about to run for him but he suddenly heard his name called, it was Skylar. "Liam, this is bad." Skylar said honestly. "I know I heard it all." Liam replied.

"I don't know what to do with Harry. What that boy has been through, u don't know if he will ever recover from the trauma, it may be too much for him." Skylar said. Liam just thought for a moment, knowing out of the slaves, Harry was affected the most by his past. "I'll talk to him." Liam said as he left the doctor, going to see his Harry.

Liam went to Harry's room to see his youngest slave in his bed, whimpering as he curled up in a little ball. It broke Liam's heart to see Harry like this, this innocent boy who had never done anything wrong before, too innocent and too kind for this cruel world. As Liam got closer to his Harry, he noticed the boy was saying some things to himself like, "bad Harry" "stupid Harry" "doesn't deserve to live".

"Harry." Liam said softly as the younger boy looked up to his master, his green eyes were filled with sadness. "Why did I have to be a slave?" Harry asked. "Why did my mum leave me? What did I ever do to her?" Liam didn't know how to answer, he would never know why Harry's mother had left the boy outside an orphanage which led the his life slavery. It hurt Liam knowing a woman would leave her child like that. 

"Harry look at me." Liam said. "I don't know why she did this. I can't give you the answer. But you got to think that it is in the past. I wish I could find your past masters and kill them all. But please. Just listen, I promise I am always here for you, I love you so much and I want to give you a better life and I will do everything in my power to help you. I promise."

Harry listened to every word his master said, feeling his whole body calm down. He hugged the older man wanting comfort and love from him. "I love you too daddy." Harry whispered as he kept on hugging his master. Liam picked the boy up and carried him to the kitchen, intending to make him a hot chocolate to calm him down. 

Liam sat Harry down as started on the hot drink as Harry watched him. "You're the best master in the world." Harry said as Liam smiled at him. "I wish I never have to leave here." Harry said honestly as Liam finished the drink and gave it to the boy. "You'll be here forever Harry, I promise you that." Liam said as the boy drunk the hot chocolate slowly. 

"You know when you get older, I'll look after you like you look after us." Harry said as Liam laughed. "Baby, I don't think that will be for awhile." Liam said, he was only 33. "I know but just when it comes, we will look after you." Harry said as Liam just hugged him close. "Love you." Liam whispered as he watched the boy drink his hot chocolate. Liam knew at times it was hard with Harry and sometime challenging, but these times made it worth it for the hard times. Harry was just an amazing boy and Liam only hoped he could make Harry's life a little better and just help him with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is going to be hard tommorow. I'm dreading it if I'm honest and these stories are helping me x


	54. Who's on top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a night of passion, the fight is on for dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for subboy16. I do love me some dominant Sophia so this was really fun for me to write x

It was a normal night of passion for Liam and Sophia. Master and slave had been flirty with one another all day and Liam just wanted his only girl with him on the night. When night came and the other slaves were asleep, Liam and Sophia went into the master bedroom and started making out passionately. It was so intense but romantic, Liam felt like a teenager again.

He laid Sophia on the bed and towered over her, wanting to be inside of her. But the female slave had other plans, she wanted to be on top, she wanted to dominate. After their first night of Sophia being Dom, master and slave had tired this fantasy many times and Sophia wanted to be Dom tonight. She tried to move but Liam didn't, too enthralled in the moment to notice. So she grabbed his body and turned him down, which ended up with Sophia being on top and Liam laying on the bed, pinned down.

"Ahh, so that's how you're playing tonight." Liam said teasingly, even though he loves this game. Sophia just stared at him for a moment, her dominance in her eyes as she kept her master down. Liam tried to move her but she was strong and kept him down. Liam suddenly got some strength and pinned Sophia down on the bed.

Master and slave suddenly fought for dominance, each trying to win and be on top. Suddenly Sophia won the fight and was back on top again. Master and slave just laughed as Liam decided to let her dominate. Sophia lined herself up in Liam, just wanting him so much and went in, moaning at the the feeling of her master.

"Oh god Soph." Liam moaned as he felt her tightness. He loved the feeling as she went at a quick pace, already feeling close to coming as be watched his naked slave moan passionately on top of him. "Can I?" Sophia said, not able to finishing the sentence but Liam knew what she wanted. "Yes you can. Come for me." Liam replied as the girl moaned as she came, Liam coming just after her.

Master and slave laid down on the bed next to one another, catching their breaths as they both came down from their highs. Liam looked at Sophia and smiled at the girl. "So you wanted to be on top." Liam asked with a little smirk. "Yeah I did." Sophia said honestly. "I know you like it." Liam rolled his eyes. "Yeah on occasion." He said as he kissed the girl. Soon Liam and Sophia fell asleep next to one another as Liam noticed something different, tonight he was the little spoon as Sophia was the big spoon. Usually it was the other way round but if Liam was being completely honest, he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	55. Daddy is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a night of passion, Harry has a scary flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Maccintin. It's nearly midnight and I don't know why I'm posting so late. (Very tired)

Harry giggled as he passionately kissed his master on the bed. Tonight, himself and Liam were spending the night together, Harry had been a good boy all day so Liam decided he deserved a treat. "My good boy." Liam whispered to the boy as he kissed him. "You've been good all day and you know good boys get treats don't they?" Liam asked. "Yes daddy." Harry replied, wanting to feel his master inside of him.

Liam prepped the boy slowly making sure he was ready for his master. Liam lined himself in Harry when suddenly Harry screamed out loud and moved away. "Harry what's wrong?" Liam said as he suddenly realised Harry might be remembering something. "Harry calm down, it's daddy. I'm here." Liam said calmly as Harry calmed down a little as he heard Liam's voice. 

"It's ok baby. Tell me what happened?" Liam asked calmly, knowing Harry was remembering something from his past. He remembered Skylar telling him that if any of the slaves had a bad memories or a flashback, it was best to talk to them and to make sure master and slave would talk about it. "It was Master Bryon daddy. I remembered him." Harry said feeling ashamed. "I remembered he use to use me nearly every night. He'd chuck me in a room, use me and then put me in a cage."

Liam listened to Harry's story and straight away hugged the boy close, wanting to give him comfort. He didn't have to say anything as Harry knew he was safe from his past masters now he had Liam. "Can we watch a disney movie?" Harry asked, not really in the mood for sex now. "Of course baby boy. What would you like to watch?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Aristocats?" Harry asked even though he has watched it a million times. "Yes of course." Liam said happily.

Master and slave both put on some warm pyjamas and snuggled into bed, putting on the Arostocats as Harry seemed to be in more of a happy mood when the movie started, watching it in awe as if he was watching it for the first time. Liam just watched Harry for a few minutes, he noticed Harry had put on a little weight in the last few months, he had a healthy amount of baby fat and Liam was glad the boy was healthy.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Liam commented as Harry disagreed. "No I've gotten fatter daddy." Harry said feeling shy. "No baby you haven't, you've just put some weight on which you needed. You're beautiful." Liam said but Harry wasn't convinced. "But daddy, I'm getting older and I'm putting weight on, wont that make you love me less?" Harry asked even though the boy was only 17. 

"Harry you are the most beautiful boy in the while world, I don't care how old or what your weight is, to me you are perfect." Liam said as Harry finally smiled again. "Thank you." The younger boy whispered, going back to the film. When the film had finished, Liam noticed Harry was fast asleep next to him. Liam smiled as he tucked the boy into bed kissed him goodnight. Although tonight didn't turn out the way he wanted, he was just happy he could spend the time with Harry, and that's all that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	56. A new addition to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry confesses a little wish he has, Liam starts having strange dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Babydoll. This is a little slice of what I'll be doing in the future.

Harry carried Belle the cat around the room, holding the kitten like a baby. He loved babies, even though he never looked after a baby before he had seen cute videos on YouTube and he always wanted one. He cradled Belle close as he walked around his room, wondering if he hand anything to put a nappy on the little kitten. He rummaged through his drawers and found a white shirt. He laid the kitten down on the bed and tried to wrap the shirt around Belle, like she was wearing a nappy.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" A voice suddenly said it was Liam who walked into the room. Harry looked at Liam shocked, not really knowing how to explain. "Erm, erm." Harry said as he didn't know how to explain what he was doing. "Why are you wrapping a shirt around Belle?" Liam asked as Harry looked down. "I'm putting a diaper on Belle." He said softly. "Why?" Liam asked. "Erm, I don't know, I just wanted to."

Liam sighed as he got the cat on removed the shirt. "Were you wanting to pretend Belle was a baby?" He asked as Harry nodded. "Why did you want to do that?" "Because I like to pretend she's a baby." Harry whispered. Liam was quiet for a moment, trying to take in what he said. "I've always liked babies, they're so cute and small." Harry said as Liam thought of something.

For a few months he had been thinking about having a baby with Sophia. He had many dreams and fantasies about starting a family and all of his slaves with the baby. He wanted this family so bad, but he knew it would be Sophia's choice at the end of the day, she would carry this child so it is her choice. "Harry you have to understand, a baby is a big responsibility. It's not a toy and also babies grow up and have to be cared for and nurtured." Liam said as Harry just nodded. "Ok daddy, I understand. But can I still put Belle in a diaper?" Harry asked. "No I don't think she'll like it."

That night Liam laid in his bed all alone, thinking about what the boy said. He felt happy that Harry would love a baby, he didn't know what Niall or louis would say but he would ask. He loved his fantasies about a baby, he could just imagine it would be perfect. Him, the slaves and the baby. As he fell asleep, he could feel himself dreaming.

 

' "Come on daddy, we'll be late." Harry said as Liam put his jacket on. Today was the day and Harry couldn't be more excited. "Ok Harry, I'm ready." Liam replied as he went to see Louis, Niall and Sophia. "Now we won't be long. We'll back soon." Liam said as the three were also excited. "Will you get a girl?" Niall asked. "Yes we will." Liam replied as he kissed all three. He took Harry to his car and master and slave drove to the slave house.

Liam clung onto Harry as they entered the slave house. He had made sure Harry had took his collar off so no one knew he was a slave. Master and slave were at the reception when a young lady came up to them. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked as Liam looked at the girl, she was a small girl with a cute bob haircut she also had bright greens eyes and wore a smart suit with some pearls. "Hi, we're looking for a baby slave. Just wondering if you could show us them."

Liam had decided to buy a baby slave show him and the slaves could practice with a real baby when the time comes. He knew if two slaves had a child together, the baby would be took off the mother after birth and sold into slavery. Most people found it barbaric but others loved baby slaves.

The two were took to the baby slave area, it was a room full of cribs and beds full of young children of all ages. Some were sleeping, others were crying and all of them were slaves. Liam and Harry stayed close as the girl told them if they were interested in one just to ask, then left. Liam and Harry looked at the small babies, all not knowing what their lives will hold before them. 

He suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye, a little baby girl. Harry walked over to the crib and stared at her, she was so beautiful and small. She stared at Harry with her bright blue eyes, and Harry smiled at the baby. Liam noticed Harry looking at the baby and walked over to his slave. He looked at the little girl and he could feel his heart warm at this little girl, he may have found the perfect baby.

"Excuse me." Liam called the young girl. "I think we have found the one." The girl smiled as she went over to the baby and picked her up. "If you both want to go back to reception and full in some forms, I'll bring her back up." She said as she left to with the baby. Liam and Harry left the room going back to the reception to sign some forms. The girl came back with the baby in her arms, ready to give to Liam and Harry.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoy." The girl said handing the baby over to Harry. Harry smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms, so happy he could finally have a little baby. Liam waked over to the boy and looked down at the girl. "Lets take her home, we can finally start our family." Liam whispered as he took Harry and the little baby home.'

Liam woke up with a jolt in his bed, wondering what the hell had happened. He looked around, seeing dark room. His mind went crazy as he remembered the dream, him and Liam were picking up a baby and taking it home. His whole body was confused as he tried to understand what happened. After calming his body down, he laid down on the bed, trying to get back to sleep as he slipped into a dream again.

 

'"She is so cute." Sophia said as she held onto the little baby for the first time. Liam and Harry had just gone home with the little girl as Louis Niall and Sophia wanted to see the baby. The boys had wanted to hold the baby first but Liam had told them it was important for Sophia to hold her first as she would be the mother. Sophia seemed to love the child straight away, bonding with this little bundle of love. Liam had watched her and knew this was right for all of them. 

"What shall we call her?" Liam asked the slaves. "How about Kellis?" Niall suggested. "Nice name what do you all think?" Liam asked the others, all agreeing they liked that name. "Well she is Kellis." Liam said as the others all cooed over the new addition to their family. "Welcome to your new home Kellis." Liam said as he finally felt complete.'

 

The dreams got more common through the weeks. Nearly every night, Liam dreamt of this little girl and the slaves and he didn't know why. He spent nights dreaming of the slaves looking after the baby, holding her taking care of her, feeding her and all just being there for her. Some nights it would be just one slave and other nights it was the four of them and it confused Liam very much. 

As two weeks went by and Liam kept on having dreams of the baby, his slaves were concerned for their master. He had seemed distracted and distant and they didn't know why. Niall was the one who asked Liam if he was fine and in Liam fashion, the master didn't want to upset the slaves. 

"I'm fine Ni, just been a little tired." Liam had told his slave one night as Liam and Niall sat in the library. "Master I can see it in your eyes something has happened. Please you can tell us." Niall replied, wanting to help the older man. Liam just sighed, knowing he couldn't lie about to his slaves. "Ok Niall. The last few weeks I've been having these strange dreams." Liam said honestly. "What kind of dreams?" Niall asked. "About us a buying a baby from a slave house and bringing it home and raising it as our own."

Niall stared at his master for a second, a little shocked at what he just said. "It's just so strange Niall, I can't stop dreaming about this baby and you all. It's taking over my life and I just don't know what to do with it." Liam said finally feeling a little relived that he could finally talk about this.

"Master, you know by law a child can't become a slave until the age of 3." Niall said as Liam looked at him. "What do you mean?" Liam asked. "Well I'm guessing this baby in your dream was only a few months old but you can't legally sell a child until they are 3. Even babies born from slaves can't do that." Niall said as Liam could feel some relief in his body. "You're joking." Liam said smiling a little. "Nope so what you had master was just a strange dream." Niall replied as Liam just gave him a cuddle, thanking the boy for his comment.

Later that night Liam was in bed by himself. He had just said goodnight to his slaves, telling them he loved them and thanking Niall again. For the first time in weeks, Liam felt at peace in bed. Even though he still wished for a baby with Sophia, he knew it would take time and it was Sophia's choice at the end of the day. Liam fell asleep that night, and for the first time in weeks, he didn't dream of a baby, he dreamed of his four slaves, the most important people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you like Liam and Sophia to have a baby together?


	57. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam sees a poor child slave, he's determined to give the boy a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Makiplier is sexy. Sorry for the delay, this week has been very hectic.

Liam never really had a problem with Marie and Connor Stamper. They were friends of a friend that he had been to dinner with several times. They seemed like nice people who worked hard and lived a normal life. That is until they bought a slave. Connor had rung Liam, telling him that he was interested in buying a slave and he wanted tips from Liam, knowing he had four well behaved slaves. Liam gave him some tips and advice, and even offered to meet the slave when they had bought one. Connor was happy with the advice and promised Liam he would be the first one to meet the new slave.

Soon the Stampers bought their slave, ringing Liam first as they invited him to see the slave. So Liam drove to their home and meet them inside, curious as to what they got. Marie went to get the boy and to say Liam was surprised was an understatement. It was a kid, a tiny little child who didn't look older then 4. Liam was shocked as Marie dragged the boy into the room. This boy was in rags and filled with bruises and cuts, like his slaves had been when they were first bought.

"He's a bit of a pain." Maria said honestly dragging the little lad through the room. "All he does is cry and he can't even speak." Liam looked at this poor boy he looked so confused and beaten down and Liam just felt sick to his stomach seeing this boy. "What's his name?" Liam asked. "Don't know he wasn't given one." Connor replied as the boy suddenly whimpered and Marie kicked him to shut him up.

Liam didn't last long in the house. He felt disgusted that these people would treat and innocent boy like that. It was disgusting to see these people treat this boy and to give him no name just made it worse. Liam drove back home and was angry at the Stampers, it were people like them who didn't deserve slaves. Liam suddenly realised that Doctor Skylar was coming around, checking on Niall's asthma. He just sighed and went into the house, ready to see Skylar.

 

"Everything looks good." Skylar said as he checked on Niall's asthma. The two were in a spare bedroom as Liam watched over them. "Just make sure you use your inhaler for emergencies." "Yes doctor." Niall replied. Skylar had finished now and was about to go home. Liam walked him to the door, wanting to catch up on the doctor.

"So how has everything been?" Liam asked. "It's been good. Me and Anthony are settling into the house, it feels like a home now with him in it." Skylar paused for a moment, thinking of something. "Actually, we've been thinking about something important." "Oh yes. What is it?" Liam asked curiously. Skylar looked at Liam and smiled. "We're thinking of adopting a child."

Liam gasped at what his doctor said. "Really?" He said. "Yeah, I've always wanted a child, but Don never wanted any. We've not started the process yet, but I'm so excited for it." Liam just smiled at Skylar. "I'm so happy for you both." He said as he gave the doctor a hug, happy that he could finally find happiness in his life.

That night, Liam was laying in bed by himself, he had just put the slaves to bed and now he just laid there, thinking of that poor boy at the Stampers. He had nothing that boy, no name, no real home, no family, all he ever had was a life of slavery. What this boy needed was another chance, a good home were he would be loved and cared for so he could be looked after for the rest of his life. Suddenly, Liam had a thought. 

Skylar and Anthony. They wanted a child, this little boy could be the child they wanted to have. Liam felt his body relax as he thought of an tideation tha in his head. He was going to help this little child and his doctor to both give them a life they deserved.

Liam gave it a week before he rang Connor Stamper to see how the new slave was going but the older man had sounded frustrated and upset on the phone. "God Liam I don't know how you cope with four slaves. This one is an absolute shit. He does fuck all in this house. He's useless. I don't know why we bought him." Connor Said to Liam over the phone. "I think we're going to take him back. He's a right pain in the arse. I don't know why we bothered." 

Liam smiled at the comment. "I'll tell you what Connor, how about I come round tommorow? Then we could talk." Liam suggested as Connor agreed. Liam knew he plan would work, Connor and Marie wanted did of this child and Liam would make sure to have the boy. He went round to the Stampers the next day, walking into the house to see Marie screaming at the boy as he cowered under the table.

"For fuck sake! Can you not do as you're told for once in your life!" She screamed at the boy. She suddenly saw Liam and stopped, smiling at their guest. "Ah Liam, sorry about that. Please would you like a cup of tea?" She asked. "No thank you Marie. This shouldn't be long, I want to talk to you and Connor if that's ok." Liam asked. "Of course. Please Connor is just in the other room."

"So I can see that this new slave of yours is a bit of a handful." Liam said as both Connor and Marie nodded. "So I hve a little idea. I would like to buy the boy off you. I won't ask for much and it will take him off your shoulders." Connor and Marie stared at Liam for a moment, feeling a little shocked at what he said. "Well Liam, that is a nice offer, but we would have to think about," Connor was suddenly cut off by his wife.

"Yes Liam, we will accept your offer, we can do it today." Marie said as Liam noticed the tension in her voice, it was obvious this woman wanted to get rid of the innocent child. "Let me get the papers for him. Thank you so much Liam." Marie said as she left the room. Liam looked over to Connor who was shocked at his wife's bluntness.

"Has it been that stressful?" Liam asked. "Yeah. She's been screaming at the kid all week. I don't know why she wanted a child slave, she hates kids." Connor said as Liam just nodded. Marie came back to the room and gave Liam the papers for the child. "We'll say £50 and that's it." Marie said as Liam was a little shocked, he remembered his slaves were worth a couple of thousand each. But then these horrible people were desperate.

After the papers were signed, Liam took the child away from these people and he reminded himself never to speak to them again. He placed the child in the car and set off, going home straight away. As he drove, Liam looked over to the boy who looked confused as to what was happening. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you a new home and a better life, I promise." Liam said to the boy.

"T-thank you, sir." The boy suddenly whispered. "Wait you talk?" Liam asked surprised. "Yes, I was told never to talk. It's rude." The boy said weakly, like he sounded ill. "Do you have a name?" Liam asked. "No, I was never given one." The boy said, looking down again. Liam felt so sorry for this child, what he must've had to go through in his young life is unbearable to think about. Hopefully, Liam could change that for him.

Liam took the boy back to his mansion, intending to keep him over night so he could speak to Skylar tommorow. He got the boy out of his car and took him inside, making sure he was close. The boy gasped as he looked around the big house, he had never seen a house this big before. He looked around with wonder as Liam took him through the house, taking him to the back to the large garden.

There he saw his four slaves in the garden, all looking happy and healthy. While Louis and Niall played football, Sophia was reading while Harry played with Belle the cat. "Guys." Liam called as the four of them looked to their master, shocked to see him with a little boy. They all went to their master to see what was going on. "Guys, this little boy will be staying with us tonight." He looked at the boy. "Theses are my slaves. Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry." Liam whispered. The little boy looked at the slaves, they all smiled at him and each said hello. The boy waved to them, feeling like they are good people.

"Would you like to play football?" Louis asked the boy as he nodded in reply. The boys took the child to the football, showing him what to do. Liam sat down as Sophia followed him, sitting down next to her. "Is this the boy who was owned by the Stampers?" Sophia asked, remembering Liam telling her about this boy. "Yeah he can stay with us tonight and then speak to Skykar tommorow." Liam replied as Sophia looked back at the boys playing football.

Later that night, Liam and the Slaves had spaghetti bolognese for their dinner. The little boy enjoyed his dinner and ate every single bit of food, never feeling so full. This reminded Liam of when he first bought his slaves when they all were skin and bones and were finally able to eat food properly. After dinner, Harry asked if they could watch a disney film with the boy. Liam agreed as the older slaves took the boy to the TV room and put on the Jungle Book as Liam called Skylar.

"What do you want to talk about?" Skylar asked as he spoke to Liam. "I just need to ask you something and I don't want to ask over the phone. Do you want to come round at lunch and then we can chat?" Liam asked as Skylar agreed, telling him he will come round. When he had finished speaking to Skylar, Liam made several other phone calls, making sure everything was ready for tommorow. When he had finished his calls, Liam went to see the slaves and smiled when he saw them all singing to the classic movie, he was happy that they were all bonding with this little boy.

After the movie had finished, Liam took the boy to a spare bedroom and tucked him in, using one of Louis's old shirts as Pyjamas. "Thank you Mr Payne for saving me." The boy said quietly, staring at Liam with innocent blue eyes. "It's ok. Tommorow will be a good day though. Someone will come round and your life will change, I promise." Liam said as the boy just smiled. He said goodnight again to the little boy and left him in the room, hoping tommorow will change the boy's life forever.

 

The next day, when lunch came about, Skylar came to Liam's home. Sophia had made a large salad for everyone and it was a beautiful day, so everyone was outside. Harry had took the boy to the grass with Belle as the two laughed and played about with the kitten. Skylar came in and sat down beside Liam on the outside table, not noticing the little boy.

"So what's going on Liam?" Skylar asked. "Well there is something I want to ask, it is a major commitment and I understand if you say yes or no." "Ok, what is it?" Skylar asked as Liam pointed over to where Harry and the boy was rolling around in the grass.

"That little boy is a slave. Two people I knew bought him and treated him extremely badly. He has no name, can barley speak and is alone in this world. Yesterday I bought the boy off him and took him home. And now I brought you here because I know you and Anthony want to adopt a child. So I'm asking if you want to become this boy's father."

Skylar gasped at what Liam said, shocked at the question. "The paper work will be done and ready for you and I have organised everything. I know you and Anthony will be the perfect parents for this boy. He needs a home and someone to give him love." Liam said as Skylar thought for a moment. "Wow, I never expect this to happen. I though getting a child would take a while but not this quick." Skylar paused. "Can I talk to him?" "Of course."

Sklyar walked over to Harry and the boy. He was the most beautiful boy in the whole world who looked like a little angel. Skylar couldn't begging to imagine what this boy must've gone through in his young life but maybe he could help this boy and give him the better life he deserved. Harry looked up at Skylar and smiled when Liam suddenly called Harry to come over. He left, leaving Skylar and the boy alone.

"Hello." The boy said as Slylar knelt down. "Hi, my name is Skylar." The doctor said. "Nice to meet you." The boy replied. "Mr Payne said my life will change today. Are you the reason?" The boy asked. "Well I can be. Me and my partner have been looking for a little child to adopt and I think you might be the one. What of you think of that?"

The boy looked at the man for a bit. He was nice like Mr Payne and he said he wanted a child to adopt. The boy smiled at Skylar. "Can I be that child?" The boy asked as Slyakr could feel himself tear up. "Of course." The boy suddenly hugged Skylar close, feeling so happy. "I will give you the best life ever. I will looked after you until my dying days." Skylar promised. "Thank you daddy." The boy whispered, finally able to say those words.

For the next few hours, Skylar and the boy bonded. The talked and played, staying in the big garden and being happy. Skylar even gave the boy a name, Thomas and the boy liked it. After all of the paper work had been filled out by Liam, Skylar took Thomas home. "Thank you so much Liam. You will never know how much I will appreciate this." Skylar said as he gave Liam a hug as the main door. "It's no problem, just give that boy a happy life." Liam replied as Skylar promised he will. 

Thomas said goodbye to the Slaves, promising to see them again and thanking Liam for looking after him. Skylar picked up Thomas and left the house, going into their car and driving off, starting their life together. Liam and the slaves waved them goodbye, all happy that this little boy could have a second chance in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	58. Safety first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a car ride, Niall and Harryhave a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tommo5447. I'm sorry I haven't been uodatingg as much, I've been working, volunteering, started a night class and moving into my brother's room so but I'm glad to be writing again x

Liam made sure his boys were ready for the ride. He was taking Niall and Harry out to get some medicine from the local chemist. Both Slaves's were in the back seats, a little excited to be going out of the house and having a little drive, even if it is only going to the chemist. "Make sure you got your seat belts on boys." Liam said as checked the two boys had their belts on. 

Both boys looked at one another in panic, bad memories flashing back in their heads. Niall could feel a panic attack coming on as Harry felt like he was about to cry. Niall gave the younger boy a look of 'don't say anything' as Liam went in the front seat and started the car. Both boys could feel their bodies go bad, they were scared of what's happening but they didn't want to upset their master. Harry was on the verge of tears, trying to keep them in but the seat belt just felt like a death trap on his body while Niall was having a full on panic attack now. Soon, it got too much for Harry and he screamed.

Liam stopped the car when he heard the scream, pulling into the side of the road. "What's wrong?" Liam said as he turned around and saw Harry crying and Niall having a panic attack. Liam got out of his seat and went into the back, making sure his boys were ok. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" Liam asked with worry, trying to calm both boys down. "It's scary, please they're hurting us." Harry said in pain as Niall just finished his attack. 

Liam calmed them both down for a bit, staying with them and making sure they were ok. When he knew both Niall and Harry were fine, he drove again, making sure to go as slow as he could, going to the chemist and going straight home. When they got home, Liam took then both inside and decided to treat them to a hot chocolate. He also knew he had to speak to Niall about what happened.

So as his Irish slave drunk his hot chocolate, Liam sat down next to him to talk. "It's ok to talk Niall, I was just worried for the both of you. Why were you like this?" Liam asked but he knew it would have something to do with either boy's horrible abusive past. Niall just looked at his master with his innocent blue eyes and decided to tell him.

"At the slave house, they use to tie me and Harry up of we were naughty, at times it was tight and you couldn't breath properly. Those seat belts just bought back so much memories, I know it sounds stupid but me and Harry just hate them." Niall said honestly. Liam listened to every word Niall said and felt sorry for the two boys. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his four slaves had gown through in their young lives, it just sickened him.

"Oh Niall, I'm so sorry you went through that. But them belts are there to protect you." Liam said as he hugged Niall close. "I promise you Niall I would never hurt you or Harry, you are all so important to me." Niall smiled at the nice words his master said. "Thank you master, I don't think I've ever met a kind man like you." Niall replied as the two just hugged for a while, Niall knowing he was safe with Liam.

So as the weeks went by, Liam helped Niall and Harry with their fear. He helped them be in the car with a seat belt, always being at their side if they got upset or scared. It took some time but after a few weeks, both slaves were brave and could ride in the car without being scared. Liam was so proud of them and hugged them both, happy that his boys were no longer scared. And that night when Niall and Harry talked in their room, they knew this master would be different from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	59. Update

Hello everyone, thank you for reading and all of the requests. I'm so happy many people enjoy these little stories I make everyday. At the moment, I have 11 requests for this series and I am currently starting a new age play series. I've been struggling with the flow of requests even though I love doing them so for now, I will not be taking any new requests until further notice. Anyone who has asked for a story I will send you a message when it is posted and I do apologise for the delay. Thank you again for all your support, I will let you all know when the requests will be open again.

 

Lucy


	60. Our first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of web Liam first bought Louis, his first slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Larryddx. This is set when Liam first bought Louis so I hope you all enjoy x

Louis looked at the place he was about to call his home. It was huge like a palace, he had never seen a home so big. He then looked over to his new master, Liam Payne, who was looking out of the window, deep in thought. Louis felt a little ridiculous in what he was wearing, he wore old ragged clothes that were too big for his skinny body while Liam wore an expensive designer suit. He definitely stood out at the slave house were he bought his new slave.

"Are you ok Louis?" Liam suddenly asked Louis. Liam smiled softly at his new slave, Louis was so beautiful. Even with his scars, bruises and extremely skinny body, the boy was still the most beautiful slave Liam had ever seen. "Yeah just taking it all in." Louis said honestly as Liam just chuckled and place a hand on Louis's arm. "You're gonna need some food baby, you're far too skinny." Louis was shocked at his master's words, he had never been called baby before or told him he'll need food.

The car stopped and Liam got Louis out as the younger boy could now see in full, it was so beautiful and large. Liam took his new slave inside of the house and Louis was shocked at how beautiful it looked like a palace. "Come on Lou, I'll help you get changed." Liam said as he took Louis's hand and took him upstairs. 

Louis was took to the bathroom where Liam would give him a shower. Liam helped Louis out of his clothes and was shocked to see what was there. Louis's whole body was skin and bones, he was so skinny, like he hasn't eaten for a year. There were scratches and bruises all over his body and Liam was nearly sick when he saw whip lashings on the boy's back. 

"Oh you poor thing." Liam whispered as Louis just looked at him. "Had these for a while." Louis said honestly as he never had a master care so much about his lashes. "I'll find some cream for them." Liam said as he switched on the shower, making sure it was warm. "Go on in Lou, I'll help you." Liam said as Louis went into the shower and suddenly felt better as the warm water fell. He felt Liam suddenly washing his dirty body, being as gentle as he could. Louis liked the way Liam touched him, it felt nice, like he was cared for and he had never felt like this before.

After his shower, Louis was took to have some food. Liam had Caroline his chef make a large Sunday dinner, Liam didn't like how skinny the boy was and he wanted to make sure Louis ate plenty of food. Louis sat in the dining room next to Liam, looking around the beautifully detailed room. When the plate of food was put down in front of him, he was shocked at the size. There were different types of meats and vegetables on the plate.

"Master, is this all for me?" Louis asked Liam. "Of course, you're far too skinny Louis. I want to make sure you are eating plenty." Liam said as he started eating his own food. Louis looked down at the food and took a bite, feeling so nice when he tasted the beautiful food. He suddenly started to eat the food quickly, wanting to eat every single bite. When he had finished, he had never been so full in his life. All this beautiful food made him feel so good. 

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Liam asked as he finished his own food. "That was amazing master, thank you so much." Louis said honestly. "That's great, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm going to make sure you eat plenty of food these next few weeks." Liam said as he held Louis's hand, happy to have him.

That night, Liam took Louis to his bedroom but he didn't have sex with Louis. Traditionally, a master or mistress would sleep with a slave to 'test' then wether they were good or not. But tonight, Liam just told Louis they will sleep in his bed. This surprised Louis as he had never slept in the same bed as a master, but when he laid beside Liam that night, hugging the older man, Louis felt more happy. He had never been cuddled like this before and it just felt so nice to be wanted in life.

For the next few days, Louis settled into his new home and it was so different to life with other masters. There were times when Louis kneeled or was quiet and Liam was quiet as he didn't know what to do. The first few days were like this, both master and slave not know what to do in this different worlds they had never known. So Liam decided to ask his boy if everything was ok.

"Lou, I want to have a little chat." Liam said as the two laid in the large bed one night. "What about master?" Louis asked confused. "Well I just want to see if you are settling in. You feel comfortable." Louis thought for a moment, out of all his masters he ever had, Liam was the kindest. He treated Louis very well and didn't treat him like a piece of meat. This confused Louis these last few days because he never knew masters like this existed. 

"Well if I'm honest master, I'm just surprise a master like you exist. You're so kind and caring, master's aren't allowed to be like that." Louis said honestly as Liam just smiled at him. "Lou, I don't want to be like the other masters. I don't want to a use you or hurt you. I want to give you a good life where you are safe and looked after all the time. I promise you Baby, I'm not like the others."

Louis couldn't help but smile at his new master, he had never had a man who spoke to him like that before, it was so new and exciting that he could finally feel safe in this world. Louis couldn't help himself as he kissed his master, it was passionate and felt so amazing. He suddenly eylnnoticed Liam was trailing his hands over Louis's body, as if he was exploring it.

"Like what you see?" Louis asked with a little sass. "Of course baby, I've wanting to touch your body like this for so long." Liam said, making himself moan. Louis suddenly realised that this could be the first time he could enjoy sex. Any time he has had sex before, it was forced, hurtful and degrading. But the slave could feel himself turned on more at his fit master.

Master and slave removed their clothes as they kept on kissing, wanting to be as close as they could to each other. Louis just stared at Liam for a while, he was so attractive and fit, it was obvious he worked out. "Like what you see?" Liam asked with a little grin. "No offence master, but you're so fit." Louis said as Liam smiled. "Well you look quite fit as well." Liam said admiring Louis's body.

Liam suddenly held Louis close, knowing what will come next. He trailed his fingers into the boy, wanting to make sure he was opened enough for him. "Is that ok?" Liam asked as Louis just nodded, wanting to feel his master inside of him. Liam then lined himself up with Louis, wanting the boy so much. "Are you sure about this?" Liam asked. "Please master, I want you." Louis begged as Liam went straight into him.

Louis moaned at the feeling of Liam inside of him. He had never felt like this before with a master, it felt like heaven and he never wanted to let it go. Liam went at the steady pace, Louis feeling amazing as he moaned. "Master, more please!" Louis begged as Liam went quicker, happy that his boy was feeling pleasure for this. Louis was in a mind of desire and he never wanted to let go and all too soon, he felt close to coming. "Master, may I cum?" He asked the older man, know he needed permission. "Yes baby, come for me." Liam replied as he came himself and he watched Louis come all over him.

Louis felt exhausted after his orgasm. He laid his body onto Liam's as the older man hold the boy close. "That was amazing." Louis said to Liam. "I've never had sex like that before." Liam just smiled. "It was amazing Louis, you were perfect." "I don't think you are real. You're just the best master I've ever had." Louis said honestly. "Well I'm glad you think of that, because you are the best." Liam said, kissing his slave.

Soon enough, Louis fell asleep in Liam's arms. The older man watched him for a while, just thinking of what this poor boy must've gone through in his young life. As he watched Louis peacefully dream away, he made a promise to himself. He promised he would look after Louis, protect him with all his will and heart and give this boy a better life that he deserved. And as Liam fell asleep that night, he knew he made the right decision to but Louis, maybe his best decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Liam bought 3 more slaves x


	61. Pain and pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of fun spanking with Liam and Sophia, the boys are concerned for the only female slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Haydenxxx. Just to let everyone know, spanking is a pleasure for Sophia, not a punishment. (She gets punished in a different way) x

"Hello my naughty girl." Liam whispered into Sophia's ear as master and slave kissed. The two were in Liam's room, Liam in a pair of boxers and Sophia in black bra and panites, spending the night together. Liam hasn't stopped thinking of his beautiful slave all day and all he wanted to do was either spank her or make love to her. "Hey master, been thinking about me all day?" Sophia asked with a little sass. 

"Of course, I've been thinking of that beautiful arse all day, how lucky i am that no one else can see you like this and how nice it looks when I spank it." Liam said, trailing his fingers over her arse. "Well why don't you?" Sophia replied smirking as Liam lifted her up and took her to the chair at the corner of the darkened room. 

Liam sat down and placed Sophia over his lap, watching his girl wriggle around. He slowly took her panties off, admiring his girl for a moment before starting to spank her. She moaned for a moment as Liam smacked her again. "Oh god, so good." Sophia moaned as he smacked her again and again. She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm, wanting to feel so good.

"Master, please can I cum?" Sophia begged. "Not yet baby, not until I'm done spanking you." Liam replied as she smacked her several more times before he stopped, admiring her red arse for a moment. "Ok baby, cum." Liam said as his slave came, moaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure. When she came down from her high, Liam got her in a cuddle, holding her close and wanting to last like this forever. 

"You ok?" Liam whispered as Sophia just nodded in reply, feeling like she was about to fall to sleep. Liam picked her up and laid her on the bed, getting cream for her and taking care of her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she feel asleep. When he had finished, Liam got into bed next to her, gave her a little kiss and whispered goodnight, holding her close and falling into a deep sleep as well.

 

The next morning, Sophia was drinking her tea in the garden, feeling well rested and very satisfied. She stared out to the beautiful garden when she suddenly noticed Louis, Niall and Harry walking to her, all with concerned faces on them. "Morning, everything ok?" She asked the boys as they all sat by Sophia, looking upset. 

"Yeah we're fine. We were just wondering if you're ok." Louis said in sympathetic tone. "Has something happened." Sophia asked confused, wondering why the boys were like that. "We heard you and master last night and we were just checking to see if you're ok after your punishment, I know you don't get punished a lot." Niall said as Sophia suddenly realised what they meant.

"Oh." She said, not knowing how to explain what happened. "Erm last night wasn't a punishment." She said as the boys looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently. "Well, master did spank me, but he did it in a," she paused for a moment. "Pleasureable way." She said. "He doesn't spank me as punishment." 

She could see the three boy's faces go into realisation as to what she meant, Liam and Sophia weren't spanking for punishment, it was fun." "Wow, you really found that intresting?" Louis asked, still shocked. "Yeah, I love it. I didn't like it as much with other masters, but with master Liam, it makes me feel good. I don't know how to describe it but I just enjoy it."

The three boys just nodded as they suddenly felt embarrassed at what had been said. The slaves never usually talk about their private times with their master but Sophia just smiled and reassured them it was ok for them to ask, knowing they wanted to make sure she was ok. The boys left the only female slave as Sophia just got back to her tea, still feeling the burn on her arse and feeling extremely happy with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	62. Not all people are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam brings his new Vice President around, all the slaves are worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for JJHotch. I do apologise for the delays but I am trying to get through as many requests as I can x

Liam loved his slaves and his job. Apart from his parents, they were the two most important elements in his life. But at times, it was hard to combine and work with the two. He wanted to be with his slaves all the time but he couldn't neglect his business, it's what makes the money. So Liam decided one day to undertake a vice president. 

He would still be the owner and CEO of the company, but he would have a Vice President, someone to help him on those hard days and days when he wanted off for the slaves. He had many people to consider for the job, most had been with the company since the beginning. He first considered Andy, his best friend and right hand man since the company started, but Andy and his wife were expecting their first baby together, so he declined, saying he wanted time with his family which Liam accepted.

He eventually found a Vice President, her name was Eve Dunn, a passionate woman from Ireland who had worked for Liam for over 6 years. She was passionate and has worked the way up in the company, so she was perfect for Liam. He invited her to his home one day so they could discuss the future. She accepted, excited to start a new chapter in her life.

The night before Eve was coming round, Liam was having dinner with his four slaves in the dining room. They all ate their meals as Liam watched over them fondly. "I will be having a visitor tommorow." Liam said the slaves as they all suddenly looked at their master with hesitance. "Who will it be?" Sophia asked hesitantly. "Eve, my new Vice President. She's very nice. She'll be coming round to discuss her new role." 

Liam suddenly noticed the four slaves all looked a little nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked the Slaves, concerned at the silence. "Well, after the last few times you've had people come round, we're just a little worried." Louis said honestly when Liam suddenly realised what they meant. There had been several incidents were guests have been cruel to his slaves. People like Richard brown, Nick Grimshaw and John Earl to name a few. Liam wants to protect his slaves and make sure they were always safe bit their were times when they weren't safe and Liam felt like a bad master.

"I know there has been incidents in the past but I promise you Eve is lovely. Everything will be fine." Liam reassured the slaves. They all nodded as they went back to eating. Liam understood were they were coming from, he knew anyone would be lucky to have slaves like his, but he wanted to protect them from the whole world and he just hoped Eve would be ok tommorow.

Eve came early in the morning, ready to see Liam. She was dressed smart causal for her new role. She went into Liam's home and went straight to the office, Liam was waiting for her. "Eve, it's nice to see you." Liam said as he shook her hand. "It's ok Liam, you have a beautiful home." Eve replied. "Why thank you." "Is it just you and the slaves who live here?" She asked, knowing Liam had several slaves he adored.

"No, I have a few staff but it's mainly me and the slaves." Liam replied as Eve noticed a picture on the desk, it was the four slaves in a garden on a sunny day. They all looked so happy and loved, like slaves should be. "Now how about we talk about your role." Liam offered as they both sat down. Liam started going through the different roles Eve would play and her responsibilities in her job. She listened carefully wanting to make this work. 

After an hour of discussion, Liam suggested a walk in the gardens as it was a lovely day. Eve agreed as the two walked out of the office and to the gardens. Eve loved looking at the garden, it was so beautiful and big, it reminded her of being home in Ireland. She suddenly noticed someone sitting at one of the benches, it was Louis, who was deep into reading a book and hoping he didn't meet his master's guest today.

"Who is that?" Eve asked Liam. "That's Louis, one of my slaves. He's my oldest." He replied as suddenly his phone rang. "Sorry I'm just going to get this." Liam said as he answered the phone. Eve looked over to Louis again as she walked over to the boy, curious as to what he was reading. Louis noticed someone coming to him and looked up, realising it was his master's guest. 

"Hey nice to meet you." Eve said politely as Louis barely grunted in reply. She noticed the book he was reading, 1984. "That's an amazing book. It's one of my favourites." She said as Louis looked at her. "Really?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I've read it a million times. Actually have you read Animal Farm before?" Eve asked. "No I haven't." "Well it's by George Orwell as well. It's a fascinating story about animals but has a lot to do with humans as well. If you like, I can bring a copy to you the next time I hear." She suggested as Louis couldn't believe how nice this girl was. She seemed so caring, like she wanted to know Louis.

"Yeah that would be great thank you." Louis said as he noticed his master finishing his phone call. "Sorry about that." He said as he noticed Louis and Eve talking to one another. "Well I see you to have already met." Liam said, noticing the conversation must've gone well. "Yes and it is nice to meet you." Louis said standing up and shaking Eve's hand. 

Later on, Eve offered to make Liam and herself a cup of tea. Although Liam said she didn't need to, the rush girl did, going to the large kitchen were she found Sophia, who was baking. "Hello." Eve said as Sophia looked up. "Oh hello, nice to meet you." Sophia said. "I'm Eve, you must be Sophia." "How do you know that?" "I saw your photo of all of you, I know you're the only girl." 

Sophia just nodded. "I tell you it must be hard to be the only girl in a house of boys." Eve said. "Well I actually enjoy it. I think I've realised I'm one of the boys. Besides, I've been in a house full of girls and it was hell." Both girls laughed as Sophia went back to her baking. "Oh this stupid thing." She said annoyed. "What's wrong?" Eve asked. "I'm trying to make this pie but the dough isn't mixing well, I've tried three times now and it doesn't work." Sophia said in frustration. 

"Here let me help." Eve said as she picked up some flour and placed it on the work top Sophia was working on. "You need to have some flour on the top, that way, the dough can blend together better. Try it." Eve suggested as Sophia started to blend the dough together again, noticing the different straight away. "Wow, thank you so much, this is much better." Sophia said as Eve smiled.

Eve made the tea and took it back to Liam in the garden. She noticed another boy in the garden, it was Niall who was on the ground, looking like he was looking for something. Eve went to Liam and asked who the boy was. "Oh that's Niall, he's looking for garden snakes again." Liam said knowing Niall was going through a stage of thinking there were always garden snakes in the garden for some reason. Eve decided she would speak to the boy.

"Hey hope you're ok." Eve said as was beside Niall. Niall looked up as he noticed the Irish accent. "Hello." Niall said as Eve smiled hearing the accent as well. "Well hello fellow Irish man." Eve said. "Nice to meet you, where are from?" Niall asked. "I'm from Belfast, what about you?" "Mullingar." Niall replied. "Your master was saying you were wanting to catch a garden snake." Eve asked. "Yeah, they're all over this time of year, but they're so quick I can never find one." Niall said as Eve had an idea.

"Well Niall the best way to get then is to be as quiet as possible. No shouting, pretend you're one with the snake, keep an eye on the snake, be patient and when the time is right, get it." Eve said as Niall smiled at her. "Thanks." He said as he crawled down on the floor and started to hunt for the snake. Even went back to Liam and Louis whom were both watching. "I really like her." Louis whispered to his master as Liam silently agreed.

A while later, Eve needed to use the bathroom, Liam showed her the way as she went inside the beautifully decorated room. When she walked in, she saw someone in the bath, it was Harry. The youngest slave had been hiding in the bathroom for a while now, not wanting to see his master's guest. He held Belle the kitten in his arms, wanting to protect her. Eve saw the young boy and noticed it was the last of Liam's slaves. 

"Well hello there." She said softly, noticing the boy was scared. "Please don't me or my kitty." Harry said, remembering people before hurting him. "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Eve. Whats yours?" "Harry." "Harry, that's a lovely name." This made the slave blush as Eve looked down at the cat.

"Your cat is so beautiful. What's her name?" Eve asked. "Her name's Belle." Harry replied. "Hello Belle." Eve said softly as she stroked the kitten's head, making her purr. "You know Belle means beautiful in French." Eve said. "Yeah that's why we called her Belle because she is so beautiful." Harry said. "Can I hold her?" Eve asked but Harry hesitated for a moment. "I won't hurt her Harry, I promise." Harry then passed the cat over to Eve.

Eve laid the kitten on her back, starting to stroke her belly. The cat seemed to like it and she started to purr in delight, rolling around a little as Eve continued to bet her. "Do you want me to show you a trick?" Eve asked as Harry nodded. "Belle come here." She said as the kitten looked up. "Come on." Eve commanded as she moved her index finger round in circles as the kitten tried to chase it, making Harry laugh. "She's so funny." He said as Eve continued the little chase, Harry finally feeling safe with this woman.

 

Later on, when the slaves told their stories about Eve and how amazing she was, they asked Liam if she could stay for dinner. He agreed, knowing all the slaves adored her. Eve agreed to stay for dinner and enjoyed a beautiful dinner of steak and potatoes with Liam and the slaves. She talked to all of them individually and asked questions about their hobbies and interests. 

When dinner was finished, Eve had to go. She said goodbye to all of the slaves and promised she would visit them again. She also said goodnight to Liam as well. "Thank you for letting me come round today Liam. You are so lucky to have those slaves." Eve said as Liam smiled. "Yeah, they're my whole world. I would be nothing without them." He replied, knowing it was true. Liam and eve said goodbye one more time before she left, driving away from the house.

Liam went to see the slaves who were all in the living room, all smiling at their master. "So what do you think of Eve?" He asked them. "Master, she's so nice. I've never met someone like her before." Niall said first. "Yeah I mean with all you other guests, they can be horrible but she was so great." Sophia said as well. "Well I'm glad you all like her. She is an amazing woman." Liam said as he gave the slaves a hug, just feeling glad that their is someone that they can all feel safe to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	63. Pain is a part of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a peaceful day, something happens to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Harrybobo. I've been enjoying doing these requests and I would like to know a little about the people reading them. Please let me know in the comments x

It was just a normal day with the master and slaves. Liam was in his office doing a little paper work in peace, knowing his four slaves were in their own room, minding their own business and just enjoying the quiet of the house. But then he heard something, a cough. It sounded loud and painful when he suddenly realised it was Harry. He got up and went straight into Harry's room.

Now when he left Harry in his room an hour ago, the boy was happy reading his book and playing with Belle. But when Liam opened the door now, all he saw was Harry, chocking and coughing on the bed. Liam ran over to help the boy out of instinct. "Harry. Oh my god." Liam said in panic, trying to get the boy to stop coughing. He did the Heimlich Maneuver on the boy, trying to help him. He thrusted several more times with no success before seeing his collar, it looked extremely tight. The master removed the collar and in an instant, Harry stopped coughing and was breathing normally again.

Liam let Harry calm down and get his breathing back to normal, making sure he was ok. "Harry, what happened?" Liam asked after the boy calmed down. "I was just reading and I couldn't breath, I felt like I was chocking daddy, it was scary." Harry said looking down. Liam looked down at the collar. "Harry, were you chocking because of the collar?" Liam asked. "The collar, it hurt." Harry said between breaths. 

Liam realised that Harry meant the collar was on top tight for the boy and then to his neck, it was red and looked extremely painful. "Baby, why didn't you tell me it was tight, I would've removed it for you." Liam said holding his baby close. "I'm not allowed to daddy. Slaves aren't allowed to remove their collars, we have to leave it at how tight their master makes it."

Liam just hugged Harry again, this poor boy, he knew all about his and his other slaves's abusive pasts. He knew slaves had barely any rights at all but Liam had promised himself he would always give his slaves a much better, happier life. "I'm so sorry baby. Anytime that collar is ever tight, you let me know straight away. Is that understood?" Liam said as Harry nodded, feeling a little better. "Good boy, you know you never have to be scared to ask me anything." Liam said as Harry got as close as he could to his master. Master and slave stayed like this for a while as Harry tried to calm himself down. Soon, Liam realised Harry had fallen asleep next to him. Liam just smiled and kissed the boy, holding him close and wanting to protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	64. Call me daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry discuss the slaves's love of daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Psych101. This is just a little detail about Harry's love of daddy kink x

When it came to Harry's love of daddy kink, Liam never had a problem with it. They way Harry would say it always sounded so cute and loving and it was also fun to play with. Liam didn't know why Harry called him daddy, maybe because he never had a father figure in his life or it gave him comfort, Liam just didn't know. As long as it made Harry happy that was all that mattered.

Liam remembered one night a month after he bought Niall and Harry, he was having a bubble bath with his youngest slave. Harry seemed quite content to be with his master, loving the feeling of being warm and looked after. He watched his master for a bit, realising how attractive the man is. "Daddy, do you know you are so fit?" Harry asked in a teasing tone. 

Liam just smirked. "Oh really? I've never noticed." Liam replied as he kissed the boy. "Yeah, you're like a body builder daddy. Not the scary ones but the big ones." Harry said as Liam couldn't help but laugh. He kissed the boy again and eventually, master and slave ended up in bed, making sweet passionate love. But one thing Liam noticed was that for the first time, Harry used the word daddy during sex. For the past month, Harry only called Liam daddy during the day, never during sex. So when Liam and Harry had finished, he decided to ask his baby about it.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Liam asked as the two laid naked in bed. "Do you know when you call me daddy? Why do you like to call me that?" He asked and this confused Harry. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well tonight was the first night you called me daddy during sex. And I'm just curious as what daddy means to you." Liam said as Harry thought deeply for a moment.

"I don't know really. It just makes me feel happy. The word master always reminds me of my past and the horrible men who hurt me. Daddy just makes me feel safe and loved. Is that wrong?" Harry said looking at Liam with his innocent green eyes. The older man just hugged the boy. "It's not wrong baby, I was just asking, you can call me daddy whenever you want." Liam whispered as Harry sighed in content. "Thanks daddy." Harry replied, soon falling asleep. Liam watched the boy for a while before going to sleep as well, knowing his boy was safe beside his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	65. Nothing wrong with flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a row, Louis decides to tease his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for xcassielovex. I have three more requests to write and then I will open up the requests again x

Louis never considered himself a flirt. When he was owned by a master, he was be faithful and would never look at another man. But then he was bought by Liam, a kind man who took care of him. But at times, there moments when master and slave would bicker like an old married couple. It was always end well but one time, Liam and Louis ended up not talking to one another for a day. 

The day after, Liam had a client coming to the house, although Liam was upset still about Louis, he didn't think about it and concentrated on his client. It was Luke Lawson, a CEO of a supermarket chain who wanted to sell to Liam. As Luke walked into the large house, he saw a young boy reading outside, it was Louis. Luke couldn't help but admire the young boy for a bit, he was so attractive, he was starting to think of many things he would do with that boy.

"Luke, nice of you to come in." A voice suddenly said as Liam noticed he was looking at Louis. "It's no problem Liam, just curious, who's that young boy over there." Luke asked, pointing to Louis. "That's my slave Louis. Now come on Luke we've got work to do." Liam said, feeling the pangs of jealousy in his body. The two men walked to Liam's office, not realising that Louis was listening to the whole conversation, with a little smirk on his face and an idea.

 

"So if we move this group within the next three months, you will see you a good rise in profit." Liam said as he showed Luke the chart. "Sounds like a good idea Liam, if you help with that, we'll do it." Luke replied as suddenly a knock came at the door. "Come in." Liam called as the door opened showing Louis, smiling a little and holding a tray of tea. "Good morning master, here's you tea." Louis said as he went to his master's desk and placed the tea down."Erm thank you Louis." Liam said as he realised the boy staring at Luke. The slave gave Luke a smile and a wink and left the room, swaying his arse slowly as he left." 

Liam couldn't believe what happened as he saw Luke getting all hot and bothered. "God Liam, you're a lucky man, having a boy like that. Just curious, he isn't out for hire is he?" Luke asked as Liam stared at him. "No." Liam replied in an angry tone, making Luke stop before he could say anything else. Luke didn't dare say anything else as they consigned their meeting, knowing Liam wasn't in a good mood. 

 

After Luke left, Liam asked Louis to see him in his office, Louis went, trying not to smirk as Liam looked at him. "So care to explain why you had the nerve to flirt with a client of mine?" Liam asked. "I wasn't flirting master, I just gave you and that man your tea." Louis replied with a little sass. Lisa just sighed. "You know that man is old enough to be your father." Liam said as Louis smiled.

"I know that's why I didn't want him." Louis said as this surprised Liam. The master was about to say something when Louis got Liam and sat him down. Louis then straddled his lap and smirked. "Of course I don't want a man like that. Why would I want an old pervert who wants me just because his wife won't fuck him. No I want you master, only you. I wouldn't want to be owned by any other man, just you. I smiled at him to show who I belong, who is my master and to say that no other man can have me accept for you."

Liam just stared at Louis in shock as the boy kissed him. "I belong to you master, no one else." Louis whispered as Liam couldn't take it any more. He kissed the boy back, forgetting his argument as all he wanted was Louis. Master and slave made passionate sex on the office desk, Liam keeping Louis close as they both came and laid down beside one another, coming down from their highs. 

"That was perfect." Liam whispered as he held Louis close. "Thank you master. I'm sorry about the lest few days." Louis replied. "It's ok Louis I'm sorry as well. We sure do bicker like we're married." Liam said as the two laughed. "We might as well be married the amount of times we argue." Louis said as the two laid next to one another. "You know I've never had sex in my office before. It's quite interesting." Liam whispered as Louis smirked. "Well how about we do it a second time, just as a precaution." Louis teased as Liam just couldn't help himself and kissed the boy again. As master and slave had sex again, both knew that no matter how many times the two argued or bickered, they cared and loved each other and Louis would never look at any other man other then his Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	66. A piece of cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sophia are a big fans of Rosanna Pansiono and Liam has a big surprise for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Nerdyboy. Now if you don't know who Rosanna Pansino is, she's a making YouTuber with a big following x

Harry looked down at the iPad fondly as he watched his favourite YouTube channel. It was Rosanna Pansino, a happy, bubbly girl from America who loved to bake and Harry just loved watching her. She was so happy all the time and just seemed to love life, just like Harry did. Liam had found his slave many times in his bedroom watching one of her videos and always wanting to try out one of her recipes. 

One day, Harry had made heart shaped cookies, a recipe by Rossana for valentines day. He was in the kitchens as Sophia walked in, smiling at Harry as he made sure he had the right ingredients. "What you making Haz bear?" Sophia asked using Harry's nickname. "Valentine day cookies!" Harry said happily. "Can I help?" Sophia asked. "Of course." Harry replied as the two started making the cute cookies.

When they were done, Sophia and Harry took them to Liam, Louis and Niall, wanting to give them a little treat. The boys loved the cookies and thanked both Sophia and Harry for them. "Are they Rossana Pansino's recipe?" Liam asked curiously. "Yeah she's the best." Harry replied as Liam smiled at his two slaves, knowing he had a little treat in store for the two of them.

 

Liam had been wanting to expand his business for a long time, wanting to help new businesses as well as current businesses who were struggling. He had been organising something special for months and today, his new client was coming to his home to met him, Rosanna Pansino. He had spoken to Rosanna several times over Skype and phone and now he would finally met the girl to discuss a business plan for her.

"Rosanna, it's so nice to finally meet you." Liam said as he welcomed her into his home. "Thank you Mr Payne, you have a beautiful home." Rosanna replied, admiring the beautiful mansion. Liam offered her a cup of tea when they were in the office and they both sat, ready to talk business after waiting so long.

"I'm so happy we are going to do business together Rosanna, I've heard many great things about you." Liam said as Rosanna smiled. "Thank you Mr Payne, I've been wanting this business to start in the UK for many years. I know you Brits love baking." Rossana said, wanting to open a chain of bakery's and cafes in the UK. 

For a while, Liam and Rosanna talked about the ins and out of the company, it was decided that Rosanna would look after the creative and production side of the business, Liam would look after the financial side of the business. They were both satisfied with the outcome and Liam decided this was the best time to ask Rosanna something.

"I'm so glad we've got all this done." Liam said. "I know you've had a long flight here but I was just wondering," Liam paused for a moment. "I'm wondering if you could bake something." He said. "What would you like me to bake?" Rosanna asked. "Well actually, actually two of my slaves are big fans of yours and they're very good at baking. So if you would like to bake with them, I think it would be great." Rosanna thought for a second, she didn't really know a lot about slaves but she would give it a go. "Ok Liam, that would be great." She replied as Liam smiled at her. "I'll go get them, my house keeper will show you the kitchen." He said, putting his plan into motion.

Liam found Sophia and Harry in the library, both reading a book on flowers. They didn't realise their master was in the room until he called their names. The slaves looked up from their book and smiled at their master. "I have a little surprise for you." Liam said as Sophia and Harry looked at their master confused. "I have someone here who would like to bake with you." "Who is that master?" Sophia asked. "Rosanna Pansino."

Harry couldn't help but gasp at what his master said. "She's, she's here?" He asked in excitement. "Yes we've been here to discuss her new business and now I would love for you two to bake something with her. I think you both deserve it." Liam said as Harry hugged Liam close in excitement, saying thank you over and over again as Sophia stood still on shock. "She's just downstairs if you are ready." Liam said as the two slaves went to the kitchen, ready to see their hero.

Rosanna was getting ready for baking when Liam, Sophia and Harry went into the kitchen. Harry nearly screamed as he saw the woman he adored and followed. She was just as beautiful and as small in real life then on his iPad. Rosanna noticed the people coming in and she smiled at Liam. "Rosanna, these are my slaves, Sophia and Harry." Liam said as Rosanna went closer. "It's so nice to meet you both." Rosanna said as Harry was speechless. 

"It's nice to meet you as well Miss Pansino. We're big fans." Sophia said. "Thanks Sophia and please, call me Rosanna." The American said as Harry finally found the courage to speak. "I'm Harry." He said in the most quiet voice as Rosanna smiled at him, noticing how nervous he was. "How about we get baking?" She said in a happy tone. Harry and Sophia both said yes as Liam said he would go and spend some time with Louis and Niall, leaving the three in the kitchen.

"So what do you guys like to bake?" Rosanna asked. "Well we usually like to bake chocolate just cos we know everyone likes chocolate." Sophia replied as Rosanna smiled. "Well how about we make a large chocolate cake for everyone?" Rosanna suggested as Harry nodded enthusically. The baker and two slaves got the ingredients for started baking, Rosanna leading as she showed Sophia and Harry what to do.

"So are you and our master going into business?" Sophia asked as herself and Rosanna mixed the ingredients together. "Yeah, I'm opening up several bakery's in the UK. I love it here and I've always wanted to run my business in this country. Your master's a good guy." "Yeah, he's the best. He got the four of us and he just treats us so good. I've never been more happy in my life with him." Rosanna smiled at the slave, happy that Liam treated his slaves very well.

As they mixed the ingredients and placed the cake into a pan, Sophia placed it into the oven. As the cake cooked, Harry decided to ask Rosanna loads of questions. "So who was your favourite YouTuber to work with?" He asked. "Well I think iJustine is always fun to work with and also the guys of Smosh are fun as well." Rosanna replied. "What was your favourite thing to ever bake?" He then asked. "Oh wow, I've baked so many things that I've liked, I can't pick one." She replied. 

"Harry I think that's enough questions." Sophia said as Harry just nodded, apologising for all the questions. "It's ok Harry, I think you guys are great." She said and Harry had sworn he nearly passed out when she said that. His hero liked him and he felt so happy at that moment to have her here. He would love his master forever for what he did for him.

When the cake had baked, Rossana had took it out of the oven, letting it cool for a bit. Then the three started making the frosting and decorating the cake, making sure every detail counted as they all talked and got along. When they finally finished the cake, Rosanna took a photo and put it on her Instagram page. "How about we take this for the boys? I think they would love it." Sophia suggested as Harry and Rosanna agreed. 

Liam, Louis and Niall were in the garden, playing some football together as they enjoyed the sunny day. Liam suddenly saw, Harry Sophia and Rosanna coming out with the large cake. Liam smiled as he and the boys stopped and went over to the table. Rosanna placed the cake down on the table. "Rosanna, these are my two other slaves, Louis and Niall." Liam said. "It's nice to meet you both, I hope you enjoy our cake." Rosanna said to the two boys. Liam started cutting up pieces and giving himself, Rosanna and the slaves a slice each. As they ate, Niall and Louis complemented the cake, saying it was delicious and thanking them. While eating, Harry asked more questions to his hero and Rosanna answered them, happy she could meet a fan and make him happy.

After a few hours, Rosanna had to leave. She thanked Liam for his help in her new business. She said goodbye to each slave, telling them she will see them again. Harry hugged Rosanna and thanked her for the day. The American left the house, happy that she had an amazing day with Liam and his slaves. Later that night Liam was putting the slaves to bed when Harry came to him by himself. He smiled at his master and gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" Liam asked as Harry hugged him. "Thank you daddy so much for today. I've had the best day." Harry said as Liam smiled at him. "It's ok baby, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Liam replied. "She's super nice and she's even better in person." Liam just hugged the boy a bit more before taking him back to his room, tucking him in to bed and saying goodnight, knowing that today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	67. Keep the past in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam and Harry are cake shopping, the slave notices someone from Niall's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Graysteen. I only have two requests left to write then I will open them up again. If you have suggestions, please let me know, but I will not start writing them until I have opened them up again x

"So baby, which one do you think Niall would like?" Liam asked Harry as the two stood in the local bakery, picking out a birthday cake for Niall's birthday. Liam had decided to take Harry to the bakery as the boy loved cakes and knew which one Niall would like. "How about, the green one daddy?" Harry suggested, pointing to a beautifully decorated green cake in the display. "Yeah that looks lovely." Liam replied, deciding on that cake.

The door opened, showing another man walking into the store. Harry gasped as he noticed who it was. He got closer to Liam, wanting to feel safe. "Harry what's wrong?" Liam asked concerned. "It's it's," Harry said in tremors. Liam decided to take the boy out of the shop to calm him down. "Harry what happened why were you like that?" Liam asked as Harry looked up at his master. 

"That man in there, he was Niall's last master." Harry said in fear. "He sold him back to the slave house when I met him. He was so nasty, Niall had whip lashings and scars from him." Liam listened to what the boy said, trying to control his anger. He looked back at the man who was in the shop. How could this man hurt such a good person like Niall? Liam just stared at the man for a moment, wanting to hurt him for the sake of Niall.

"Come on Harry, lets go back in the car." Liam said as he took his slave back to the car. They both got in as Liam decided what to do. "Just stay here Harry, daddy will be back." Liam said as he got back out of the car and went into the shop, where Niall's former master was walking out of the shop. Liam went up to him and punched him straight in the face, falling to the ground.

"What the fuck?" The man screamed as Liam kicked him in the stomach. "You're a scumbag! People like you deserve to be shoot!" Liam screamed as he punched the man one more time and went back to his car. He noticed Harry had watched the whole scene and the poor boy was so shocked. Liam went back inside of the car and sighed, feeling the anger leave his body. He didn't say anything to Harry and just drove off, wanting to go home.

 

When master and slave got home, Liam took Harry out of the car and went into the house. Harry was still in shock as what had happened outside of the bakery. He had never seen his master so angry and aggressive before. It scared the poor boy as he went into the house and ran to his room. He didn't notice Sophia who was walking down the hall and saying hi. He just ran into his room and crawled under his sheets, wanting to find comfort. 

"Harry are you ok?" A voice said, it was Sophia. "Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked as she lifted the sheets of the boy. "Oh Harry, it's ok. Don't be upset." She said as Niall walked by the room, noticing the sad Harry. "Harry what's wrong?" Niall asked. "We saw your last master Niall. That master Jack." Harry said as he Started tearing up. "Master beat him up and kicked him." 

Niall was shocked at what Harry said, he had remembered the cruel and abusive man that he was last owned by and what he went through with that man and he just couldn't believe that Liam just went and beat him up. A little side of him was happy that Liam did that, Jack deserved what he got.

Niall hugged Harry close, feeling a little bad for what the boy had seen today. He kept him close as Sophia decided she would tell Liam. She left the room and looked for her master, eventually finding him in the bathroom, washing the blood of his hands from the punch. "Master, Harry's a bit upset." Sophia said as Liam looked up to his only female slave. "I know you were angry with that man but hitting him in front of Harry is not the right thing." Sophia said as Liam sighed. 

"Soph, he was Niall's last master, of I could, I would find every single one of your masters and make them suffer." Liam said. "I know master, but what happened is in the past, we have you now and we know we are safe and loved here. Keep the past behind us and look towards the future." Liam just nodded at Sophia's words, his body calming down a little. "I'll go see Harry now." Liam whispered as he left the bathroom.

 

When he went to Harry's room, he saw Harry, Niall and Louis sitting on the bed, as the youngest boy was calming down. Liam went to his boys as Sophia watched by the doors. "Harry, I'm very sorry for what you saw today, I didn't mean to do it in front of you." Liam said as Harry nodded. "It's ok master, I know you needed to do that." He replied as Liam looked at Niall.

"Niall, I didn't mean for this to all get all heated up. I just saw that man and it made me so angry." Liam said to his Irish slave. "It's ok, I know that man hurt me and everything but it's in the past, now I have you and you are so much better." Niall replied as Liam hugged him. The other slaves all hugged their master as well, knowing that no matter how many horrible masters hurt them, Liam was the one who loved them and would give them all the world if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love group hugs x


	68. You'll never have to be scared again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry spills a glass of water, him and Niall are scared as to what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Raventree. I'm very tired ATM and I don't why. X

The smash woke Niall up in the middle of the night. He got up from his bed wondering what had happened and decided to find the root of the noise. When he left his room, he walked into the hall were he could suddenly here some whimpers coming from Harry's room. Out of instinct, he walked in to see Harry on the floor, looking at the smashed glass before him, nearly crying.

"Harry what did you do?" Niall asked, knowing from previous experience, the boy will be in trouble. "I I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident." Harry said in desperation, trying to pick up the pieces and not realising his hands were bleeding from the sharp glass. "We have to clear this up before master comes, or he will punish us." Niall said remembering terrible memories.

Suddenly there was movement outside. Both slaves gasped as tried to pick up the pieces but it was too late and the door opened. It was Liam who had heard the smash. All he saw was his two youngest slaves clearing up broken glass and Harry's hands bleeding. "Boys what is going on?" Liam asked as the two looked at him shocked. "Oh erm erm." Niall said. "It was my fault master I didn't mean to do it." Niall said, not wanting Harry to get into trouble. 

"Niall, now I do not want you to lie to me. It'll just makes things worst, now tell what happened." Liam said in a calm voice. "It was me master, I had a nightmare and spilled the glass in my sleep. I didn't mean it and I'm very sorry." Harry said looking down. "Harry, Niall, you know I wouldn't punish you over a spilt glass of water, accidents happen." Liam said, surprising both of his slaves. "Really? Because with our other masters, we would get a spanking for breaking things."

Liam knew about how abusive his slaves's past masters were to them. It made him sick and made him want to give his masters a better life. "Listen, I would never punish you over things like this, you never have to be scared of punishment ever again." Liam said as Niall and Harry felt a little better now, less scared. "Now Harry, I will sort your hands out and then we will get to bed." Liam said. 

"Could I stay in Niall's bed tonight?" Harry asked quietly, wanting to be with his best friend. "Of course you can." Liam replied. Liam cleaned and bandaged Harry's arms up and took him to Niall's room, where the two slaves fell asleep next to one another peacefully. Liam watched them for a bit and was just happy that Niall and Harry were reassured tonight. And he also knew that this would be the first time the two realised that this master wasn't like any of the other masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	69. You don't know you're beautiful (requests are back open)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry is insecure, Liam finds a way to help his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy request by Marrytye. Requests are now back open so please comment and I will reply. Thank you for all of the support and response from everyone, I'm glad people are enjoying this series x

Harry stared at the mirror, feeling the worst he had ever felt. He stared at his body, he was getting older and he had out on weight. He didn't look like the underweight abused slave he used to be, but he was always told that gaining weight and getting older is bad, no one likes him when he's old and he feared that his master Liam will sell him when he gets old.

Liam watched Harry stare at himself. He knew the boy was insecure at times with his body and Liam had reassured him many times that he was perfect. But Harry still had the insecurities. "Harry what are you doing?" Liam asked as he watched the boy looked at his body. "I'm getting old daddy, no one will love me when I'm old." Harry said sounding upset. "Baby you're only 17." Liam said. "No no too old daddy, you won't love me when I'm old." Liam was about to say something when the boy just left the room, not wanting to talk anymore.

Liam felt so bad for the boy, he knew from his years of abuse from master, the boy had no confidence. He wanted to find a way to make Harry feel better. He then suddenly though of something that would help, he smiled as he started to plan everything in his head, wanting everything to be perfect for his baby boy.

 

A few nights later, Harry walked downstairs to get some orange juice from the kitchen when he suddenly heard something from the living room, it was relaxing music, the type Harry loved. The slave was confused as he walked into the room and what he saw shocked him. Liam stood there smiling at his boy in only a dressing gown. Harry noticed the large pull out bed the room, filled with pillows and Harry's favourite stuffed animals from his room. He also saw a plate of cookies and a glass of mild as well. 

"Daddy, what is this?" Harry asked confused as Liam went up to him and kissed him. "Tonight baby, is for you. We're going to have a chilled out night." Liam said as he took Harry's hand and took him to the bed, sitting him down. "Now how about you and me watch the Aristocats and eat some cookies?" Liam asked as Harry looked at the cookies. "Are they the Sophia's yummy ones?" Harry asked, knowing Sophia always makes the best cookies. "Of course. Only the best for you." Liam whispered as he gave Harry a dressing gown to put on. 

As Harry put on his dressing gown on, Liam put on the Aristocats on the large TV, he then saw his baby boy in the white dressing gown, looking so snug and happy. "Comfy?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded. He went to the bed, snuggling up to the stuffed animals and pillows. Liam sat next to him as the film started. Master and slave watched the movie as Harry hummed to every song, knowing every minute of this film. Liam had seen it many times before but he watched it because his baby loved it. 

After the film had finished, Liam and Harry had some cookies and milk. "Sophia makes the best cookies in the whole wide world." Harry said as he had his second cookie. Liam decided to talk to Harry now about what he wanted to say. "Harry, I want you to know this. You never have to change yourself, you are perfect in every way and I would not want you to change. You are perfect Harry Styles, never forget that."

Harry nearly cried at what his master said and just hugged him close, feeling so much better then he did before. "Thank you daddy." Harry said as he kept a hold of Liam. The two stayed like this for a while, until Liam kissed him. "Would you like to watch the Jungle Book now?" Liam whispered as Harry nodded. For the rest of the night, Liam and Harry watched disney films, are cookies and cuddled on the bed. The two soon feel asleep on the living room, both so happy and blessed to have each other in their lives and Liam knowing he had the most perfect boy in the whole wide world by his side and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	70. What she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disastrous visit from Harry's mother, the slave started to act different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Freebird. This is set after the story You don't deserve to be a mother that's on my dash just to let you know x

It had been two weeks since Harry's mother Anne had been to the house. After t her behaviour and the way she spoke to Harry, the slave decided to netaver speak or see her again. She didn't care for him so why should he care for her. But this was the easy part, after the incident, Liam had noticed a change in Harry. The usually happy boy was now moody and unsocial. He had mood swing and temper tantrums and wouldn't speak to anyone. He even swore at Liam several times. Liam had punished the boy but nothing was working, so Liam had no option but to call Doctor Skylar.

Doctor Skylar came to the house to check Harry. Liam had explained everything to the doctor what happened the last few weeks and Skylar did his best to help Harry. He was currently checking the slave to see if everything was ok. "So Harry, how have you been?" Skylar asked as he spoke to the moody boy. "Fine." Harry said, not looking at the doctor.

Skylar kept on checking Harry as the slave got irritated. "Are you finished here?" He asked bitterly. "I'm just checking you Harry. Making sure you're ok." "Why?" "rBecause your master is worried about you." "Why would he worry about me? I'm just a slave." Skylar paused for a moment. "You master is," Skylar was about to say when Harry interrupted him.

"No I'm a slave, I'm nothing else. Just an item, I have no value to this life. My own mother doesn't even want me. So why should master or anyone else in this world want me!" Harry screamed as he ran out of the room, just sick of everything. Skylar just watched the boy run, finally realising what was wrong with the boy. He just sighed and went to Liam, wanting to tell him straight away.

"I'm guessing Harry's mother said some horrible things to Harry?" Skylar asked Liam as they stood in his office. "Yeah she did, she's a disgusting person. Scum of the earth." Liam said bitterly. "Well I think Harry has took what his mother has said to him by heart. He just thinks he is a slave and nothing else, he was very emotional." Skylar warned as Liam just nodded. He knew he needed to speak to Harry and try to get some sense out of him. "Ok Skylar, thank you for your help. I will talk to Harry." Liam said as he knew he would help his slave no matter what.

 

Liam found his Harry in his room, sitting on the bed and looking down. Liam felt so sorry for the boy, never knowing his own mother and then when he finally met her, she was a cruel woman who just cared for herself. "Harry, I want to talk." Liam said as Harry just stared at him. "You know I want to help Harry, I have always wanted to help no matter what." Liam said calmly as Harry just scoffed. 

"Why should you care? I'm nothing, I'm a slave no one cares about slaves or bothers with them. You don't know what we have been through and I'm just sick of feeling like this." Harry said bitterly and Liam just heard every word. He then asked something he thought he would never say to his slaves.

"Do you want me to free you Harry?" Liam asked as Harry just stared at him. "If you want freeing, then I will free you, Louis, Sophia and Niall. It may take a while but if this will make you happy, then I will do it." Liam was serious at what he said, he just wanted Harry to be happy and if that meant the boy being freed, well it will be a long progress but it will be for Harry.

"No, no! Please daddy no! I don't want to leave, please don't make me leave!" Harry said in sudden panic of leaving his master. The boy ran to Liam and hugged him, not wanting to let go. "Please daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you." Harry said as he start to cry. Liam just hugged him back, letting the boy cry. "Baby, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to make you happy, I'm always here." Liam whispered as Harry calmed down, happy with the reassurance.

Liam held onto Harry for a bit, keeping the boy calm as Harry talked about his mother. "All the things she said daddy was just so cruel. Why did she say those things to me?" Harry said. "I don't know baby, but I want you to know, none of them are true. You are so much more then a slave to me. You are one of the most important people in my life." Liam said as Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you and sorry for the last two weeks." Harry said. "It's ok, you needed your time. Never keep your anger in, it's good to talk." Liam said as he suddenly thought of something. He had offered Harry his freedom, a chance to be free but Harry refused, wanting to be a slave still. He knew life for a freed slave was hard, they were looked down, lived hard lives and some were even forced back to slavery. Liam just thought at how much his slaves influenced his life, how much they mean to him and how much they care for him. So much so that they would rather be Slaves then be freed. He felt a mixture of emotions that night thinking of what happened but for now, he was just happy to have his boy back and he didn't care for Harry's mother, the boy was better of without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	71. Is it too late now to say sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam and Sophia have an argument, Liam tries to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very intresting request. This is from a girl who came into my shop and I found out she is a fellow directioner. We spoke for ages and I mentioned about my stories. She then asked if I could write one for her and this is her x

Liam and Sophia rarely argued. They had the occasional bickering, but apart from that, master and slave were very good together. That was until one day when Liam and Sophia had an argument that stared as a little bickering and then turned into a huge row that ended up with both of them not talking to one another. Liam didn't even remember the reason the argument started for, it just happened.

Louis, Niall and Harry heard the argument and they were worried, Liam and Sophia had never argued like that before and it was really intense. Liam decided to give Sophia some space and spend some times with his boys. They were all in the garden during a nice warm day while Sophia was inside, not wanting to talk to Liam.

"I'm guessing you two aren't talking still." Louis said to his master as Liam just nodded. "Yeah I don't know what to say to her, she can be so stubborn sometimes." Liam replied. "I wouldn't know what to say to a woman when they're mad, they can be quite scary." Harry said quietly, hating the arguing that was going on. "Well Harry, women are the most complicated humans on the planet, it's nearly impossible to understand them. I learned that a long time ago."

"Master, you do realise what is happening? And you also know what needs to be done." Niall said as Liam looked at his Irish slave. "No, what am I missing?" Liam asked confused. "You have to be the first one to say sorry, get her flowers, treat her well, have a romantic dinner and then she will say sorry. Sophia will appricate it." Niall said as Liam thought about his suggestion, maybe Niall was right, maybe Liam needed to treat Sophia better and show her some compassion, he was already planning what he was going to do in his head, looking forward to his little idea.

 

"I don't understand why man can't show their feelings. Why can't they be emotional, show how they feel? Master never does that." Sophia ranted at Caroline the chef the next day. The slave was helping the chef in the kitchen as the two talked about Liam. "Sweetheart, men are strange creatures, that's why they say men are from Mars and women are from Venus." Caroline replied. "Yeah, you are right about that."

"Sophia?" A voice said behind them, it was Miss Edith the housekeeper. Sophia turned around and smiled at the woman. "There's a delivery for you." The older woman said as Sophia looked confused. "What is it?" Sophia asked. "I don't know, the gentlemen just said its important." Miss Edith replied. Sophia left the kitchen confused and went into the hallway and what she saw made her gasp.

A man stood with the biggest bouquet of pink roses she had ever seen. They looked so beautiful as she just stared at the flowers, completely speechless. "Are you Miss Smith?" The man asked as Sophia could only nod her head. "A delivery of flowers for you." He said. "Wait they can't be mine." She said in shock. "No no these are for you and also these two are for you as well."

The man held two bags to the slave, one was the famous blue Tiffany & Co bag, and the other, a black and white bag from Chanel. Sophia was just speechless at what was happening, she had never received gifts like these before. The man gave her the bags and the flowers, thanking her and wishing her a good day. She stood for a moment, looking at the gifts in surprised, eventually going to her room.

When sophia got to her room, Sophia laid the gifts on the floor. She first looked at the flowers, pink roses, her favourite flower. Each rose looked beautiful and well looked after, she touched them and they felt so soft, it made her feel happy. She then picked up the Chanel bag and opened it up, inside was a bottle of Chanel No 5, a perfume she had wanted always wanted to try. She opened the box and stared at the beautiful bottle, spraying some on her chest, smelling so intense but amazing.

She opened the Tiffany bag and saw the iconic blue box with the white bow. She carefully untied the now and opened the box, showing the most beautiful pair of pearl earrings she had seen. They were just so precious studs and she tried them on straight away. She looked at herself in the mirror, they were so simple but classic, she wanted wear them forever. Sophia looked at her three gifts, realising it would have been Liam who gave them. She suddenly noticed a little note on the flowers, she opened it and read what was   
inside.

'My beautiful rose, there are no words to say how I feel now. I am sorry for the past few days. You are the most perfect woman in the world and you never know how much you mean to me. You look after us all and keep us together. You help our little family everyday and I will always be grateful for what you do. Meet me for dinner at 8 in the dining room.   
All my love, Liam.'

Sophia nearly cried at the little note, keeping it close to her heart. Her master did all of this for her, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She knew she wanted to see her master, she wanted to apologise to him and have an amazing night with him. So she decided to get ready for her special night, looking forward to it.

 

At 8, Sophia walked down the stairs to the dining room, noticing the trail of pink rose petals on the floor. She smiled as she followed the trail, hearing romantic music coming from the room. When she walked into the dining room, there she saw Liam, standing at the table, smiling at his girl as she walked in. He was dressed in a suit with no tie while she wore a simple black dress with the pearl earrings. She smiled at her master, he just looked so perfect.

"Good evening." She whispered as she walked closer. The two met and Liam couldn't help but kiss her. He could smell the perfume on her neck, it smelt divine. "Sophia, you look so beautiful." Liam whispered as he took her to the table, sitting her down. Dinner was served, steak and potatoes, one of Sophia's favourites. The two ate their food in A comfortable silence, casually talking about life and the boys. Liam mentioned how the boys helped him organise the whole night.

"That's so sweet." Sophia said as Liam told her this. "I bet the rose petals were Harry's idea." She asked. "Oh of course, he wanted to make sure you and me made up." Liam replied as there was a silence, Liam and Sophia had never talked about the argument properly. Liam really wanted to clear it up with his girl. 

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean for it to get so heated." Liam said as Sophia sighed. "I'm sorry too master, I guess I was just being stubborn and not wanting to face the consequences." "You can be as stubborn as Louis sometimes." Liam teased. "Yeah I can be." Sophia said kissing her master gently as she smiled at him. "Thank you for today, it's been so perfect." She whispered, growing closer to him. 

She curved her hands around his body, kissing him more as the two could feel the tension leave the room. "How about you and me go upstairs?" Liam suggested, wanting her right now. "I have a better idea, how about we do it down here? In this lovely room." Sophia replied as Liam just smiled at his girl and took her on the floor, both making love for quite a while. After they had finished, they both laid on the floor, completely naked and exhausted. Liam looked at her and smiled. "So are we ok now?" He asked as she smiled back. " of course, we are always ok." She replied kissing him again, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	72. We all have nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Liam has a nightmare he wished he would never dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Kira. I'm sorry if I haven't been posting as much these last few weeks, just had a lot on. But if you would like a request please let me know I enjoy them x

'"You pathetic piece of shit." Liam screamed as he whipped the boy on the ground, his whole body was filled with anger as lashes got harder and harder. The slave on the ground cried and begged for mercy but Liam wasn't listening, he didn't care. He wanted to hurt the slave, show him pain for all eternity. When he finished with the useless creature, the slave looked up at Liam with innocent eyes, that Liam had seen many times? it was Harry.'

 

Liam woke up in a jolt, staring at the dark room. His whole body shakes with nerves as he remembered the dream. He was hurting Harry, his sweet innocent Harry and acting like the cruel masters the boy had in the past. Liam couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of bed, running to Harry's room. 

Liam found his youngest Slave fast asleep in his bed, peacefully dreaming away as his master watched him. Liam could've cried at what he did in the dream, he never wanted to hurt Harry, he wanted his baby to be safe and cared for and to live in a world were no one would hurt or harm, just be happy. Liam walked slowly to the boy and went into the bed, getting a hold of Harry. He held him close in the darkness of the room, wanting nothing more then to keep him safe and protected from the cruel world. Liam soon feel into a dreamless sleep.

 

Harry woke up the next morning to see his master wrapped around him. This confused Harry, his master wasn't in his bed last night. Harry just looked at Liam as the older man started to wake up. Liam opened his eyes and suddenly panicked when he saw Harry, remembering the awful dream. "Oh Harry." Liam said, trembling a little. "My poor sweet Harry." 

The slave got confused, not underling what was happening. "I never wanted to hurt you, I never did. Please Im sorry." Liam said with tears coming from his eyes. "Daddy what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Please Harry forgive me, I would never hurt you. Please." Liam said with tears. Harry couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in and hoping Liam would leave.

Liam suddenly realised what he had done, he scared Harry. He realised his dream wasn't real, none of it was real. He never hurt Harry or treat him in such a disgusting way. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, realising Harry didn't lock the door. The master opened the door to see Harry crouched down in the corner, hiding his face from what might happen.

"Harry." Liam said softly, walking slowly to his boy as no to scare him. He crouched down by the scared boy and lifted up his face, seeing how nervous he was. "Daddy, what happened to you? I've never seen you like this before." Harry said in panic as Liam just sighed. "I should explain why I was behaving like this." Liam said as he tried to get closer to his Harry. 

"Last night I had a dream about hurt you. I was whipping you badly and treating you like a piece of meat. When I woke up, I was scared because I thought I was turning into one of your old masters. My biggest fear is being abusive and cruel and I never want to be like that. You four are so important to me and the thought of hurting you just makes my whole body fell sick."

Harry listened to every word his master said as the older man got frustrated. Harry got closer to him and hugged him. "Daddy, you're nothing like my old masters and you will never be." Harry said station straight into Liam's eyes. "You are the best master I could ask for. It was only a dream, you will never be like that." Liam just smiled at Harry for sounding so responsible and mature. He hugged his boy close and apologised to him. "It's ok daddy, we all have nightmares now and again." Harry said as the Liam kept hugging the boy, knowing he had the best slaves in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	73. A horrible memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis remembers a time he hurt Sophia, he goes into a bad place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for ProjectLeda. If you read the story I need to teach you a lesson, you will understand what is happening here x

It started as a normal day for Louis and Sophia. The two were in the library, reading a book each and just enjoying the quiet time together. It was nice like this, just the two chilling out while master did work in his office. But suddenly, Louis remembered something, something so horrible that he had tried to forget. He looked at Sophia and he could remember that horrible day, the day he slapped her and the day master got so angry and then punished him.

"Louis are you ok?" Sophia asked as he remembered everything, the anger, the horror of that day he tried to forget. His whole body suddenly went into shock, he couldn't move and he started to shake. "Louis, what's wrong? What's happening?" Sophia said in total panic as Louis got worse. "No no. Please no. I didn't mean it, I didn't want to hurt you." Louis said as he got worse. 

Harry was walking by when he heard the noise in the library it sounded like Louis, he sounded really bad. Out of curiosity, Harry went into the library and saw the scared Louis and the worried Sophia. "What's wrong?" Harry asked in a panic as Louis looked at him. "Get the hell away from her." Louis screamed at Harry. "Lou what's wrong?" Harry asked innocently as Louis suddenly pushed the boy against the wall. "I told you to stay away, no one can hurt her, no one!" Louis screamed as he nearly slapped Harry. 

"What is going on?" A voice called, it was Liam who heard the noise in the other room. He saw a panicked Sophia, an angry Louis and a scared Harry. Liam tried to take Louis off of Harry but it didn't work. Louis was so determined to 'save' Sophia. "Louis please for god sake. Calm the hell down!" Liam commanded, taking Louis of Harry. Harry just slumped down on the floor, trying to calm down.

Liam looked at Louis and noticed something. Louis's eyes looked different, they looked scared as if he was remembering something. Liam knew what to do when one of the Slaves were remembering something. He got a hold of Louis and looked him straight in the eye, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Louis listen. Remember, you are loved and looked after, the past is in the past. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Louis listened to every word Liam said, he felt his body calm as he just started to cry. Liam held Louis close as he cried, wanting him safe. Sophia and Harry watched from afar as the only female slave got up and walked to the two. After Louis calmed down, he looked up at Sophia. "What was wrong?" She asked slowly. "I just remembered that time I slapped you." Louis said. "I didn't mean to do it, I was just so angry and I never realised how good of a person you were."

Sophia listened to every word the boy said and just hugged him, knowing he needed it. "The past is in the past Louis. I forgave you a long time ago, I'm just happy we can be friends." Sophia said as she kept on hugging Louis. Liam watched the two slaves as he checked in Harry making sure he was ok. He could remember that day Louis slapped Sophia, it was a bad day, but he was glad now Louis and Sophia got over it. But he knew something else had to done, too many times his precious slaves have had terrible memories and flashbacks, he knew they all needed help and fast before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. X


	74. Gamer boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One normal day, Liam finds out a out Louis's little secrect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Louimike. I do apolgise for the ending as I've been at work all day, I'm in bed and I'm nearly on the verge of sleep. X

The letter came on a peaceful Saturday morning. Liam was drinking his morning coffee and had decided to do a little work this morning. He had picked up the morning post before he woke up the slaves. He looked through the letters, some were bills, others were by clients who didn't trust emails. Bit there was one that was quite strange. The letter was marked for a Louis Payne.

This confused Liam, his slaves never got mail, and why would someone use Liam's surname instead of Louis's? Liam opened the letter and what was inside shocked him. It was money. A lot of it by the wads of cash. Liam counted the money and there was £2000 in it. He gasped as to what he saw, how the hell did Louis get £2000 from? He knew he had to see Louis and find out straight away.

 

Louis sat on the bed, paying close attention to the iPad. He was playing the game again, the same one he had been playing for nearly a month straight now and he was getting better everyday. He was even becoming a little bit famous in the gaming community. He decided to have a quick game this morning before seeing his master and going to breakfast.

"Louis?" A voice said at the door, it was Liam who still had the envelope in his hand. "Good morning master, how are you today?" Louis asked. "I'm fine, I just want to ask you something." Liam said as he went closer to Louis as he noticed his slave was trying to hide his iPad. "Can you explain why someone has send you £2000 in cash using your name but my surname?"

Liam showed Louis the envelope of cash as the slave just stared at him for a moment. He didn't expect his master to find out so quickly. He just sighed and decided to come clean. "Ok master." Louis said. "For the past month I've been playing a game online were you can win money. I've been playing it for about a month now. I've been winning money and they were going to send me the money by the end of the month."

Liam stared at Louis, feeling a little mad. "And I'm guessing you used my name to use my credit card?" Liam asked, putting two and two together. "Erm, yes I did." Louis replied. "How much did you spend?" "£20." Liam suddenly paused at what Louis said. "Did you say £20?" Liam asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't have spent more, it was only a few pence day."

Liam was shocked at what he heard, did Louis really make £2000 and only spent £20? " Liam asked confused. "Yeah it's quite an easy game." Louis said as Liam was still shocked. "Can I have a look at the game?" Liam asked as Louis handed over the iPad and looked at this game. It was an online game, the one you can for free but have to pay to play different Games. The games reminded him of the stock markets and trades and it all shocked Liam that Louis was doing this.

"Louis, if I'm honest, I don't know what to say, I should be mad that you did this, you took my card and used it on an online game. But," Liam paused for a moment. "But this is incredible. You are so talented and I've never seen you like this before." Liam paused as he had a little idea. "Louis, would you like to help at the company?" Liam suggested. "What do you mean?" Louis asked in confusion. "Well if we keep this till Monday and then I will explain everything then." Liam said as he gave Louis a little kiss, feeling just a little relived.

 

The weekend went by in a quiet bliss in the house. Liam didn't mention the game anymore but took the iPad off Louis as punishment for using his card. It wasnt until Monday morning in Liam's home office when Liam explained things to Louis. "I want to show you something Lou." Liam said as she sat by his desk and Louis looked at the large computer screen.

"This here is our staff financial centre. We use this to pay all of our employees and make sure they get the right wage and money every month. Usually I do this a week before they are paid but if you like, would you be interested in doing this? It's nearly the same as your games and I can give you some moment for doing it." Liam said as Louis looked at the screen. 

"How long does it take?" Louis asked. "Just a few hours, it only has to be done once a month. Would you like to try it?" Liam asked as Louis thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll give it a try." Louis replied as Liam smiled at him. "Let me show you how it's done." Liam said as Louis watched Liam how it's done. After 10 minutes, Liam let Louis try on the computer. Louis instantly got a grip on what to do and was instantly drawn into the task. Liam decided to leave Louis to do his work and started his own work.

 

"All done." Louis said after three hours to his master. Liam looked at the computer screen and was surprised. The whole system had been organised and all of Liam's employees will be paid and looked after. "Louis this is amazing." Liam said as Louis couldn't help but smirk. "It's ok master, I think it's better then them games if I'm honest." Liam smiled back at Louis and gave him a kiss. It was then that once a month, Louis would do this job for Liam. It made Louis have pride in his work and feel like he was contributing something to Liam's business and Liam had felt so proud of his slave everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	75. You gone too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a punishment, something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Tommi. This is a little dark just to warn you all x

'Louis was in a foul mood today, the boy was just being a pain to everyone in the house and he didn't care if he hurt someone. Liam and the other slaves were sick of his mood and tried to talk to him, but nothing seemed to work. The worse came was when Louis made himself a sandwich, ate it but didn't clean up after him. Liam knew he taught the slaves to wash their dishes but today Louis didn't want to.

"Louis all you have to do is wash the bloody plate." Sophia said as they stood in the kitchen. "Will you shut up and why don't you do it?" Louis said bitterly. "No. I'm not your mother. For god sake you're a grown man." Louis suddenly smashed the plate on the floor. "Shut up you bitch! I'm fucking sick of you!" Louis screamed.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Liam came into the kitchen. He saw a smashed plate, a shocked Sophia and an angry looking Louis. "Louis what is wrong with you?" Liam screamed at Louis. "I am sick of this attitude, get upstairs now." Liam commanded as Louis left the kitchen, knowing he would be punished. "Are you ok Sophia?" Liam asked his only female slave. "Yeah I'm fine, I'll just clean this up." She said as Liam kissed her and left, not knowing it will be the last time she would kiss him.

 

Louis say waiting for his master, wanting a fight and anger. He hated the man in that moment, he hated Liam with all his body and he wanted nothing more then to be away from him. The door suddenly opened and it was Liam, who looked extremely unhappy. "Why are you like this Louis? Why do you bring pain and sadness? Liam asked. "I don't know, because it's fun." Louis said bitterly.

Liam grabbed the boy and laid him over his lap, intending to spank him. After everything I have done for you. All the bullshit I put up with, all the money I spend on you and it's never enough!" Liam said as he spanked Louis multiple times, not being calm. Louis screamed insults and swear words as he tried to get away. When Liam stopped for a moment, Louis got out of his grip and ran.

Liam just stared at the boy, going closer until Louis pushed him away. "You little shit!" Liam screamed as he grabbed onto Louis, both fighting for power. Liam pushed Louis to the floor wanting to cause pain. He hit Louis several times as the slave tried to run away. But he noticed something in the corner of his eye, an old style letter opener that Liam used for decoration. He grabbed the letter opener and out of instinct, he stabbed Liam in the stomach.

Liam let go of Louis as he felt the pain. He looked down to see what happened, he had been stabbed. He stared at Louis, his whole body going cold as he walked back, soon collapsing on the floor in a pool of blood. Louis stared at the man for a moment, realising he had killed him. The only man who gave him happiness and looked after and Louis just ended his life for no reason at all. All that Louis could do was scream.'

 

Louis woke up with a jolt, seeing the darkened room. He must've been dreaming, his whole body was in shock as he looked over to see his master Liam, fast asleep and alive. Louis sighed as he remembered his dream, how could he have dreamt something so disgusting and vile. He got closer to Liam, wanting to be near him at this time. He whispered words of love as he fell back into a dreamless sleep. Louis knew he, Liam and the other slaves were going to a therapy camp in a few days and although the boy was was hesitant as first, he now knew he needed therapy for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the therapy camp so watch this space x


	76. Tie me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, Liam and Louis have some kinky sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Harbear. It's also to make up for the last chapter so hope you enjoy x

Liam stared at his oldest slave, his eyes were filled with lust as he watched the young boy. Louis's body was like heaven, he just wanted every single inch and he didn't care what he had to do to get it. Louis felt the same, all day he thought of his master and how much he wanted inside of him. He wanted it all In that moment and he didn't care how he would get it.

Liam walked up slowly to the boy, giving him a passionate kiss and hugging his small body. "Lou, I've not stopped thinking about you all day." Liam whispered as he lifted the boy on the bed. "I've been thinking about that heavenly body and that beautiful arse." Louis couldn't help but smile. "Well why don't you do something about it?" Louis asked with a little sass, making Liam go crazy inside.

Liam laid the boy flat and got something by the bed. Louis knew what it would be, they've used it for quite a while during the private moments together. It made Louis feel good, it was rope. The master started tying Louis's hands to the bed bannister, making sure he was well tied up and could stay in place. When Liam had finished he admire his work for a moment, watching Louis wiggle about. "I've got you where I want you to be." Liam whispered giving his boy a kiss.

Liam knew what was coming next, he had wanted to be inside of Louis all day and now was his chance. He lined himself up in his slave, pausing as he teased the boy. "Please master." Louis begged starting to feel so horny. "Ah ah baby, you ask nicely and then I will give you what you want." Louis sighed. "Please master, can I have your big fat dick in me?" Louis asked with a little sarcasm on the side. Liam accepted it and went straight into his boy. 

Louis screamed in pleasure as he realised this would be hardcore sex. Liam didn't give the time and started going in and out, going as fast as he could. Louis felt the pleasure as he moaned as well, watching his master do all the work. Liam just felt so good, he was going as hard as he could and he was sure everyone could hear how loud they were being. Soon, Liam felt close to coming and he came inside of Louis. After his orgasm, Liam watched Louis for a moment, he still need to come and Liam just teased for a moment. "Does my baby need to come?" Liam asked. "What do you think?" Louis said as Liam laughed. "Ok baby, come for me." Liam commanded as Louis came with a moan.

Louis calmed his body down after his orgasm, feeling the pleasure as Liam smiled at him and kissed him softly. "My good boy." Liam whispered as he undid Louis's rope. He got the boy in a hug as they both enjoyed the quiet moment. "That was amazing master, thank you." Louis said. "No problem baby. I hope you enjoyed it." Liam said as Louis just nodded. Soon, master and slave fell asleep in each others arms but before Louis went to sleep, he noticed the rope marks on his wrist from being tied up and for some reason, Louis couldn't help but smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't want to be tied up by Liam Payne? ;)


	77. I miss you more when you're away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam goes away for business, Harry starts to become bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for KyleDhall. I've been reading the comments and I honestly can't believe how many people have asked for requests. It makes me happy that so many people enjoy this series and dedicate themselves to it. So I want to say thank you x

Liam packed the last of his suitcase, making sure he had everything for his trip. He knew it would be a long journey but hopefully it would be worth it. Tomorrow, Liam was going to California, one of America's largest water companies wanted to sell and Liam thought this would be the biggest opportunity to expand his company to the states. He was going to be spending the time working with the company and hoping they would sell to him. The only problem was that he was going for a week and he was leaving his slaves home.

Apart from the time he was in hospital after his car crash, Liam had never spent that long time apart from the slaves. He dedicated his life to them and he would've took them with him but he would be so busy with work and it was such a long way, he couldn't bring them. Luckily, his parents were going to look after them while he was away. He knew his slaves would be ok with his parents abut the only thing he was worried about was Harry, his youngest slave.

Harry was very attached to Liam, the boy needed his master and when Liam told the slaves about the trip, Harry just looked down, looking upset. But Liam knew Harry would have the other Slaves and his parents with him all week. As Liam packed the last of his suitcase, he thought of the slaves, he was going to miss them so much and he just hoped everything was ok. 

Early the next morning, Liam was ready to go. It was 3 in the morning and he was about to get dropped of at the airport. His parents had come the night before he had given them a list of needs and requirements for the Slaves. His mum just smiled and said everything will be ok. His parents got up with him to make sure he was ok, but Liam didn't wake up the slaves, not wanting to disturb them. Instead he each gave them a kiss while they were sleeping, whispering I love you and promising to be back soon. Liam said goodbye to his parents and was off, going to America.

 

Harry woke up that morning feeling extremely down. He knew Liam had gone early this morning to America for business. The boy knew hiss star had to go but he missed him. He always wanted to be at Liam's side and never leave him but he knew master had to work, it was the only way he made money. Harry just got up and was still sad, he couldn't fell anything in him, he just wanted to stay in bed and wait for his daddy to come home. 

Harry walked downstairs to find Karen setting up the table for breakfast, she had made pancakes for her husband and the slaves, knowing it will cheer everyone up. Usually Harry loved pancakes but today he didn't want to eat, he didn't want anything, he just wanted his master.

"Morning Harry." Karen said as she noticed the boy standing at the door. "Do you want to take a seat? I've set everything up for breakfast, I got everything we need, you can just help yourself." "Actually Mrs Payne, I'm not feeling well." Harry said not wanting to eat. "Oh dear, what's wrong darling?" Karen asked in concern. "I'm just not hungry, my tummy hurts." Harry said. "Oh well do you want to go back to bed? You can have something later if you like." Karen suggested as Harry just nodded and left the room.

Harry stayed in bed all morning. He did nothing but lay in bed and cry on occasion. He just wanted his master so much but he won't be back for a week, he didn't know what to do. At lunch, Sophia checked on Harry, knowing the boy would be upset about what happened. "Haz?" She said as she noticed the boy didn't move. "Harry, lunch is ready, we're having soup." She said.

"Still not hungry." Harry said as sophia sighed. "Harry please you need to eat something, I know you're upset master is gone but he'll be back in a few days. I promise." She said but Harry just ignored her. She knew Harry could be stubborn at times and she knew it would be hard for him. She just hoped Harry would get better and nothing bad would happen.

 

Liam's trip only lasted five days. He meet the CEO's of the water company and got the deal on the first day. He had a few other things to do while he was in the states but soon, Liam had done everything he needed to do for his trip. He was bored now as he had seen California many times and there was nothing else to do. He also missed his slaves so much that on the forth day of his trip, he got the first flight back home, taking almost a day to fly back. 

Liam saw his house and couldn't help but smile. He had been picked up from the airport by the driver and now all Liam wanted was to sleep and see his beloved slaves. He got out of the car, got his suitcases and walked into the house. It seemed quiet inside, assuming everyone was busy doing something. He walked to the living room to see his Sophia sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hello darling." He said as she looked up and gasped.

"Master, I thought you weren't back for another two days." She said as she gave him a hug. "I had finished my business so I thought I would get an early flight home. I missed you all." He said hugging her close. "How's everything been?" He asked as he suddenly realised she looked nervous. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes, like she hasn't been sleeping well. "Sophia, please tell me what's wrong?" Liam said.

"It's Harry, he's not been good." Sophia said honestly. "He's missed you so much, he's barely eaten, he just so different master, we didn't what to do." Sophia said, sounding frustrated and a little tired. Liam knew Harry would've been upset with him leaving but he didn't realise how bad it would've been. The poor boy was very attached to Liam, he knew it would've been hard. "I'll go talk to him baby, is he in his room?" Liam asked as Sophia just nodded. Liam just kissed her and left, knowing to do something special for the girl later.

 

When Liam walked into Harry's room, he couldn't help but hurt at the sight of his baby. Poor Harry was tucked in bed looking like he was ill and he cried terribly. "Harry." Liam said calmly as the boy suddenly curled himself into a little ball, his mind going crazy. "Harry it's me. It's daddy." Liam said as Harry looked up at him. His green eyes looked dull and sad, like he hated life. 

"Daddy, why did you leave? Was us something I did?" Harry asked in tears. Liam felt so bad, what Harry must've gone through these last few days must've been hell. He tried to go near the boy and held him calmly. "Harry I went for work do you remember that?" Liam said as Harry just nodded. "I thought about you all the time. I missed you so much Harry. I will never leave you again. I promise." 

Harry heard the words Liam said and could help but hug him close. Liam held onto his boy like a lifeline. It felt good to hold Harry again, he missed his hugs and his love. "Love you daddy." Harry whispered as Liam kissed the top of his head. "Love you too baby, so very much." Liam replied as he laid down with Harry on top of him. The jet lag started to dawn on Liam's body and he could fell himself fall asleep, falling asleep with his slabs beside him.

After a few hours of sleep, Liam woke up and he saw Louis, Niall and his parents. He thanked his parents for looking after the slaves and they told him about how Harry was when he was away. Karen and Geoff told them how Louis, Sophia and Niall looked after Harry and took care of him when he was down. Liam couldn't be more grateful for his slaves looking after one another like a little family. He would give each of them a little treat and take his parents on holiday somewhere.

Harry got a little better over the next few days, he started eating properly, go out of his room and spend more time with the other slaves. He apologised for his behaviour but they all forgave him, knowing he wasn't well and missed Liam. After a week, the boy was better and back to his happy usual self who loved everyone. Liam was just happy for things to be back to normal and to have his slave back, he missed them so much and he didn't want to leave them for so long again. Maybe next time he could take them somewhere new and see the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	78. A horrible nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has a nightmare about a past master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Criminallove. It's a little dark so do be warned x

' "And now gentlemen, may I present to you, my finest slut, the irish slave." The evil master said to the small crowd of older men who came round for an evening of pleasure and fucking. Niall was took on stage, completely naked showing his abused body but no one cared. All the older gentlemen wanted to do was fuck a young boy or girl tonight and Niall's master made sure it would happen any of his slaves. 

"Now who would like to try first." The master asked the crowd of old men. One man stood up and smiled, wanting to feel the boy straight away. "Ah yes Mr Paddington, do come along." The master called as he looked at Niall, who head was down and trying not to cry. "Down boy, into position." The older man commanded as Niall obeyed, lying on his front with his arse lifted to the air, anticipating at what's to come.

Mr Paddington walked to Niall and saw he was open and ready to fuck. He undid his trousers and took his erection out, going straight into the boy as Niall screamed. "Fuck, you remind me of my son." Mr Paddington whispered as he fucked Niall harshly. Niall just tried to forget, he could hear the laughter of the crowd as they all watched him. He saw the other Slaves around him being raped by other men. He could see a girl being fucked by two men, she had only miscarried two days ago from her last rape.

Mr Paddington was close as he moaned, coming inside of Niall. Me Paddington just slapped Niall's arse and left, feeling relived as he went back to his seat. "So gentlemen, who will be the next to fuck the Irish slave?" The master called out as Niall shed a little tear, this was his life and he hated it. If he could, he would end it right now. But for now, he prepared himself for a long night ahead, ready for the next man to fuck him.'

 

"Niall! Niall baby wake up!" A voice called to Niall as the Irish Soave opened his eyes. He looked around the darkened room to see Liam, his master, the most kind and caring master he ever had. His master's eyes were filled with concern as he heard his slave screaming in his sleep. "Niall, are you ok?" Liam asked as the boy couldn't help but cry at the dream. Liam just hugged him close, knowing Niall was having a dream about his past.

After a few minutes of hugs and reassuring words, Liam decided to ask the question. "Would you like to talk about it?" Liam asked, knowing that talking to the slaves about their past was good at times. Niall just nodded and talked about the dream. He talked about how once a master paraded him round and let random men fuck him and abuse him for fun. After Niall finished, Liam just held him close, like he was protecting him from the world.

"Oh Niall, if I could I would find every single person who hurt you and the others and kill them all." Liam said bitterly. "Master you don't have to do that, it's in the past now. You're my master, you've made my life so much better and I will always be grateful." Niall said as Liam smiled at him. After a little while, master and slave fell back to sleep. Niall felt better with his Liam beside him, he knew with Liam his life would be better and his future will be much brighter then his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	79. My little kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gives Harry a special little present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for JBPlunket. I've been at work all day and it has dragged so much, retail can be boring at times x

Harry never expected to get a present today. It was just a normal day with his master Liam and the other slaves. It wasnt until the nighttime when him and Liam were in bed, cuddling together as they laid on the bed, both feeling rather content just staying on the bed. "Harry I have a little something for you." Liam suddenly said, making the boy look up. Liam got something from the bed and gave it to Harry. It was a little box wrapped in blue. Harry accepted the box and unwrapped it, gasping at what was inside.

It was ears, kitten ears. They were just simple black ears but to Harry, they were beautiful. Harry just stared at them for a moment, so shocked to get this little gift. "Oh daddy thank you so much." Harry said as he gave Liam a kiss. "Try it on baby." Liam said as Harry obeyed. He placed the ears on his head, his curly hair looking beautiful. Harry looked at his master as he noticed his master looked at him with devious eyes, he knew he wanted Harry right there and now.

Liam kissed the boy quickly, getting so turned on. "My kitten." He whispered, making Harry whimper at the pet name. "You like that don't you kitten? You like daddy giving you attention." Liam said as Harry tried to get closer to him. "Daddy, want you please." Harry begged as Liam smiled. "How about you so show me how much you want me kitten." Liam suggested as Harry obeyed.

Harry went down and unzipped Liam's trousers, taking out his erection. Harry straight away started sucking as Liam moaned at the sensation. He grasped a hand full of Harry's curls as the boy sucked. After a few minutes, Liam stopped the boy, wanting to feel the boy inside of him. "Do you need to prep kitten?" Liam asked. "No daddy, I'll be fine." Harry replied as he straddled his master. Liam lined up the boy up, slowly going in as Harry screamed in pleasure.

"Daddy!" Harry screamed as he started riding his master quickly. He felt the pleasure run through his body as he moaned Liam's name. "Kitten, my good kitten. You feel so good." Liam whispered as he could feel Harry bouncing up and down. Soon enough, Harry could feel himself getting close, wanting release. "Daddy can I come?" Harry asked. "Of course kitten, come for daddy." Liam said as Harry moaned as he came all over Liam, the master coming just after him. 

Liam took a moment to catch his breath after his orgasm, feeling so great, like he was on top of the world. When he calmed down, he looked down to Harry, noticing the boy had fallen asleep, still wearing the kitten ears. Liam couldn't help but smile at the boy, he just looked so adorable and Liam decided to let the boy sleep. He laid the boy down on the bed, tucking him in. He kissed his curls and whispered, "I love you kitten". Liam went in next to the boy, feeling quite content as he cuddled the boy close. He fell asleep in a dreamless sleep, not realising his didn't take off Harry's kitten ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	80. The snake catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One normal day, Niall goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Harrbear. I'm sorry if the ending isn't the best but I've had some creep text me for the past hour while I've been writing this x

Today was going to be the day. Niall knew he might get into trouble or much worse but he was going to do it. He had Liam's credit card, warm clothes and determination. He was leaving early this morning, get the bus from the small village near Liam's home and go to the convention. Only Harry knew he was going today but the boy promised he wouldn't say anything. If Liam asked, Harry didn't know were Niall was. So Niall got everything he needed, sneaked out of the house at 5 in the morning and left, excited for the day.

Liam went into Niall's room to see the boy's bed empty. This confused Liam as Niall usually stayed in bed and waited for Liam to wake him up. He checked the bathroom but no one was there. Liam then went to the dining room were him and the slave would usually would have breakfast. But Niall wasn't there, Liam couldn't find him anywhere. 

Louis, Sophia and Harry came for breakfast as normal, realising that Niall wasn't here. They all sat down and started eating breakfast when Liam asked the question. "Have any of you seen Niall?" Liam asked his slaves. Louis and Sophia just said no but Liam noticed Harry hesitated before saying no. Liam didn't say anything else, he just ate his breakfast and decided to speak to Harry after they finished.

 

Harry sat in the library, the guilt swimming inside of him. He felt sick and was shaking. He had Belle the cat to comfort him but nothing was working, he just couldn't help. He wanted to say it out loud but Niall may never forgive him for what he did. The most horrible things could happen to Niall and Harry didn't want to think about it.

Harry suddenly realised that Liam was coming in and he just looked down, not wanting to see his master. Liam was trying to look for Niall and now he was getting worried. "Harry, do you know where Niall is?" Liam asked his youngest slave. "Erm no." Harry said still not looking. "Harry, I know you're lying. Now tell me where Niall is or there will be consequences." Liam said seriously, which made Harry cry.

"Hey Harry it's alright." Liam said suddenly as he got closer to the slave. "Please I can't tell, or Niall will never forgive me. He'll be in trouble." Harry said. "Harry, no one will be in trouble. I'm just asking a question. Now where has he gone?" Liam asked one more time. Harry stopped crying and looked up at his master, big green innocent eyes staring at him. "He's at a snake catching convention." 

Liam sighed at he knew what's Harry meant. Niall had recently gotten into snake catching as a hobby he had nearly become obsessed with it. Liam could feel himself become annoyed and a little angry. Why would Niall do such a thing. "Where is this convention?" Liam asked. "It's in London, Niall was going to get the bus and go there for the day. He promised me he would be back by tonight. He didn't want to worry you." Harry said in tears. 

Liam just sighed and went up to Harry. "It's ok harry, you're not in trouble. I'm glad you told me the truth. I'm going to get Niall home now. We'll talk more when I get home." Liam said as Harry just nodded. Liam gave the boy a kiss and another reasurrence. He left the house, telling Miss Edith to look after the slaves and he would be back soon. He got into his car and drove away, hoping Niall would be safe.

 

The convention was in the outskirts of London, in an old warehouse that not a lot of people knew about. Liam had drove to the convention, thanks to google he could fine where Niall would be at. He parked his car outside of the warehouse, realising how big this convention must be, there was hundreds of people about from all walks of life. Liam got out of the car and walked inside, hoping to find his Niall.

Inside was just as big, full of people as Liam noticed the large sign for the snake catching. Liam decided to start looking for Niall straight away, he didn't know if he would be upset or angry with Niall. He didn't know why Niall would do something like this. Liam looked around and watched all the people attempting to catch the variety of snakes that were around the area. It was such a different world to what he know, god knows where his Niall would be.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen." A voice suddenly called, it was a man on the main stage, he was the main speaker of the day and the person who organised the event. "Thank you all for coming today, this has been a great turn out. I would like to congratulate one of our newest members, who has won several games just today. Please welcome Niall Payne."

Liam looked straight ahead as the crowd cheered. There he saw his Niall, who was showing off his snake catching skills. Liam was shocked at how good he was, usually this was just a little hobby for the boy but it seemed he had improved and basically become an expert at the field. After he catches a small snake, the crowd cheered as Niall just smiled. Liam couldn't believe what he was seeing. He really didn't know what to say but he knew he had to speak to the boy as soon as possible.

 

Niall went to the bathroom after the last game had finished, not realising that Liam was following him in close by. He was debating on what to say to his slave and what will happen after today, can he trust his slave ever again? Niall went into the bathroom, intending to wash his hands when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Niall." It was Liam.

 

Niall turned around and gasped at the sight of his master. "Hello Niall." Liam said calmly, walking closer to the boy. Niall didn't say anything for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Master what are you doing here?" Niall asked in panic. "Niall before I say anything I am not angry with you. You are not going to get hurt." Liam said calmly. "But I want to know is why you ran off to London with my credit card, used my name to go to some convention."

Niall sighed, feeling a little relived but also a little nervous still. "I've been wanting to go to this convention for months, and I didn't know how to ask you. I would've been back by tonight. You know I would never leave you." Niall said. "But why did you keep it a secret? You know I would've let you come." Liam asked. "Yeah but you never seem to be interested in my snake catching. I love it so much but I feel like you don't care about, like it's just some stupid phase." 

Liam stared at Niall for a moment, he had never realised Niall felt like this about his hobby, did Liam really make him feel like that? "Niall Im so sorry about this. I didn't realise I was acting like that. You know I care for what you're interested in. I would've took you here today, just you and me and we would've had fun." Liam said. "From now on, if you ever want to go somewhere or go to these conventions, let me know." 

Niall smiled at his master, finally feeling acceptance. "Thank you and I'm sorry for taking your card and coming here without permission. It'll never happen again." "Apology accepted." Liam replied going to hug his Niall as he whispered I love you to him. "Now since you are the best snake catcher in this whole convention, why don't you show me a trick or two?" Liam said, as master and slave went back to the convention. 

 

Several hours later, Liam and Niall were driving back home. For the rest of the day, Liam watched Niall take part in several competitions around the convention, were the slave won nearly all of them. Both were tired after their day out but Liam knew another thing had to be done. "You know Harry was very upset this morning." Liam said to Niall. 

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Niall asked. "Yeah, just explain everything, he should be ok." Liam replied as they drove into the house. Niall got out of the car and went straight inside, going to Harry's room. He opened the door to find the youngest slave on his bed, holding Belle the kitten close to him. He looked up and gasped when he saw Niall standing at the door.

"Ni, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell master, it's just he would've been angry." Harry said in a panic, feeling like he betrayed his best friend. "Harry it's ok. Master came and we talked. You're not in trouble and neither am I." Niall said as he went closer to the boy. "In sorry for putting you in this situation, I will never do it again." Niall promised, hugging the boy. Harry accepted this and hugged Niall close, feeling a little comfort at his friend being there for him. Liam watched from the door as his two slaves hugged. Today was a different day but he was just glad he had Niall back and Liam knew from now on, Niall's and the other slave's hobbies would be his priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	81. A nightmare from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Liam has dreams of babies, Sophia has a nightmare from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Dildomagic I've just hit 100 kudos and I just want to say thank you to everyone

The dreams of babies became more common for Liam Payne. Nearly every night he dreamed of the baby he wanted with his slave Sophia. He enjoyed them so much and all he wanted was to have a beautiful baby with Sophia. He imagined his life with his slaves and a little baby and he would dream of happy things that the slaves would do with the baby.

Louis would be the one to teach the baby football. Even at a young age, he might try to help the baby kick and play, he would also be the protective figure, show the child the ways of the world. Niall would sing the baby songs and tell them the sorry of Ireland. He might even help the baby play the guitar when they got older. Harry would be shy at first but fall in love with the baby. He would have a little responsibility, this baby would make help Harry be stronger and more mature. Also they would be look so adorable when they are napping together.

And Sophia, well Sophia would be the perfect mother. She would love this little bundle of joy with all her heart, she would keep the baby safe and close, give it nourishment and love it unconditionally. She would teach the baby great things and will let them know it will always be loved and cared for. Yes, Sophia would be the perfect moth.....

 

A scream woke Liam from his dream of Sophia and the baby. He woke up to find his only female slave screaming in her sleep. "Soph, baby wake up." He said as the girl woke up, he eyes full of fear of the dream. "It's ok baby, I'm here, it was just a dream." Liam whispered as Sophia tried to calm down. 

When she calmed down, Liam spoke to her. "Are you ok love? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "No it's just some silly dream." Sophia said. "Soph, it isn't a silly dream when you're screaming in the middle of the night. It's ok to talk." Sophia just sighed, knowing he was right, she had to talk about this.

"I had a dream about my past master, the one I had when I was 13. He used to tie me up on a table, completely naked and he would leave me there for hours with no food and water. And when he wanted to, he would come to me and he would." She paused for a moment. "He would use me." Sophia started crying at the horrible memory of her past. Liam hugged her again, knowing she needed him in this moment. "It's ok baby, he's gone, he will never hurt you ever again, I promise." Liam whispered to his only female slave.

A couple of minutes later, Sophia feel back to sleep as Liam out her back into bed, making sure she was comfortable. As he laid next to her, he couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had done. How could he be dreaming of babies and the future when his slaves were emotionally scarred from their pasts. He shouldn't have been thinking about babies, he should be helping them to cope and make their futures better. He fell ASleep that night, with a mind full of troubled thoughts, maybe babies shouldn't be his priority right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	82. I just need a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam takes things too far in an argument, Louis needs some time away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for xcassielovex. It's very long so I hope you all enjoy x

It started as a normal argument. Liam didn't mean to take it too far. But he was just so angry with Louis. The boy was being a pain and one thing led to another and the two just started bickering. Now bickering happened to turn into arguing, and Liam was getting more upset. As master and slave argued, Liam said something he would regret. 

"At least my mother didn't leave me." He said, not realising what he said until it was said. Louis stared at him, shocked that he went there with him. To mention the woman who abandoned him when he was only 2 in a bitter way. Louis just stared at at the older man, too upset at what happened. All he could so was leave the room, as Liam stared and called himself stupid. 

 

Louis got the number he always had in case of emergencies. All the slaves had it but never had to use it. Louis was in his room, feeling down about what was said. How could Liam say something like that? With everything that had happened in their lives, Liam hit a sentitive note and Louis couldn't cope, he needed to get away. He took a deep breath and dialled the number, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

 

"Hello?" The voice said after a few rings. It was Karen, Liam mother. Looks couldn't help but smile when he heard the voice. "Hey Mrs Payne, it Louis." The slave said. "Oh hello Louis, how are you?" She asked, happily. "Erm, ok." Louis paused. "Listen, could I," Louis had to pause again, he was so nervous he could barely speak. "Louis, are you ok?" Karen asked in panic. "I'm fine just it's got a little bad between master and me. Can I stay round yours for a few days?" Louis asked, knowing he needed to get away. 

"Of course Louis, you and stay with me and Geoff for a few days. I'll pick you up in an hour. Pack some clothes and don't worry about Liam, I'll sort him out." Karen said, starting to sound angry. "Thank you." Louis replied. When he finished the call, he got a bag and started to pack for Karen to come, feeling a little relived but also worried.

An hour later, Liam was in the living room, he'd been thing about what he said. The guilt was becoming unbearable and he needed to speak to Louis, just to cuddle him of make him feel like the most important person in the world. Suddenly he heard the front door open and a familiar voice. "Louis I'm just downstairs." It called, it was his mother. Liam just went to the hall to see what was happening. 

Liam saw Karen standing by the door, looking very upset. "Mum what are you doing here?" Liam asked as he noticed Louis coming down the stairs with a bag in his hand. Liam was about to say something when Louis just walked past him, not looking at his master as he left the house, going to the door.

"What's going on?" Liam asked shocked at what happened and realising that his mum was really angry with him. "I'm really disappointed in you Liam." She said. "I would never realise you would go so low and insult Louis with something so personal to him. I'm going to take him for a few days." Karen said. "Mum you can't do that." Liam said in panic. "He needs time away, he's upset and emotional. I will call you with updates but he needs to be away from you for a while. It's for the best." Karen said, leaving the house as Liam just stood there, trying to understand what had happened.

 

When Louis and Karen left, Liam just sat down and cried. How could he have been so cruel to his slave, to say all those things that weren't true was just disgusting. He felt his whole body go bad as he tried to understand what happened. He couldn't believe he said those things to Louis, he never wanted this to happen, he didn't want his slave to feel like this. Liam just kept on crying, wishing he could take everything back.

 

"Would you like some more lasagne Louis?" Karen asked as she and the slave had dinner in Karen and Geoff's kitchen. Geoff was our tonight, meeting some friends, he knew about Louis staying over for a few days. "No thank you Mrs Payne, it was lovely." Louis said, already having finished a full plate. "Have you heard from my master?" Louis asked. "No nothing since we left the house." Karen paused for a moment. 

"Has he ever hurt you Louis? Physically?" Karen asked. "No of course not. He just hurt me when he mentioned my mum." Louis replied as he felt a little upset again. "I don't why these things happen to us. We just argue too much." Louis said as Karen sighed. "Well he's always been stubborn Louis, I remember when he was 4 and he got an answer wrong on some homework. He didn't want to admit he was wrong so he ripped the paper up so no one would see." Louis couldn't help but laugh at the story.

"I don't want to leave him though, I just needed some time away." Louis said Karen just nodded. "Just give him time sweetheart. He'll come around. Things will get better." Karen said as Louis just nodded. That night, Louis feel alseep in the spare bedroom, thinking of his master and the other slaves. He missed them so much but he needed to be away from Liam, needed the time. So Louis slept by himself, hoping things would get better.

 

Things were in different in Liam's house. It didn't feel like home, like something was missing in their life. Liam just hated it and it made him feel ill. He went downstairs the morning after Louis left to have breakfast, wanting to see the other slaves. They knew what had happened, they knew Louis was gone and things just weren't the same. Liam went to the dining room for breakfast as the other slaves came to join him. It was quiet and a little awkward. No one really knew what to say and Liam hated it.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, Sophia decided to ring Louis, she wanted to make sure everything was ok with him. She went back into her room and got the phone, dialling the number and waiting for it to answer. "Hello?" Karen's voice said. "Hey Mrs Payne, it's Sophia, can I speak to Louis? I just want to check he's ok." Sophia said as Karen said yes and went to get Louis.

"Hello Sophia?" Louis suddenly said, making Sophia smile. "Hey Lou, are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine. How is everyone?" Louis asked. "Well the same really, we all miss you." She said honestly. "I know Soph, I'm sorry. But it had to be done, it's just got bad between me and master, I just had to get away." Sophia silently agreed, knowing this would be the right thing.

"When do you think you will be back?" She asked. "I don't know, I think me and master need a good chat together. I would say maybe a week but I'm not sure." Louis replied. "Ok but remember Louis, we will be here for you. We all love you and only want the best for you." Sophia said. "Thanks Soph, I will remember that but I'l be back, I miss you all." Louis said, feeling a little upset for his small family. 

 

Liam gave Louis a day before he wanted to see him. He rang his mother to see if he could come round to talk to Louis. She agreed as long as he promised no arguing between the two. He agreed, said goodbye to Sophia, Niall and Harry and left his home to go see his parents. He felt the nerves in his body, thinking of a million things to say to his slave, how did things get like this between them? How could Liam say those things? Liam just sighed and drove to his parent's home, just wanting Louis at that moment.

 

"Hey mum." Liam said quietly as he walked into his parent's house. It was quiet for a moment between mother and son, both not really knowing what to say for a moment. "Is everything ok? Is Louis ok?" Liam asked. "Yeah, he's fine, he's out on the patio with your father." Karen said as Liam nodded. "Can I see him?" He asked. "Of course you can, I was just upset the other day and worried, I think you two should do things together, spend some quality time together." Karen said as Liam thanked his mother and went to see his slave.

He found Louis outside in the garden, sitting at the patio table reading the newspaper. His dad Geoff was next to him also reading the paper, both talking about football and both just finishing breakfast. "Hey Liam." Geoff said when he saw his son. Louis looked up at his master, feeling a little nervous. He knew Liam was coming round, he just hoped it all went well. "Hey dad, can me and Louis speak privately please?" He asked. "Of course, I'll just help you mother out in the kitchen." Geoff replied, leaving master and slave alone.

Liam sat down next to Louis, the slave looking down as Liam tried to find the words to say to Louis. It was a little uncomfortable to be there if he was honest. "I don't know what to say." Liam said finally. "What I said was horrible, I hit a low point, I wanted to find somewhere to hurt you and I will never know how to make up for what I have done." Louis looked at Liam, his blue eyes filled with want and need.

"I'm glad you're being honest." Louis said. "I don't want to leave you, I just want some time away, just to breath. I miss you all though." Liam smiled at the boy. "Well if you like, I can come round whenever you want. We can do things together and all I want to do is show you how much you mean to me." Liam said honestly as Louis smiled. "Yeah I think I'd like that." Louis said as Liam paused for a moment. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. 

For a moment, Louis had to get his head over the fact his master asked a slave to kiss him. My how things have changed in his life since he was bought by Liam. He would never imagine this life with Liam years ago, he just thought it was a fantasy slaves would believe in. "Yes you can." Louis replied as Liam kissed him softly, missing those lips for so long. When they stopped, Liam just smiled. "I miss you so much, I'll see you everyday, I promise." Liam said as Louis just smiled, hoping he and master can be happy together again.

 

After leaving his parent's house, Liam decided to make a plan. Each day he will do something to woo Louis, something to make him special and something to make Louis happy. The first day was a simple walk in the village. It was a quiet day so master and slave walked through the little village, hand in hand and just talking about life. Liam mentioned that Niall Sophia and Harry were asking after him and said they missed him. Louis missed the others as well but he was glad he could spend the time with Liam, just the two of them.

The second day, Liam took Louis out to a fancy restaurant. The master dressed nicely as he picked up his slave and the two went for their meal. They were both served the finest food and the best wine. Louis enjoyed every bite as Liam couldn't stop talking about how beautiful Louis was. They ended the night with a kiss at the door step, like in a romantic movie.

The third day, Liam took Louis to a picnic in the park. The two laid in the sun all day, eating food and just relaxing. This reminded Louis of happier times, of fun times with master and the slaves. Liam kissed Louis every second he got, wanting to remind Louis how much he meant to him. When Liam took Louis back to his parents, he told his slave that he couldn't see him until the late evening, as he had to work. Louis just accepted this and said he would see him tomorrow.

 

The forth day, Louis was helping Karen out with a clear out. She was taking a few things to the charity shop and she appreciated the extra pair of hands. The two were talking as the doorbell suddenly rang. Karen got it as Louis continued with the clear out. "Louis, can you come down here please?" Karen suddenly called out. Louis walked downstairs and nearly gasped at what he saw.

The biggest bouquet of flowers was at the door, Karen looked at them for a moment as Louis came closer. The flowers were beautiful, full of different colours, each unique and different. Louis noticed a little note at the bottom, he took the bouquet into the kitchen and got the note, opening it up and reading what was inside. 

'My dear Louis, I'm sorry I can't see you today, I had to work but I will meet you tonight at 7, I know my parents are going out. Miss you always. Love Liam.'

Louis smiled at the little note, keeping it close to his heart. He was looking forward to tonight, hoping it would come quick. Karen walked into the kitchen, smiling at Louis. "Are they from Liam?" She asked. "Yeah, he said he was sorry he couldn't see me today." Louis said. "He can be such a softie sometimes." Karen said as she put the kettle on. Louis just silently agreed with her and looked at the flowers again, hoping Liam kept his promise.

 

Later that night, Louis was in the living room, reading a book as Karen and Geoff had gone out to see two old friends they haven't seen in a while, so Louis was left alone in the house. The phone suddenly rang so Louis picked up and said hello. "Hey Lou, it's Liam." Liam said. "Hey master you ok, how was work?" "It was fine, spent too much time, thinking of you though. Are my parents out?" "Yeah they left an hour ago." "Good I'll be there in a moment." Liam said then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Louis got up and opened it, seeing Liam there. 

"Have you just rang from outside?" Louis asked as Liam just laughed. "Yeah can I come in?" "Of course master." Louis replied, letting the older man in. Liam kissed him softly, missing Louis's perfect lips. "What are you up to?" Liam asked as they walked into the living room. "Well I was just reading really, nothing much." "Have you eaten anything?" "Yeah your mum made a big spaghetti before she went out. She seems to like to over feed me." Liam just chuckled. "Yeah she does that to everyone if I'm honest." 

Master and slave sat down on the couch, cuddling close together, it was quiet for a while, it felt strange to be like this, like something should be said. "I shouldn't have mentioned your mother." Liam suddenly said as Louis looked at him. "No I don't think you should have." Louis said. "Why did you say it?" "I don't know, I just wanted to say something to hurt you, to get something out of you." 

"Do you know why it hurt so much master?" Louis said. "It's because I don't know anything about her at all, I can't remember anything and the others know about their parents." "What do you mean by that?" Liam asked. "Well both Sophia and Niall knew their parents before they passed away. Harry knows his mother is a horrible woman who never deserved her son. But me I know nothing about her. I don't know if I ever want to meet her but its just hard sometimes." Louis said looking down.

"Louis, you know we could find her. We could hire someone to help you find her. It would be no problem at all." Liam said making Louis look up. "Really they have people like that?" He asked. "Yeah, we can do the best we can. You know I would do that for you love." Liam said as Louis just stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know if I want to meet her, a part of me does and a part of me doesn't." Louis said. "Can I think about it?" "Of course Louis. It will be your choice at the end of the day." Liam replied as Louis smiled at him. "I want to tell you something master," Louis said pausing for a moment. "I would like to come home. I'm ready." Liam couldn't help but cry, he had been waiting to hear those words, he had been waiting for so long for Louis to come home.

"My baby, I'm so glad of that. I promise to never hurt you like that ever again. You have my word." Liam whispered through tears. "It's ok master, I can leave in the morning, I'll let your parents know." Louis said keeping his master close. "We'll all learn from our mistakes master, we're both messed up." Louis said making Liam laugh. "Yeah we quite are." Liam replied, feeling just a little better now.

 

Louis packed the last of his things in the bag, getting ready for Liam to pick him up. He had told Karen and Geoff that he would be leaving in the morning after they had come back the night before. Although Karen was a little nervous about Louis leaving, she knew her son would look after his slave and loved and cared for him. She watched the boy pack his bag, hoping things would be ok.

"Louis I'm glad you are going back home, but I want you to know that if anything else ever happens, you know you will always have a place here." Karen said as Louis smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs Payne, I'm very grateful for this week." He replied, giving her a hug. "Anytime Louis." She replied. "Right you finish packing, Liam will be here soon." Karen said as she left the room, leaving Louis to finish packing.

Liam had picked up Louis and took him straight home. He thanked his parents for looking after Louis for the last few days. Liam drove home as Louis looked out of the window, deep in thought. "I'm so glad to be going home." Louis said. "I've missed you all." Liam smiled at him. "Yeah Harry has never stopped asking after you, he's properly going to be a little attached to you for the next few days." Louis chuckled, he couldn't wait to see the other slaves he had missed them so much.

Sophia was the first to see Louis when he came through the door. She hugged him straight away. "So good to have you home, we've missed you." She said. "I've missed you two, it's good to be home." He replied as Liam watched the two slaves. "Lou, why don't you take your bag upstairs and unpack? I'll get some food started." Liam said as Louis obeyed and went upstairs. "Do you want some help?" Sophia asked as Louis said no, saying it won't take long.

 

"So how was it?" Niall asked Louis as the older slave unpacked his bag. "It was fine, it was just good to have a few days away. I needed time to think. Master was coming every day and he was so romantic, you know what he can be like." Louis replied. "How have things been here?" "Ok, Sophia was just her usual self, looking after everyone and Harry, well you what he's like, getting worked up and upset about everything, thinking it was his fault." Niall said. "Were you ok Ni?" Louis asked. "Oh of course Lou, I knew you would be back, you deserved the time away." Niall replied as Louis nodded, relieved the slaves had been ok.

 

A while later, Liam went to get Louis from his room, finding the oldest slabs on his bed reading a book with a sleeping Harry by his side. Liam knew Harry would've been there, poor boy had missed Louis so much. "You ok Louis?" Liam asked as louis just nodded. "Yeah, Harry came in and got a little upset, so I just let him stay here, I'll look after him tonight." Louis said.

"I'm so happy to have you home Lou, we would be nothing without you." Liam said. "Thank you master I'm glad to be home as well." Louis replied as Liam kissed him. "I'll get you a little food. I love you." Liam said leaving the room. "Love you too master, always." Louis said as he sighed. He sighed as he looked around the room, finally feeling relaxed, he was back home with his family and he couldn't be any more happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like a happy ending x


	83. Nearly took away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a normal life, the master and the slaves's lives nearly change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for filosa rahmatu zahra. I'm enjoying everyone's requests so please request away x

It was a peaceful night in the Payne mansion, everyone was fast asleep in their own bed all tired from today. Today, master and slave had been out to the lake as it was a sunny day and Liam and the slaves had enjoyed the day, so they were all in bed after a fun day. Little did they know that tonight, things were going to take a turn for the worst and nearly ruin their lives.

Harry was fast asleep in his bedroom that night, dreaming away when the man came in, staring at the beautiful slave. He was torn, he didn't know wether to sell the boy or to fuck him endlessly. He knew this job would be simple, get the boy and run. He already made it through the guards and security without barely no fuss. So all he had to do was pick up Harry and run. After all, he was just a slave. 

He lifted the sheets of the boy's body slowly, admiring him for a moment. He smiled slowly planning what's going to happen, he grabbed the boy, intending to lift him up and run. He started to lift the boy but suddenly Harry had woken up, saw the stranger and screamed. The man cursed as he tried to shut the boy up, covering his mouth so no one could hear him. "Shut it boy. You're gonna make a nice few at the auction." The man said as Harry nearly cried. 

The man was about to tie Harry up when suddenly something grabbed him. It was Liam, he had heard something from his room and saw the man trying to grab Harry. He had the face of anger at the man who was grabbing his boy. "Oh erm," the man said, not really knowing what to say when suddenly Liam grabbed the man and put him up the wall. 

"You fucking messed with the wrong man." Liam said bitterly punching the man. "You dare touch my slave and you think you will get away with it? Think again. I am going to make sure you rot in prison for the rest of your life." Liam said punching him one more time. Suddenly a guard came into the room, grabbing the man. "Take him away Paddy, make sure the bastard gets arrested." Liam said as Paddy nodded and took the man away, never to be seen again.

Liam calmed his body down for a moment, and then looked over to his boy. Poor Harry was in the bed, crying from the ordeal. Liam went to him and held him close, making sure he was looked after and cared for. "It's ok baby boy, it's over. He's gone. He'll never come back." Liam whispered as Harry couldn't stop crying. "He said, he was going to sell me. He was going to take me away. I never want to leave you daddy please." Harry said in tears.

"I will never leave you Harry, I promise, I'll always be here for you. No person on this earth would ever make me leave you." Liam said as Harry just nodded, getting closer to Liam. After a few more reassuring words of love, Harry eventually fell back asleep. Liam took him to his room, tucking him into bed and making see the security was on high point for the rest of the night. 

Liam decided to get the other slaves in his room, not wanting any of them to be alone. He got Louis, Sophia and Niall while they were sleeping, tucking them all in next to one another in the bed as they all slept peacefully. Liam didn't sleep at all that night, watching over his four slaves like a hawk, thinking of the man who dared to try to take his Harry. Liam Payne would protect his slaves till the end of time itself, he didn't care f he had to hurt someone or ruin there lives, all that was important was that his slaves lived a good and happy life were they could feel safe and that was all that was important to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	84. Not a good thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam is about to spank Harry, Harry does something he shouldn't do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Cooorl, on Saturday, I won money on the Grand national for the first time ever (the one time I gamble in the year)

Harry was being a brat today, the youngest slave was in a bad mood and he had no problem being rude or disrespectful to his master and the other slaves. Liam was getting sick of the boy's behaviour and decided to warn him one more time it else there would be punishment. "Harry you are acting like a child, I want you to stop this right now." Liam had said to the boy in his office. "No why don't you shut up? You're an ass!" Harry screamed.

Liam stared at Harry for a second, shocked at what he said. "What did you just call me?" Liam asked as Harry suddenly realised what he had done, he wasn't allowed to swear, it was naughty and never allowed. "Right that is is Harry Edward, 20 spanks for your behaviour and your swearing." Liam said, grabbing Harry's arm. The younger boy suddenly panicked, thinking of horrible things and he just panicked. And out of nowhere, Harry bit Liam's hands to get him off of him. The older man screamed in pain at what happened and stared at Harry in disbelief when Harry realised what he did and just ran off, not knowing what else to do. 

 

Harry ran across the hallway to Sophia's room, where he know he will be safe. He had to get away, how could he be so stupid to bite his master, what sort of person was he? He opened the door to see the only female slave at her desk, reading a book. She looked up to the sound of the door opening. She saw Harry running in, looking panicked and suddenly going under the bed, sounding like he was crying.

"Harry?" Sophia said going to the boy. She found h goim under the bed, crying his eyes out. "What's happened, are you ok?" She asked as Harry stared at him with scared eyes. "I bit master." Harry said in tears. "What do you mean you bit him?"Sophia asked confused. "He was going to spank me and I bit him, I didn't mean it." Harry said as Sophia hugged him. "He's going to hate me." "He doesn't hate you Harry, he'll be upset but don't worry, he will never hurt you." Sophia reassured the boy, always the voice of reason.

 

"Harry?" A calm voice came from the door, making Harry cry again. Liam went closer to the two slaves as he saw Sophia look up at him. "Harry, I'm not angry at you, I just want to talk ok?" Liam said calmly. Sophia whispered some words of reassurance in Harry's ear, telling him to be calm and everything will be ok. She left the room, giving a small smile to her master and leaving the two alone.

 

Liam sat near Harry the younger boy was looking down not wanting to look at his master. "Harry please I want you to look at me." Liam said as the boy looked up at his master, his green eyes looking sad. "Harry I am not angry at you, I am disappointed at you but I won't shout at you. All I want from you is why you did what you did." Liam asked.

"I don't know daddy, I got scared when you said you were going to spank me." Harry said honestly. "Ok Harry that's fine, but that was not right to do and you understand why it was wrong to do." Liam said as Harry nodded. "Yes daddy, I'm sorry for biting you and it won't happen again." Harry said as Liam smiled. "Thank you for that, you are forgiven Harry, now for your attitude today and the biting, I want you to spend the rest of the day in your room with no TV and no iPad. You can have Belle in with you and I will see you regularly. This that understood?" "Yes daddy." Harry said accepting his punishment.

 

Harry played with Belle on the floor, watching the little kitten run around as Harry played out his punishment. Liam came to see him once an hour to make sure his boy was ok, reassuring him that he was doing good. As Harry watch Belle, he heard the door open, it was Liam again who saw his youngest slave on the floor. "It's time for dinner Harry, you can come out of your room now." Liam said as Harry stood. Master and Slave left the room, both feeling a little better then earlier today. Liam held him close as they walked to the dining room, no matter what happened with any of his slaves, he will always love them and treat them well. And that was all that was important to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	85. Grumpy Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Harry is in a grumpy mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for LarryLirry. Am I thin only one who feels like lirry is an underrated ship?

Harry was in a grumpy mood. The poor boy hasn't had much sleep last night and today he was just upset and didn't like anyone. Liam had walked into the boy's room to find him all moody and a little pout lip on him. "Good morning my love." Liam said as Harry just grunt. "Are you ok?" Liam asked, kinda knowing Harry didn't have a good night sleep last night. "No." Harry simply replied, turning his back to his master. Liam tried not to laugh.

Secretly, Liam loved Harry when he was a little grumpy, he looked so cute, like a grumpy puppy. "Oh does my baby need a hug?" Liam asked. "No." Harry replied, making Liam sigh. "Ok well breakfast is in 10 minutes." Liam said as Harry just rolled his eyes. Liam left the room, hoping that Harry would listen to him.

Liam and the slaves had their breakfast as usual, Harry still in a bad mood. Liam just tried to ignore it as he talked to the other slaves. He told them he needed to do some work in his office today as they all accepted this, telling him what they will be doing today, except for Harry. After breakfast, everyone went to do their things while Harry went into his bedroom to sulk. 

 

Later that day, after a stressful morning of work, Liam decided to stop work for the day and go see his slaves. He decided to see Harry first to see if the boy was out of his grumpy mood. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Liam found his youngest slave in his room, face like a smacked arse and still grumpy. Earlier, Liam liked Harry's grumpy moods but now, it annoyed him a little. 

"Harry baby come on, what's really wrong?" Liam asked. "I'm fine why can't you leave me alone?" Harry said bitterly. "Because you have been grumpy all day and I am here to help. You know you can talk to me whenever you want love." Harry stared at him. "I don't want to." Harry simply replied. Liam just sighed and decided to leave the room, maybe a few hours to himself might be better.

But suddenly, he heard crying. Liam looked back to see his youngest slave crying out loud. Out of instinct, Liam went straight away and hugged the boy. "Hey what's up?" Liam asked as Harry kept on crying. "Nothing I'm fine." Harry said. "Baby, you can talk to me. It's good to talk, please tell me." Harry started at Liam, knowing he could trust him. "I had a bad dream last night." Harry said.

Liam suddenly realised why all of this was happening. It was because of a bad dream that Harry was in a mood. The poor boy was repressing it and it made the boy grumpy. "What was it about?" Liam asked, knowing it would be best to talk about it. "It was just about a master before you. When he use to lash me with a whip and laugh at me when I cry." 

Liam just hugged the boy, always listening to the bad dreams and always making sure his slaves were ok. "Harry, listen to me." He said. "If you ever have a bad dream, tell me. Keeping it all in isn't healthy for anyone, it just makes things bad and get out of control. Next time you have a bad dream, tell me and I will always listen to you." Harry smiled at his master's words, going closer to him. "Thank you daddy, I love you." The boy whispered as Liam just held him close. Harry felt much better now then he did earlier because he knew that no matter how many scary dreams the boy has, Liam will be always be there to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	86. Some time away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the slaves go to a therapy camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Physco101. If you have any requests please let me know, I do enjoy writing them x

Liam looked at the leaflet he had gotten from Skylar. It was for a camp, some therapy camp in the countryside. After the many incidents with the slaves with flashbacks, nightmares and accidents, Liam think himself and the slaves needed help with their feelings and emotions. The camp had some of the best doctors in the country, beautiful accommodation, it looked perfect. Liam knew he would have to speak to the four slaves to see if they wanted to do this, it was a big decision but he knew it had to be done.

"So what will happen at this retreat thing?" Louis asked his master as the four slaves sat in the living room, Liam had just finished telling them about the camp and how it may help to go on a retreat there. "It might be good for all the us. A little getaway. We can take classes, just relax, it should be fun." Liam said as the slaves thought of what he said. It would be new for them to go somewhere different and to talk to strangers about the past and problems would be a big step.

"I think it would be fun." Sophia said first. All the boys looked at her. "How so?" Louis asked. "Well if anything this would be a fun trip, somewhere different, we can find a new hobby, spend some time together." She suggested. "Yeah I thinks that's a great idea." Niall said after having a little think. Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded at his master. Liam smiled at him, knowing he will talk to Harry later on.

"Louis? What do you think?" Liam asked his oldest slave. Louis was still hesitant at the idea. "We're not going to be around some weird people who all want to sing camp songs?" Louis asked. "No Louis, there won't be." Liam reassured him as the oldest just sighed. "Ok I'm up for it." Louis said as Liam smiled at him. "I'll book a place tommorow, I'll try to get us there as soon as possible." Liam said, feeling excited for this little trip.

Later that night, Liam was tucking Harry into bed, deciding to talk to him alone. "You were very quiet tonight baby. Are you ok?" Liam asked softly as he watched his boy on the bed. "Yeah, it's just I'm a little scared." Harry said honestly. "What are you scared about?" "I don't know, what is this place like? Are there mean people there?" Harry asked innocently.

"No there all lovely people Harry, it's the place to go. I'll be there though, always by your side." Harry smiled at the reassurance and hugged Liam. "Always." Harry whispered before he went to sleep. Liam just held him for a bit, humming a soft song and thinking of the trip ahead. He hoped this would help him and the slaves. Far too many times his nearly perfect world nearly got ruined. He wanted his slaves to live in peace and enjoy their lives. He just hoped this trip will give them the help they need.

 

The trip was planned in under two weeks. Liam had made sure the days him and the slaves were there, they would be the only group. Everything was planned to every detail. Everything was booked, taking care of, so Liam would have no problems during there little trip. The day of the trip, five suitcases stood in the hallway as the master and slaves got ready. Liam was driving to the camp that day so he would take the large range rover and drive to this camp. 

"Come on everyone, we're leaving in ten minutes." Liam called from the bottom of the stairs. Sophia was already there, always the first slave ready. Harry came down next, looking a title tired but ready to go. Louis was next, saying he needed the toilet. Niall was the last to come down and Liam sighed. "Niall James, get your arse down here." Liam called as the Irish slave rushed down the stairs. "Sorry." Niall said as he smiled at his master. "Come on let's get going." Liam said as he and the Slaves went to the car, loaded their suitcases in and drove off, ready for the camp.

"Are you an actor?" Louis asked Niall as the slaves decided to play a game of Yes or No. "No." Niall replied. "Are you a singer?" Sophia asked. "No." "Are you an animal?" Liam asked. "No." Liam sighed as they spent nearly five minutes now guessing who Niall is. "Niall what are you?" Liam asked. "I'm the car." Niall replied with a grin as the others just groaned. "For goddess sake Niall, please be something normal for once." Liam said as he kept on driving as the slaves continued their game, they were nearly at the camp.

 

The camp was in the middle of nowhere in the beautiful english countryside. It was a modern place that looked beautiful and Liam admired it as he drove into the car park. Him and the slaves got out of the car and walked into the reception, a young girl was at the desk. "Hey we're here to stay for the weekend, booked under Mr Payne." Liam said as the girl nodded, typing on her computer. "Ok Mr Payne, we have the three of you booked in the presidential suite. We'll let you all settle in and unpack. Our head councillor Mr Sterling will come and see you, he will help you these next few days. I hope you all enjoy your visit." She said as Liam thanked her.

 

Master and the slaves were in a large room, with five beds. When they got into there rooms, they all unpacked and changed when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Liam went to open it and it was an older man who smiled at Liam. "Liam Payne, very nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Nathan Sterling and I'll be looking after you and your slaves during your trip." The man said.

"Very nice to meet you doctor. I'm Liam and these are my slaves," Liam said as he noticed the four of them had lined up behind him, being polite for the guest. "This is Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry." The slaves nodded their heads to the man. "Nice to meet you all. Now why don't you all settle down and meet me when you're ready, then we can all have a talk about your trip." Dr Sterling said as Liam thanked him and the doctor left.

After Liam and the slaves unpacked and Harry had a little nap. (Poor boy was tired after the ride) They all went to see Dr Sterling in his office. They all sat on large couches as the doctor started to talk. "Now from what Liam had told me over the phone, it looked like there are several issues with the five of you. Would you like to go into more detail about it?" He asked as the room was quiet for a moment. Then Sophia said something.

"It's not really an issue, it's a mixture of things that turn into something more then it should be. The four of us come from bad backgrounds, we were all hurt by past masters and mistresses and it has affected is in different ways. Then our master came and gave us a good life we didn't even know exists. And at times, life seems so perfect. But things come up, illness, panic, other people who could ruin it for us and I think we all have the fear of losing this life we all love and cherish. I think what we all need is help to make us stronger through the bad times."

 

The boys all looked at Sophia, never realising how much all of what she said was true. Dr Sterling listened to every word the girl said. "That is very helpful Sophia. This is what this programme is for, to help you all in the bad times and make the most of the good times. Now there will be different times when we will speak to you all and there are several activities for you to participate but for now, I think that will be enough for today, have a good rest and Tomorrow, the work will begin."

 

The master and slaves all had a good night sleep in their room, all ready for the next day. In the morning, the five enjoyed breakfast in the canteen, they had been told that today Liam will have a session with Dr Sterling by himself. Liam had told the slaves to explore the camp and find activities to enjoy. They all agreed and after breakfast they said goodbye to their master and left him.

"So Liam, I would like to ask you some questions about your life with your slaves." Dr Sterling asked as Liam just nodded, trying to get comfortable in his seat. "Why did you buy your slaves? Was there a particular reason you did it?" Liam was shocked at the blunt question. "I was lonely, I spent most of my life working hard to were I get and I found myself in my 30's alone. But then one day, I saw a man treat his slave badly, and I realised that I could have a slave to give them a better life. Just one. But it ended up with four." 

Dr Sterling listened to every word Liam said. "Why did you get so many? What was the reason?" The doctor asked. "Well I got Louis and then I missed the female body so I got Sophia, and then I figured maybe one more will do to complete us. But then I saw Harry with Niall and I got the two and four just seemed to be the right amount to have." "Do you like having many slaves?"

"Of course doctor. I love them all. They give me a reason to live to get up in the morning. They make life just so better so happy but." Liam paused for a moment, thinking of what he would say. "But?" Dr Sterling encouraged Liam. "But I'm scared." "What are you scared?" "Because, of what they've all been through, I try so hard to make their lives better but there were so many times it nearly got ruined and I'm just afraid that one day, that'll be it. My whole life will be gone." 

Liam felt his body go into fear as the doctor listened. "Ok Liam, thank you for that. I think we are making some progress here. We will have a few more sessions with you and the slaves and we will help out as much as I can." "Thank you doctor, I appreciate the help." Liam said. "No problem, it's nice to see such a good master, we don't have a lot of them around nowadays."

 

Since being at the camp, Louis had took up cooking. He had cooked before but during the stay, he was taught by one if the chefs in the kitchen, teaching him simple techniques that the slave could use back home. Dr Sterling had decided to speak to Louis first while he was learning to cook, so the slave could be more comfortable.

"So Louis, I want to know, what is it like being the oldest? How do you feel?" The doctor asked Louis as the two were in the kitchen, making pasta. "Doesn't really bother me know, at first I didn't like it." "How so?" "Well I kinda liked the attention my master gave me but then he got Sophia and I hated her to start with. I did some horrible things to her but now she's like my sister so is Niall and Harry, they're like little brothers I never had." 

The doctor listened to Louis as decided to ask Liam more questions. "What is yours and Liam's relationship like?" He asked. "Well it can be complicated. There was one time he said something about my mum and I had to go away for a bit. It really questioned our relationship. But then, one time I got really ill that I ended up in hospital and my master stayed by my side all the time. I never had that before with a master." "So he makes you happy?" Dr Sterling asked. "Yeah, even when the times we are upset are angry, I've never been more happier with someone before in my life and I wouldn't want to change that."

 

Sophia had found a beautiful garden in the camp. It was full of beautiful flowers and plants that were looked after. She had spent a lot of time in the garden, helping others to plant and make it beautiful. This was were doctor Sterling spoke to her as well. "Sophia what is life like with Liam?" The doctor asked. "Yeah it's amazing. It's much better then my other masters, at least master Liam cares for me and I do enjoy being the only girl in the house." 

"Are there times when it's been hard?" "Well yeah, but that's like with any family doctor. People argue or bicker and make up, that's life. It's just with us, it's a little different, we're not dysfunctional, just a little crazy at times." Dr sterling wrote down what Sophia said, he had remembered what Liam had told him, about how the master wants to have a baby with Sophia but doesn't know how to ask her. But the doctor decided not to ask her, thinking it would be best for the two to speak about it by themselves.

 

Niall found a tiny farm where the camp kept some animals. Niall had spent his time there, looking after and feeding the animals. He particularly liked all the dogs they had and spent some time with them the most. One day, while he was with the dogs, Doctor Sterling spoke to Niall. "So Niall, do you like your life with Liam?" He asked. "Yeah, he's the greatest master I ever had, I never knew a man like that excised." Niall said honestly.

"You're were took from Ireland to be sold as a slave in England." The doctor asked. "Yeah, I was 8when it happened." Niall said remembering the horrible memory. "Do you miss home?" "Of course but I also know that if I didn't leave, I wouldn't have the family that I have now." "Would you ever want to go back?" Niall thought at the question for a bit. "I don't know, I don't know if I would want to as well." Niall replied, thinking of his life before England and he didn't know if he would want to go back. 

 

Harry had gotten into arts and crafts inside of the camp. There was a little art studio where he could draw and paint as much as he wanted. He enjoyed the time by himself and Liam seemed to be ok with it. Dr Sterling knew that Harry may be the hardest to speak to. Liam had told him many horrible things that have happened to poor Harry in his young life. It may be a little harder then the others.

"Are you enjoying being here Harry?" Dr sterling asked as the boy as the two sat in the studio. Harry was drawing something on a bit of paper. "Yeah it's really fun. I like being here." Harry replied. "And what is life like with Liam and the others?" "I love it. I just love it." "Why?" Harry thought for a moment. "Master just makes me happy, I had never been happy before him. There are times when it's hard but then I think of all the good times and it's just makes things better. I wouldn't change my life for the world." Dr sterling just nodded and wrote everything down, know what he has to say 

 

The few days at the camp were good for the master and slaves. They spent some quality time together, doing activities, having talks together and just having fun. Dr Sterling decided to speak one more time to Liam by himself before they left. They say in his office speaking while the slaves were doing there activities. 

"How do you think your trip has been Liam?" Dr Sterling asked. "Good I think, the slaves seem to have enjoyed themselves. It was nice to spend some quality time with them these last few days. He just hoped things will get just a little better. "Well Liam I've been reading all the notes from you and the slave's talks. And if I'm honest, everything seems to be ok." 

"How do you mean?" Liam asked. "Well it's obvious you love your slaves and you take good care of them. Of course you have had problems in the past, but they are in the past. All you have to do is love them Liam, just look after them and if they are ever upset or scared, just show them that you're there and that they will never be alone again." Dr Sterling said as Liam smiled. "Thank you doctor, I appreciate your help these last few days." Liam said. "No problem Liam, you and your slaves are good people you deserve to be happy."

 

It was Liam and the slaves's last night at the camp. They were all by the pool as it was a warm summer's evening as they discussed the last few days. "I think this trip has been good for all of us." Sophia said. "We seem to be a lot happier." "Yeah you're right Soph." Liam replied. "I'm so glad that the five of us can be together like this." All the slaves agreed, just happy to be with their master. 

"Hey Soph, it looks like you got something on your arm." Louis suddenly said as the only female slave looked down. "Where?" She asked confused. "No no it's just here." Louis said suddenly grabbing her arm and throwing her in the pool, as she screamed in shock. Louis started to laugh at his joke as the other boys laughed as well. "Louis!" She screamed as the boys continued to laugh. 

"Niall get him here right now!" She ordered as Niall tried to push Louis on the pool. "Oh hell no Nialler, if I'm going in, you're going in as well." Louis said as the two suddenly fell into the pool. Sophia then tried to grab Louis, play fighting with him. "Unhand me woman!" Louis said dramatically. "Never!" She screamed as the three splashed about. 

Liam smiled at them as he looked at Harry. "Come on baby, lets join them." Liam said as Harry looked a little hesitant. "I'm here Harry, always." Liam whispered as he grabbed the boy and jumped into the pool with his boy. Everyone cheered as they all splashed about and just had fun, to Liam it was the perfect way to end their trip. He knew there were hard times in life, but he would never change his family for the world. And in that moment, Liam knew his life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	87. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, the slaves play a game of truth or dare with their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for the lovely xcassielovex. This is a fun little chapter so I hope you all enjoy it x

Today, the slaves decided to play a game. It was going to be Truth or Dare. It was only a little fun as the four of them sat at the table and gave each other different dares. Most started out innocent enough, just little fun ones here and there but a suggestion by Niall for Sophia that took things went another level.

"I dare you to go the master's office, passionately kiss him and then leave without saying a word to him." Niall said to the only female slave. The boys looked at her as she thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll do it now, be back in a moment." She said standing up and leaving the boys to go to master. "You seriously going to do that?" Louis called but Sophia was already gone.

 

Sophia went to Liam's office to find the older man at his desk, working away. "Hello master." She said as Liam looked up at her. "Hey Soph, is everything ok?" He asked as suddenly, Sophia went up to her master and straddled his hips. "You look so hot today." She whispered suddenly kissing him passionately, grinding onto him as she kissed and dominating him. "I'm so wet master, I really want you to fuck me." She whispered as she deepened the kiss. But suddenly she stopped and stood up. "Later." She whispered as she left the room, leaving an extremely confused Liam sitting at his desk.

 

"Done it." Sophia said as she went back to the other slaves. "You didn't." Louis said. "Oh yes, if you see master's face now, you will see him all flustered." Sophia said as the boys were shocked. "Ok Niall, your turn." Sophia said as she thought for a moment. "I dare you to prank call master." Everyone looked at Niall, he looked like he was contemplating the idea. Suddenly he smiled, accepting the challenge. "Ok let me just get the house phone." Niall said leaving the room.

Niall came back with the phone and rang Liam's mobile. The others were trying not to laugh as Niall thought about what he was going to say. "Shit up, he'll hear you." Niall said as the phone rang, making sure the phone was on private. "Hello." The voice of Liam came on the phone. "Hello, is this Liam Payne?" Niall said in a very convincing welsh accent. "Yes it is, who's calling?" Liam asked not realising it was his slave.

"I was just wondering if you're refrigerator is running?" Niall asked as Louis, Sophia and Harry tried not to laugh. "What do you mean?" Liam asked confused. "Well if it is, you better go catch it!" Niall said as he put the phone down, as the four slaves burst into laughter, wondering what there master must've thought. "A classic, such a classic." Niall said between laughing.

 

When they calmed down, it was Louis's turn and Niall had the perfect idea for the oldest slave. "I dare you to walk into master's office completely naked and just tease him for a bit, then leave." The Irish slave dared as Sophia and Harry looked at Louis. "Easy, see you kids in a minute." Louis said as he left the room, taking his top off on the way out.

Today was confusing for Liam, first Sophia and now the incident on the phone. He couldn't even call the person back as the number was private. Liam decided just to get on with his work when suddenly there was a knock. "Come in." He called as he looked up and he nearly gasped at what he saw. It was Louis completely naked apart from his collar walking into the room. He smiled at his master and got closer to the older man.

"Hey master, just thought I let you know Caroline said tonight we're having tacos for tea, is that ok for you?" Louis asked so casually, as Liam just stared at him shocked. "Erm, ye-yeah that's fine." Liam said as Louis just smiled at him. "Is everything ok Lou?" Liam asked trying to stay calm. "Oh of course master, just wanted to check you're ok. I'll see you later." Louis said as the boy left, swaying his bare arse as Liam just watched, once again shocked.

"I think one of us will give master a heart attack one day." Louis said going back to the other slaves. "You seriously walked in there with no clothes on?" Niall asked as Louis sat down. "Yeah and I've got master's shocked face to prove it." Louis replied, as the oldest slave looked at Harry, it was the youngest's turn now. Harry was too sweet to do anything too daring to master, so they didn't know what Harry could be dared to do.

"Want me to tease master?" Harry asked Louis. "Yeah you can do." Louis replied. "I dare you to tease master and distract him from his work." Sophia and Niall looked at Harry, wondering if he will do it. "Ok, see you in a while." The youngest said going off to see his master as the others looked on.

Harry found the older man in his office, looking a little flustered as Harry gave a little smirk, he was going to look forward to this. "Hey daddy." Harry said in his sweet innocent voice. "Hey baby, you ok?" Liam asked as the youngest boy went to him. "Yeah just miss you that's all." Harry said pouting a little. "Oh baby boy, come here and sat if you want." Liam said as Harry sat down on Liam's lap and the older man went back to work.

For a few minutes, Liam and Harry were like this, it was peaceful until the older man noticed something. Harry was shaking his little bum to Liam's crotch, making the older man go hard. Liam suppressed a groan but Harry kept on shaking, trying to make master hard. "Harry is everything ok?" Liam asked as the boy said nothing, still shaking his bum. As Liam got harder to the point where the man wanted the boy there and then, Harry stood up and left the room without saying a word, leaving Liam to watch and wonder what the hell was going on today.

 

"So I teased him for a bit and just left, just like that, as if nothing had happened." Harry told the other slaves when he went back to them. "I cannot believe we have done this today, do you think master has noticed?" Niall asked as the others didn't know. Liam wasn't stupid but they wouldn't know how he would react. 

Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam who saw his precious slaves sitting at the table, talking. The slaves all smiled at their master as he walked into the room, like nothing was wrong. "Is everything ok?" He asked the four of them. "Everything's fine master." Sophia said as the boys agreed with her. "Erm ok." Liam said, still a little confused as he just left the room. When he left the slaves laughed to themselves, today had been a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with teasing Liam x


	88. Harry's day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Liam one day for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Nialler2326. I do apologise for any delays, I had gotten a few requests ATM x

Liam stared down at his desk, trying to figure out this complicated deal. The buyers were being stubborn about buying and Liam will need to use all of his skills he had learned over the years to get this deal and convince the buyers to sell. Luckily, he had his beloved slave Harry in his office today.

Harry had been going through a 'I only want to be with Liam at all the time and no one else' phase. Do this morning before Liam was iabout to leave, Harry got really upset, not wanting master to leave. So Liam decided to take Harry to work today. So Harry was currently on a chair near Liam, swirling around and using his iPad mini, playing an educational game.

"Baby, come here." Liam said as the boy went over to his master and sat on the older man's lap. "You alright babe?" Liam asked. "Yeah daddy I'm enjoying my day." Harry said, he had never been to Liam's large office before. "That's good, now I got to let you know, after lunch, I've got to go to a quick meeting for half an hour so you will have to stay in here is that okay baby?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment, he hated being apart from his master but if the man just said half an hour then maybe he could be ok. "Ok daddy." Harry replied, laying his head on Liam's shoulder. "Would you like to sleep for a bit?" Liam asked as Harry simply nodded, already on the verge of sleep.

 

Later on as Liam had done his work with a sleeping Harry on his lap, (he quite liked it) Liam went to his meeting. He gave Harry a little kiss and told him to stay in his office and not to answer the door. Harry obeyed as the older man left. The slave went back to his iPad to play his games when suddenly he realised the iPad was really running out of battery. He frowned as he tried to look around for a charger, not looking like there was one around. He knew he wasn't allowed to leave the Liam's office but maybe he could sneak out for a minute, just so he could find what he needed. So Harry got up and left the room.

The offices on the top floor of Liam's building were nearly empty when Harry walked around, it looked like most people were in the meeting but the few people who were still working didn't bother with Harry, to busy working as the younger boy walked around. He looked at the desks, wondering if he could see a charger but he wasn't having any look. He was about to give up when he suddenly heard something. 

"Hey kid?" A mans voice said as Harry looked round. It was Martin shaw, one of Liam's employees who noticed the confused looking Harry. "You ok? You seem lost." He asked as Harry stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say or if he should be speaking to the man. "Hi, erm, I'm just looking for a charger for my iPad." Harry said. "Well there's a spare charger in the tea room if you need one." Martin said. "Oh thank you, where is it?" "I'll show you it." The older man said as Harry hesitated. "Erm I don't know." He said not knowing what to do. "No don't worry about it darling, it'll only take a minute." Martin replied as he touched Harry's back and took him to the tea room.

 

"Here it is, use it for as long as you want." Martin said as he gave the charger to Harry. "Thank you." Harry replied as he noticed the man was still touching him. Harry didn't know what to do, why was this man touching him like this? "You're quite a cutie, what are you doing here in a big office?" Martin asked as he got closer to Harry. "I'm with Liam." Harry replied, knowing he couldn't call Liam daddy. "Lucky man, maybe when I've finished we can go out for a drink." Martin said as Harry suddenly got nervous and squirmed around a bit, why wasn't daddy here? He was scared.

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly said from the door, it was Liam who saw one of his employees touching a nervous Harry. "Oh Mr Payne, sorry, I was just helping young Harry out here." Martin said with a grin and this made Liam angry. "Well Shaw I don't think you are helping that much, now if you could please leave and get back to your job." Liam said as Martin realised he really pissed of his boss. He left, not daring to look back. "Harry come with me." Liam said as Harry obeyed his master.

 

"Now Harry could you tell me why you left my office when I specifically told you not to leave?" Liam asked as him and Harry were in the office, Liam standing up as he stood in front of Harry as the slave had his head on. "I was just trying to look for a charger for the iPad." Harry said. "Well Harry you should've waited into l came back to ask. And also you spoke to a stranger who then touched you. For goodness sake he could've done anything to you Harry. I nearly lost you once." Liam said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it. It's just, he was so nice and I didn't know what to do." Harry said as he suddenly started crying, feeling bad. "Hey baby it's ok, no need to cry." Liam said as he went to Harry and hugged him. "No i was bd daddy. Sorry." Harry whimpered. Liam let Harry cry for a moment to calm him down, he understood that the boy wouldn't have understood what happened, he was too young to understand what he did.

Liam got Harry and sat him down on his lap. When Harry calmed down he looked at his master. "I would never look at another man daddy. You're the only one for me." Harry said as Liam smiled at him. "I know baby but you're so precious. I couldn't imagine life without you or the others." Liam said honestly. "Do you want to go home?" Harry just nodded as master and slave left. Today had been a long day, and as Liam and Harry left the building, they saw Martin shaw walk pass them, not daring to look at his boss. Liam drove Harry home and when they got home and saw the other slaves, Liam and Harry had a nap next to one another, knowing everything was ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	89. A bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible dream that Harry never wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This USB a request for lirryhope. It is a tiny dark just to warn you x

' "Why are you so happy with him?" He asked Harry as the boy looked down, he didn't know this person, he didn't why he was asking these questions on why Harry was so happy with his master. "Because daddy's a good master." "How?" The person asked. "He loves me, he takes care of me. Daddy is the only man who cared for me, no one else does." 

"Well that's all a lie." The person said. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because no one loves a slave, we are not owned to be loved. We were brought in this life to serve, to obey, nothing else." Harry was getting upset now. "That's not true." Harry said, tearing up. "No it's all true Harry, you're in fucking denial. No one loves you. You're a slave. We are not meant to be loved."

Harry suddenly saw a gun and the person put it to their head. "No you don't have to do this. You'll find someone who will love you." Harry said panicking. "I never will Harry. You never will, you are not meant to be loved, just die Harry, end it all and you can finally be at peace." They said. "It's the only way." With that they pulled the trigger and shot themselves. Harry screamed at what he saw. He just didn't know what else what to do.'

A scream in the middle of the night woke Liam up. He looked next to him to see his poor Harry screaming in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. "Harry wake up." Liam said shaking the boy as the boy woke up, looking around to see it was all a dream. Harry started to cry at what he dreamt and Liam cuddled him.

"It's alright baby, I'm here." Liam whispered as Harry just cried. When the boy had calmed down, Liam decided to speak. "Did you have a bad dream?" Liam asked slowly as Harry nodded. "Someone came to me, saying I will never be loved, that slaves weren't allowed to be loved. And then they shot themselves in front of me." 

Liam couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Harry and the other slaves would have horrible dreams, but this one seemed pretty disturbing. "Harry you will never know how much you are loved." Liam said. "I know daddy." Harry said. "It was scary." Liam and Harry just sat for a while, before the boy fell back asleep. As Liam laid him down on the bed, he thought of the dream, this seemed a really dark dream and maybe he needed to speak to Doctor Skylar in the morning, but for now, Liam needed to sleep. He laid down next to Harry and hummed a song, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	90. It's not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a movie night, the slaves watch a scrary movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from havey. Got Harry's new album today and I've listened to it three times x

Tonight was movie night for the slaves. Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry were in the TV room while Liam was working in the office. They had already watched Grease and Notting hill and now they could watch one more movie before bed. "So what do you guys want to watch?" Louis asked as the four sat on the large couch. "How about a scary movie?" Niall suggested going to find a DVD. "Yeah that sounds good." Louis said as Sophia agreed.

Harry was silent for a moment, he wasn't a fan of scary movies, but he didn't want to look like a scaredy cat. "That'll be fine." Harry said as the others were shocked, usually Harry didn't like movies like that but Niall still kept looking and brought out one call The Cursed Doll. He put it in and went back to sit as the movie started.

Harry tried to kept himself calm as he watched the movie. He didn't realise how scary it was until it played. It was all about this family who had been cursed with an evil doll and every minute got more scary. Harry tried to relax, saying to himself it wasn't real and nothing was wrong, everything was fine. 

But then a scary part happened where the little girl was by herself and she was looking round the dark room and suddenly the doll jumped out and that was when Harry screamed and ran out of the room. The three slaves stared shock for a moment, just wondering what happened. Out of instinct, Sophia went up and followed Harry and Louis and Niall followed her.

 

Liam sat in his office trying to get work done when he suddenly head a cry outside, he was about to get up but suddenly Harry ran inside. Eyes full of tears and looking like a lost puppy, Harry ran to Liam and hugged him, wanting comfort from his master. Harry cried as Liam was shocked at what was happening.

"Harry what happened are you?" Liam asked. "Scary movie. Scary doll daddy." Harry whimpered as he kept on crying. Liam realised what he meant, Harry watched a scary movie and now he was scared. The only thing Liam could do was comfort his youngest slave. He gave the boy kisses and hugs as he whispered resulting words in his ear.

"It's not real baby, it was a made up story. Nothing in the movie was real." Liam said as this seemed to calm Harry down. Harry had stopped crying when the other slaves came in. He wasn't upset with them, Liam knew Harry maybe pretended to be ok with watching the movie to not fell left out.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sophia asked, being the protective big sister figure to Harry. "Yeah fine, just had a moment." Harry replied as he stood up. "I should've mentioned something before." He said as Liam smiled at Harry the boy seemed to be a little better knowing the movie isn't real.

"Why don't you guys watch another movie? I'll come see you all in a minute." Liam said as the older slaves left but Harry stayed behind, giving Liam a kiss. "Thank you daddy." He whispered leaving the man in his office. As the slaves watched another movie, (a Disney one as per Harry's request) Liam came to see them, keeping them close as they watched the movie. And as Liam out Harry to bed that night, he promised to keep the scary doll away and luckily Harry didn't have a nightmare that night, knowing he was safe with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	91. I forget sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophia and Liam are having some personal time, Harry thinks Sophia m This be in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Sarah Lee. I'm sorry I haven't been a regular with the requests I will try to do every ones as soon as I can x

Sophia giggled as herself and Liam passionately kissed each other in his office. Master and slave couldn't stop staring at each other all day and the two just wanted each other so much. So the two were currently making out as Liam grind on her, making the girl moan. "Fuck Sophia I can't stop thinking about you today. You've been distracting me today." Liam whispered as he smiled. "Naughty girl." Sophia couldn't help but smile. "Oh really? Can I ask master. What do handsome men do to naughty girls?" Sophia asked tease, knowing what she wanted. 

Sophia loved getting spanked by Liam. Even though it was supposed to be a punishment to slaves, it was what Sophia loved. Her and Liam would do this now and again, pretend she was a naughty girl (even though she was very well behaved) Liam would spank her until she came. "Well baby, I think I'm gonna need to spank you until that cute little bum turns red and you've learned your lesson." Liam said as he picked her up, ready for some fun.

What the two didn't realise was that Harry was outside of the room. He was only walking past the room when he heard his master say he will spank Sophia. He gasped, to the other slaves spanking was a nightmare and a punishment but he didn't remember when Sophia told the boys that spanking wasn't a punishment to her. Harry panicked and for no reason, he ran into the room to save Sophia.

 

"No!" Harry screamed when he ran into the room when he saw Liam and Sophia on the chair. They both looked up at the boy in shock. Harry ran to them, looking scared. "She didn't do anything wrong master, please don't hurt her." Harry said as Liam and Sophia looked at each other. She realised the boy has forgotten what she had told him. She stood up and whispered something to Liam as the older man nodded. "Come on Harry, we need to talk." Sophia said taking the boy to another room, as Liam waited for her.

"Harry do you remember what I told you about what me and master do?" Sophia asked the boy when they got to Harry's room. "About what?" Harry replied. "You know about what me and master like to do privately, how spanking isn't a punishment for me." Harry thought for a moment before realising what she meant. "Oh." Harry said remembering the time the boys found out about what Sophia liked. "Yeah that's what me and master were doing now, he wasn't going to hurt or do anything bad." Sophia said and Harry just nodded. "Ok sorry." Harry said feeling bad he interrupted Liam and Sophia's personal time together. 

"It's alright darling you forgot, everyone forgets things now and again." Sophia said as she gave the boy a hug. Harry accepted the hug and felt a little happier knowing Sophia was safe. "I'll let you get back to master, will you be ok?" Harry asked. "Of course I will be, thank you for looking out for me." Sophia just replied and Harry went away, knowing Sophia would be safe.

Sophia went back to Liam whom was waiting patiently for her. She gave him a small smile when she walked back into the office. "Is he alright?" Liam asked with concern. "He's fine master, I just explained it to him, he'll be ok." Sophia said as she sat down on Liam's lap, giving him a kiss. "Soph, what would I do without you? I think I'd be lost." Liam whispered as he kissed her again. "Now where were we?" Sophia asked in a tease as Liam smirked at her. He grabbed her arse and the two had a very fun night with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	92. Nearly losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trip to the farmer's market, Harry gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for the amazing xcassielovex. I'm so sorry for not updating as much. Have been really busy in work and personal life. If you have any requests please let me know x

"Ok are you guys ready?" Liam asked his slaves as he started the car and drove off. Today, Liam and his slaves were going to the local farmer's market. They had no particular reason to go, just a day out and to have a look about. Liam drove his car through the beautiful countryside as the slaves talked among one another. "Master would I be able to get some flowers for the garden?" Sophia asked Liam. "Of course darling, think we'll need some tulips for later this year." Liam said as he kept on driving.

When master and the slaves got there, the market was packed full of people. There were many stalls around as the small group walked up to the entrance. "Right I want us all to stay together, no running off." Liam said to the slaves as Harry suddenly went closer to him. "Daddy, can we go pet the tiny animals?" Harry asked, the boy hadn't stopped talking about the cute animals all day.

"We're going to look around the stalls first then we can see the animals, ok?" Liam said as Harry nodded but the boy wanted to see the animals now. But he followed Liam and the others round the different stalls. Liam had gotten different fruits and vegetables for the slaves as Sophia got some different flowers with the help of Niall.

Harry decided he had enough of waiting and he left the group, he was only going to see the animals for a minute and then come back, it wouldn't do no harm. So when Liam wasn't looking, Harry went off from the group. He suddenly realised he didn't know where the animals would be, he looked around and realised that Liam and the others were gone. Harry started to panic as he started to look around, he didn't know what to do, where to look. He could feel himself getting upset, not knowing what will happen to him. 

Harry had looked around for five minutes until he saw a familiar face. It was Louis who looked like he was looking for something. When he saw Harry he sighed and went to the younger slave. "Harry what the hell were you doing?" Louis asked. "I, I wanted to see the animals. But I couldn't find them." Harry replied getting more nervous. "Harry you know what master said, that was going to be at the end." Louis said noticing he had also lost Liam and the others now. "Right Harry stay by me, we'll find them."

Louis wrapped his arm round Harry's body as the two set off. Louis was serious and in survival mode as Harry looked down, trying not cry. Louis navigated through the large crowd, trying to see where Liam would be. It took a. Little while as the market was just so big.

When Louis was expecting the worse, he suddenly saw the same blonde hair that reminded him of Niall, it was Niall. The Irish slave was looking around in fear, wondering where the hell Louis and Harry were. He sighed when he saw Louis with a protective arm round the younger boy. 

"Where have you both been?" Liam said when he saw Louis and Harry. Harry hesitated for a moment, knowing he would get into trouble for walking away but suddenly, Louis saved him. "Harry just wandered off from us by accident master, I just found him and made sure we both got back." Louis said with a straight face. Harry just nodded at Liam as he sighed. "Ok Harry just be careful next time to stick with us, thank you Louis for finding him." 

Master and slaves spent a few more hours at the market, Harry staying extremely close to Liam. They got a few things each and left, all tired and ready for some tea. Harry was quiet the whole way home, he couldn't believe Louis lied to Liam, why did he do that? This all confused Harry as he had his tea and even when he went to bed that night. He wanted to speak to Louis. 

"Lou?" Harry asked quietly as he went into Louis's room that night. The oldest boy was reading a book in bed. "You alright Haz?" Louis asked as the boy went near Louis. "Erm I just want to say thank you for today, you know you didn't have to lie." Harry said quietly. "It's alright Harry, just be patient from now on, I was worried about you. You know what happens to slaves who get lost." Louis said as Harry nodded, he heard the horrible stories of slaves getting kidnapped, he never wanted to leave Liam.

Harry suddenly hugged Louis close, thanking him again. "Don't worry about it." Louis just replied as Harry smiled at the older slave and left. Louis went back to his book but thought of something, why didn't he tell Liam the truth? Harry left on purpose and disobeyed Liam's orders. But Louis didn't want Harry punished, he wanted to protect him, because Harry was like his little brother who needed a little help in life. Louis just sighed and went back to his book, today had been a little strange.


	93. It's good to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry has a bad day, Socorro Skylar helps him cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Sheldon213. Just to want you, there is a lot of adorable Harry in this so enjoy x

Today had been a bad day for Harry. The youngest slave had a bad night full of nightmares which put him in a bad mood all day. His master Liam tried to help the boy but nothing seemed to work. At one point Liam had to spank in for being so rude and naughty all day. Now things were awkward and uncomfortable for master and slave and Liam knew he needs help by his loyal doctor Skylar.

"So how bad has it been?" Skylar asked as he went into the house as him and Liam talked. "Really bad, he had a few nightmares and then he had been in a foul mood, I'm just worried about him." Liam replied, looking tired and stressed after his time with Harry. "Don't worry Liam, I'll do my best to help him. You have my word." Skylar promised his friend.

Skylar found Harry in the garden, sitting on a bench as he looked down, deep in thought and looking down. Skylar went to the boy as Liam watched by the back door, he just wanted his baby boy back and to hold him again. Skylar walked to the boy, he noticed Harry looked deeply upset. 

"Hey Harry." Skylar said softly as Harry looked up for a second before looking down again. "How are you today?" "Fine." Was all the slave replied, even though he wasn't. Skylar sat down next to him, thinking of what he would say next. "You know if you are upset, I can show you a few ways to make you feel happy again." Skylar said. "Really like what?" Harry asked not sounding interested.

"What makes you happy Harry?" Skylar asked. "What do you mean?" Harry replied. "I mean, what makes you happy? What are the things that make you feel good on a bad day?" Harry thought for a moment, thinking about the things in his life that makes him happy.

"Erm, well I like Belle, she makes me happy." Harry said about his beloved kitten. "Ok what else?" Skylar asked. "I like being with the others, Louis Sophia and Niall. They make me happy. They're like my brothers and sister. I always wanted siblings." "Anything else?" "Chocolate and Disney movies." Harry replied suddenly feeling a little more happier now that he was talking about happy things. 

"Well Harry you know if you are ever upset or down, think about the happy things. Or maybe you can talk to the others and they can help." Skylar suggested. Harry just nodded to the doctor as he looked down again. "You know it's ok to talk about your feelings. It's the most normal thing a person can do. It'll make you feel much better and it will help your master help you." Harry thought of the words Skylar said, for so long he was hurt by the people who owned him, never caring for Harry or his needs. Now, he has the most incredible master he could ask for and who cares for the slave, he has the best chance to be honest with Liam, he shouldn't waste it.

 

Later that day, when Skylar had left and Liam was in his office going sone work, there was a little knock on the door. "Come in." Liam said by looking up. "Hey daddy." Harry said quietly. Liam looked up to see his youngest slave standing at the door. He looked so adorable in a red sweater and leggings but he looked sad.

"You ok Harry?" Liam asked as the boy went closer. "Erm I just want to say sorry for being moody." Harry replied. "It's ok Harry, we've talked about it." "I know but, can we talk about it more? Skylar said it's good to talk." Liam just smiled at his boy and said yes. Work can wait.

Harry went to his master and sat on his lap, getting comfy and snuggling close to the older man. Harry sighed in content, he felt safe with Liam, like the whole world meant nothing when he was in Liam's arms. "So Harry, what do you want to talk about?" Liam asked. "I don't know." Harry replied honestly. "Ok well how about you tell me about your dreams?" Liam suggested as he started stroking the boy's hair.

"Well they can be quite scary, like I don't know if I will ever get away from them. And sometimes I don't know how to cope with them." Harry said as Liam kept on playing with Harry's hair, this seemed to help the boy a little bit. "You know you can talk about your nightmares with me baby, you don't have to bottle it all up." Liam whispered, kissing Harry's temple. 

"I know but you were so angry with me the other day, you were scary." Harry said pouting a little. "Oh Hun, I didn't mean to scare you." Liam said, feeling a little bad. "You know if you're ever scared, you tell me straight away." Harry just nodded in reply. "This is nice." Harry whispered. "It's good to talk sometimes." Liam just smiled at his baby, he was just so adorable sometimes. 

Master and slaves stayed like this for a while, quite content in the silent room, they needed this, just the two of them and Liam couldn't happier to have his baby boy by his side. Liam was about to say something when he noticed Harry had fallen asleep on his lap, looking quite cosy. Liam just kissed the top of his head and whispered I love you to him. As Liam stayed like this for a while, he thought of how things were better when they talked. How everything felt just a bit better. Liam always knew he would be there for Harry, he would be his rock, his life, his everything and Liam would move the world just to be there for Harry and the others. And he would never change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	94. Please daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a intense night of sex, all Harry wants to do is come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Ceganblitch. A little orgasm denial for everyone, not done that in a while x

Harry moaned out loud as he rode on Liam. The master and slave had been passionately been making love for quite some time now on Liam's room. It was now the time Harry needed to come but Liam wouldn't let him. He wanted to see how long his boy would last, how long he could beg and moan daddy. Liam wasn't usually this cruel but tonight, he wanted his boy to beg. 

"Daddy." Harry groaned, his whole naked body was sweating, his hair a mess. He just felt utter bliss but he needed release but daddy wouldn't give him it. "Daddy I need to come." Harry said as Liam smiled. "No baby you wait for daddy to tell you or there will be punishments." Liam said as Harry kept on going. 

Harry tried to keep it all in but t was too hard, daddy was just so good and big, he needed relief. "Daddy please I'm begging you." Harry said as Liam smiled, his baby was piece of art like this, he could watch him forever. "Really my angel, how much do you want to come?" Liam teased. "So much daddy more then anything in the whole entire world, please I'll do anything."

Liam couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't be too cruel. "Ok kitten, cum for daddy, call my name." Liam said as Harry moaned as he came all over Liam's chest. "Liam." Harry suddenly said as he finished lying down on the older man as Liam came behind him.

Harry was in pure bliss, his orgasm just felt so right as he laid there. Liam was still a little shock that Harry called him by his name instead of daddy. But he didn't care for that now, now he can look after his baby. "You ok?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded. "Good daddy." Harry replied as it looked like the boy might be going into sub space. Liam made a mental note to make sure he got ready for it, it had happened before and Liam knew what to do with it. But for now, all his baby need was a good cuddle.

Liam just held onto Harry for a while, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Harry seemed quite content lying there as he enjoyed this time with Liam. "Have you enjoyed yourself tonight Harry?" Liam asked. "Yes daddy thank you." Harry just replied as he felt like he was on the verge of sleep. 

"Sleep now sweetie, you deserve it." Liam said as Harry just nodded and closed his eyes, whispering I love you to him. When Harry had fallen asleep, Liam had gotten a flannel and cleaned the boy, making sure he was ok. Liam kissed him once more and before going to sleep himself. Tonight had been good just the two of them and although Harry maybe be in sub space tomorrow, for his slaves, it was always worth it for Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	95. Took away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Harry are took away and Liam goes to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for Sarah Mary Callie. I am so sorry I have been away from the request, I've been busy with the daddy and baby series. I also want to mention, if you would like pregnant Sophia request please let me know x

'The room was hot and small, like it was closing in and would squeeze you to death. Sophia looked around, her arms were aching and her body felt weak after being beaten several times. She looked at the men in suits in front of her and Harry, staring at the two slaves, all with a satisfied look on their faces. 

"What do you want from us?" Sophia asked bravely, trying to be brave tied from the chair. "Simple slave. We want money from your master. £25 million from Payne. He ruined my company." A man said. "Why did he do?" Sophia asked as she looked over to Harry who had his head down, trying not to cry. 

"He refused my company you bitch. He didn't buy it. Now I have lost my whole company, my money, my whole life because of that bastard. And now he will pay for what he did." The man said bitterly. "What are you going to do to us?" Sophia asked, remembering being took. Her and Harry were just in their beds, peacefully asleep, until men came and took the two slaves away from their home, away from Liam, Louis and Niall. It felt like hell. 

"Simple, he had 24 hours to give us the money or else you two will be sold to Asian slave traders. That will teach him his lesson." The man said as Sophia and Harry stared at him. They had heard the stories of Asian traders, it was dreaded and feared by all slaves and any slaves who were sold off to Asia wouldn't last a month. It was simply hell, and as Sophia and Harry looked at each other, they hoped to God Liam would save them.

 

Liam stared at the gun, the gun he never used, the gun he only had just in case, now he would use it. His whole body was filled with anger. Two of his precious slaves had been kidnapped, stolen in the safety of their beds and now, someone wanted money for their lives. He also looked to the note that was left, that made his blood boil.

We have two of your slaves. £25 million if you want to see them again. Meet us at the abandoned factory building at Wellington with the money. Come alone.

Liam was going to do that, he was going to get Sophia and Harry back no matter what and he didn't care what he had to do. He would get them back no matter what. He stood and walked out of the room, going to see Louis and Niall who were anxious for their friends. He kissed them both, saying he will be back and he loves them. He told the guards no one is to lose sight of them and extra security was put in. So Liam left his safe little house, gun in his pocket and ready to get his slaves back.

 

Liam had drove to the abandoned factory by himself. He got out of his car and walked inside where he saw a man waiting. "Mr Payne come with me, Mr Davidson is waiting for you." The man said as Liam followed him inside. Liam could feel the neves and tension in him, this would be risky, this could end his life but he didn't care, all he wanted was his slaves back.

 

"You leave her alone!" Harry said bravely as a random man tried to feel Sophia's body. He looked at Harry and just laughed. "Big words from someone so pathetic as you." The older man said, slapping the boy. Harry tried to be brave, feeling the sting of the slap. He just looked at the older man, wanting all of this to be over. Suddenly there was movement outside and the slaves looked to see the door open. One of the men came in and behind him was Liam. 

Liam nearly flinched at the state of his precious slaves. The two were beaten, bruised and hurt. It was a horrible sight that Liam had hoped he would never see again. He kept calm though, just to keep them safe. He looked to the man in the corner of the room to see Mr Davidson, staring at Liam with such bitterness and hatred he couldn't describe. 

"Ah Liam nice of you to come. You got the money?" Mr Davidson said. "First thing Davidson, I want to ask why you have done this? What have I done to hurt my slaves?" Liam asked calmly. "Your rubies me Payne, you ruined my entire company because you would buy it. We could've made billions but you refused. I lost everything because of you." Mr Davidson said bitterly.

"Davidson, your company was failing and there was no way I could help you. Your ruined your company and there was no hope. This was your fault and there was no reason to punish me and hurt innocent people." Liam said bitterly as Mr Davidson just rolled his eyes. "Just give me the money and then you can have your slaves back." He said. 

"First, you let them go." Liam said calmly. "No you give me the money and then they are set free." Davidson said bitterly getting one of his men to grab Sophia. "If you don't, I'll slave this whore's breast off." The man took out a knife and grabbed Sophia, taking it near her breast. "Let go of her." Liam said calmly. "No give me the money!" Mr Davidson said bitterly. "No let go of her first, we will do it calmly." Liam said. "Fine you asked for it. Cut her." Mr Davidson said as Sophia screamed then suddenly there was a gunshot. 

Sophia looked behind her to see the man who grabbed her looking shocked. She then saw the bullet wound in his heart and then to her master who held his gun in his hand, with a blank face. The man collapsed on the ground, already dead. "You fucking sicko! They'll both die!" Mr Davidson said as the other men in the room ran to Liam but he was quicker and Liam shit him as well in the heart, collapsing on the floor and then another man doing the same. Liam had killed any man that Mr Davidson had bought with him, leaving only him left. Mr Davidson stared at Liam, his whole body going into shock as he face turned white.

"Look Liam, sorry about this. Here you can have your slaves back and keep the money. We can forget all about it." Mr Davidson plead but Liam didn't listen to the man, instead he went to him and grabbed him, pointing the gun to his head. Mr Davidson just cried, begging forgiveness but Liam didn't care, he wanted rid of this scumbag.

"Here's one thing you should know Davidson, you don't fuck with me or my slaves." Liam said bitterly before her shot Davidson in the head, his lifeless body laid on the floor as Liam stared at him for a moment, trying to calm his body down before looking over to his shocked slaves. 

He slowly went to Sophia and Harry and untied them from the chair. "Are you both ok?" He asked as they could nod and stand up. The two slaves couldn't believe what happened in front of them, there loving master had just murdered several men in front of them just to save them. Liam held the two closed whispering and saying to go home, leaving the old warehouse, there whole lives,"

 

Sophia woke up in a sweat. She stared in the dark room, recovering from her dream. What the hell happened to her? Why did she dream of her and harry getting kidnapped, it was just so weird and she couldn't get her head around it.

"Soph, you ok?" She suddenly heard, it was Liam who had woken up when he heard Sophia wake up. "What?" She asked confused. "Are you ok?" Liam said again holding her close. "Oh, yeah." She said calming down a little. "Fine, just had a dream." She said feeling tired again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked. "No, I'm tired master, can we talk about it in the morning?"Sophia just replied, just wanting to go to sleep. "Ok well if you need me, just say, I'm here for you baby." Liam said softly kissing his only girl. Master and Slave feel back asleep, Sophia feeling at peace as she cradled her stomach, feeling the child growing inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the ending, it's what to come x


	96. Never hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry client does something horrible to Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Stephanie. If you would like a request please let me know, I love doing them also this is set before any of the other slaves came along x

"This is a fucking disgrace!" Jenson Moore screamed at Liam in his home office. Liam tried to remain calm as this man screamed in his face. Mr Moore was usually a calm and collected man but today he was just acting like a fool. "Mr Moore, could you please calm down." Liam said calmly, always knowing he had to be the calm person in any bad situation.

"I don't give a shit Payne, you've fucking ruined my company!" Mr Moore screamed as Liam tried not to roll his eyes. He knew he wasn't to blame for the company, it was Mr Moore. This man had spent years avoiding taxes and underpaying his employees. He also had a large lawsuit against him after a former mistress revealed he had payed her to abort her baby. So yes, years of neglect and a dozen lawsuits have ruined Mr Moore's company, Liam was only trying to help the man but nothing worked.

"Jenson, please I want you to calm down." Liam said, kind of regretting that he invited this man in his home instead of his office. His beloved slave Louis was in the library and e didn't want any harm coming to his boy. "I did all I can to help your company, but it was too late. Your years of bad decisions has tarnished its reputation." Liam said staring at the man. "Bullshit Payne, you were just too busy playing with your new toy." Moore said bitterly, referring to Louis. 

Liam just stared at the man, trying everything in his body not to scream and try to kill this man. "Get out of my house." Was all that Liam said, trying to be calm but it wasn't working. Mr Moore just left the room, telling Liam to fuck himself one more time and left. Liam just sighed a breath of relief, he was feeling stressed and decided he could take the rest of the day off to be with his Louis.

 

Louis was just leaving the library, getting the book he needed for his lessons. He knew his master was with a client at the moment so he didn't want to disturb him. Louis was just minding his own business when he saw Mr Moore coming out of the office. The man looked very angry, muttering words under his breath as he walked away, so Louis ignored him. But what he didn't expect was a hit in the face by the angry man.

Mr Moore didn't know why he hit Louis, he had no reason to hurt the slave but he was just so fucking angry when he saw the slave, he just hit the boy, making him go on the floor passed out. Mr Moore stared at Louis for a moment, feeling the anger still fresh inside of him and he wanted to take it out on Louis. He was tempted to kick the passed out slave before he heard something behind him.

It was Liam, who heard the commotion and saw his beloved slave Louis passed out on the floor and an angry Mr Moore beside him. Liam newly growled as his instincts kicked in and ran to the man. Before Mr Moore could utter a word, Liam grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "You fucking piece of shit!" Liam said bitterly, going to punch the man.

"Liam, I," Mr Moore said but Liam didn't listen he just kept hitting the older man, he had the nerve to hurt his slave and he wouldn't put up with it. When Liam had got all his anger out, he pushed the man away. "You fucking get out of my house right now and if you ever come back I swear to God I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Liam commanded, Mr Moore had never seen the man so angry before, he just left, Not wanting to anger the man any more.

 

Liam tried to calm down, he had never felt so angry before to a person but now that wasn't important, what was important was Louis. Liam went straight to his slave who was still unconscious on the floor, blood coming from his nose. Liam picked the boy up and took him to his room, holding him close like he was going to lose him. When they got to the bedroom, Liam laid his boy on the bed, the poor boy looked bad and Liam felt awful for it. "Louis," Liam said starting to check on the boy, luckily, it looked like Louis didn't have major injuries, he just had a bloody nose and a bruise. He was going to be ok.

"Master." Louis suddenly said, waking up slowly. Liam smiled at him as he got a flannel and washed Louis's face. "It's ok baby, Im here." Liam whispered as held onto the boy. "What happened?" Louis asked as Liam had finished cleaning him up. "Mr Moore hit you. Don't worry I've chucked him out, he'll be sorry for ever laying a finger on you." Liam whispered, already thinking of leaking a story to the press about Mr Moore. 

"Was it that guy who was screaming at you?" Louis asked, wanting to get closer to Liam. "Yeah, he's a bit of an arsehole, he blamed me for everything." Liam thought for a moment. "Im really sorry baby, I shouldn't have let that man in the house." The older man, said feeling guilty that his Louis had been hurt. "It's ok master, it wasn't your fault." Louis replied as he kissed his master and hugged him. "You're the best Louis." Liam whispered just glad his boy was ok.

 

Master and slave decided to spend the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and talking about Mr Moore. "He's not a good man. He's hurt so many people and now he has hurt you." Liam said looking down. "Master, he only hit me, I've been through much worst." Louis said remembering his dreadful past. 

"Don't you worry baby, tommorow, there will be an awful story about him going out in the papers, everyone will know that his company has failed." Liam said, referring to a story that his IT guy Jerome will leak to the press tommorow. "Master would you really do that? I mean he didn't do much." Louis said surprised how far Liam was going to this. 

"Louis, he hurt you. You are one of the most important person in my life, anyone would dare to hurt you or cause harm, Im gonna make sure they regret it." Liam said. "I don't want any harm coming to you." Louis smiled at Liam, he never thought he would have a caring and loving master who cared for him. He gave the older man a kiss. "Thank you master, this still feels like a dream." Louis whispered as Liam kissed him back. It's not a dream my love, its all real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	97. End of the requests

Hello everyone.

This is just a little message to let you all know that the requests for the master and slave are finished. I have enjoyed these so much and I cannot believe that I have done over 90 requests, it's makes me happy knowing so many people enjoy this series. But now I think it's time to finish it. If you would like a suggestion for a story, please let me know but a lot is to come with Sophia getting pregnant and my daddy and baby series. Thank you all so much for the support, I really appreciate it. 

Lucy


End file.
